Are You Falling for Your Best Friend, Inuyasha?
by BlackRosetheVampire
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are best friends and they are in high school. Then Inuyasha starts to fall for Kagome... Someone wants Inuyasha dead.
1. Chapter 1

***Author's note: Hey guys this is my new story for Inuyasha. Please review and tell me what you think.

**Chapter 1**

Kagome closed her locker door. Her half demon best friend stood behind it. He was wearing a baggy red hoodie with a white t-shirt underneath and jeans. His hair was silver and he had silver dog ears.

She smiled. "Hey Inuyasha."

"Hey," he said.

"Where's Miroku?" she asked. Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome were all going out to a restaurant to eat lunch. They were all seniors.

"He's getting Sango." Miroku had a thing for her. Kagome was worried about Miroku going to get Sango alone; he was a pervert. Where Inuyasha was Kagome's best friend, Sango was her best girl-friend, and Miroku was Inuyasha's best guy-friend.

Kagome knew Sango liked Miroku more than she let on, Sango had told her. But Sango was annoyed that Miroku always groped her. It was also a bit uncomfortable, Kagome knew from a first hand experience. She remembered when Inuyasha had introduced Miroku to her.

**Flashback begins**

They had just entered high school. Inuyasha and Kagome only had two classes together, forcing them to make friends in other classes. Kagome had met Sango, but wasn't really good friends with her yet. Inuyasha wanted Miroku and Kagome to meet because he wanted them to become friends.

"Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha called, waving.

Inuyasha walked over to the table she was sitting at. Kagome saw a boy with black hair and dark eyes tailing along with Inuyasha. The boy's hair was tied back at the nape of his neck. It wasn't even a ponytail. His hair was very short.

"Kagome, this is Miroku. Miroku, this is Kagome," Inuyasha introduced them. The boys were on Kagome's side of the table. She stood up - not a good idea - to shake Miroku's hand. Miroku shook her hand, but his other groped her bottom.

Kagome froze for half a second then squealed jumping back. She slapped the side of his face leaving a red hand print on his cheek.

Miroku was smiling rubbing his cheek. Inuyasha was appalled. His mouth dropped open.

"Kagome! Why did you do that?" he exclaimed.

Kagome was blushing. "He - he groped me!"

That made Inuyasha mad. He grabbed the front of Miroku's shirt and pulled Miroku to him.

"Miroku.... _don't_ touch Kagome," he growled through teeth.

Miroku was frightened. "I'm sorry! I didn't know she was your girlfriend!"

"What?! My - my _girlfriend?_ N-no, she's not my _girl_friend, she's just my _best _friend," Inuyasha stuttered. That was the first time Kagome heard Inuyasha stutter. He was blushing.

"But... you're so protective of her..." Miroku trailed off.

"That's because we practically grew up together," Inuyasha said. "She's like my little sister." He laughed. Then he ruffled Kagome's hair.

"Hey!" she cried. She tried to do the same to Inuyasha but he was too tall for her. She tried to jump up to get to his hair but he leaned back.

"Not fair," Kagome pouted, jutting her bottom lip out.

Both boys started to laugh hysterically. She sat back down, crossing her arms.

**Flashback ends**

Kagome sighed. She started to walk to the front door with Inuyasha where they were waiting for Sango and Miroku. When Kagome saw Sango and Miroku she laughed shaking her head. Sango was walking behind Miroku with her hands on his back, pushing him forward. Inuyasha laughed also.

They went to Inuyasha's truck. Miroku sat up in the passenger's seat with Inuyasha in the driver's seat. Sango and Kagome sat in the back seat.

They were all laughing when they walked into the restaurant. Miroku groped Sango again and she hit him so hard he stumbled.

While they were eating, they planned a camping trip for when the spring break let out. They were all going. The girls were sleeping in one tent and the boys in another. Spring break let out on Friday, and it was Monday. They started to discuss on where they should go camping.

"Oh! We could go to Bear Cliffs and camp there," Sango suggested.

Kagome was worried. "Isn't Bear Cliffs out past the hospital? Like, really out past it?"

Inuyasha leaned forward, toward Kagome, in the booth. "Kagome, Bear Cliff isn't dangerous at all. There are no bears there," Inuyasha assured her.

Kagome was still afraid and Inuyasha could sense it. He knew she was afraid of getting lost.

"Kagome, I won't let you get lost," he said quietly.

Even though Miroku and Sango have been hanging out with Inuyasha and Kagome for years, they were still amazed at the almost-telepathic bond Inuyasha and Kagome shared. Inuyasha always knew if Kagome was upset or frightened or hurt. Basically he knew if she was in trouble, and he always knew why or how she was upset or frightened or hurt. Kagome also always knew if Inuyasha was angry or annoyed and she always knew why. This bond has grown stronger over the years that they were best friends.

Kagome cheered up a bit. She knew Inuyasha wouldn't let her get lost. Even if she walked off by herself, Inuyasha would come looking for her and he always found her. She smiled at him. "Okay, Inuyasha."

Sango pulled at Kagome's sleeve. "Hey, Kagome, do you want to come to the bathroom with me?" Sango smiled innocently.

Kagome saw the desperation in her eyes. The boys looked at the girls curiously.

"Um... okay, Sango."

The girls got up and headed toward the bathroom in a rush. When they got into the bathroom Sango pulled Kagome into the far corner to talk in private.

"What was _that?_" Sango asked.

"What was what?" Kagome asked.

"You know what. The smiling and eyes beaming at Inuyasha. Do you _like_ him?"

"Of course not! He's my best friend! We've known each other since, like, forever," Kagome exclaimed.

Sango gave Kagome a disbelieving look.

"Sango! You don't believe me! I would tell you everything! I tell Inuyasha everything too, but I keep things from him. Like that you have a crush on Miroku!"

"But you really would tell me if you started crushing on Inuyasha?"

"Always. I would tell you if I started crushing on anyone period," Kagome promised.

The two girls hugged. They were both smiling.

"Come on. The guys are probably waiting," Sango said, finally pulling away.

They ran out of the bathroom to the guys. The boys were done eating and ready to go.

The group walked to the car, got in, and drove back to the school. They went through the rest of the school day like always. At the end of the day Inuyasha drove Kagome home and then pulled into his driveway. Inuyasha and Kagome were next-door neighbors. Sango drove herself to and from school and so did Miroku. Since Kagome and Inuyasha were next door neighbors and best friends, they drove to school together.

When Kagome walked through the door of her house, she was greeted by her mother.

"Hello, Kagome. How was you're school day?" she asked.

"It was fine. We're planning on going camping over the spring break," Kagome stated.

Kagome's mom knew who the "we" was. It was the group. Shortly after Kagome walked in the door, Sota and Shippo burst though it. They were laughing.

When Shippo saw Kagome he ran and jumped into her arms.

"Kagome!" he cried. Kagome was practically his adoptive mother. She had found him all alone on the street. His parents had died, and he was all alone with no one to take care of him. She took him home. They've been together for four years now. She found him when she was a freshman.

"Hey, Shippo! How was school?" she asked him.

"It was fun like always. Me and Sota are partners for this project we're doing. So that would be fun."

"Yeah, and we have to get started. It's due on Friday," Sota added. "Come on, Shippo."

Sota and Shippo ran up into their room. Kagome watched them go, glad that Sota and Shippo have become such good friends.

Kagome headed up to her room to get started on her homework. When she was done with that she called Sango. She flipped over on her back on her bed.

The phone rang only twice. "Hey," Sango said.

"Hey, so did you finish your homework?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, did you?" Sango answered.

"Yep," Kagome said making a popping sound at the 'p'. The girls were bored.

"Are you gonna ask Shippo and Sota if they're coming?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, and you're bringing Kirara, right?"

"Uh huh," Sango said. She was also laying on her back, on her bed, in her room.

"We should bring our bathing suits and sneakers for swimming and hiking. You know the boys are going to want to go hiking," Kagome said and launched into an animated conversation with Sango.

They talked on the phone for about an hour.

"Kagome! Sota! Shippo! Dinner!" Kagome's mom called.

"I have to go Sango, I'll see you tomorrow," Kagome said.

"Okay, bye," Sango replied. They both hung up at the same time. Kagome put her cell phone down. She got up and ran down stairs.

Her grandpa was already seated at the table, as were Sota and Shippo. Sota and Shippo had their heads pressed together, talking about their project. Her mother was setting the table.

Kagome got to the table as her mother was sitting down. They ate in silence for a few moments.

"Hey, Shippo, Sota?" she asked.

"Yeah?" they asked in unison.

"Well, the group is going camping after school on Friday. We were wondering if you want to come?"

"Sure." Again at the same time.

"Okay then. I'll have to tell them," Kagome said smiling.

****Author's note: so how did you guys like it? This fanfic is based on a couple of different songs. One of them is 'Why Don't You Kiss Her?' by Jesse McCartney. Listen to it!!! Thanks for reading and Please review!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

*****Author's note: hey guys you should read my other story that is still being written. Check it out!!!! Also, this story is not innocent, it's just getting started. There is a lot more to come, I have it all figured out in my head. I have also written a lot of it down.**

**Chapter 2**

The next day Miroku and Sango were waiting for Kagome and Inuyasha by the school's front doors.

When they were in the car Kagome told Inuyasha that Sota and Shippo were coming on the trip. When they met up with Sango and Miroku, Kagome told them also.

Sango and Kagome made plans to help pack one another's bag and tonight Sango was coming over Kagome's after school. Tomorrow Kagome was going to go over Sango's with her.

So after school instead of driving with Inuyasha home, Kagome and Sango drove to Kagome's house.

When the girls walked into the house Kagome's mom greeted them. Then they ran up to Kagome's room.

Kagome got her yellow backpack out and set it on her bed. Sango went over to Kagome's closet and started to pull out her skirts, shirts, and dresses. She set them out on her bed and looked at them, thinking.

"I think we're gonna need pants and shorts, Kagome. Skirts are good for school, but not for camping.

Kagome looked at the clothes also. "Sango, I think you're right."

Kagome helped Sango put the skirts back. Then Kagome went over to her dresser and pulled out all her shorts and pants out and set them on the bed.

Then they moved on to which swimsuit Kagome should bring. Sango picked out a two pieced, red with poke-a-dots, suit for Kagome to wear.

After they picked out the swimsuit, they moved on to pj's. They pulled out sweat pants and tank tops.

They also picked out sweaters and hoodies. Kagome decided to bring a couple of them because it was going to get cold at night.

After they finished packing Kagome's bag-which took them four hours-they sat on Kagome's bed and talked about what else to bring.

"We may have to bring ramen. Shippo and Inuyasha _love _ramen. And also potato chips," Kagome laughed.

"We have to bring tuna for Kirara," Sango stated. They started a list for things to buy.

"We need marshmallows and gram crackers and chocolate. The boys are going to want to make s'mores," Kagome said, writing it down.

"We need things we can make on the campfire, like hamburgers and hot dogs," Sango added, grabbing the list off of Kagome and writing it down.

"We'll have to ask the boys what they want on the trip," Kagome stated.

"Yeah," Sango sighed. "Let's go ask Sota and Shippo what they want now," Sango perked up.

They got up off their positions on Kagome's bed and walked down the wide hall to Shippo and Sota's room.

Kagome knocked on the door. "Sota, Shippo?"

The girls heard ruffling behind the door. Then Sota opened the door a little bit as Shippo was pushing something off into the corner.

Kagome guessed it was the mystery school project the boys failed to tell the family what it was and what it was for.

Sota leaned in the doorway trying to block the girls' view, which he accomplished.

"Hey, sis. What-what do you want?" he asked.

"Um...we need to know what you what want to eat on the trip," Kagome said, trying to see into the room.

"Um... hold on," Sota said, closing the door.

Sango and Kagome heard talking behind the door. The girls looked at each other.

Sota opened the door again, still trying to block the view.

"Um... Shippo wants s'mores and ramen and hamburgers. I'll have the same on the trip," Sota said.

"Would you eat hot dogs?" Sango asked.

Sota closed the door again, then opened it a moment later.

"Yeah, we both would. Bye!" Sota said quickly, closing the door.

Sango and Kagome looked at each other again. They started to walk to Kagome's room again. Then Kagome stopped quickly. Sango stopped and turned to look at her.

"We could go ask Inuyasha. All we have to do is go next door. Miroku is probably there also," Kagome stated.

So the girls walked down the stairs and out the door to the other house next door.

Kagome knocked on the door. Shortly after, Rin, Sesshomaru's mate-soon to be wife- opened the door.

Rin was only about one or two years older than Sango and Kagome.

"Hey, Kagome ," Rin said smiling at the girls. "Hi, Sango. Inuyasha is up in his room with Miroku."

"Thanks, Rin," Kagome returned, smiling back.

"You might want to cautiously go in, Inuyasha was screaming something at Miroku a moment ago," Rin warned.

Kagome didn't understand why Inuyasha would scream at Miroku. It wasn't the first time Miroku had been over Inuyasha's house, so Inuyasha got over the fact that Miroku thought Rin was hott.

"You know the way to his room, so I guess I'll see you later," Rin stated. She walked over to where Sesshomaru was sitting on the couch. She sat down next to him and he put his arm around her.

Sango and Kagome went up to Inuyasha's room. Kagome cautiously knocked on his door. The girls stepped back a bit.

Inuyasha opened the door and was surprised to see Kagome and Sango there. He was so angry he didn't even smell Kagome.

"Kagome," Inuyasha stated. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We came to ask you and Miroku what you guys would what to eat on the trip," Kagome stated.

"Um... okay, come in," Inuyasha said.

The girls walked in and saw Miroku sitting on the computer desk chair. He was rubbing the top of his head.

Sango and Kagome sat on the bed and Inuyasha leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha who was glaring at him. His look said, 'Don't say anything.' Miroku winced, choosing to obey Inuyasha.

"We already have hamburgers, hot dogs, ramen, and s'mores on our list," Kagome stated.

"How 'bout eggs for breakfast. Or poptarts," Inuyasha suggested.

"That's a good idea," Kagome said, writing it down.

"Hey, what would you guys want to drink?" Sango asked.

"We could bring soda, or juice, or both," Miroku said.

Kagome wrote it down.

"Oh! We need water!" Sango exclaimed, grabbing the list from Kagome.

Through this Inuyasha was silent, looking at the floor. Kagome saw this and walked over to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders. Inuyasha's heart sped up.

"Inuyasha?" she asked. "Inuyasha, are you okay?" He wasn't angry or annoyed, and for once she didn't know what he was feeling.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and his heart beat faster. "It's nothing."

Inuyasha was remembering the conversation he had with Rin, Sesshomaru, and Miroku before him and Miroku went up to Inuyasha's room.

**Flashback begins**

Inuyasha and Miroku walked into Inuyasha's house. Rin and Sesshomaru were all over each other on the couch.

"Stop jamming your tongues down each other's throats for once, would ya?" Inuyasha laughed to the couple who were entangled on the couch.

"When you mate with someone, you will be doing the same thing, little brother," Sesshomaru threw back.

"I won't be all over them day and night," Inuyasha returned.

Rin stepped into the conversation.

"Hey, Sessh? Do you know who I think Inuyasha will mate with?" she asked smiling evilly.

During this little conversation Miroku was silent and smiling. _**'This is going to be good,' **_Miroku thought.

"I think I do," Sesshomaru nodded.

Inuyasha knew what they were getting at and he was horrified. He couldn't speak.

'_**Don't start that now! Please, not in front of Miroku! He'll never let it go!'**_ Inuyasha silently begged.

"_I_ think Inuyasha will mate with Kagome!" Rin said, still smiling evilly at Inuyasha.

"Rin, Sessh, Kagome is my best friend! And _only_ my best friend!" Inuyasha choked.

"_Okay_, Inuyasha. But I still think you are gonna fall for your best friend," Rin stated.

Inuyasha was red, his face was on fire. He stomped out of the room.

He and Miroku went up to his room. Inuyasha was leaning against the wall and Miroku was sitting on the computer chair. They hung out for a bit, then Miroku brought it up again.

"I think you already are falling for Kagome, Inuyasha. Do you love her?" Miroku asked.

"Miroku, _of course_ I love her! But I'm not _in _love with her!" Inuyasha shouted at him.

"What kind of thoughts do you have for her?" Miroku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Non-perverted thoughts, idiot!" Inuyasha was fuming now.

"Do you think about her in a special way?" Miroku kept going on, smiling.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha growled marching over and hitting him on the top of the head, hard.

"Ow!" Miroku yelled. "What was that for?" He rubbed the top of his head.

"For not dropping it," Inuyasha growled.

Miroku was terrified of this Inuyasha. Then there was a knock on the door.

'_**Probably Rin or Sesshomaru coming to tell me to keep it down.'**_

**Flashback ends**

Kagome saw Inuyasha blush. He was looking at the floor again.

'_**What? He's blushing?'**_

It was rare that Inuyasha blushed at all. He always acted so tough.

"Inuyasha, why are you blushing?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, Inuyasha. Why are you blushing?" Miroku asked, smiling.

Inuyasha threw a death look at him. Miroku cringed back.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome again. "It's nothing, Kagome."

Kagome knew Inuyasha was not going to tell her what was up. She sighed and walked back over to the bed and sat next to Sango.

Sango asked what was wrong with her eyes. Kagome shrugged.

"Well, since we got what we needed, we'll go now," Sango said. The girls got up and left.

They didn't speak until they were outside.

"Well, that was weird," Sango stated.

"Yeah, Inuyasha has never tried to hide something from me before," Kagome said. She was worried about him.

Sango and Kagome went into Kagome's house.

* * *

Miroku was confused. "Why didn't you tell Kagome?"

"Because I don't want her to know. She'd be embarrassed and mortified. She would want to stay friends, nothing more. _And_ it's never gonna happen, got that?" Inuyasha growled.

Miroku nodded quickly. He didn't want to get hit again. It was getting late so Miroku decided to go.

"Um... I should get home. Bye, Inuyasha," Miroku said quickly. He got up and ran out the door.

Inuyasha watched Miroku go. He looked at the time. It was almost ten. He decided to get ready to sleep. He got into a shower, got changed, and lay in his bed. He didn't fall asleep a first. He was thinking about how he reacted to Kagome's touch. He was thinking about how his heart raced. He thought about how his skin tingled. He felt something swell within him. He couldn't place a name on this emotion. He felt it in his chest. It bothered him. He didn't know what it was, yet it made him happy. He remembered a feeling somewhat like this feeling, but it wasn't as strong. He couldn't remember when he'd felt it. It annoyed him that he couldn't remember when he'd felt the feeling like it. While trying to remember, he fell asleep.

*******Author's note: Hey, I'm sorry I didn't post before now and as I said in my other story that my mom went on this one site and downloaded at least five viruses and I couldn't get in my computer for days. Be patient with me please. I'm trying to post as fast as I can for you guys; my readers. I know the a/n's can be boring but sometimes you need to read them. Actually you always need to read them because they are important. Thanks for reading and please review!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

*****Author's note: Hey I didn't get a lot of reviews and the reviews I did get told me to make something longer. Literally, I got a review that only said, 'longer.' So I don't know what I'm supposed to make longer... well here's the next chapter.**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha and never will.**

**Chapter 3**

When Inuyasha woke up in the morning and walked into the kitchen Sesshomaru was already there eating breakfast at the island in the center of the room. He was ready for work.

Sesshomaru was a lawyer and was working on a murder case. He was working against the accused. So far he was winning.

Inuyasha sat across from him with a bowl of cereal.

"Inuyasha, I think something's bothering you. You were tossing and turning all night," Sesshomaru said teasingly.

"I'm surprised you even heard me sleeping with how busy you were," Inuyasha joked back at him. He like teasing him.

Sesshomaru surprised Inuyasha by laughing with him. "Me too," Sesshomaru joked. Then he turned serious. "Me and Rin weren't doing anything."

"_Sure_, you weren't," Inuyasha laughed.

"Seriously, though, what's up?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha thought about the new feeling in him. He did not know what to call it. The reaction he had to Kagome's touch bothered him to no end.

'_**Should I ask Sesshomaru?'**_

"Sessh, I'm having a weird feeling. I don't know what it is," Inuyasha confessed.

"A feeling? How does it feel?" he asked.

"I can't explain it right now. But it's weird...." Inuyasha trailed off.

"Well, when you know how to explain it, I'm here," Sesshomaru promised.

"Thanks Sessh," Inuyasha said quietly. He was finishing his cereal.

Sesshomaru left for work, leaving Inuyasha alone. Inuyasha got up from his seat and put his dish in the dishwasher.

He went up to his room, grabbing a pair of pants and a t-shirt and went to the bathroom to shower.

When he was ready he headed next door to Kagome's house. Mrs. Higurashi let him in.

"She's still up in her room getting ready," she stated. Inuyasha nodded.

Then Inuyasha smelt Kagome's blood. It was very faint. His heart thumped painfully at the thought of Kagome being hurt.

'_**Shit!'**_

Inuyasha ran up to her room. He knocked on the door. He was frantic.

"Kagome, are you okay?" he asked worried.

Kagome opened the door after a moment. She looked up at him and sighed, smiling.

"I should have known you'd have smelt it. It's just a paper cut. See..." she said showing him her bandaged finger.

Inuyasha sighed in relief. "Be more careful next time!" he snapped.

"Inuyasha, don't get so worked up about it! _Everyone_ gets paper cuts!" Kagome exclaimed angrily. But she knew he was only worried about her.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Heh."

Kagome grabbed her bag and marched past Inuyasha and down the stairs. Inuyasha slowly followed. He knew she was mad at him for being too protective.

Sota and Shippo were in the kitchen eating breakfast. They were talking about something. The whole family barely saw them the whole week because they were working on their project.

"Bye Kagome!" Shippo cried.

"See you, Shippo!" she returned.

Kagome and Inuyasha climbed into his car. They didn't speak for most of the ride to the school. Then Inuyasha couldn't stand the silence.

"Kagome, I'm.... I feel really bad for snapping at you," Inuyasha confessed.

Kagome pick up where Inuyasha changed his words. "You're what?" she asked.

Inuyasha really hoped she wouldn't pick that up. He didn't like to apologize, it felt like a weakness.

"I'm.... sorry," he mumbled quietly.

"And I'm sorry I yelled at you," Kagome said.

She smiled over at him and his heart thumped in his chest. Her chocolate brown eyes were bright with happiness and it made his heart beat even faster.

'_**What **_**is**_** this feeling?'**_

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile back. Then he pulled into a parking place.

"Oh! Tomorrow we'll all have to go to the market!" Kagome exclaimed, grabbing Inuyasha's arm.

Inuyasha's skin tingled and his heart beat faster. He closed his eyes.

"Um... Yeah," he agreed, his eyes still closed. He tried to shake off the feeling but couldn't.

Kagome sensed the change in Inuyasha's mood.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" she asked slightly tilting her head to the side. Inuyasha didn't look at Kagome, afraid of how he would react.

"Yeah, Kagome, I'm fine," Inuyasha assured her.

Kagome knew Inuyasha wasn't telling her _something_ but she didn't know what that something was.

"Inuyasha, you know you can tell me anything, right?" she asked.

Inuyasha finally looked at her. When he got the urge to move closer to her he looked away, quickly.

'_**She knows something's up.'**_

"Yeah, Kagome, I know," Inuyasha answered.

They got out of the car and walked to the front door.

Later that day at Sango's house, the girls were finished packing Sango's bag. Her brother was going to stay over a friend's house when they went camping because he didn't want to go with them.

Sango's father died in a car accident before Kagome knew her. Sango's grandparents took her and Kohaku in. But they died just after Sango turned eighteen. They left her their house so she could live in it and take care of Kohaku.

The girls were sitting in Sango's room, talking.

"Hey, did Inuyasha ever tell you what was bugging him?" Sango asked.

Kagome sighed. "No, and he wouldn't tell me this morning either."

"Maybe it's a guy thing and he told Miroku. I think I can get the information you need out of Miroku," Sango smiled.

Kagome laughed. "Sango, Miroku would tell you anything you want to know. He'd even try to get it for you, he likes you so much."

"Miroku doesn't just like me, he likes all female beings," Sango stated.

"But he pays more attention to you, you know," Kagome argued.

"Yeah, he pays more attention to my butt that others," Sango said bitterly.

"But you still like him," Kagome said. 'Hey, maybe he'll ask you to Prom." Kagome shrugged.

"I hope so," Sango sighed. "Who do you want to ask you? Or are you going with Inuyasha as friends?"

"I don't know, who ever asks me to it I'll go with," Kagome said.

"Come on, you have to want to go with someone," Sango pushed.

"Honestly, I don't have anyone in mind," Kagome said.

Kagome noticed that she was dead tired and about to pass out. She got her stuff together and got up.

"Remember, tomorrow, all of us are going to the market to buy the food. Inuyasha and I will pick you up after school," Kagome told her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye," Sango said.

Kagome started to walk back to her house. It was only a couple of blocks from Sango's and she used to walk to and from her house to Sango's. It was getting dark. It was quiet and Kagome started to feel like she was being followed. She slowly turned around, then she saw something jump out of a tree.

Kagome screamed. The figure reached out and covered Kagome's mouth. She started to struggle away from it but the figure held her in an iron grip.

"Kagome, it's only me. Calm down," a familiar voice whispered in her ear. It was Inuyasha's.

Kagome relaxed and hugged Inuyasha. She hugged him tightly, pressing her face into his chest. Inuyasha's stomach did flips and his heart beat faster and his skin tingled.

"Inuyasha, you almost gave me a heart attack! What were you thinking?" Kagome asked.

"I was thinking, 'what if it was someone else?' Kagome do you know how dangerous walking by yourself is? Someone else could have been following you, and attacked you. How do you think Sango would feel? Your mother? How would you think I would feel? I would probably blame myself for not being there and protecting you," Inuyasha growled. He was trying to focus on his worry and not on the other feeling in him. It wasn't working. Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

'_**How could one emotion be so strong?'**_ he growled inside his head.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," Kagome said. She knew she had worried him. "Hold on," she pulled away. "How did you know I was walking home? Are you following me?"

Inuyasha didn't want to tell her that he was, because one thing lead to another and Inuyasha would have to tell her why he was following her and he was never going to admit that he figured out he had fallen for her.

"Inuyasha, are you following me?" she repeated.

Inuyasha didn't answer her, he changed the subject. "It's getting dark, we should head back home."

"Fine," Kagome sighed. She knew he wasn't going to tell her. She was very worried about him.

She started to walk past him. Kagome's scent filled Inuyasha's nose. He closed his eyes. Then he remembered he had a faster way to get back to their house.

"Um, Kagome, I have a faster way to get back. That is, if you want to get home faster," Inuyasha said.

"And that would be?" Kagome asked. She was very tired and wanted to get to sleep.

"Well, you could climb on my back and I can run," Inuyasha explained a bit awkwardly.

Kagome didn't know what to say. "Um..."

"We could walk too, if you want," Inuyasha said quickly.

"I think I want to go back your way," Kagome said. "I'm tired."

Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back. He grabbed the bottom of her legs.

"Hold on," Inuyasha ordered.

Inuyasha ran faster than humanly possible. Kagome held on tight. Inuyasha got back to their houses within a minute or two. Kagome was glad she didn't have to walk back home.

Kagome shivered. Without thinking she snuggled into Inuyasha, he was warm. When she noticed what she was doing, they were already in the front of their houses. Inuyasha was tense, Kagome felt it and she froze. She let go of him. He slowly set her down.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly.

Inuyasha slowly turned around to face her. His heart beat even faster than it already was. Kagome blushed a deep red.

"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry if I did something that made you uncomfortable," Kagome mumbled. She looked away for him.

She didn't do anything that made him uncomfortable. She made him _very_ comfortable.

"You didn't do anything... wrong.... or bad. It wasn't... uncomfortable," Inuyasha stuttered. He started to blush.

"Um... well, I should, you know, go inside," Kagome said walking backward. She tripped over an object in the lawn. She blushed even deeper. Inuyasha smiled. "I'll... um... see you... tomorrow." She waved and tripped up the stairs and stumbled through the door.

Inuyasha smiled. _**'What just happened?'**_

Inuyasha walked into his house absent-minded. Sesshomaru was in the living room and Rin was no where to be seen.

'_**She must be upstairs sleeping.'**_

Rin sometimes went to bed early. Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha's in-thought expression and he raised an eyebrow.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Um... I was with Kagome. She was walking home alone, and I didn't want anything to happen to her," Inuyasha explained.

Sesshomaru smiled. "Did something happen? You look like you're thinking hard about something."

"Um... I don't know," Inuyasha mumbled. He walked upstairs to his room.

* * *

Kagome pressed her back to the door after she closed it. She took a deep breath and let it out.

'_**What just happened? He's my best friend, I shouldn't feel self-conscious with him. It's not like I have a thing for him or anything.'**_

Kagome thought about the episode tonight that she had caused by subconsciously snuggling up to him.

"_**Oh God! I'm not falling for him, am I? I can't! He's my best friend!'**_

She pushed it in the back of her head for later. She just tried to calm herself down.

"Kagome, is that you?" her mother called.

Kagome jumped. "Yeah, mom, it's me."

She walked into the family room. Her mother was sitting on the couch, reading a book.

"Mom, I'm gonna go to sleep. I'm really tired," she stated. She said goodnight to her mother and walked upstairs to her room. She got ready for bed and climbed into it. She didn't want to think about the _thing_ that happened earlier tonight.

She drifted to sleep quickly.

******Author's note: thanks for being to patient with me. I had a lot of things going on. Let's just say it was a very personal reason. I'm sorry I made everyone wait for this chapter and I hope it's long enough for you. Please review!!!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

*****Author's note: Thanks for the great reviews!! I'm glad you all like my story!! This is chapter 4.**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, and never will.**

**Chapter 4**

Kagome woke up before her alarm clock the next day. She switched it off and got ready for school.

Inuyasha normally comes over to get Kagome at seven-thirty. Right now it was past seven-thirty and Inuyasha had not come to get her. She knew he didn't leave.

She knocked on the door to his house. She was expecting Rin or Sesshomaru to open the door, but instead it was Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was only wearing sweat pants. His chest was bare.

Kagome blushed, looking away from his chest to his eyes. That was worse. She blushed even deeper and looked at the ground.

'_**Am I falling for him?'**_

Kagome never really saw Inuyasha without his shirt on. She used to go swimming with him, but that was when they were at least ten years old. _Before_ he got hott, and grew a six-pack.

"Um... Inuyasha...?" Kagome trailed off, closing her eyes, trying to shake the thoughts from her head.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha asked.

"Were you changing when I knocked?" she asked.

"No, why?" he asked back.

"Um... do you always sleep half-naked?" she asked again.

Inuyasha looked down at himself. He just noticed that he wasn't changed into day clothes yet.

"Oh, yeah, I do," he answered.

Kagome blushed deeper than she already was. "Oh..."

"Do you want to come in?" he asked.

"Sure," Kagome said.

She started to walk through the door, but caught her foot on the door frame and fell forward.

Inuyasha quickly caught her, and instinctively pulled her to him. Inuyasha had a hold of the top of her arms, her skin was tingling and her heart was fluttering in her chest.

When Kagome had fallen she held her hands out in front of her to break her fall. When Inuyasha caught her and pulled her to him her hands were in the same position. They rested on his bare chest. Inuyasha's skin tingled.

Kagome couldn't move. She was pressed up against him, her hands still on his muscular chest. She didn't want to look at him. She was blushing beyond belief. Inuyasha was also blushing.

When Inuyasha got the urge to move closer and kiss her, he quickly let go of her and stepped back. Kagome and Inuyasha's stomachs did flips.

Kagome walked the rest of the way inside and Inuyasha shut the door. They could not look at each other.

"Wait here. I'll go get changed and we can go to school," Inuyasha said, looking at the floor.

He walked up the stairs to his room and got changed.

While Inuyasha was gone Kagome plopped down on the white sofa.

'_**Am I falling for him? He only likes me as a best friend. I'm probably only a weak, little sister to him. I'm so stupid. I can't love him. He's my best friend.' **_Kagome thought.

'_**I'm **_**not**_** in love with him.'**_ She knew she was lying to herself. _**'I'm **_**not**_** in love with him.'**_ She repeated it over and over in her head.

Inuyasha finally came down.

"Hey," he called, making her jump.

She met his eyes, blushed, then looked away.

'_**She's been acting differently since she snuggled into me last night. I wonder why?'**_

"Kagome, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, perfectly fine," Kagome smiled at him. His heart thumped unevenly.

"Um... we have to go Kagome," Inuyasha stated.

She got up and walked with him to the car.

* * *

Later that day at the market they had paired up. Since they needed to carry a lot of heavy things and a lot of things in general, the girls paired up with they guys. Sango and Miroku were getting ice, water, and drinks and Inuyasha and Kagome were getting hamburgers, ramen, and hot dogs. Then they met back up and went to get eggs, poptarts, chocolate, marshmallows, and gram crackers. Sango also picked up some tuna for her demon cat, Kirara.

After they had bought everything, Inuyasha dropped Sango and Miroku off at their houses. Then they went back to Kagome's house and put the supplies in the freezer in the basement, it was huge.

* * *

When they were done doing that, Inuyasha and Kagome went up to her room and hung out. They were laying on Kagome's bed.

"Tomorrow, we're gonna be going. I wonder what it'll be like," Kagome said.

"It'll be fine. It'll be fun," Inuyasha assured her.

The light was still on. Without even realizing it they both fell asleep talking.

* * *

Kagome awoke to a loud boom. It was pouring and thundering and lightening outside. The rain was hitting the window and the wind blew against it.

Lightening flashed scaring Kagome. Then there was a sudden and loud crack that made Kagome jump, waking Inuyasha up.

He propped himself up on his elbows. His legs were pulled up.

Lightening flashed again and thunder cracked. Kagome was so scared she rolled over on Inuyasha, sitting on his lap, knees on either side of him. His legs were behind her, like a chair. She looked down at him and he looked up at her.

Lightening flashed and it thundered again.

"I'm scared," she whimpered.

Lightening flashed again and Kagome hugged Inuyasha, pressing her face into his shoulder.

Inuyasha's heart was pounding in his chest. His breathing was shallow. His stomach did flips. He closed his eyes, breathing heavily through his nose. His skin tingled.

'_**Oh god, Kagome, I love you. So much. Can you see that?'**_

Suddenly Inuyasha wondered what time it was. The power was out so Kagome's alarm clock was off. Sesshomaru and Rin were probably worried about him.

"Kagome? Um... I think I should head home," Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, he looked uncomfortable. Like he was holding something back.

"You _are not_ going back now. It's storming out there!" Kagome exclaimed in a whisper.

Inuyasha groaned. Then slowly, Kagome reached up and started to rub his ears. A growl came from Inuyasha's throat, it was a content growl. Inuyasha closed his eyes.

Inuyasha wanted to kiss her so badly. He was overly aware that she was still on top of him. This was not a very normal position for best friends to be in. Really, _really_ not normal.

Kagome wanted to kiss Inuyasha, too. But neither one was going to admit it.

Kagome rolled off of him and lay next to him. She snuggled into his neck. Inuyasha caught his breath. He squeezed is eyes shut, this was definitely _not _how best friends acted toward each other. Boy and girl best friends don't even sleep over each other's house, let alone in the same bed. Inuyasha tried not to see her or feel her or smell her. It wasn't working.

Kagome fell back to sleep, where she was. Inuyasha wasn't able to move or he'd wake up Kagome. Inuyasha lightly put his arms around her. While Kagome was still asleep, Inuyasha felt her lips on his neck. His skin burned, but it was not unpleasant. They traveled up his neck and were at his chin now. All he could do was sit there. Then ever so lightly they brushed against his. They were not kissing because first of all, she was sleeping, and second of all, they only brushed against his. They were relaxed. Inuyasha's eyes shot open, and he stopped breathing.

Kagome stopped moving, staying there. Inuyasha's heart was thumping painful in his chest. Kagome still didn't move away from him. Inuyasha stopped breathing. He was staring at her face.

Inuyasha shifted, trying to pull away from her without waking her up. But to his horror, when he shifted, while their lips were still resting together, she woke up.

Kagome jumped up back from him, blushing and shaking.

"Um... what... Inuyasha....?" she stuttered.

Inuyasha was looking at the blanket. He was blushing in the dark room, but Kagome couldn't see that. It was still storming outside but it was calming down.

"Inuyasha... Wha-what happened? What's going on?" she asked.

"Um... you... in your sleep..." Inuyasha stuttered. Inuyasha got up and walked over to the computer chair.

The power flickered on. It was six o'clock in the morning. Inuyasha walked to the door. Kagome lay on her bed watching him.

"I'll see you later," Inuyasha mumbled without looking at her, walking out the door.

Kagome watched him go. She was still blushing. She touched her lips with her finger tips.

'_**I did that? I kissed him in my sleep?'**_

* * *

When Inuyasha walked in the door, Sesshomaru was in the kitchen. Inuyasha walked into the kitchen.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Um... I was at Kagome's," Inuyasha said.

"All night? What we're you doing there?" Sesshomaru asked, smiling evilly.

"We fell asleep in her room," Inuyasha stated. Then added, "Doing _nothing_."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"_Yes,_" Inuyasha growled.

He shoved passed Sesshomaru, to the stairs. He stomped up them and went to his room to grab clothes and headed for the bathroom to shower.

* * *

Kagome was still embarrassed about what had happened in her room. She still couldn't believe she did that.

'_**He'll probably be afraid of me now. He'll think that I like him more than my best friend. Do I?'**_

Kagome didn't know how to answer that. She didn't know if she loved him. She _did_ love him, as her best friend, but she didn't know if she was _in_ love with him. She was so confused.

Kagome was packing her books into her bag now. She was finished and walked downstairs. Inuyasha was standing in her livingroom, looking at the floor. Kagome blushed.

They walked down out to the car silently. Kagome couldn't look at Inuyasha, and he couldn't look at her. She was still blushing.

They drove to the school in silence and didn't speak when they climbed out of the car. They didn't speak to each other most of the day. At lunch they didn't speak, or look at each other.

This was the longest time they haven't spoken to each other. Kagome was worried she was losing her friend. Inuyasha was afraid that Kagome would find out that he was in love with her.

After school they started to pack up the truck. Inuyasha had picked up everyone for school. They were all in front of Inuyasha's and Kagome's houses.

Sango and Miroku saw that Kagome and Inuyasha weren't talking. They thought they had gotten into a fight. They exchanged worried looks.

Mrs. Higurashi came out to the car. She looked sorry and Shippo looked sadder.

"Guys, Sota got sick in school today, so he's not going," she said.

"I can stay here," Shippo stated.

"Sota's gonna be sick all weekend. It wouldn't hurt to come," Kagome said.

"Okay..." Shippo trailed off.

They finished packing the car and started off. They became excited when they got passed the hospital.

******Author's note: Hey thanks for reading. I got reviews that worried I wasn't going to finish the story. Don't worry, I am. I update, like very week. I will finish all my stories, I hate it when someone doesn't finish it. Next chapter will be the camping trip!!!! I hope you guys liked this chapter and please review!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

*****Author's note: hey guys this is the camping trip chapter finally!!!!!!! The last chapter they were headed to the campsite. It is a campsite where you have to reserve a place to camp, like a bunch of normal campsites. I had a couple of reviews hoping that either Kagome or Inuyasha slip up and spill their guts, but sorry, no beans. The camping trip is not the resolution. I still need the guy who wants Inuyasha dead to come in. Can anyone guess who that is??? If you can I'll let you know and maybe you can give something small to put into the story. Nothing big because I have it mostly planned out. The story is the period of Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku's senior year. The rest of the year that is. Well on with the story.**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, sadly, but I do own this fanfic. **

**Chapter 5**

It took them two hours to get to the front gates. They signed in and then drove to campsite number twenty-one. It was a little bit away from the bathrooms and shower rooms and the lake and dock.

Inuyasha parked his truck in the spot for the cars on the campsite. Inuyasha and Miroku pulled out the tents and tarp. Sango and Kagome grabbed a tarp and a tent. They set the tarp down where they wanted to set their tent up.

They set the tent material on the tarp and started to get the sticks out. They put them together and tried to put them in the tent. Kagome got one of the sticks caught on her pants and fell onto the tent that didn't look like a tent, but more of a thin, waterproof, multi-colored bed sheet. Kagome and Sango burst out laughing.

Inuyasha and Miroku, who were almost done setting up their tent on the other side of the fire pit, looked over to the girls in confusion. Inuyasha saw Kagome tangled up in the material and came over to her. He picked her up bridal style, and like she didn't weigh more than five pounds.

Kagome felt so small in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha set her down on the grass on the side of the disformed tent.

"Kagome, did you get hurt?" Inuyasha asked. He was checking her for any scratches.

Kagome smiled at him. "Relax, Inuyasha. I'm fine. I was laughing." She placed a hand on his arm.

Inuyasha's heart sped up. He looked at Kagome and nodded. "Let me and Miroku put this up for you girls. You might hurt yourself."

"Fine," Kagome said, deciding not to argue this time, because she would lose anyway.

* * *

By seven they had everything set up in their tents and campsite. They had a screen house set up with a picnic table in it.

Shippo was sleeping in the girls' tent, but he had his own sleeping bag, like Sango and Kagome.

They made dinner then climbed into their tents. Kagome wanted to talk to Sango in private. She grabbed her bed clothes, a towel, and her bathroom bag.

"Sango, do you want to take a shower tonight? Because we could walk down to the shower room together," Kagome suggested.

"Okay, just let me get my stuff," Sango answered.

Kagome waited outside the tent for Sango. When Sango came out they started to the shower room. Kagome made sure they were out of the hanyou and fox demon's hearing. When she was sure they couldn't hear them she spoke. She knew Inuyasha wouldn't follow them, he wasn't like that.

"Sango.... I.... I-I... think.... I might be..... falling for... Inuyasha," Kagome stuttered.

"Oh my God! Does he know? Why didn't he tell me you guys were going out? Why didn't you? Did he tell Miroku? I'm going to ask him now," Sango rambled, turning back toward their campsite.

Kagome pulled Sango back covering Sango's mouth with her hand.

"No, Sango! Inuyasha doesn't know and I just kind-of realized this morning. I don't _know_ if I am. But I _think_ I am," Kagome exclaimed in a whisper.

Kagome removed her hand from Sango's mouth.

"You _can't_ tell him. I don't want him to know. He doesn't feel the same about me," Kagome said sadly.

"Kagome the way you're talking, it sounds like you_ are_ in love with him. Also, I think you might be wrong about him not feeling the same. It's in very part of his face, whenever he looks at you," Sango stated.

"I'm just a best friend to him," Kagome said shaking her head.

"Kagome, you're blind," Sango said.

They entered the girls' shower room. They took a shower and walked back to their campsite in their bed clothes.

Kagome put one of her zip up hoodies over her tank top. Her sweat pants were long and baggy.

* * *

When the girls got back to the campsite Inuyasha was sitting down looking at the fire. He looked angry, but when he looked at Kagome his face softened. Sango kept walking into the tent. She smiled at Kagome and zipped up the tent door.

Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha and put an arm around him. That made Inuyasha's heart beat faster. She laid her head on his shoulder and his heart skipped a beat.

"Tomorrow's the new moon," Kagome mumbled.

"Yeah," Inuyasha whispered. _**'Then I'll have to put up with the stronger human emotions. It's bad enough right now. I love Kagome more than anything, and tomorrow night it'll be stronger.'**_

"Why are you mad, Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Miroku," he stated.

"What did he do this time?" she mumbled.

"He wanted to follow you girls and watch you," Inuyasha told her.

"Oh. Did you stop him?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Yeah, I did. He's unconscious in the tent," Inuyasha said.

"You hit him?" Kagome asked worried.

"Kidding," Inuyasha said, trying to calm her. "He's just sleeping."

Kagome kissed Inuyasha's cheek. His heart thumped inside his chest and he blushed.

"Um... What was that for?" Inuyasha asked, awkwardly.

"For not letting Miroku come and watch us," Kagome said. She wanted to really kiss him now. She pulled away and stood up.

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow," she whispered.

Kagome climbed into the tent and closed it. She sat down on the unzipped sleeping bag and fell asleep.

Inuyasha touched his cheek where she kissed him. It was tingling.

'_**Tomorrow night is gonna be a long night.'**_

Inuyasha got up and entered his and Miroku's tent. He zipped it up, and took off his shirt and changed his jeans for sweat pants. He climbed into his sleeping bag but didn't fall asleep yet.

'_**Should I kiss her? Why don't I tell her? She won't know unless I tell her.' **_Inuyasha shook his head. _**'That's the point. She'll never know and she'll be happy.'**_

Inuyasha drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next morning when Inuyasha woke up he smelled food. He normally was up before his alarm clock and up when the sun came up.

He looked over to Miroku's sleeping bag; it was empty. He climbed out of the tent. Everyone was by the camp fire. Kagome was making eggs for everybody.

"Hey," Kagome said.

"Hey," Inuyasha replied tiredly.

He sat down next to her. She finished the eggs and handed a plate to everybody. Kirara came over to Sango and mewed. She was hungry. Sango gave her a plate of tuna.

"Hey, everybody, we should go to the lake after this," Shippo said.

"That would be fun," Sango agreed.

They all agreed to go to the lake after they ate and cleaned up.

* * *

When they got to the lake Kagome and Sango spread out their towels on the lake's bank, in the sun. They both were in their bathing suits getting a tan. Inuyasha and Miroku ran right up the dock and jumped in. Shippo and Kirara were in the shallow part of the lake just swimming and having fun.

Kagome was afraid of the black water. She was afraid of what lurked beneath. She liked swimming, but she was not going to swim in the lake. About half an hour at the lake, Kagome and Sango started to fall asleep.

Kagome felt hands go underneath her and pick her up. Her eyes flew open. Inuyasha had picked Kagome up bridal style and started to walk down the dock. Kagome screamed.

Sango opened her eyes when she heard Kagome scream. She saw Inuyasha taking Kagome to the end of the dock. She ran after Inuyasha, but Miroku grabbed her hand and pulled her into the lake. Sango screamed then fell under the water. She came back up and started laughing and tried to dunk Miroku.

Before Inuyasha threw Kagome into the lake she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged herself to him, so if she went in, so did he.

Inuyasha's heart beat unevenly, but he tried to ignore it. He tried to pry Kagome off him gently, but she wasn't letting go.

"Kagome, I'll jump in with you," Inuyasha threatened. Kagome still didn't loosen her grip.

Inuyasha jumped forward and Kagome held on tighter. When they went under she still didn't let go, and when they came up from underneath the water she was still clinging to him for dear life. Only then did he realize that Kagome was afraid of the black water. She hid it from him before when she wasn't in the water, but now she was so afraid she couldn't hide it anymore.

Miroku and Sango were still trying to dunk one another. Shippo was splashing a now huge Kirara and Kirara was splashing water back with her tail.

Inuyasha swam to the bank of the lake with Kagome and set her on it. He grabbed her towel from behind her and draped it around her. He put his hands on either side of her on the bank. He looked at her. But she was looking at the ground.

"Hey," Inuyasha said quietly. "Why didn't you tell me you were afraid?"

Kagome didn't say anything. The reason she didn't tell him was that she didn't want him to know.

"Kagome, please?" he asked whispering.

Kagome knew that he wanted her to tell him. She shook her head.

"Come on, Kagome. Don't be mad. I didn't know you were afraid until you were in the water. You could have told me," Inuyasha looked at her, getting closer to her.

Kagome was trying not to look up at his eyes, and she was sure even a human could her heart beating.

The rest of the group noticed that Inuyasha and Kagome weren't swimming in the water anymore. Sango was the first one over to them.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked at Sango. Inuyasha could sense that she wanted to talk to Sango... alone.

"Hey guys, let's go," Inuyasha said looking at Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara.

Shippo and Kirara raced back to the campsite, leaving Inuyasha and Miroku walking back alone.

Miroku caught the look Inuyasha took at Kagome before he and Inuyasha walked away. Inuyasha's face was soft, and worried. He looked at her with a warmth.

* * *

They were away from the lake when Miroku spoke.

"Are you falling for your best friend, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha looked surprised at first, then looked to the ground. "Yeah, I am," he mumbled.

Miroku was silent for a moment. "I didn't think you would admit it."

"Well, it's probably noticeable by now," he whispered. "I fell fast and hard. And you're my best friend, besides Kagome, so it's normal to tell you who I like."

"Well, it's very noticeable. I'm surprised Kagome hasn't noticed," Miroku stated.

"I am, too," Inuyasha agreed.

* * *

"Kagome, what's the matter?" Sango asked. She was sitting next to Kagome now.

"I wonder if he knows that I'm in love with him and he just tortures me with everything about him," Kagome said.

"You didn't answer my question," Sango pointed out.

"I was afraid of the water," Kagome stated laughing. "But I didn't want Inuyasha to know that. He'd get over-protective."

"Of course he'll be protective of you. Hello, he's always been protective of you," Sango reminded her.

"Yeah," Kagome agreed, kind of sadly. "Do you think he knows what he does to me?"

"Kagome, I don't think you know what _you_ do to _him_," Sango laughed.

Kagome got up. "Come on, we should start to head back to the campsite."

Sango got up and the walked back to the campsite chattering about what they should do tomorrow.

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku were still walking back to the campsite.

"Are you hurt that she wouldn't talk to you, but she would talk to Sango? She's also your best friend. Will you ignore her when it gets to be too much? Since you won't tell her," Miroku said.

"She _was_ my best friend, but she's more than that now. I don't think I'll ever be able to ignore her," Inuyasha told him. "And I think she's mad at me. I wasn't hurt," Inuyasha said defensively, cluing Miroku that he _was_ hurt Kagome wouldn't talk to him.

They were at the campsite now. Shippo was in normal clothes and his swim trunks were hanging on the rope that the group hung up for such uses. Kirara was back into her smaller form sitting in the sun.

Inuyasha went into the tent first to get changed, then Miroku. By the time they both were changed the girls were back. Inuyasha didn't say anything to Kagome, he sadly looked at her. Sango and Miroku _both_ saw the look Inuyasha gave Kagome and Sango spoke up first.

"Um... Maybe we should go get firewood. Miroku, would you help me?" Sango asked him.

"Yeah, let's go," he answered quickly.

"Shippo, Kirara?" Sango asked.

Sango started to walk and Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara followed her, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting against a tree, looking at the ground. Kagome walked over to him. She knelt down next to him. She touched his arm. His skin tingled.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey."

"If you think I'm mad at you, I'm not. I was just scared," Kagome admitted. Kagome sat down next to him. She ran her hand down his arm and held his hand.

This was normal for Inuyasha, Kagome and him always held hands before this. But the feeling that accompanied the action was not normal. His skin tingled, his heart sped, and his breathing came faster. He wanted to get closer to Kagome.

Kagome wanted to be closer to Inuyasha, and her heart was already fluttering from just being in the same place with him. She moved closer to him, and hugged his arm.

"You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you," Inuyasha told her.

Kagome was still in her bathing suit and had her towel wrapped around her body. She got up.

"I'm gonna get changed," she stated. She went into the tent.

Inuyasha took in a deep breath and let it out. A moment later Kagome came back out in jean shorts and a light green t-shirt.

It was almost four o'clock. Kagome started a campfire and got everything ready to make dinner, when the others got back.

* * *

Sango and Miroku were going one way to 'find firewood' and Shippo and Kirara were going another way. Sango and Miroku were just walking through the forest, talking.

"Kagome is _so_ blind," Sango stated.

"Why is that?"Miroku asked.

"Can't tell you," Sango mumbled, smiling at him.

"Well, I can say the same thing about Inuyasha, he thinks Kagome doesn't..." Miroku trailed off, catching himself before he said to much.

"Kagome doesn't what?" Sango asked.

"Nothing," Miroku murmured.

Sango already knew, now.

'_**It is obvious that Inuyasha loves Kagome. He must have told Miroku.'**_

"He thinks Kagome doesn't feel the same way as he does," Sango stated.

"How did you know?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome feels the same way," Sango stated. "But don't say anything to Inuyasha or her! She doesn't want him to know. She'll hate me for telling you."

"Inuyasha doesn't want to tell her, he'll hate me, too," Miroku told her.

Sango tripped over a root. Miroku caught her. Sango blushed, looking at the ground. She straightened up into a standing position. She didn't look at him for a few minutes.

'_**We could probably hook them up, if we work together. When will we plan it? Kagome and Inuyasha will be expecting us back really soon. Hmm... maybe we could meet up alone, without the others knowing.'**_ Sango thought. Sango got an idea. She smiled at Miroku.

"Hey, Miroku?" Sango asked.

Miroku looked up at Sango in alarm. "Yeah?" he answered warily.

"We could try to hook up Inuyasha and Kagome. _Without_ them knowing. But we'd have to plan later today, without the others knowing about it. Like maybe later tonight when the others are sleeping," Sango said.

"Inuyasha might hear me leaving," Miroku told her.

"He won't hear you. He's human tonight, and he didn't hear you this morning," Sango reminded him.

"Right. What about Kagome and Shippo and Kirara?" Miroku asked.

"I'll find a way past them," Sango told him. "I'll sneak past them. I'll say I'm going to the bathroom or something. And I don't think _Kagome _will hear me." The other two, Shippo and Kirara, she wasn't sure of.

"Meet at the bathrooms?" Miroku asked.

"Sure."

Sango smiled at him then turned back to head to the campsite. Miroku came up behind her and groped her. Sango squealed and slapped the side of his face. Miroku fell to the ground.

"Miroku, you pervert!" Sango screamed.

Shippo and Kirara got to them when Miroku was standing back up. Sango had stormed off and was small in the distance.

* * *

When Sango came into the campsite she was grumbling. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at her. Sango didn't even look at them and stormed right into their tent.

Kagome gave a worried look to Inuyasha. Kagome got to her feet and followed Sango. Kagome zipped up the tent. Sango was laying face down in her pillow on her sleeping bag. Kagome touched her shoulder lightly.

"What's up?" Kagome asked.

"My temper," Sango grumbled.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Miroku," Sango mumbled.

Kagome sighed. "He groped you."

"Yep," Sango's voice was bored.

Kagome was starting to become annoyed with short answers. "Sango, please talk to me. Why are you so upset this time?"

"He took advantage of team work and saw it as an opportunity to grab my ass," Sango growled.

"Sango, just tell him how you feel about it. I'm sure he'd understand," Kagome stated.

"I don't want to talk to him right now."

Kagome sighed, annoyed. "Fine, be that way." She got up and crawled out of the tent.

Inuyasha was making hamburgers. Miroku looked up at Kagome guiltily. He heard what Sango said. He stood up and climbed into the tent.

"Hey," they heard him say softly.

"Get out," Sango growled.

"Come on, Sango. I'm sorry," Miroku told her.

"Don't touch me!" Sango yelled.

"Sorry," Miroku said quickly, and softly.

They heard ruffling so Miroku must have moved away from her, to calm her.

"I'm sorry, Sango." Miroku's voice sounded like he was apologizing for more than making her uncomfortable. Inuyasha understood. Miroku was sorry Sango didn't feel the same about him. Well, that's what Miroku thought.

Inuyasha was done cooking the hamburgers. He put them on a plate and went into the screen house and set the plate on the table.

"Hey, Sango, Miroku. Come on," Inuyasha called to them.

Sango stormed out of the tent. Miroku slowly followed her. Sango plopped down next to Kagome and Miroku sat on the other side of the fire. Shippo and Kirara were next to Sango.

* * *

When everyone was done eating and it was dark, and Inuyasha had turned human, they roasted marshmallows and made s'mores.

Inuyasha was being killed by his emotions and trying to hold them back. Almost a dozen times tonight he had the urge to touch Kagome's face or kiss her. It felt like forever for him. He was wondering if this night was ever going to end.

Sango had forgive Miroku and was sitting next to him, watching the fire. Kagome was sitting next to Inuyasha, their backs against the sitting log. Kagome had her head on his shoulder. His arm was around her shoulder. This was normal for them.

Inuyasha was trying to keep his emotions under control. Around eleven o'clock, he heard Kagome's breathing become even and slow.

He looked up at Sango and Miroku. "Um... Kagome's sleeping. Sango are you going to the tent soon?"

"She's too heavy for me. If I could carry her, I would," Sango said. She lied, but Inuyasha didn't know that.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome, stood up, and entered her tent. He unzipped her sleeping bag, opened it, and set her on it. He took her sneakers off, then put her legs into the sleeping bag and, zipped it up. Shippo was already asleep in his sleeping bag. Inuyasha couldn't stand it anymore so he brushed his fingertips across Kagome's cheekbone. Kagome smiled in her sleep and rolled over. Inuyasha wanted to sleep there next to her.

* * *

Inuyasha climbed out of the tent and walked over to his. He wanted this night over with already. He was going to sleep because he didn't want to be human anymore. When he woke up in the morning, he would be half demon again. He climbed inside and got changed then fell asleep, uncomfortably because his senses were not as sharp.

* * *

Sango and Miroku watched him curiously. They wondered why he was sleeping so soon. Sango and Miroku decided to go to the bathrooms together now, but Sango had Kirara she had to deal with.

"Kirara, Miroku and I are going to discuss something over by the bathrooms. Stay here. I'll put you in the tent," Sango whispered. She picked the small cat demon up and unzipped the tent and set her inside, then closed it back up.

* * *

Miroku and Sango were walking to the bathrooms now. Miroku wanted to grab Sango's hand, but didn't. He still didn't know how Sango would react to him touching her. He regretted groping her earlier. He remembered how she reacted when he touched her shoulder in the tent. They stopped behind the bathrooms.

"Tomorrow we're going hiking. We could pair up and Shippo and Kirara are going to pair up," Miroku said quietly.

"Yeah, instead of you and Inuyasha and me and Kagome walking together, we'll pair up. But we need something more. Kagome and Inuyasha always walk together," Sango told him.

"Kagome would probably do that herself. She'll probably trip over something," Miroku stated.

Sango gave him an annoyed look. "Kagome isn't that accident-prone." Sango crossed her arms.

"Kidding," Miroku said smiling at Sango. "I have no ideas, how about you?"

Sango thought for a little bit. "Hmm.... they'll have to do the rest themselves. When we get more opportunities we'll just do whatever we can."

"Yeah," Miroku agreed.

They talked about more ideas for about half an hour, then walked back to the campsite, climbed into their tents, and fell asleep in their sleeping bags.

* * *

The next day after they ate brunch they made their way to the hiking trail. Two people could walk together on the trail. Shippo and Kirara were already walking next to each other.

Before Kagome had asked Sango if she wanted to walk with her, Sango grabbed Miroku's arm and pulled him over to her. Sango was still holding his arm.

"I'll walk with Miroku," Sango said quickly. She looked at him, and pretended to not know if it was okay. "Is that alright with you?" she asked him.

"Yeah, it's fine, Sango," Miroku told her, also pretending. He was still surprised that she grabbed his arm and was still hugging it.

The others were also surprised to see Sango choose Miroku instead of Kagome. Inuyasha shrugged it off. He looked at Kagome.

"Well, I guess we're walking together," Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Kagome agreed. She threw a death glare at Sango, then started to walk with Inuyasha.

Miroku and Sango walked behind Shippo and Kirara. Inuyasha and Kagome walked in the front. Sango and Miroku were talking a little bit about the weather and the school activities coming up, but they were watching Inuyasha and Kagome.

* * *

During the whole hike Kagome kept falling. The first time she tripped over a tree root. Inuyasha caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Watch your step," Inuyasha told her softly. "I wouldn't want you hurting yourself."

Sango and Miroku smiled at each other, their plan was working.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled. "Thanks."

"Not a problem," Inuyasha smiled back at her.

He held her hand after that first time.

The second time, Kagome fell over a rock. Inuyasha had pulled her hand up, and picked her up bridal style. He smiled at her.

"Do I have to carry you for the rest of this hike? You're more clumsy today," Inuyasha said.

"Do you want to carry me?" Kagome asked.

"If you keep tripping, I will. But I won't mind," Inuyasha told her.

"Put me down," Kagome ordered, smiling.

Inuyasha put her down, but kept an arm around her waist, so if she tripped again, she wouldn't fall.

Kagome's heart was fluttering in her chest. Inuyasha wanted to pull Kagome closer to him, but didn't. Sango and Miroku wanted to do a victory dance but resisted. It would look suspicious to see Miroku and Sango doing the touchdown dance together.

* * *

By the end of the day Inuyasha was holding most of her weight. They walked back to the campsite and made dinner.

When they were eating they talked about when they were leaving.

"What time tomorrow are we leaving?" Sango asked.

"Whenever we finish packing up the campsite," Inuyasha told her.

"When we all wake up we'll start packing," Kagome told them.

They nodded. They finished dinner and cleaned up. Then they all went to bed.

* * *

The next morning when Kagome woke up, Inuyasha was outside eating a poptart. Kagome walked over to him and sat down right next to him. She grabbed the box of poptarts and pulled out a package, then opened it and started eating one.

It was silent for a long time. Then Inuyasha spoke.

"Do I need to carry you today?" he asked, smiling.

"I don't think that will be necessary today," Kagome told him, smiling back.

Inuyasha was done eating his poptart and he threw his wrapper in the fire. He put his arm around Kagome's shoulders and looked at her. His face was serious now.

"Were you hurt yesterday?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Kagome smiled at him. "No."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry," Kagome assured him.

"I promise you, I won't worry because I won't let you get hurt today, or ever," Inuyasha told her, a little too intensely.

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, don't be so extreme. You don't have to promise me anything."

"But I_ want_ to promise you that I'll never let you get hurt. I _want_ to make sure you're never hurt," Inuyasha told her.

"Fine, protect me, but don't be too extreme," Kagome said.

'_**I don't need anyone's protection. I can take care of myself. But if Inuyasha wants to, he can, I guess. But he'll end up breaking that promise. What will happen when he falls in love and marries someone? When he mates that person? I'll probably still be his best friend, but he won't be there to protect me all the time.' **_

"Inuyasha, what will happen when you get married and mate them? You won't be there to protect me all the time. It'll be a surprise we see each other a day, let alone a week or month," Kagome told him.

Inuyasha wasn't thinking about that. But the only person he would mate, if he did at all, was Kagome. But Kagome didn't know that. He decided that he should tell her.

"Kagome... I... I..." Inuyasha began, but before he could say the rest he was interrupted.

"Kagome, are you out there?" Shippo called, unzipping the tent.

Inuyasha sighed, annoyed.

Kagome looked at him curiously. She answered Shippo still looking at Inuyasha. "Yeah, Shippo."

Kagome finished her poptart and Inuyasha put distance between them. The others woke up shortly after. When everyone was done eating, they started to pack up.

Kagome and Sango had tried to take down their tent. Inuyasha and Miroku had to take it down. They packed everything into the truck when they finished taking it down. By noon they were done packing the truck.

They drove to the front gate, and signed out. They were driving around the steep hill that was behind the hospital, and lead up to the campsites.

* * *

They were driving around a corner and another car drove around at the same time and swerved into their lane. It hit them and they fell down the hill, that was at the edge of the road. When it hit them, Kagome and Sango screamed. The hill wasn't very steep, but steep enough that the truck rolled and landed upside down on the bottom. The car that hit them stopped, and people got out and looked down at the car. The female one of the pair called nine-one-one and the other looked down at the car.

The black haired boy called down to them. "Can you hear me? Are you okay?"

No one answered, because they were all unconscious.

The young man turned to his companion. She had black hair and midnight blue eyes. "Amaterasu, nobody answered."

"I know, the ambulance is coming, now. Look over there. It looks like oil. We hit an oil slick!" Amaterasu answered.

The very damaged car was on fire. The unconscious group needed to get out, before it blew up.

*******Author's note: wow, this is a long chapter. The longest I've written. How did you like it?? Did it satisfy you guys?? I'm sorry I didn't post sooner and if you read my profile it explains. And, for those of you who have read my other story, Amaterasu, Jurou and Chiyo are back and ready for anything. I just couldn't let them go. I must have subconsciously accepted them as part of the group. And a reminder. If anyone thinks they know who is trying to kill Inuyasha, review. In the next a/n's I'll tell you if you're right and I'll reward you somehow. Maybe you could give me an small idea, and I'll put it in the story. It could only be three people so it should be easy. And sense none of these characters have been introduced into my story yet, I give you them: Naraku, Kikyo, or Koga. Which one? Is it one or two? Could it be all of them??? Thanks for reading and please review!!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

*****Author's note: hey guys, I have only three people who got it half right, Bloom13, Summer Jasmine, and kouga's older woman. To Bloom13, Summer Jasmine, and kouga's older woman, you could message me and give me a small idea that you want in the story. It could be about anything, but not really big. And I thank everyone who guessed. Emily-Twilight, I've noticed that you have a thing about Koga, it's quite interesting. Lol... And don't worry guys, I'm not going to kill them... It would mean that the story ends here. And I'm not ready to end another story so soon. Bloom13, I have to tell you something, it'll be at the author's notes at the bottom.**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but I own this fanfic and Jurou, Chiyo, and Amaterasu.**

**Chapter 6**

Inuyasha woke up and noticed he was in a car. He was laying on something hard and he heard sirens.

He remembered the accident, just now, and sat up quickly. He felt sharp pains, and he felt sore, but he didn't care. Only one thing mattered to him at the moment.

"Kagome!" he exclaimed. He looked around. He was in an ambulance, and a boy his age was with him. Miroku was on a rolling bed next to him, still unconscious.

"I'm so sorry! Our car hit a patch of oil on the road," the boy said.

Inuyasha looked at him in confusion. "Um... Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Jurou. I think we go to the same school together. Amaterasu too. Chiyo looks about the same age as that fox demon," Jurou told him.

Inuyasha noticed something about Jurou. "Are you a... demon?"

"Yeah, I'm a wind demon, and Amaterasu. Chiyo's a parasite demon," Jurou stated.

"Is Kagome okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"The girls? Yeah, maybe deep cuts and some broken bones, but they'll be fine," Jurou said.

"Miroku's okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, and that cat demon too. But I'm not so sure about that fox demon," Jurou told him, troubled.

"What happened to Shippo?" Inuyasha demanded.

"He just about busted his head open. He lost a lot of blood, but the cuts are already healed, and he has a couple of broken ribs," Jurou informed him.

Inuyasha groaned. He put his head in his hands. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"I don't know," Jurou mumbled.

'_**Kagome's gonna be so sad and hurt. She loves him so much.'**_

Inuyasha looked up at Jurou. "Oil was on the road?"

"Yeah, the police think someone put it there on purpose," Jurou stated.

* * *

When they got to the hospital Kagome only had a few deep cuts and Sango had a broken leg. Kagome and Sango were awake, as was Miroku and Kirara, but Shippo was still unconscious.

Inuyasha saw Kagome. She had cuts all over her and her eyes were red and puffy. Inuyasha smelt salt water, Kagome was crying.

'_**She must know about Shippo.'**_

When Kagome saw Inuyasha she ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. She cried into his shoulder.

Inuyasha hated it when she cried. He felt like he didn't protect her from everything and he felt useless. He didn't know how to comfort people, so he just hugged Kagome.

* * *

After Kagome was done crying, they went into Shippo's room. Kagome watched him. He sat next to her. Then Kagome's mother, brother, and grandfather came into the room. Sota went right to the side of Shippo's bed.

"Shippo?" Sota squeaked, he sounded choked.

Sango, Miroku, and Kirara also came into the room. They talked, they looked at and watched Shippo. Kagome didn't do anything except stare at Shippo. Inuyasha wondered what she was thinking.

Sesshomaru and Rin came in after about twenty minutes. Rin hugged Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome. She was very worried about all of them. She looked sadly at Shippo. Sesshomaru may not have shown it, but he was very worried about them too.

"Is he going to be okay?" Rin asked.

"We don't know," Inuyasha told her.

Sango's brother came, and Miroku's uncle. Soon, the room was packed full of people. It was so cramped people were pressed against the sides of the bed.

The first people to go were Sango, Kohaku, Miroku and his uncle. Miroku's uncle drove Sango and her brother home, since Sango's car wasn't at the hospital and she couldn't drive anyway, because of her leg.

* * *

Amaterasu, Chiyo, and Jurou came in. Chiyo had long, dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. She had it pulled back in a ponytail, and had bangs on the sides of her face. She was about the same size as Shippo.

"Hey Jurou," Inuyasha called to him from his seat next to Kagome.

Jurou looked from Shippo to Inuyasha. "Oh, hey..."

"Inuyasha," Inuyasha told him.

"Inuyasha," Jurou nodded.

"This is Kagome and that's Shippo. Miroku and Sango left, but they were the other two in the car. And Kirara is the demon cat," Inuyasha told him making gestures to the people. "Sesshomaru is my brother, and Rin, his mate. That's Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome's mother, and her brother, Sota, and her grandfather."

Jurou nodded, as did Chiyo and Amaterasu.

"I'm Amaterasu, and this is Chiyo. And I guess you already know Jurou," Amaterasu said.

Kagome looked up from Shippo, nodded at them, then looked back at Shippo.

Inuyasha looked down at the bruised, cut, little Kagome beside him.

'_**I broke my promise. I told her I wouldn't let her get hurt ever, but, I did. She's hurt. I wonder what she'll say about it. I wonder if that's what she's thinking about.'**_

Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's shoulders. "Are you okay? You're not seriously hurt, are you?" he asked softly.

Sesshomaru and Rin exchanged smug looks. They saw the way Inuyasha looked at Kagome and how he acted toward her and around her.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled sadly. "No serious injuries. Just a few cuts and bruises. How about you? It looks like you already healed," Kagome said.

"Yeah, I did," Inuyasha answered. "I guess I broke my promise, didn't I?"

Everyone in the room looked at the two, very surprised.

'_**He promised her something? What did he promise her?'**_ Sesshomaru thought.

"No, you didn't. You didn't," Kagome told him. Tears filled her eyes. She saw the hurt in Inuyasha's eyes that he broke his promise. He tried to hide it.

"Yeah, I did. I didn't protect you well enough," Inuyasha stated.

"You didn't know that would happen. You did protect me," Kagome whispered.

"I didn't protect you, Kagome! You got hurt, while I was with you!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Everyone in the room was staring at them. Kagome looked around at everyone and blushed. "Um... Inuyasha could we talk about this some where else?"

Inuyasha looked around, noticing that everyone was staring at them. "Yeah."

Inuyasha stood up, and Kagome slowly stood up. They walked out to the hall and walked into an empty waiting room.

Inuyasha was upset and angry with himself. His breathing was hard from anger.

"Inuyasha, you need to calm down. I'm fine. To me, you didn't break your promise. You were going to anyway, when you married someone," Kagome said.

"I'm not marrying anyone. I can't see myself marrying anyone," he told her. _**'I can't see myself marrying anyone except you, Kagome.'**_ He wanted to tell her. "And, to me, I broke my promise."

Kagome placed a hand on Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha calmed down some, but was still upset.

"Inuyasha, if you want, you can promise me you'll always protect me again. I wouldn't mind," Kagome told him. She still thought she could take care of herself, but if it made Inuyasha happy she would let him.

Inuyasha remembered that earlier that day, or yesterday, he was going to tell her that he loved her. He had thought he was ready, but now, he didn't think so anymore.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" Kagome asked, pulling at his arm. He was staring straight at her.

"Um... yeah, I'm fine," he said. He just couldn't promise her _that. _If he promised her that he'd always protect her and said those exact words, and she agreed, that means soon they would be mated. It's the first part of the process. First, the demon promises the one he will mate that he will always protect her, well first she has to know how the mating process is. Then the promise, then the actual mating. Kagome already knew the whole mating process, she grew up with demon next door neighbors. She was seventeen when Sesshomaru mated on Rin and she asked Inuyasha what was going on between her friend and Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha explained the whole thing. Little did he know he wasn't supposed to do that. Because the next step was promising her that he'll always protect her. But what he said earlier, that he'll never let anything happen to her, that was okay. It was like promising a friend you'll always be there for them. But this, it wasn't okay, not at all.

'_**Doesn't Kagome know what she is saying? She knows about the whole process thing.' **_

Kagome wondered why Inuyasha wasn't answering her and just staring at her.

'_**Did I say something I wasn't supposed to?'**_

"Um... Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Just forget the promise thing, okay Kagome?" Inuyasha mumbled. He didn't want to begin to mate Kagome without her knowing it. He wasn't going to mate her. He wanted to, but Inuyasha thought Kagome only thought of him a friend.

"Um.. Okay Inuyasha," Kagome muttered.

"Let's get back," Inuyasha said.

Kagome started walking and she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him along. Inuyasha's heart fluttered. He let her pulled him along, back to the room.

When they got back to the room, everyone was outside the room. Sesshomaru had his arm around Rin's waist and she was leaning on him. Inuyasha looked out the window. It was very dark outside. Sota was barely awake.

"Come on, Inuyasha. We're leaving now. We got kicked out, because Shippo still wasn't waking up and the nurses came in and chased us out," Sesshomaru told them. "Chiyo, Amaterasu, and Jurou just left."

"Okay. Wait, are we all going together?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, we came in the same car. Sesshomaru came over and told us about the accident," Mrs. Higurashi said.

They all walked out into the parking lot and to the black Hummer H2. Inuyasha and Kagome sat in the far back with a sleeping Sota. Rin sat up front with Sesshomaru, and Mrs. Higurashi and Grandpa sat in the middle bench. Sesshomaru started the car and drove them home.

* * *

When they got to the houses they all climbed out of the car. While everyone else went into their own house, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm when she started to walk away from him. He couldn't let her walk away from him yet.

"You're okay?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. All I need is some sleep and I'll be fine," she told him.

Kagome started to walk away again. Inuyasha still had his hand around her arm. He pulled her back to face him.

"Wait," Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha in confusion. The hand on her arm was making her heart beat quickly, and it was making it hard to think for her.

She looked at him and it seemed like he was having an internal fight with himself.

"Inuyasha, is something wrong?" Kagome asked him.

Inuyasha didn't want to worry her, but something was wrong. He was in love with her. He wasn't supposed to love her.

"No, everything is fine. I'm just really tired," Inuyasha told her.

"Well, then we should both go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow," Kagome said.

She turned to leave, but Inuyasha pulled her into a hug. Since Kagome's arms were pinned under Inuyasha's she couldn't hug him back. Then he released her, and walked towards his door.

Kagome watched him, then when he got to his door, she started to slowly walk to her door. Kagome kept looking back, but she couldn't tell if he went in or not. It was too dark.

* * *

Inuyasha knew Kagome couldn't see him in the shadows at his door, and smiled to himself. He watched her keep looking back towards where he stood, and saw her walk into her front door. When she walked into her door, Inuyasha waited until she closed the door, and then entered his own house.

When he got inside, Sesshomaru was waiting for him. The front door was in the huge family room and Sesshomaru was sitting in one of the chairs.

"Inuyasha, sit down, we need to talk," Sesshomaru said in a very serious voice.

"Um.. Okay," Inuyasha answered.

Inuyasha walked over and sat down in one of the chairs near Sesshomaru. Inuyasha had no idea what it was about.

"So, what's up, Sessh?" Inuyasha asked.

"This is serious, Inuyasha. Don't act so calm," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Um..."

"What did you promise Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, very, very seriously.

"I told her that I wouldn't let her get hurt," Inuyasha said. "Why?"

"I thought you may have promised you always will protect her. You already have told her the process, now then next step is the promise," Sesshomaru stated.

"Sessh, I'm not gonna mate her. She just my best friend. I love her, but not that way," Inuyasha lied about the last part, hoping Sesshomaru wouldn't see through it.

"Inuyasha, don't lie. Both Rin and I see the looks you give her and the way you act around her. We know you are in love with her," Sesshomaru told him.

Inuyasha leaned forward in his chair. He changed what he said before. "She doesn't love me that way," he whispered.

Sesshomaru smiled smugly, pleased he got the truth out of Inuyasha. "I know you weren't lying about not mating her. And that's what bothers me. You have to take a mate, Inuyasha. Your bloodline won't go on. Your mother's bloodline won't go on," Sesshomaru said softly. He knew that would bother Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shook his head, that was now in his hands. "I'm not mating her. Not if she doesn't want to be with me, if she does, which I will never know because I'm never gonna tell her, then I will mate her. _But_ I'm _never _gonna tell her that I'm in love with her."

"Inuyasha, I think you want to tell her. How long have you know you've been in love with her?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know, maybe since last Monday, maybe shorter," Inuyasha told him.

Inuyasha stood up, and started walking to the stairs. "I'm going to sleep."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak, but Inuyasha ran up the stairs. He didn't want this conversation to go on any longer.

He didn't even change out of his jeans. He just pulled his shirt off and fell asleep on his bed.

**

* * *

****Author's note: hey I know this was kind of short compared to the other one, but that was a special chapter. To the three who guessed right, message me and if you want you can give me something that I can put into the story. And I'll let you know which chapter I work it into in the author's notes. On Monday, the 29****th**** I'm going on vacation and I will not be able to post any chapters because, unless I go to a hot spot, I won't be able to get on the internet. It's only going to be a week. But I will be typing and writing over the week and will post as soon as I get back from vacation. Thank you for reading and please review.**

**Bloom13: thank you for reading all of my stories. I was very happy when I read your reviews. And for the suggestion about another chapter in, 'I Can't Take It Anymore, Inuyasha!' that story pretty much served it's purpose. And its purpose was to have me let some steam off. If I do make another chapter, I have no idea what it would be about, because the two chapters in it are about Kagome not being able to take Inuyasha running after Kikyo anymore. And that's what the whole story is about. Thank you.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

*****Author's note: hey thanks for the reviews. Okay, and I know you guys are gonna get mad at me, but first let me explain. I'm not going to kill anyone, and whatever bad situations I get the characters in, I will get them out of it semi-safely. Or just safely, like Shippo. So please don't get too mad at me! Everyone will make it out alive and okay!!! Well except for the bad guys... lol... but anyway, don't get too angry at me for this. I still have the ideas that the winners gave me. You may hate me in this chapter, but next chapter you may love me. Sorry this came out later than I wanted, but Sunday night I got home at, like, nine o'clock, and had to unpack and get connected back to the internet. And it took a while to get connected again. Again, don't hate me. This is chapter 7!!!**

**Chapter 7**

Kagome was eating breakfast in her kitchen. Her mother was at work, her grandfather was outside in the backyard, and Sota was still sleeping. The phone rang.

Kagome went over to it and looked at the number. It was the hospital. She yanked the phone off of the receiver and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Is Mrs. Higurashi there? It's about Shippo," said a pleasant male voice.

"No, but I'm basically Shippo's mother. What is going on?" Kagome said.

"Is this Kagome Higurashi?" the voice asked.

"Yes, now tell me what's going on with Shippo," Kagome said firmly.

"This is Dr. Akera. Shippo still hasn't woken up, he is in a coma," the doctor said.

Kagome dropped the phone. Her heart stopped for a moment, and she felt like the world was spinning. She heard the man on the phone.

"Hello? Miss? Are you okay?"

Kagome's eyes filled with tears and she ran to the front door and outside. He grandfather was in the front yard watering the plants. She ran past him and he looked up in alarm.

"Kagome! What's wrong?" he yelled. "Kagome, get back here!"

She ignored him as she ran towards their tree. Her and Inuyasha's tree. She needed to think, and she always went there to think in her childhood. She knew Inuyasha would come soon, but she didn't care. She needed to be alone. If her grandfather didn't tell Inuyasha, then he would know that she was distressed and come for her anyway.

* * *

When she got to the tree, she climbed it and sat on one of the branches, crying. She had her knees draw up and her arms around her legs. Her chin rested on her knees.

'_**It's all my fault! If I hadn't asked him to come he wouldn't be in a coma! If I didn't tell him that Sota would be sick all weekend he'd be at home, sleeping. If I- I... didn't... If he was.... It's all... my....'**_

Kagome cried harder and her thoughts became incoherent. She sobbed quietly, for what seemed a long while to her. Then he was there, setting her in his lap, hugging her.

"Kagome.." he murmured.

"It's all.... my fault..." Kagome whispered in between sobs. "If I.... If he..."

Kagome became incoherent again. Inuyasha hated it when she cried, and he hated it more when she blamed herself for something she couldn't help.

"Kagome, it isn't your fault. I was the one driving," Inuyasha said quietly. "If you want you could blame me."

"I don't want to blame you," Kagome mumbled, looking at him with tear filled eyes. "Because of me Shippo's in a coma."

Kagome looked away from Inuyasha again.

"Hey, look at me," Inuyasha ordered Kagome softly. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Shippo _will_ make it. He's not human, and comas may be fatal to humans, but may be not to full demons."

"It's my fault," Kagome repeated quietly.

"No, it isn't. It's no one's fault. Nobody knew the accident would happen," Inuyasha argued.

Kagome hugged Inuyasha tighter. "I'm so worried about him."

"He'll be okay," Inuyasha told her.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled at him. "Thanks for being here for me."

Inuyasha looked at her. His heart was already beating quickly. "Not a problem."

Kagome was a little bit more calmed down. She was still looking at Inuyasha and he was looking away from her.

"We should get down from this tree, _before_ we fall," Inuyasha told her. Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and jumped out of the tree and onto the ground. He set her on her feet. Inuyasha started toward his new car and Kagome followed him.

When they got back to Kagome's house Kagome's mother was making lunch.

"Inuyasha, will you stay for lunch?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Well, I think Sesshomaru maybe back, and Rin might be home," Inuyasha said.

"Okay, but you know that you can come back over here if you want," Mrs. Higurashi told him.

Inuyasha smiled. "I know."

Inuyasha waved bye to Kagome then walked out the door. He was at his door when his phone went off. He looked at the number. It was not someone he knew. He answered it.

"Who is this?" he demanded.

"It's Jurou," Jurou said. "Sesshomaru gave me your cell number."

Inuyasha opened his door. "Oh, cool. We should hang out sometime."

"That's what I called for. Amaterasu's birthday is coming up and I was wondering if you guys wanted to come. You, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku," Jurou stated. "And I heard about Shippo. I'm very sorry."

"Yeah, I'm really worried about him. Kagome was crying this morning," Inuyasha told him. "And sure, we'll come. I'll ask them later. When is it?"

"It's Thursday, and it starts at two o'clock," Jurou informed him.

"Okay, I'll ask them," Inuyasha mumbled.

Inuyasha was in his kitchen now. Sesshomaru and Rin weren't home yet.

Jurou started talking again. "Well, I have to go. So I guess I'll talk to you later." Then he hung up.

Inuyasha closed his phone and put it back in his pocket. He thought about going back over to Kagome's but he needed to distance himself from Kagome for a bit. It was becoming harder being with her, when he wanted to kiss her and be close to her. One touch could cross the line. His self-control was slipping.

_**'Today is... Tuesday? And the party is Thursday. I have today and tomorrow to ask everyone.'**_

Inuyasha went up to his room and called Miroku. Miroku picked up after three rings.

"Hey, Inuyasha. What's going on with Shippo?" Miroku asked.

"Well, the hospital called Kagome's house this morning," Inuyasha told him. "He's in a coma."

"How did Kagome take it?" Miroku asked, worried.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Not so well."

"Is she okay?"

"She is now. But she ran to our old tree after the doctor told her. She was crying," Inuyasha stated.

"And you found her and tried to comfort her. Am I right?" Miroku guessed.

"Yeah. Oh hey, the reason I called. Jurou, the guy that had run into us, well he invited us to his friend's party. She was in the car with Jurou and a smaller demon, Chiyo," Inuyasha informed him. "Do you want to come?"

"Sure. I'll call Sango and ask her if she wants to come. I'll probably drive her and meet you and Kagome there," Miroku said. "When is it?"

"It's Thursday at two," Inuyasha told him.

"Okay. I'll call you and let you know if Sango is coming," Miroku said. "See you later."

"See you later." Then Inuyasha closed his phone.

Inuyasha sighed to himself, conjuring up all of his self-control. He exited his room, walking downstairs and next door.

* * *

Inuyasha knocked on Kagome's front door. Kagome opened it a few seconds later.

"Hey, you came back," Kagome said.

"Yeah. I have to ask you something. You remember Jurou, right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kagome's face shown the worry in her face.

"Kagome, don't worry. He just invited us to Amaterasu's birthday party," Inuyasha stated. "Do you want to come?"

"Okay." Kagome looked around. "Do you want to come in?"

"Sure," Inuyasha shrugged. He walked through the doorway and into her foyer. The family room was on the side, with a big archway connecting the two rooms.

"The party is on Thursday at two," Inuyasha told her.

Kagome nodded. "So are you gonna drive me?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know," Kagome smiled at him.

* * *

Sango's phone went off. It was Miroku. "Hi, Miroku. What's up?"

"On Thursday at two there is a party. Do you want to go? It's Amaterasu's birthday party, they're the people who hit us," Miroku stated.

"Okay, I guess I'll come," Sango said.

"Don't worry Sango, I'll pick you up and drive you," Miroku told her.

Sango smiled. "Thank you, Miroku."

"It is my pleasure, dear Sango," Miroku said.

Sango blushed when he called her 'dear Sango.' She liked Miroku, but after the camping trip and accident, Miroku was treating her differently. Sango sometimes wondered if she was in love with Miroku, but she pushed it aside. Now she was sure she liked Miroku a lot. She wasn't sure about love yet, but she was getting there and she knew it.

Miroku spoke again. "Sango, if you aren't busy, do you want to hang out sometimes? As friends?" His voice was low and he sounded like he was blushing. It had an edge to it.

"Um.... Sure, Miroku," Sango said, blushing deeper.

"How about we go to a café or something tomorrow?" Miroku asked, sounding awkward.

"Okay, what time?" Sango asked.

"Um... How about twelve?" Miroku asked.

Sango wanted to ease the tension. "Okay, that would be perfect. I'll see you then," Sango said with feeling.

That seemed to ease the tension a bit. "Okay, Sango, I'll see you then. Bye," Miroku said, no longer sounding awkward.

"Bye," Sango replied. She closed her phone.

* * *

Miroku took a deep breath to calm himself after talking on the phone with Sango. He didn't think she would agree to go out to eat with him, as friends.

He needed to call Inuyasha back and tell him Sango was going. He also wanted to tell Inuyasha that he thought he was in love with Sango.

Sango was always on Miroku's mind. Everyday he would ask himself if Sango was okay, or what she was doing. The incident at the campsite after he groped her and she walked away, angry with him, he knew he liked her. But the accident showed him how _much_ he liked her. He realized, after the accident, that he was in love with her.

Miroku picked up his phone and called Inuyasha. It rang a couple of times.

"Hey, Miroku," Inuyasha said.

"Hey. Sango's coming," Miroku told him.

"Okay," Inuyasha answered.

"Inuyasha, I think that I may be in love with Sango," Miroku said quickly.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that today," Inuyasha muttered.

"Yeah, well I just asked her if she wanted to get something to eat tomorrow, as friends, and she said yeah," Miroku told him.

"Good for you," Inuyasha said. "I have to go, I'm over Kagome's. Bye."

"Okay, bye," Miroku answered. Miroku closed the phone.

* * *

Inuyasha needed to call Jurou and tell him that they were all coming. But right now he was hanging out with Kagome.

Kagome was braiding his hair. He let her, because he would do anything for her, and he had let her do this when they were much younger and before now. He had no idea why, but Kagome loved to braid and pull his hair up. She also liked to rub his ears. And he let her do that too, clinging onto his self-control by a single thread. She rubbed his ears and he fought to not kiss her, and not make a relaxed, comforted growl.

* * *

Kagome was having a fun time rubbing Inuyasha's ears, and braiding his hair. She loved the way his hair felt and how it looked. She fought to not run her whole hand threw his hair. She wanted to lightly stroke his arms and his ears, but that would give too much of how she felt for him away. Kagome noticed that Inuyasha looked uncomfortable. He looked like he was trying to hold something back, and it bothered her.

"Inuyasha, am I hurting you?" she asked, worried.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She was looking down at him. Inuyasha was sitting down, so Kagome could pull up his hair, and braid it, and rub his ears.

"No, Kagome. You're not hurting me," Inuyasha assured her.

"Well, you looked uncomfortable a moment ago," Kagome stated.

"Oh, I did?" Inuyasha decided to not realize that he looked uncomfortable.

"Yeah, you did. Did I do something that made you uncomfortable?" Kagome asked.

"No," Inuyasha said._** 'Just the opposite.'**_

Kagome smiled at him. "Let me know if I do."

"Will do," Inuyasha smiled back.

Inuyasha went over to his house when Sesshomaru and Rin came home, and also called Jurou and told him that they were all going.

* * *

After dinner Kagome came over and they watched a movie in the game room. Inuyasha and Kagome sat on the end of the long couch. It was getting really dark outside and Kagome fell asleep during the movie. Her head now rested on Inuyasha's shoulder. And his heart was already fluttering.

After the movie was over Inuyasha moved her so that she was laying across his lap. He touched her cheek lightly. He thought she looked so much more beautiful when she was asleep. He thought she looked more peaceful when she slept. He lightly stroked across her cheekbone.

Inuyasha was so distracted he didn't hear Sesshomaru and Rin come down and stand in the doorway. They were there when he touched her the second time.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said lightly.

Inuyasha jumped and, luckily for Inuyasha, Kagome did not wake up.

"Oh, hey Sesshomaru. What do you want?" Inuyasha said.

"We were wondering if we could join you and Kagome, but we came down here and saw her asleep and you.... Well, we decided to not come and join you," Sesshomaru stated. " Inuyasha, I think Kagome should go home now, it's getting late. When you come back I need to talk to you."

Inuyasha nodded. He picked Kagome up bridal style and brought her over to her own house.

* * *

He knocked on the door and Sota answered it.

"Oh, hey Inuyasha," Sota looked down at what Inuyasha was carrying. "Oh, come on in."

"Thanks, kid," Inuyasha answered him.

Inuyasha passed Mrs. Higurashi, she gave him an expectant look, she knew Inuyasha loved Kagome. Inuyasha put Kagome in her room, and then went back over his house, hesitantly, and entered the game room.

Sesshomaru was waiting for him, and Rin was not with him. Sesshomaru motioned for Inuyasha to sit down next to him.

"Inuyasha, I see the way you look at her," Sesshomaru said quietly. "If you keep your feelings locked up, it becomes unbearable. It's weak, hiding your feelings." Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha would hate to be seen as weak. Sesshomaru wanted Inuyasha to mate. He may not show it clearly, but Sesshomaru loved his little brother, in his own way.

"Sometimes it's the right thing, for the other person. She doesn't love me, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha whispered sadly.

"Inuyasha, maybe if you tell her, she'll tell you that she does. You don't see anything. Just pay attention to people's actions," Sesshomaru told him. "You need to mate someone. And just to let you know, I really wouldn't mind at all if Kagome was my sister-in-law. She's already family to me."

Inuyasha shook his head while smiling. "You're impossible to convince."

"So aren't you," Sesshomaru answered, smiling.

"I'm going to my room. I'll see you tomorrow," Inuyasha said. He headed out of the room and to the stairs.

* * *

When he got to his room, he locked his door. He walked over to his computer and turned it on.

His AIM account came up and Miroku was on. Inuyasha sent him a message. Until one o'clock in the morning they talked online. Then Inuyasha turned off his computer and fell asleep.

* * *

Kagome was still awake. She couldn't fall asleep. She was too worried, and she fell asleep restlessly. She was rolling around in her sleep.

**

* * *

*****Author's note: hey, I know you guys will get mad and I'm getting ready for angry reviews. Next chapter though, you guys will love, I know it. It's something to make up for this chapter because, I feel bad for putting you guys under stress about Shippo. The next chapter should be posted soon. I'm typing much more, while doing summer reading, and I have to read at least three books. Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

******Author's note: hey, thanks for the awesome reviews. And thank you dog-girl575. Your review was awesome, and I loved it. It made me very happy that you liked my story so much and wanted to read more. I'm very happy that you are one of the readers who read the a/n's. There are a couple of you and I thank all of my readers who do read the a/n's. And to Emily- twilight, yes, Fluffy is always right.**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha. I own this fanfic, Amaterasu, Jurou, and Chiyo.**

**Chapter 8**

When Kagome woke up in the morning, her mother was in the kitchen drinking tea. Kagome started to get her breakfast, and then sat down at the table. Kagome's mother waited patiently for Kagome to finish her breakfast.

"Kagome, I think it's time we have a talk," her mother stated.

Kagome froze. She looked up at her mother with wide eyes. "Mom, oh please, no! I already know all about sex! I had sex ed in freshman year!"

Kagome's mother laughed. "Oh, I know. It's not about that, dear. It's about you and Inuyasha."

Kagome tensed. "What about us?"

"I'm starting to think you are in love with him, honey," her mother stated.

"Why would you think that?" Kagome asked.

"Because I can read you, Kagome, and I can read him. It's very clear," she told Kagome.

"I don't know why you would think that, mom. I do love Inuyasha, as a brother. But nothing else," Kagome lied.

"Kagome, I know that you love him more than that," Kagome's mother said calmly.

Kagome thought about how much she loved him. She thought that he would never love her that way, and it hurt her. She thought about always being his best friend and always wishing he loved her the way she loved him. Her eyes stung.

"No, mom! He'll never love me that way! He'll go off and get married and forget about me!" Kagome's eyes filled with tears at that thought. The tears brimmed over and she whipped them away with the back of her hand.

Kagome stood and looked at her mother. "Mom, I'm going to my room." She turned for the stairs and rushed away to her room.

* * *

Sango got up at ten o'clock to get ready for her friendly date with Miroku. At twelve Miroku came and picked her up. He helped her into the car, because of her broken leg, and she had to use crutches to walk with, since she couldn't use her leg.

Miroku drove them to a small café and they had lunch. Miroku spoke after they were finished eating.

"Sango, what am I to you?" Miroku asked. "What do you count me as?"

"You're my friend. You mean a lot to me," Sango told him, not saying how _much_ he meant to her.

"Is that all I am?" Miroku asked quietly.

Sango's eyes widened and she blushed. Lucky for her, Miroku was looking down. "I-I... W-why do you want to know?" she stuttered.

Miroku looked at her intensely. "I'm just curious," he said.

"Um... Well, I-I..." Sango's face was on fire. She looked away from Miroku's eyes. His gaze was making it hard to think for Sango.

Miroku saw Sango blush. He liked it. "Sango, what if I asked you to come out with me again?"

Sango still didn't look at him as she spoke. "The s-same thing as today? I'd say sure."

"What if I told you it wouldn't be as friends next time?" Miroku asked.

Sango caught her breath. "Would it?"

"No," Miroku said softly.

Sango took a deep breath. "I would say yes."

Sango and Miroku were unconsciously leaning toward each other. Miroku closed the distance between them with a kiss. His lips pressed against hers. Sango's hands slowly moved to his hair.

Sango pulled back first. "Let's get one thing straight, Miroku. You can't be a pervert."

"Sango, I would not do anything to make you angry with me again," Miroku told her.

That made Sango happy. She touched his lips with her fingertips. "Really?" she asked.

Miroku grabbed her hand and entangled his fingers with hers. "Really," he stated. "Is this okay?"

Sango knew he meant him touching her. She didn't mind, except if he groped her, she did.

Sango nodded. "It's fine."

Miroku smiled and leaned forward to kiss her again. Sango accepted the kiss, and this time she didn't pull back and Miroku had to end it.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed and rolled over in his bed. He didn't know what time it was, and he didn't care. His stomach ached, and he felt like hurling. He felt cold, and he realized he must be sick. He never really got sick before, because his demon half prevented that. But, he guessed, once in a long while his human half allowed it.

Rin knocked on his door. "Inuyasha, is everything alright? It's one o'clock." She tried to turn the door knob. Rin became panicked. "Inuyasha, are you okay? Why is the door locked!?"

Inuyasha didn't answer. Rin was becoming very worried, and Sesshomaru was at work. Rin needed to go to her college class in twenty minutes. She was glad Sesshomaru made a key to all the doors in the house. Rin hurried to her and Sesshomaru's room. She grabbed the key out of Sesshomaru's night stand drawer and rushed back to Inuyasha's door.

She opened it and hurried inside. Inuyasha was laying in his bed. He was pale and had a thin sheet of sweat covering his skin.

"Oh, Inuyasha! You're sick!" Rin stated. She walked over and felt his forehead, he was burning up. "I have to leave soon, but I'll have Kagome or someone come over to take care of you, okay?" Rin asked.

Inuyasha nodded, he felt that if he opened his mouth, whatever was in his stomach would come out.

Rin hurried away to the phone downstairs, while getting ice to put on Inuyasha's forehead.

She called next door. Mrs. Higurashi picked up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello, Mrs. Higurashi, it's Rin," Rin told her.

"Oh, Rin! What a pleasant surprise! Is there something you needed?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Well, Inuyasha is sick and I was wondering if someone could come over and take care of him while I'm at my classes," Rin said.

"I'm going back to work in a couple of minutes and my father is at one of his activities at the Senior Center. And Sota is with a friend visiting Shippo," Mrs. Higurashi told Rin. "Kagome could come over to take care of him."

"That would be perfect. I think he would be more comfortable if Kagome was the one to take care of him," Rin agreed.

* * *

Kagome walked into the foyer when her mother said that she could take care of him. She didn't know who the _him_ was, so after her mother hung up, she asked.

"Who would I be able to take care of?" she asked.

"Oh, Kagome dear, I didn't see you. Inuyasha is sick and Rin has to go to her classes," her mother stated.

"Okay, I'll go over now," Kagome said.

Kagome left the house and walked over to Inuyasha's. Rin opened the door after Kagome knocked.

Rin was rushing and she was ready to go out the door. "Thanks for this, Kagome. Inuyasha is upstairs in his room. Right now he has an ice pack on his forehead, because he has a temperature. He hasn't said anything, but he is awake." Rin was heading out the door now. "Bye!" Then she closed the door.

Kagome walked to Inuyasha's room. The door was closed, and when she opened it, she saw Inuyasha laying on his bed, pale, and sweat over his body. He was only wearing pants, and his eyes were closed.

She closed the door, behind her slowly, and quietly. "Inuyasha?" she asked.

Inuyasha's eyes flew open. "Kagome. What are you doing here?" his voice was shaky and hoarse.

"I'm here to take care of you, while Rin's at her classes. Didn't she tell you?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded slowly. He just remembered Rin saying something like that. Whenever he moved his head he felt like the world was spinning and he felt like he was going to throw up. He didn't want Kagome to see him like this.

Kagome was sitting on the side of his bed looking at him. Inuyasha started to sit up and get out of bed, and it made him felt dizzy and weak, but he ignored it. He didn't even sit all the way up, and Kagome placed a hand on his bare shoulder and pushed him back down.

"What are you doing ? You're sick, and you're still very warm. Lay back down and put that ice pack on your head," Kagome ordered sternly.

Inuyasha gave her an annoyed look. He did not want to lay back down. She was acting motherly to him at the moment. He hated being treated like a child. And Kagome knew that.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. She knew she was in dangerous waters, treating Inuyasha like a child. But she also knew Inuyasha would never hurt her, even if he was angry with her. Kagome remembered the time he had actually harmed her, but it was not serious. It wasn't even that big. The wound healed within days.

**Flashback Begins**

Inuyasha had turned into a full demon before, when someone got him angry enough. Then a fight would happen.

This was sophmore year. Someone provoked Inuyasha enough that, during lunch, before he had gotten to the table where Kagome, Sango, and Miroku sat, he went full demon and fought them.

Kagome heard the fight, but she also felt that Inuyasha was annoyed and angry.

"Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha is in a fight," Kagome stated.

Then when everyone started to rush to one area of the lunch room, they all got up and pushed through the crowd to Inuyasha and the boy he was fighting.

Inuyasha was kneeling over a boy Kagome did not know, he had light brown hair. Inuyasha was punching the other boy, and the other boy had blood dripping from his nose.

Kagome rushed over to Inuyasha. She knew to keep a little distance between them, and she stood a few feet away from him.

"Inuyasha! Stop!" she shrieked.

Inuyasha didn't respond to Kagome's voice, and her, Miroku, and Sango knew that wasn't a good sign.

Miroku and Sango started to walk closer with Kagome. Miroku and Sango stood behind her, and she reached out to touch Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Inu... yasha?" Kagome said as she reached out.

As soon as she touched him, Inuyasha spun around and grabbed the top of Kagome's arm, digging claws into her arm. His grip was very tight, and he was hurting her.

"Inuyasha, let go you're hurting me," his grip tightened. "Inuyasha, let go!" she exclaimed.

"Inuyasha, let go of Kagome!" Sango yelled.

Miroku and Sango stepped forward, and tried to get Inuyasha to loosen his grip, but Inuyasha knocked them away, and they fell to the floor.

Kagome started to bleed, and she was sure she was going to bruise. Kagome did not want to hurt Inuyasha, even though he was hurting her at the moment. But she had to. Kagome held her hand up, and slapped him with all her strength. His head snapped to the side, and his eyes became golden again. His grip loosened on Kagome's arm, and she pulled it away from him, backing away, she was afraid of him right now.

Sango and Miroku had gotten back to their feet and rushed to Kagome's side.

Kagome was holding the bleeding part of her arm, and she looked at Inuyasha with complete betrayal. But she knew he wasn't himself when he hurt her.

Inuyasha smelt Kagome's blood, and looked at his hand. His claws had a little of her blood on it and then he looked at Kagome.

Inuyasha looked at her, and knew he had hurt her. It killed him that he hurt her. He looked at his claws again. Then back to her.

"Oh my God. I hurt you," his voice sounded choked.

Kagome saw the raw pain in his eyes. It hurt her, and she started to walk toward him, but he backed away, shaking his head.

"No, I might hurt you again," Inuyasha said. Before he ran from the lunch room he looked at Kagome. "I'm so sorry, Kagome."

Kagome started to follow him, but the school nurse took her over to the office, with the light brown haired boy. Sango and Miroku followed her.

The nurse cleaned Kagome's small cuts and bandaged them. Sesshomaru was called and Rin, who was a senior at the time came down to the office. She had heard all about it.

She rushed to Kagome and the other two. "Kagome! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But I don't know about Inuyasha. He ran off," Kagome told Rin.

"Well, I'll wait here for Sesshomaru. You guys go find Inuyasha," Rin said.

Kagome, Miroku, and Sango started to look for Inuyasha. It wasn't hard to do, because everyone was avoiding the boys' bathroom, on the ground floor, the same floor as the lunch room.

Sango and Kagome had Miroku go in, and try to get him out. Miroku came out moments later.

"When I got close to him he growled at me!" Miroku said in disbelief.

"Well, of course! He doesn't like hurting humans, and he hurt Kagome, the one person he cares most about! What did you expect? Inuyasha dancing around, obnoxiously happy?" Sango said to Miroku.

"He would be if he killed you," Miroku mumbled, not intending Sango to hear.

"Really? Because I'm sure everyone would miss you and your hand if you died right now," Sango snapped. "Hi, I'm Miroku. I just grabbed that girl's ass and got slapped for it. 'I'm sorry miss, my hand has a mind of its own.'" Sango said, mocking Miroku's voice.

Miroku was annoyed now, like Sango was.

"Hey, I'm Sango and I can whip any boy in this school, I'm so tough. Although, I act like a girl around the guy that I like, Naraku Usami," Miroku said in a girly voice, then giggled like he thought a girl would.

As soon as Miroku giggled like a girl, Sango burst out laughing. Miroku glared at Sango.

Kagome was becoming annoyed with their fighting.

"Miroku, were there any other boys in there besides Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Miroku looked at Kagome, confused. "No, why w-," Kagome interrupt him.

"Thanks." Kagome marched forward into the boys' bathroom.

Inuyasha had his hands on the wall, and his head bent to the floor.

"Kagome, don't come near me," Inuyasha warned without looking up.

"Inuyasha, it wasn't _you_ who hurt me. You weren't yourself," Kagome told him.

"Kagome, I said not to come near me," Inuyasha growled.

Kagome had walked closer to Inuyasha. It hurt her to see him this way.

"And what if I do, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. She was surprised at how calm her voice sounded, when she was so hurt inside. "You won't hurt me."

"I thought you'd be afraid of me," Inuyasha stated.

"Why would I be afraid of you? I know you were being controlled by your demon side," Kagome told him. "Inuyasha, come on. Please come out."

Kagome was on the side of Inuyasha, and she hugged him. Inuyasha gave in and stood straight and hugged her back.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to get over hurting you Kagome," Inuyasha whispered.

"I'll help you," Kagome promised him.

After that they walked back down to the office. Inuyasha was suspended for two days.

**Flashback Ends**

After that Inuyasha started to be more protective of her, and he when he would hug her and touch her, he touched her more gently than before.

Kagome stood up from the bed. "Are you hungry?"

Inuyasha shook his head. He felt like hurling again.

"I'll get you some water," Kagome told him.

She left the room, leaving Inuyasha alone. He hated to be seen weak. And Kagome was making it worse, making him seem like a child. He took the ice pack off his forehead and set it on his night stand table. His stomach was killing him, and he had a pounding headache.

Kagome came back. She set the glass of water on the night stand table, and saw the ice pack there, too. She was annoyed.

"Inuyasha, you need to keep that on your head. You need to bring your temperature down," Kagome said.

"But I don't want to keep it on my head! It's annoying!" Inuyasha complained. _**'Oh, great. Now I'm acting like a kid.'**_

"Well, you could take a cold shower to bring the temperature down, but I don't think you're gonna be able to get up," Kagome stated.

"Well, I can get up," Inuyasha lied. He felt dizzy whenever he moved his head, and his stomach felt horrible just lying down.

"Fine then. Do it," Kagome challenged.

Inuyasha sighed nervously. He pushed himself up, and got to his feet. He felt weak, and his stomach became more uneasy, but he ignored it. He looked at Kagome pointedly.

"See, I can stand up and walk around. I'm not that sick, and I'd probably get better faster than you would," Inuyasha stated.

"You're probably right," Kagome agreed.

Inuyasha grabbed sweat pants, because he planned to go to sleep again. He walked past Kagome and to the bathroom.

Kagome watched him go. She didn't know if she should go downstairs, or stay up here. Eventually, Kagome decided to stay where she was.

When Inuyasha was -semi- dressed, he felt much better. His stomach was still upset a bit, but he no longer felt weak.

When Inuyasha entered his room, Kagome was still there. He wanted to make it less awkward, so he put in a movie. He climbed back into his bed, getting ready to fall asleep, and Kagome was sitting on the bed, next to him, but they weren't as close as they normally would be, since Inuyasha was sick.

Inuyasha fell asleep quickly, and Kagome watched the movie for something to do. She tried to ignore Inuyasha and how peaceful and innocent he looked in his sleep. She wanted to move closer to him, but Inuyasha was sick, and Kagome didn't want to wake him.

About an hour after Inuyasha fell asleep, and the movie was coming to an end, Kagome touched Inuyasha's forehead to see if his temperature was down. He was still warm, but not as much as before. Soon Kagome fell asleep.

* * *

Sesshomaru came home from work. He had gotten a call from Rin, saying that Inuyasha was sick. So Sesshomaru went upstairs to check on him.

When Sesshomaru entered Inuyasha's room, he found Inuyasha and Kagome both asleep and a movie menu was on the t.v. He walked over to Kagome and shook her shoulder.

"Hmm?" she mumbled.

"Kagome, it's Sesshomaru. Wake up," Sesshomaru said.

"Oh, hey," Kagome muttered.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and touched his forehead again. His temperature had returned to normal.

"I can take it from here, Kagome. You can go home if you want," Sesshomaru told her.

"No, it's fine. I can stay here, I don't mind," Kagome stated.

"Okay, but feel free to go home at anytime," Sesshomaru said quietly.

Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru walked out the door and shut it tightly behind him.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha again. She lightly touched his cheek with her fingertips, and brushed them along his now relaxed jaw line.

Inuyasha stirred a bit and she pulled her hand back. His eyes fluttered open and his golden eyes zeroed in on Kagome's chocolate brown.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome smiled at him. "Hey. Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, a lot," Inuyasha stated.

"That's good. You said you'd get over it quickly," Kagome said.

"I did," Inuyasha nodded. "What time is it?"

"I don't know, but Sesshomaru is home," Kagome told him. She didn't know where a clock was in Inuyasha's room.

"If Sesshomaru is home then it's at least six," Inuyasha said.

"I should get home. My mom's probably back," Kagome mumbled.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Inuyasha told her.

Kagome got up and looked at him. "Bye," she mumbled hesitantly.

She turned away slowly, and left.

Inuyasha watched her back as she left. He sighed to himself. She was making his self-control dissipate slowly. Either he had to tell her how he felt, and soon, or he needed to hang on to his self-control with all his strength. He'd rather the second option over the first.

* * *

Sesshomaru came into the room. "How are you feeling, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha heard the double meaning in Sesshomaru's words. "I'm feeling fine. Everything has changed from earlier," Inuyasha told him. He knew Sesshomaru would get what he meant.

"I'm glad you're getting better," Sesshomaru told him.

Inuyasha looked away. He didn't want to look at Sesshomaru. It felt like his emotions were plastered on his face.

* * *

Kagome was in the family room and Rin came through the door. She squealed when she saw Kagome and hugged her.

Rin pulled back. "Last night, Sesshomaru and I made our wedding date. It's going to be in one month!"

Kagome smiled at her friend. "That's great! I'm happy you guys are finally getting married!"

"I am too! Also, Kagome, I want you to be my Maid of Honor. I want your whole family in the wedding, and so does Sesshomaru! You are all like family to me. I also want Sango in the wedding," Rin told her.

Kagome's eyes popped open. "It'll be so awesome being your Maid of Honor. I'm sure Sango would be happy to be one of your bride's maids. And she'll have her cast off!"

"I'm so happy!" Rin exclaimed. She hugged Kagome again.

"I'm gonna go tell my family!" Kagome exclaimed.

* * *

Kagome went back to her house. When she got into the kitchen everyone was sitting down, and Kagome's mother hand the phone in her hand, probably starting to call next door.

"Rin and Sesshomaru are getting married in one month! They want us all to be in the wedding!" Kagome exclaimed. "And I'm the Maid of Honor!"

"Well that's wonderful! We all will be willing to be in the wedding," Kagome's mother said. Grandpa and Sota nodded. Then they looked down. They didn't know if Shippo would be out of the hospital for the wedding. The rest of the evening was uneventful.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was still a little sick.

"Inuyasha, last night, after I was talking to you, Rin and I had decided on a date for the wedding. It's going to be in one month. That's June," Sesshomaru stated. "And I want you to be my Best Man."

"Cool. Okay, I'm okay with that," Inuyasha told him.

"I also want Miroku to be in it. Sango, and Kagome, and her family, will be in it, also," Sesshomaru stated. "Kagome's the Maid of Honor."

"Okay," Inuyasha answered.

Sesshomaru got up. "Well, I suppose you will want to go back to sleep. See you tomorrow," Sesshomaru said. Then he walked out the door.

Inuyasha fell asleep soon after the door was closed.

* * *

Kagome woke the next morning at ten. She remembered that Amaterasu's birthday party was today. Her, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku got a card for her and they had all put in at least fifteen dollars each.

Kagome got dressed into clothes, and got ready to start her day.

* * *

Inuyasha got up, and he felt completely fine. He took a shower and got changed. He then headed downstairs to get breakfast.

Since he didn't eat anything at all yesterday, he was starving. He had a big breakfast.

He had the directions to Amaterasu's house, he had gotten them from Jurou. But he didn't need them because he knew where the street was.

* * *

At one thirty he walked over to Kagome's house. He knocked on the door and Sota let him in. Inuyasha was surprised that Sota was even at home. Most of the time since the accident, he's been at the hospital.

Kagome was in the living room, watching something. She looked up at him and got up.

"Let's go," she said. She walked past him and to the door.

They walked out to the car together. When they both were in the car, Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"Is Sango and Miroku coming?" she asked.

"Yeah, Miroku's bringing Sango," Inuyasha answered.

"Okay, I have to ask Sango something," Kagome said. She watched Inuyasha turn the car on.

"About the wedding?" Inuyasha asked, backing out of the garage.

"Yeah, Rin said that she wanted Sango in the wedding too," Kagome stated.

"That's cool, Sesshomaru wants Miroku in it, and I'm the Best Man," Inuyasha told her.

Kagome's eyes popped open. The Maid of Honor and th Best Man have to walk down the aisle together, and she was pretty sure arm-in-arm.

"Oh, that's... cool," Kagome mumbled. "I'm the Maid of Honor."

"I know. Sesshomaru told me," Inuyasha answered. Inuyasha wasn't looking at Kagome, so he didn't see her reaction.

* * *

It was a little past two when they got to the house. There were a lot of cars there already.

Sango and Miroku arrived moments after Inuyasha and Kagome. They knocked on the door and handed Jurou the card from all of them. The house was big, it was in a neighbor hood that had house just as big, or bigger. Inuyasha's house was pretty big, but this was bigger.

They entered, and Amaterasu came over to them.

"You came! Thank you so much!" she squealed.

She grabbed Kagome's hand and told Sango to follow them, because she had crutches. Amaterasu walked slow enough and helped Sango through the crowd of people.

Amaterasu had brought Kagome and Sango to a bar, but it was only serving soda. Amaterasu had to leave after a while to take care of something, and Miroku had eventually found Sango. They were at the moment sitting at a table together. Kagome wondered if they were together yet, and told herself she'd ask Sango later.

* * *

Inuyasha was off with Jurou, Jurou was showing him something. Kagome sat at the bar, sipping her soda, when a brown haired boy came up to her. She recognized the color of his hair from somewhere, but she couldn't put her finger on it. He sat right next to her.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Hojo. You're Kagome, right?"

Kagome thought it was weird that he knew her name. She didn't even know him.

"Um... yeah. Do I know you?" Kagome asked.

"I was in a situation with you and Inuyasha before, a long time ago," Hojo stated.

Kagome recognized his face too, now, but she could _not_ remember where. "Oh..."

He looked down at what she was drinking. "That's not good for you, you know. It takes calcium away from you."

"Oh... I didn't know that," Kagome lied. _**'He's a health nut!'**_

"Yeah, and neither is most of the food here. It's mostly junk food," Hojo said.

"It's a party, why would they serve vegetables and stuff?" Kagome asked. He was getting on her nerves.

"I don't know. They should," Hojo stated.

Kagome looked over at the table Sango and Miroku were sitting at. She gave them a pleading look. They shot her sorry looks at her, they didn't know what to do.

"Hey, are you free Saturday?" he asked her.

Kagome looked back at Hojo. "I'm sorry, but I am."

"Oh, what days are you free?" he asked.

"Um... I don't know. I think I'm busy for a long time," Kagome lied.

"Would you be interested in being my girlfriend?" Hojo asked.

Kagome looked back at Sango and Miroku's table. Inuyasha had just walked up to it.

"Um... Actually, I have a boyfriend already," Kagome lied. She hoped he didn't ask who.

"Really? Who is he?" Hojo asked, ripping Kagome's hope into pieces.

"Um... Inuyasha," Kagome told him.

* * *

When Inuyasha heard his name he turned to the source of the sound, although, he already knew who it was.

She got up and walked over to him. Hojo followed her. Inuyasha gave her a confused look.

"This is your boyfriend Inuyasha?" Hojo asked when he was standing in front of him.

Inuyasha looked surprised at Kagome, and she gave him a pleading look. He decided to play along.

Inuyasha looked to the boy he thought was quite familiar to him. "Yeah, I'm her boyfriend, who's asking?"

"I'm Hojo," the boy said. The name rung a bell, and he knew where he knew Hojo from. He was the boy he had hit before he hurt Kagome. The memory opened old wounds.

"Yeah, well Hojo, she's my girlfriend, so back off," Inuyasha said.

"If she's really your girlfriend, show me," Hojo challenged. "Kiss her."

Inuyasha's eyes popped open. He couldn't think of what to say to get out of it. He racked his brain for something to say to get out of it.

Kagome was equally surprised, and as much she wanted to kiss him, she would not do so. She came up with a response quickly.

"We really don't believe is showing affection in public. We will hold hands, but we do not believe in kissing in front of a crowd," Kagome said quickly.

"Well, until you kiss, I'll think you are lying," Hojo stated.

Kagome closed her eyes, and sighed. Inuyasha slowly turned to face Kagome. Sango and Miroku were at the table, and looking at Inuyasha and Kagome, leaning forward in their seats. They were listening to the whole conversation.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, and placed both his hands on Kagome's waist, and gently pulled her to him. His self-control was about to break. Kagome placed her hands on Inuyasha's shoulders. She looked up at him, and he looked down at her, their eyes locking.

Inuyasha was still trying to cling to his self-control. He slowly leaned down to Kagome's face. He paused right before their lips touched. Then he closed the distance.

Right when their lips met, Inuyasha intended to pull away after a few moments, but his self-control snapped a couple of moments after their lips touched. Also, what he did not count on was Kagome's reaction. He moved his lips against hers once, then she responded, and slowly her hands moved to his hair and knotted in it. His heart fluttered in his chest. Kagome felt as if her heart would pop out of her chest.

Their lips were moving together in a rhythm, and Inuyasha did not want to this moment to end, and neither did Kagome.

Inuyasha pushed her away after a minute, but that minute felt like forever for the both of them.

Hojo was shocked, and Miroku and Sango were so happy, they were beyond words.

Inuyasha and Kagome were looking into each other's eyes, and that moment was intense, but neither noticed. When Hojo spoke, they looked away from each other to him.

"Wow. If you guys always kiss like that, I'd say you're in love," Hojo stated. "I'm sorry I was bothering you, Kagome."

Kagome nodded, and Hojo walked away. She was flushed from the kiss, as was Inuyasha, but when she noticed one of Inuyasha's arms was still around her waist she blushed a deep red.

She looked at him and Inuyasha wondered why she was blushing.

"Um... Inuyasha, you could let go of my waist now, you know, if you want to," Kagome mumbled, blushing deeper.

Inuyasha blushed deeply too. Then he quickly removed his arm. "Oh... sorry," he muttered.

Kagome and Inuyasha turned away from each other. They were both too embarrassed to look at each other. Kagome went to sit next to Sango, and Inuyasha sat next to Miroku, who was on the other side of Sango.

* * *

For the rest of the party they all had fun, and became friends with Amaterasu and Jurou. The rest of the party when ever Inuyasha and Kagome had looked at each other they blushed and looked away quickly.

The party ended at ten and Inuyasha and Kagome had to drive home together. They got into the car, not looking at each other. When they were half way home, Inuyasha spoke. He wanted to know what she thought of the kiss.

"So.... The kiss," Inuyasha began, he was blushing.

Kagome nodded. She started to blush. "The kiss."

"Yeah, so it meant nothing to you, right?" Inuyasha asked. It meant everything to him.

"Um... yeah. It meant nothing to you too?" she answered. She was lying.

"Sure," Inuyasha said. He didn't want to give a 'yes' because he thought that someday maybe she would look back and see what he was hinting to her right now.

The car went silent again. Inuyasha was still undecided about telling her. Eventually, Inuyasha pulled up into the driveway. He turned to Kagome. He wanted to tease her.

"How about a goodnight kiss for your boyfriend?" Inuyasha asked, smiling.

Kagome blushed and pushed him. "No."

"What? Not ready to pucker up yet?" Inuyasha teased a little more.

"Fine, if you're so eager," Kagome joked and started leaning forward.

She stopped a few inches from his face, then pulled on his ear and hurried out of the car and for her house before Inuyasha got her.

When she pulled on his ear, he cried, "Hey!"

He chased her outside and grabbed her around the waist. She squealed and he picked her up and set her on her porch stairs and started tickling her.

Kagome was laughing and gasping for air. "Okay, okay! Stop!" she exclaimed through giggles.

He stopped. "Goodnight, Kagome," he murmured.

She smiled at him. "Goodnight."

Inuyasha watched her as she stood up and entered her house. Then when she was inside he turned to enter his own house.

Sesshomaru was in the family room watching t.v. and Rin was asleep leaning on his shoulder.

Inuyasha walked past them and to the stairs to his room. He didn't want a talk with Sesshomaru, and he didn't even want to think about anything except the kiss he and Kagome shared at the party. He would carry it with him for forever.

He took a shower and crawled into his bed. He lay on his back thinking of nothing but Kagome and his lips on hers and how soft her lips felt against his. The thing that he thought about most before he fell asleep, that bothered him, is if the kiss meant nothing to Kagome, why did she react that way when he kissed her? Trying to find an explanation for Kagome's reaction, he fell asleep.

* * *

Kagome lay in bed, thinking about the kiss, and asked herself what Inuyasha thought about her reaction. And why he didn't say yes or no that the kiss meant nothing? She was so confused already about Sango and Miroku, and Shippo, and just about everything that has happened to her. She fell asleep in all of her questions and confusion.

******Author's note: hey guys, thanks for reading. This chapter you may not have been expecting to be long. But this is a special chapter, for which you could probably tell. The kiss, that part has been haunting me long before my vacation, and all through my vacation. I wanted it in this chapter. I have no idea why. All through my vacation all I wanted to do was type and get to this part. I hope you love this chapter as much as I do and as much as I had fun writing it. Please review!!!! **


	9. Chapter 9

*****Author's note: hey, I have to thank all of my awesome readers and reviewers. I really love to get your reviews. This chapter isn't a special one, and once in a while I might make a chapter longer than others because something important will happen in them. For a little hint, the wedding chapter is important. Also, kouga's older woman, your part that you messaged me, well, it now plays an important part of the story, because there is another conflict with Inuyasha, he can't decide if he wants to tell Kagome he loves her or not. I hope it's okay with you, if it isn't just let me know.**

**Chapter 9**

Friday was unbearably boring. Kagome wasn't ready to face Inuyasha yet. She wanted to see Shippo, and she wanted to hang out with Sango. Her mother was at work again, she was a therapist. She helped people with conflicts in their life and stuff like that.

Kagome called Sango. After a few moments she picked up.

"Hey, Sango," Kagome said.

"Oh, hey Kagome. What's up?" Sango asked.

"Do you want to come with me to see Shippo?"

"Um... okay," Sango muttered.

"I'll come and pick you up," Kagome told her.

"Okay, see you soon," Sango said before hanging up.

Kagome placed the phone on the receiver, and walked to the garage. She climbed into the white Ford Focus. She opened the garage and pulled out.

* * *

She pulled up to Sango's house, and knocked on her door, then helped her into the car.

On the way to the hospital, Sango started to talk to Kagome.

"I can't wait to get this cast off!" Sango stated. "It's so annoying!"

Kagome chuckled. "So have you and Miroku hooked up?"

"Yes!" Sango squealed. "On Wednesday!"

"That's cool, I'm happy for you," Kagome told her.

"So, what's up with Inuyasha and you?" Sango asked.

Kagome blushed. She focused on the road for a bit. "Nothing, we're still best friends," Kagome sighed.

"I thought that kiss yesterday would change things," Sango stated.

"Yeah, but it didn't," Kagome sighed again. "Hey, Sesshomaru and Rin are getting married in the beginning of June. She wants you to be one of the bride's maids."

"Okay, I would love that. And in a couple of weeks my cast will be taken off," Sango told Kagome.

"Miroku is going to be in the wedding too, and I'm the Maid of Honor, and Inuyasha is the Best Man," Kagome said.

Sango nodded. "That's interesting. This wedding will be amusing."

Kagome didn't say anything to that.

"Amaterasu said that, that Hobo guy went to our school," Sango stated.

"I think his name was Hojo," Kagome giggled.

"Hojo, Hobo, Homo. They're all the same," Sango shrugged.

"That's not nice," Kagome said, trying to stifle another giggle.

"But it's funny," Sango laughed. "You have to admit that."

"You're right," Kagome agreed.

"I mean, he looked a little on the feminine side," Sango joked.

Kagome was giggling. She pulled into the hospital parking garage.

"Well, he was the guy that Inuyasha got into a fight with when he hurt you," Sango said.

"That's where I know him from!" Kagome exclaimed. She pulled into a spot. "I knew I recognized him from somewhere."

"Well, now you remember. I'm pretty sure Inuyasha remembered him. But Hojo knew that you and Inuyasha were best friends," Sango informed Kagome.

Kagome sighed. "That's why he didn't let it go."

"Yeah, I guess he really likes you, Kagome," Sango said.

Kagome groaned. "Please, don't say that."

"Sorry, I feel really bad for you. I mean, if you wanted, you could have Inuyasha, who's strong, very protective of you, and will always be there for you. Then, that Hobo guy, who's probably not very strong, not very protective of you, and he's probably not gonna be there for you all the time," Sango told Kagome.

"I couldn't have Inuyasha if I wanted, he's only my best friend, Sango," Kagome muttered, getting out of the car and walking over to get Sango's crutches and help her out.

Sango sighed. "It's not my fault you can't see that he's head over heels for you," Sango mumbled.

"You're seeing things," Kagome told her. They started to walk to the elevator.

"No, I'm seeing it all, you're just not seeing _anything,_" Sango grumbled.

They were inside the elevator, going up. "Whatever, let's just drop it," Kagome said.

They walked out of the elevator, and to Shippo's room. Kagome went over to the side of the bed, and started to tell Shippo how everyone was doing. Sometimes when people were in comas they can hear people talk to them. When Kagome started talking Shippo's hand moved.

"Kagome, did you see that?" Sango asked.

"What?"

"Shippo's hand moved when you started to talk to him," Sango stated. "Say something."

"Um... Shippo? Can you hear me?" Kagome asked.

Shippo's hand moved again. Kagome's eyes widened. She grabbed his hand. There was strength in Shippo's grip.

"Shippo, you need to listen to me. You need to get out of this coma as soon as you can. I know you can fight it. If you're responding then I know you can come out of it," Kagome whispered.

They stayed at the hospital for a couple more hours, then left. Kagome wanted to tell Inuyasha the good news.

* * *

Kagome drove Sango home, then went home herself. She left the car in the garage, then went over to Inuyasha's. She was still embarrassed about the day before, and blushed whenever she thought about it, but she wanted to tell Inuyasha about Shippo.

Rin opened the door. Kagome threw herself at Rin and hugged her. Rin was very surprised.

"Okay, this is unexpected," Rin mumbled.

"Shippo is responsive!" Kagome squealed. She pulled away from Rin and ran up the stairs.

* * *

Inuyasha smelt the familiar scent of lavender and jasmine mix, that was Kagome's. He knew she was coming to his room, so he got up and opened the door.

Kagome was at the top of the stairs and she threw her arms around his neck when she got to him.

"Shippo responded to me!" Kagome said. "He's going to be okay!"

Inuyasha hugged Kagome back, his heart thumping in his chest. "I told you."

"I know, but I still worried," Kagome mumbled.

Inuyasha sighed. "That's so like you." He unconsciously hugged Kagome closer.

Kagome pulled back and pushed him. "Is not."

"Yes, it is," Inuyasha argued.

"No, it isn't," Kagome said. "Sometimes I wish I can make you sit." Kagome crossed her arms.

"Oh, too bad, you can't," Inuyasha said in fake disappointment.

Kagome looked at him, glared, then looked away.

Inuyasha laughed. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

Kagome looked at him, and smiled. "No, I'm not." She couldn't stay mad at him. Not when he smiled at her that way. The smile he wore made her heart flutter.

Kagome didn't want to leave, but she had to go home because it was almost dinner time.

"I have to go, but maybe we could do something tomorrow," Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Okay," Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome turned and headed to her house. When she got home, her mother was almost finished making dinner.

* * *

Sango was trying to make dinner for her and Kohaku. It was hard because of her crutches. Kohaku came into the room.

"Sango, let me make dinner until you get the cast off," he told her.

"No, I promised I would take care of you. I'm _supposed_ to take care of you," Sango said, shaking her head.

"I can make dinner once in a while. I'm fourteen now, sometimes I need to take care of you," Kohaku argued.

Sango gave up. "Fine," she sighed.

"Go sit down," Kohaku ordered her softly.

She sighed again, but did what she was told by her younger brother. She felt so guilty about not being able to take care of him. She promised her father, her grandparents, she promised _him_ that she would take care of him.

Kohaku made dinner and he cleaned up the kitchen. He locked up the house. The rest of the evening Sango and Kohaku watched t.v. together, then at about eleven they both went to bed.

* * *

The next day, Kohaku told Sango that he was going over a friend's house. Sango didn't know what to do after he left, and she'd prefer to be at school or working at the secretary job at the bank. She had gotten that job after her grandparents died so she can take care of Kohaku, and pay bills. Mrs. Higurashi had helped her pay off the house, and Sango used her grandparents' insurance money to pay it off too. She didn't need to pay off the house anymore.

She couldn't go to the job, and had taken a vacation from it because of her leg. She was going crazy not being able to do anything. She couldn't drive, she couldn't go to work, and there was no school. She was stuck in the house.

* * *

At noon, Miroku called and asked if she wanted to go out with him. She rushed to agree.

They were at the same café they were before. They were eating.

"I'm going crazy stuck in that house the whole day! I can't do anything!" Sango huffed.

"I bet you are. So, do you know if Kagome and Inuyasha are together yet? He hasn't talked to me since the party," Miroku said.

"Ugh, they aren't. I talked to Kagome yesterday. They still aren't more than best friends. Kagome seemed pretty down about it," Sango stated.

"Hmm... I'll have to ask Inuyasha about it," Miroku muttered.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were at the mall, looking around at things. Kagome was dragging him through the mall, and into stores. Inuyasha hated shopping, and only really bought things when he needed them.

Kagome wasn't buying anything, and for that, Inuyasha was grateful. Kagome pulled him into a store that only had girl clothes, and when he entered with Kagome, all of the women in the store turned to look at him. His eyes popped open, and he blushed.

"Um... Kagome, can we get out of this store?" Inuyasha asked when all of the women were still staring at him. He was the only guy in the store.

Kagome looked around. "Yeah, let's go."

She pulled him out of the store.

* * *

At four o'clock they went back to their houses. The rest of the day they stayed at their own houses.

Sunday passed, and everyone stayed at their own house. It was horrible boring, and a lazy day. Then finally Monday came.

* * *

The group was happy to go back to school. It was becoming unbearably boring the last couple of days, and they had started to not know what to do.

During the day all of the classes assigned homework. Kagome had about six hours of homework in English and Math, let alone in History and Science. But she finished it all and was ready for the next day.

* * *

After lunch on Tuesday, Amaterasu came up to Kagome at her locker.

"Hey, Kagome!" she said.

"Oh, hi Amaterasu," Kagome answered.

"Do you know why the new girl is glaring at you and Inuyasha?" Amaterasu asked.

"The new girl? I didn't know there was a new student. What is her name?" Kagome asked in return.

"Um.... Kikyo, I think. But I also think that she was in this school for freshman and sophomore year," Amaterasu stated.

"K-Kikyo? Are you sure?" Kagome stuttered.

Amaterasu nodded. "I'm sure. Do you know her?"

"Um... yeah. She used to date Inuyasha. But he broke up with her," Kagome stated.

"That doesn't explain why she's glaring at you, though," Amaterasu pointed out.

Kagome closed her locker and pulled Amaterasu into a doorway, the room was dark.

"Kikyo didn't want Inuyasha to be friends with me. So he broke up with her. He choose me over her, and Kikyo didn't like that," Kagome told her. "Please don't say anything about this to anybody."

"Alright, I won't say anything," Amaterasu said.

"Thanks."

Amaterasu walked away leaving Kagome to stand there. Kagome walked to her next class.

'_**Kikyo's back. She hates me, and probably hates Inuyasha now. What will Inuyasha do when he sees her?'**_

* * *

After school Inuyasha met Kagome at her locker before walking with her to the car. He sensed something was wrong. They walked to the car and got in before Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome, is there something wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome knew Inuyasha would have known. Kagome took a deep breath. "Inuyasha, Kikyo's back."

"What?!" he yelled.

Kagome cringed back from him. He yelled a little too loud for the small space. It hurt her ears.

"Calm down, Inuyasha, please?" Kagome said.

"Sorry," he said quietly. "How do you know?"

"Amaterasu told me. She said that Kikyo was glaring at me and you," Kagome told him.

"She said the name was Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

When they got back to their houses, Inuyasha walked right up to Kagome.

"Did you see her?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head. "What are you gonna do, Inuyasha?"

"Nothing, okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"Okay," Kagome said.

Inuyasha really wasn't going to do anything. He didn't feel anything for Kikyo anymore. Well, if he did, it was nothing more than a ghost of the feelings he once held for her.

"We have homework to do, go inside," Inuyasha ordered.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," Kagome said.

"See you."

Kagome turned and walked into her house. Then Inuyasha entered his. He started and finished his homework.

If Kikyo was back, he didn't know if she would say or do anything to him. He knew she probably hated him.

* * *

Inuyasha climbed into his bed.

He knew if she had the intention to do or say something to him, it was probably to make his life Hell. And possibly Kagome's. If Kikyo did anything to Kagome, he would protect Kagome. He couldn't hurt Kikyo, and the most reason was because she was a girl, and another reason was because he didn't like hurting humans.

'_**But she's a miko, too. She has spiritual powers, and can really hurt Kagome. What if she came after Kagome? What if she came after me? I would defend Kagome and myself. I had to. It would be in defense.'**_

Inuyasha soon fell asleep.

**

* * *

*******Author's note: hey guys. Remember, kouga's older woman**_**, **_**please let me know if it's okay if your part is a important part now. Also, I think I might make this fanfic Rated M, for future chapters, just for a couple of curse words. Very, very bad swears. And it's just from Inuyasha. Thanks for reading, and please review!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

*****Author's note: hey thanks for the great reviews. Ugh, I'm very worried for the scene where Inuyasha and Kikyo meet up. And I wrote it. And in this fanfic, Kikyo is not going to be a slut, I'm sorry, but I have to get this out of my system. I know you hate her, but what did she ever do to get the title of 'slut' or 'whore'? I mean, you guys have her wearing skimpy mini skirts and shirts. That's hardly even her. Do you see what she wears in the series? She never shows **_**anything**_**. I hate Kikyo, but I see that she's not a slut. And Kinky-ho? Are you serious? Why do you have to be so childish? What did Kikyo ever do to you? Did Kikyo pop out of the t.v. screen and call you a slut or whore? Come on people, think of it this way: What if you were brought back to life by some evil hag? And you hated the person you once thought you loved. What if you had to use souls to stay alive, because maybe you wanted to live longer, that your first life was too short? I can't stand it when Inuyasha goes after Kikyo, but is it really her fault? She just walks around with her soul collectors and Inuyasha chooses to go after her. And sometimes, she doesn't want Inuyasha there. I mean, the one time she had a **_**knife**_**, and was going to stab him, I know you know that episode, the one where Kagome sees Inuyasha and Kikyo, and she's hiding behind a tree. The one where she runs from Inuyasha. I know she's bitter now, but she's no slut. And wouldn't you be bitter if you weren't living or dead? If you hate the one you thought you loved? Hating the person you love most is unbearable. Hating the person you thought you once loved is unbearable. It hurts, and you can't escape that. And if you think that Inuyasha still loves Kikyo, he does, because you never stop loving your first love. You never forget your first love. And I think that's part of the reason he goes after her. But Kikyo **_**is not a slut.**_** Sigh, I just had to get that out of my system. Okay, on with the story. Also, Emily-twilight, thanks for giving me the idea for Inuyasha and Kagome.**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but I own this fanfic and Amaterasu, Chiyo, and Jurou.**

**Chapter 10**

It was Tuesday after lunch and someone was at Inuyasha's locker. She almost looked like Kagome, but Inuyasha knew better. It was Kikyo. Inuyasha sighed, really not wanting to talk to her.

Kikyo waited until he opened his locker. She was wearing skinny jeans with a quarter length red shirt.

"Hello, Inuyasha. Nice to see you again," Kikyo said, smiling evilly at him.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said through clenched teeth.

"So how have you been?" she asked.

"Fine," Inuyasha growled, not looking at her.

"How has Kagome been?" Kikyo asked, hoping to get a different response from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha spun toward Kikyo, his eyes flashing from gold to red. "Stay away from Kagome, Kikyo. She didn't do anything to you," Inuyasha growled darkly.

Kikyo smiled, this was the reaction she was hoping for. "Hmm, I think I'll stop by her locker later, and say hello."

Inuyasha growled at her, his eyes still flickering. "Kikyo, _stay away_ from Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

The hall went silent after Inuyasha yelled. Inuyasha looked around, everyone was staring at him and Kikyo. Inuyasha grabbed his books out of his locker, slammed it shut, and stalked away.

Kikyo watched him, smiling her wicked smile.

* * *

After school ended, and Kagome was at her locker, Sango and her crutches, followed closely by Miroku hurried to her locker.

"Kagome! Kikyo's in one of my classes!" Sango told her, keeping her voice low.

"Sango, slow down," Kagome ordered her. Sango was flying with her crutches.

"That's what I told her too," Miroku muttered. He stood next to Sango.

"I haven't seen you guys in a long time," a voice said from behind Sango and Miroku. Kagome's eyes grew wide. Sango and Miroku turned around, and moved closer to Kagome protectively.

"Yeah, it's been a while hasn't it?" Kagome asked.

"Kikyo, leave us alone. We have no intention to talk to you, or your ugly face," Sango growled.

"Well, I see you haven't changed much, Sango," Kikyo sneered.

"Damn right." Sango glared at Kikyo.

"Kikyo, whatever you came over here to tell us, just say it," Kagome sighed. When Sango swore, you know she's not happy.

"Maybe I just wanted to say hello," Kikyo said, innocently.

"Kikyo, we know that wasn't the reason," Miroku sighed.

"Fine, I came over here to piss Inuyasha off. He didn't like it when I mentioned Kagome," Kikyo stated, rolling her eyes. "He seems a little over-protective there for a best friend, don't you think, Kagome?"

"No, he's acting like an older brother, that's all," Kagome said defensively. She closed her locker.

Sango and Miroku rolled their eyes. Kikyo looked at them. She smiled. Before she could say anything else, she heard snarling coming from behind her. It was Kagome, Sango, and Miroku's turn to smile.

Inuyasha was standing behind Kikyo, his eyes flashing red.

"Kikyo, stay away from Kagome," Inuyasha growled.

He pushed passed her, and started directing Kagome to the front doors. Sango and Miroku followed them.

* * *

When they got to the doors, Inuyasha turned to Kagome. He looked at her, making sure she was fine.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, Inuyasha, I'm fine," Kagome assured him.

"What did she say to you?" he asked.

"That she just wanted to piss you off. She said you didn't like it when she said my name," Kagome stated.

Inuyasha blushed. He didn't want Kagome to know that. It was showing a little too much of his feelings. But it seemed that she didn't mind. "Um..."

"I know it was because you were worried about me. Because Kikyo hates me," Kagome said.

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed. _**'Should I tell her?'**_

Sango and Miroku were standing with them, Sango came over to Kagome.

"Hey, Kagome, let me talk to you over there for a minute," Sango said, nodding her head in the direction of the parking lot.

"Okay," Kagome agreed.

Sango started first, and Kagome stayed at Sango's pace. When they got out the doors, Sango stopped far enough away from the school that Inuyasha couldn't hear them.

Sango looked at Kagome in the eye. "I think Kikyo is planning something. She seemed... _happy_... at Inuyasha's reaction, and when I rolled my eyes when you said Inuyasha was brotherly to you," Sango stated.

"Sango, what could Kikyo possibly do? She's just a high school student," Kagome stated. "She's not a criminal. She's just a mean girl."

"Kagome, you live in a world with demons and mikos and you're saying Kikyo, who is a miko, is just a mean girl?" Sango asked incredulously.

Kagome sighed. "I guess you're right, Sango."

Sango smiled at her. "Now I just have to get you to believe me that Inuyasha is in love with you."

Kagome sighed. _**'Not this again.'**_

Sango looked around. The parking lot was almost empty. A couple of teachers were climbing into their cars.

"We should get going," Sango stated.

Kagome nodded, and ran to get Inuyasha and Miroku after she walked with Sango to Miroku's car.

* * *

When Kagome and Inuyasha were driving home Inuyasha spoke.

"What was that about? With you and Sango," he said.

"Nothing," Kagome said. She didn't look at him, and was glad he was looking at the road.

Inuyasha could tell when she lied. He knew her that well. Whenever she lied she didn't look at the person who she was lying to, and her back straightened a little bit.

"I know it wasn't nothing," Inuyasha stated. "Tell me."

Kagome quickly came up with a cover. "Sango wanted to tell me about her first kiss with Miroku."

Kagome actually did want to know what Sango thought of her first kiss with Miroku. But they didn't get a chance to talk about it yet.

"She could have told you that over the phone. It was something really important," Inuyasha stated. It hurt him that she was keeping something from him. He wondered why.

"Well, that's important to girls," Kagome said. Kagome knew Inuyasha wasn't buying it. He knew her too well.

"It was about Kikyo, wasn't it?" he asked.

Kagome didn't say anything. Then after a couple of minutes she sighed. "You don't want to know what Sango thinks. It'll only make you mad."

"Tell me," Inuyasha insisted.

Kagome sighed again. "Fine. Sango thinks Kikyo is planning something."

He wanted to know what made Sango think that. "Why?"

"Sango said Kikyo seemed happy at your reaction to her near me. And when Sango rolled her eyes at... something I said," Kagome told him.

"Oh," Inuyasha said. He was mad. Kikyo knew that Inuyasha loved Kagome somehow. Well, he knew it was obvious to Miroku. And a couple of other people, but no one in school. He hoped. Now that hope was shattered. He growled.

* * *

They stopped and they both went into their own houses. They did homework, ate dinner and slept.

The next couple of days Inuyasha didn't let his guard down during school, and kept a close eye on Kagome. He didn't want Kikyo to try anything. He was afraid that Kikyo would tell Kagome that he loved her, and he was afraid of Kikyo trying to hurt Kagome somehow. Then finally it was the weekend.

Saturday morning, around eight o'clock, Inuyasha came over to Kagome's house, because his house was empty. Sesshomaru was working, and Rin was at her classes.

Kagome was still asleep when Inuyasha came over, but Mrs. Higurashi was awake, and Sota and Grandpa Higurashi. Sota asked Inuyasha if he wanted to play video games with him until Kagome woke up. Inuyasha agreed.

* * *

"Inuyasha, did you have breakfast?" Mrs. Higurashi called into the family room to Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I did," Inuyasha called back. He was shooting at Sota in the video game.

"Alright," Mrs. Higurashi said.

At ten o'clock Kagome came downstairs and was surprised to see Inuyasha playing video games with her brother.

Inuyasha knew she was coming down, but decided not to say anything to her just yet.

"Hey, Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"Hi, you're alive," he joked. He was still looking at the screen.

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Oh, only since around eight," Inuyasha told her.

"Oh," Kagome answered. She walked into her kitchen, and found her mother and Grandpa in there. She found a bowl, and poured cereal into it, then milk.

* * *

After she was done eating she told her mother that she was going to get into a shower. She blushed when she realized that Inuyasha could hear her.

She quickly climbed up the stairs and to her room, to get clothes to put on after she took a shower. Then she went to the closet in the hallway and grabbed a washcloth and towel.

She was in the shower now, and she closed the glass door to the shower gently. Then she wet her hair and washed it, and washed her face along with the rest of her body. When she finished that, she turned off the water and gently pushed the door open.

When the glass door opened all the way, it shattered. Kagome screamed. Some glass cut her legs and feet and when she opened the glass door, her hand was on part of the glass, so her hand also got cut. She started to bleed from everyone of the cuts.

* * *

Inuyasha heard the shatter, and then Kagome's scream. When he smelt her blood, he got even more worried. He didn't know what happened, but he didn't care, and he ran right to the bathroom. He burst through the door. Kagome looked up quickly, and saw Inuyasha in the bathroom. She froze.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She had nothing on, and she froze when she saw him. Then she screamed again, hurting his ears. Inuyasha blushed, still looking at her.

"Inuyasha! Get out!" Kagome yelled at him.

He looked away from her real quickly. But he didn't get out. She was bleeding on her hand, legs, and feet, and glass was on the floor and everywhere. And she didn't have shoes on. Inuyasha looked at her towel, grabbed it, and threw it to her.

"W-wrap that around yourself," he stuttered.

When she was finished wrapping the towel around herself, Mrs. Higurashi, Sota, and Grandpa were at the bathroom door.

"What happened?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. Then she looked at the floor and saw the glass and the shower door. She also saw Kagome's cuts.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome when she started to step out of the shower, but backed back in clutching the towel to her.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" she asked nervously.

"I'm _not_ letting you walk with bare feet across a floor covered in broken glass. You're already bleeding enough," Inuyasha stated.

"I'm not letting you carry me like this!" she exclaimed. She was already blushing like mad from when he burst in, and now he wanted to _carry_ her when she only had a towel covering her? He was her best friend. And she was worried about what would happen when he was holding her like that. It was already getting hard to be around him.

She loved him, and wanted to touch his face and hair sometimes. But most of all, since they kissed at the party, she wanted to kiss him again.

"Kagome," her mother said, "let Inuyasha carry you. We need to get this glass cleaned up. And we need to take care of your cuts."

Kagome sighed. "Um... fine..."

Inuyasha lifted her up bridal style. His skin tingled and his heart beat faster. He carried her to the hallway.

"Mrs. Higurashi, um, where should I set her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Let's bring her downstairs to the kitchen. We can set her on the table there so I can take care of her cuts," Mrs. Higurashi told him.

"Alright," Inuyasha said. He started walking down the stairs.

Kagome's heart was fluttering. She closed her eyes tightly. She didn't want to be here at the moment.

She sighed when Inuyasha set her on the kitchen table. Inuyasha stood on the side of her and her mother knelt down by her legs with a washcloth and bandages. Her mother started to clean the cuts.

After she was done cleaning the cuts on Kagome's legs, she cleaned the one on her hand.

* * *

"Can I go get changed now?" Kagome asked when her mother was finished.

"Yeah," her mother told her.

Kagome jumped off the kitchen table and hurried up the stairs. She came back down the stairs a few minutes later, wearing jeans and a hoodie.

About an hour after, they all cleaned up the glass in the bathroom.

* * *

"Well, this was an interesting day," Sota muttered.

"For you, maybe," Kagome mumbled. She was still embarrassed. She was forever scarred, since the whole incident today. She was now going to lock the bathroom door.

Inuyasha chuckled. Kagome wasn't looking at him, and he was sure she wouldn't look at him until she got over her embarrassment.

She pushed Inuyasha. Sota, Inuyasha, and Kagome were all sitting on the couch.

Sota stared at them. Kagome had her arms crossed and was staring ahead of her.

Her mother was making dinner, and Grandpa was outside.

Inuyasha decided to turn to Kagome. "Come on, you can't ignore me forever."

"I can try," Kagome muttered.

"Why would you want to ignore me? I'm your best friend," Inuyasha smiled.

"Hmm... I wonder why I would want to ignore you? Does it have something to do with privacy?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha sighed. Inuyasha pulled on her arm. "I was only worried about you. Come on, you have to forgive me."

"No," Kagome said.

Inuyasha poked her side. She jerked away from his finger. And smiled. "Fine." She looked at him.

He smiled back at her.

Sota was watching Inuyasha and Kagome. He found it amazing at how Inuyasha could make Kagome forgive him so quickly. Of course he saw the way she looked at him, and the way he looked at her. Everyone saw that, except for the two.

"Come on everyone, dinner is ready," Mrs. Higurashi called.

Grandpa was just entering the house, and everyone else headed to the dining room.

* * *

After dinner, Inuyasha was going to leave. Kagome went with him to the front door. Suddenly, Inuyasha hugged Kagome.

He didn't know why he did, but he _needed_ to. The feeling was getting stronger, and he wanted to be closer to Kagome.

He pulled back. "I'll see you later."

Kagome was blushing. "Um... yeah, I'll see you later."

Inuyasha went out the door. Kagome watched him leave. Then turned and headed up the stairs to her room.

She called Sango. Sango picked up after a few rings.

"Hey, Kagome," Sango said. "What's up?"

"Guess what happened today?" Kagome asked.

"What? Something with Inuyasha?" Sango guessed.

"Yeah. Well, my shower door shattered, and cut me. And Inuyasha burst in my bathroom. When I was coming out of the shower," Kagome stated, blushing.

"Oh. My. God! Are you serious?" Sango exclaimed.

"Yeah. Then after I had a towel wrapped around myself, my mother had him carry me downstairs," Kagome told her.

"Wow. I feel so bad for you. You must have been so embarrassed. But at least Inuyasha isn't a pervert like Miroku," Sango said.

"Yeah. So have you and Miroku kissed?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah! It was wonderful!" Sango told Kagome.

"That's very good for you I guess," Kagome said.

"Um... Kagome, I have to go help Kohaku clean up. I'll see you tomorrow," Sango told her.

"Okay, Sango, see you," Kagome said then hung up.

Kagome stayed up until eleven reading a book she had to read of English. Then at eleven, she put it down, turned the light off and fell to sleep.

*******Author's note: Hey, guys Emily-twilight gave me the idea for Inuyasha bursting in on Kagome in the bathroom. I had run out of situations to stick Inuyasha and Kagome in. I loved the idea. It was awesome. Hmm.. But now I think I have more situations. Thanks for reading and please review!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

*****Author's note: hey, thanks so much for the awesome reviews. The bathroom part came out better than I expected too. And now that I think about it, it does appear like episode 53 of Inuyasha. Except that Kagome yells at Inuyasha to get out and her family is there. And I'm glad you liked the bathroom part!! I have to thank Emily-twilight again for giving me the idea, and the credit goes to her. I just wrote it down. As far as I know nothing big is happening in this chapter. If something does, it's gonna be news to me. Well, I hope you like this chapter!!!**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha. You guys should know this by now, and I **_**do**_** own Amaterasu, Chiyo, and Jurou.**

**Chapter 11**

Kagome heard a knock on the front door when she was eating breakfast. She got up and walked over to it and opened it. Rin was behind the door.

"Hey, Kagome. You know the wedding is in almost three weeks. And we still need to get the dresses made for the brides maids," Rin stated.

"Oh, yeah. Hold on, my mom is upstairs," Kagome said. "Come in."

Rin walked in. She stood in the middle of the kitchen as Kagome hurried upstairs.

"Mom! Rin is here, and she's gonna take us to get fitted for dresses!" Kagome yelled as she was heading to her mother's room.

"Okay! I'll be right out!" Mrs. Higurashi called back.

Kagome ran to her room and changed and hurried to get ready. She came back downstairs, and Rin and her mother was there waiting. Then they all walked outside to Rin's car. She only had a five seater, and she had to pick up Amaterasu, Chiyo, and Sango still.

Rin went to Sango's first. Kagome helped her into the car and then put her crutches into the trunk. Then they went to Amaterasu's and picked up her and Chiyo. In the end, everyone was stuffed into the car, and they had Chiyo sitting on Amaterasu's lap. And Kagome was in the middle.

* * *

At the dress shop, Kagome went first. Rin had pink bride's maids dresses. They had spaghetti straps. When Kagome got changed into one, and the seamstress started to make adjustments, Sango commented.

"Pink? Really Rin?" Sango asked.

"What? Pink is a nice color. I like pink," Rin told her.

"I don't normally wear all pink. Only for training and fighting demons," Sango mumbled.

"Deal with it, it's my wedding," Rin said playfully. " And I think you'll look pretty in pink."

Sango groaned.

After Kagome was done, it was Sango's turn, and Amaterasu and Kagome helped her stand on one foot. Then Amaterasu, Chiyo, and Mrs. Higurashi.

It took almost three hours and then Rin drove them all home. Sango stayed with Rin and Kagome at Rin's house, because she didn't want to go home and be alone. She was really happy she only had one more week to have the cast on.

* * *

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Jurou, Grandpa, and Sota were at the suit fitters to get fitted for the wedding also. They had left a little bit after the girls.

Inuyasha laughed at Miroku. He was in the black suit, and Inuyasha thought he looked funny.

"Don't laugh, it'll be your turn soon too," Miroku snapped.

"And you'll be the first one coming down the aisle, in the same suit," Sesshomaru added.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Heh."

"With a pink boutonniere, to match the girls dresses," Sesshomaru stated.

"Pink? It couldn't be a different color?" Inuyasha asked.

"Rin wanted pink, what can I say?" Sesshomaru said.

"No," Inuyasha grumbled.

"No, I couldn't," Sesshomaru stated.

Miroku didn't like the idea of the pink. None of the guys did.

* * *

After the fittings Sesshomaru dropped them back off at home.

"The night before the wedding I'll have the bachelor party. After the practice for the wedding," Sesshomaru stated.

"Alright," Inuyasha said.

* * *

At the house with Sango, Rin, Kagome, and Mrs. Higurashi, they made plans for the night before the wedding. The guys, all of them, would stay over Mrs. Higurashi's, and all of the girls would stay over Rin's. They would get ready over there and the guys would get ready next door.

Rin's house only had two spare bedrooms. She started to make arrangements. Rin called Amaterasu and found out that Chiyo normally sleeps in Amaterasu's bed with her, because she was afraid of being alone.

So Amaterasu and Chiyo were in the spare bedroom together, and that bedroom had two beds. Sango was going to sleep in that same bedroom, on the other bed, and Mrs. Higurashi was going to sleep in the other bedroom. Kagome was going to sleep in Inuyasha's bedroom.

And over at Kagome's Jurou and Miroku were sleeping in one spare bedroom, and Sesshomaru was sleeping in his own spare bedroom. Inuyasha was sleeping in Kagome's room.

* * *

Rin took Sango home after Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi left. Right before Rin and Sango left, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha came home. Rin ran up to him and hugged him, then pulled Sango to her car.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Sesshomaru, and walked into the house. Sesshomaru followed Inuyasha into the house.

"I'm sure Kagome has hugged you plenty of times. So you should be used to it," Sesshomaru said.

"She isn't my girlfriend," Inuyasha stated. "Or my fiancé. And she doesn't throw her arms around me whenever she sees me."

"Yet," Sesshomaru stated.

"Never," Inuyasha growled. "So, what are you doing at your bachelor party?"

"Hmm, well, Sota will be there," Sesshomaru told him. "It'll be something appropriate."

Inuyasha smiled. "Well, you're not single anymore anyway, Sessh. You're mated."

"I wasn't thinking like that. I know I'm mated," Sesshomaru growled. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"It's already too late, it just washed down," Inuyasha teased. Sesshomaru smiled back at him.

Inuyasha walked into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out juice. He set that on the table, and went to get himself a cup. He poured it into the cup, then took a sip.

Sesshomaru followed Inuyasha into the kitchen. He sat on one of the island chairs. "I wonder what's going on the night before the wedding."

"Yeah, me too. Where are you staying, Sessh? In a hotel for the night?" Inuyasha muttered.

"Possibly. Rin was saying something about all the guys staying over at Kagome's and all of the girls staying over here. Maybe she got it planned today," Sesshomaru stated.

"Maybe. That would be better, I think. I mean, all of the groomsmen and you can go to the wedding in one car, and all of the bride's maids can ride with Rin in the limo," Inuyasha told him.

"That is a good idea," Sesshomaru said, nodding.

"So, while we're still talking about the wedding, where are you and Rin going on your honeymoon?" Inuyasha asked.

"Jamaica," Sesshomaru answered.

Inuyasha nodded. "How long will you be gone?" he asked.

"One week."

Inuyasha didn't answer.

"Mrs. Higurashi said you could come over to their house if you get lonely at all," Sesshomaru told him.

"I might do that," Inuyasha whispered.

He would sleep in his house, but if he ever got lonely he would go over to Kagome's and hang out with her. But he probably wouldn't really need company with school, and probably homework.

Then the front door opened and shut. Rin was walking into the kitchen. She hugged Sesshomaru, and kissed him. It started to get a little intense.

"And that's my cue to leave," Inuyasha mumbled, hurrying for the front door. He headed for Kagome's house. He knocked on the door, and she opened it.

"Do you want to come for a walk with me?" he asked.

Kagome smiled. "Sure, just let me get my sweater and shoes." Kagome let him inside, then hurried up to her room to get her shoes, and a sweater. She changed from a skirt into jeans.

When she was downstairs she popped her head into the kitchen.

"Mom, I'm going for a walk with Inuyasha. I don't know when I'll be back," Kagome stated.

"Okay dear, just try to be back before dinner," Her mother called.

"Alright!"

She was at the door with Inuyasha now. He closed it behind him. They started walking down the street saying nothing, just enjoying the silence.

"How are you holding up with Shippo?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm fine. Now that I know he can hear me," Kagome told him.

"So, are you still mad about yesterday?" he asked.

Kagome sighed. _**'Why did he have to bring it up again?'**_

"No, just really embarrassed. I mean, you burst into the bathroom on me!" Kagome stated. "What if I burst into the bathroom on you?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment. He smiled. "Why did you burst in on me in the first place?"

"Hmm... I thought I heard you fall. Like when you were sick," Kagome said.

"So, I drop something, you think I fell, and burst in on me getting out of the shower. I think I would feel... embarrassed, and maybe slightly annoyed. Again, I'm really sorry. I was just very worried. And if it makes you feel any better, I saved you from having your feet sliced open," Inuyasha said.

"I already forgave you," Kagome said. "It'll take me a while to get over the embarrassment."

"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad," Inuyasha said.

Kagome thought about it. "Yes, it can. You're my best friend."

"Really?"

Kagome stopped. Inuyasha stopped too. He turned to look at her. She crossed her arms.

"You _know_ you're my best friend. If you don't know that, I'm not talking to you," Kagome stated. She looked away from him.

"I was only kidding around, Kagome," Inuyasha said, hugged her. "I know that I'm your best friend. And you know that you're mine."

Kagome smiled, hugging him back. She wanted to kiss him, and her heart was thumping heavily in her chest. She wanted to tell him she loved him, but she was afraid to. What if he rejected her?

She loved his smell. She pressed her face into his shoulder. She may just have human senses, but she can smell how his clothes smell, and smell how his hair smells.

After a little bit, Kagome pulled away. Inuyasha let her go, but wished she didn't.

They started to walk again. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm. "Oh! The night of the wedding Rin has planned out. The girls are staying over your house, and the guys are staying over mine. And we even have the places we're going to sleep planned out, in both houses!"

Inuyasha's heart was fluttering. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. "So what's the sleeping arrangements?"

"Well, Amaterasu and Chiyo normally sleep in the same bed, and Sango are sleeping in the spare bedroom with two beds, my mom in the other, and Rin has me sleeping in your room," Kagome stated.

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. "Um..."

"It's not like you're gonna be in there. And it's just for one night," Kagome said. "And over at my house, Miroku and Jurou are sleeping in one spare bedroom, and Sesshomaru in another one. And you're sleeping in my room."

Inuyasha knew he would probably fall asleep easily sleeping in Kagome's room. Her scent always calmed him. And being surrounded by it would calm him even more.

"Alright," Inuyasha said. "I think we should head back now. Your mom wanted you back by dinner."

Kagome nodded. They turned around and started walking back.

* * *

As they were walking back, something shot at them. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped out of the way. The side walk blew up where they were standing. The thing that shot at them looked like lightening.

Inuyasha set Kagome on the ground on her feet. She looked fine, but Inuyasha still needed to ask.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

She looked from the side walk to his face. It comforted her, being with him, knowing he would save her. Kagome nodded.

Something shot at them again, and Inuyasha jumped out of the way with Kagome.

Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome and looked around. He didn't smell anything different, or see anything. He growled in frustration.

Then all together, the lightening stopped. Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome just in case it started again, and they started walking back.

When they got to their homes, Kagome started walking to her house, but turned back around and through her arms around his neck. She kissed Inuyasha's cheek.

"For saving me," Kagome told him. She knew he would ask.

Kagome turned and hurried inside her house, while Inuyasha just stood there.

His heat was pounding in his chest, and his cheek tingled. Inuyasha smiled, walking inside his house.

* * *

Kagome's mother was just calling Sota and Grandpa for dinner.

"Oh, Kagome, I'm glad you made it back in time," her mother said.

"Yeah, me too. Um... After dinner I'm gonna go down to see Shippo, okay mom?" Kagome said.

"Okay, but don't stay there too long," Mrs. Higurashi told her.

"Alright."

After dinner Kagome drove up to the hospital and started talking to Shippo. She told him what happened today, and on her walk with Inuyasha. Then she ran out of things to tell Shippo, so she started telling him about the kiss at the party between her and Inuyasha, then the shower. And then the promise that Inuyasha told her to forget about. She told Shippo everything that has happened between her and Inuyasha, and everybody else. She told him Kikyo was back. She told him everything. She felt she had to keep him updated. She didn't want him to wake up and not know anything that happened.

When Kagome spent at least two hours there talking to him, she told him goodnight and left to go home.

**

* * *

****Author's note: hey guys!!! I know I said in the a/n's above that I wasn't planning anything important, but the story changed that. And I need your guys' help!!! Does anyone know any games that Rin and Sessh can plan during the wedding reception, bachelor and bachelorette, and bridal parties??? I have a few and I really only have ones to make the bride and groom kiss. So I need more.... if you have any can you do the kind job of putting them in the reviews?? Please? And also I want to get at least one hundred reviews before chapter 15, so can you please review? I never ask much of you guys, so can you please do me this favor?? Thanks for reading and please, pretty please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

*******Author's note: I'm **_**so**_** happy!!!!!!!!!!!! For this chapter I now have ninety-three reviews. I almost have one hundred!!!!!! I thank every single one of** **you guys who reviewed!!!!!! I also have another story I have posted. It is a oneshot. Please check it out! The name is His Everything. I also have another chapter posted in I Can't Take It Anymore, Inuyasha! So could you please check out those stories? I know you hardcore Inuyasha fans will love them.**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Amaterasu, Chiyo, and Jurou.**

**Chapter 12**

When school the school week started again, Inuyasha went back to being protective. Kikyo had made a new friend. She was always with him. Her friend was Naraku.

Naraku hated Inuyasha. Inuyasha had no idea why, but Naraku hated him. Kagome had said that it was because maybe Naraku liked Kikyo, or because Inuyasha was always ahead of him in sports.

Kagome had planning to do, since she was the maid of honor. The maid of honor had to plan the bachelorette party. She had a lot of games to play at it, and they were for little children also.

Kagome was worried about what the guys are doing at the bachelor party, because she was worried about her little brother. Sota was fairly innocent, and she did not want that to change at the moment. He was too young to know about anything inappropriate.

Kagome also had a lot of school work on top of the bachelorette party. She had a project due in English at the end of the week, which was a big percentage of her final grade, and a ton of homework. So Kagome was horribly stressed.

After school Kagome was in her room, working on her English project, while planning the bachelorette party that was going to be a week before the wedding. So that gives her about a week and a half for planning it out. She finished her homework after dinner, and started on the essay she had for English. He mother came in a couple times during the whole night and tried without success to get her to go to sleep.

The essay was a informative essay about Shakespear and his work. She started with an outline of the essay, and then started the pre-write.

* * *

The next day Kagome barely spoke at all. She was stressed, and Inuyasha knew that. He was very worried about her.

Kagome had to order the food, and send out the invitations to everyone. Rin had offered to help, but Kagome insisted she do it herself, and that Rin shouldn't have to worry anymore than she already was.

* * *

Sango was getting her cast off today, and Miroku was driving her. After school she was going, and was probably going to very wonderfully happy to walk on it again.

Later at her house, Kagome started her rough draft for her essay, ordered the food for the bachelorette party, and written about a quarter of the invitations.

She heard a knock on her door at seven o'clock. She didn't know who it was, and guessed it was her mother.

"Come in," she called. She didn't look up from writing her paper. _**'This is what I get for getting into AP classes.'**_

Kagome heard the door open and close. "Hey," Inuyasha said.

Kagome was surprised. She stopped writing for the moment. "Hi, Inuyasha. What's up?"

"Nothing. Maybe I just wanted to talk to you," Inuyasha said.

Kagome turned around in her chair, she was smiling. Inuyasha was sitting on her bed. "Aren't you busy with something?"

"Not like you seem to be," Inuyasha smiled.

"I have an essay due Friday, a bachelorette party to plan, and tons of homework," Kagome informed him. "I've been writing about Shakespear the whole evening."

"Sounds fun. Miroku called me, he said Sango is jumping around dancing, she's so happy," Inuyasha told her.

"I'm glad someone's happy," Kagome mumbled.

Kagome sighed, turning back around in her chair. She started working again.

"Come on, Kagome. It's not due till Friday. It's Tuesday, you have a little while to work on it," Inuyasha said.

"I want it to be perfect," Kagome smiled at him.

Inuyasha smiled back at her. "I'll just leave you to work on it again." Inuyasha got up off his place on her bed and started walking to the door.

"Don't leave," Kagome said.

Inuyasha turned back around to face her. "Why? I thought you wanted to work on your essay." He crossed his arms and tried not to smile.

Kagome got up and walked over to him. "I want to work on it. But I don't want you to leave either."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked, smiling.

"Yeah, really. I like being with you," Kagome stated. She crossed her arms.

Inuyasha smiled. He walked back over and sat on her bed. Kagome looked at her desk, with her essay. She sat down next to Inuyasha.

Kagome rested her head on his shoulder. She was very tired. She could just fall asleep right now. It was only Tuesday and already she needed a break. Kagome sighed. If she didn't watch herself, she _would_ fall asleep.

A couple of minutes passed and Kagome's eyes started to droop. Then Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulders, comforting her further. Soon Kagome was asleep.

Inuyasha smiled. He wanted her to fall asleep. Sometimes she needed to be taken care of by someone else. Even when she didn't think so. Her mother asked him to get her to sleep. She was working all night yesterday.

Inuyasha picked her up and laid her on her bed. He looked at her for a moment, and he couldn't stand it. He leaned down, and kissed her forehead. He pulled back just enough to look at her face. He smiled at her, and brushed his thumb across her cheek. Then he stood all the way up and walked out of the room. Before he left the room, he turned the light off.

* * *

When he was downstairs Mrs. Higurashi was sitting in the living room watching something. She looked up at Inuyasha when he came down.

"Is she sleeping?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Yeah, she is," Inuyasha said.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it. I was getting worried," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Not a problem. I don't mind taking care of Kagome," Inuyasha said. "I would do it my whole life if I have to," he said more quietly, not knowing Mrs. Higurashi caught it.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. She knew he would never mind anything that had to do with Kagome. "I tried to get her to go to sleep, but she wouldn't listen to me. And I knew that somehow, you would be able to get her to sleep."

"Well, I'm surprised I did," Inuyasha muttered. "Goodnight, Mrs. Higurashi."

"Goodnight."

Inuyasha turned for the door went to his room to sleep himself.

* * *

The next few days Kagome was in a hectic mood, and had finished her essay Thursday night. She had everything set up for the bachelorette party, and on Friday night she had sent them out.

Sango was happy she could drive again, and walk around on her leg. She was jumping around the next few days because she was so happy.

* * *

On the weekend, Kagome fell asleep on Friday at nine o'clock and woke up on Saturday at twelve o'clock.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Kagome heard Sango say.

Kagome looked to the sound of the voice. Sango was sitting in Kagome's desk chair.

"How long have you been there?" Kagome asked, sitting up.

"Oh, only about twenty minutes. You're coming bachelorette gift shopping with me," Sango stated.

Kagome groaned. "Can't I stay here and sleep?"

"No, but I know you deserved it. You have to buy your gift too," Sango said.

"Sango!" Kagome moaned. She slumped back down with her face in the pillow. "Why?" she whined.

"Come on, Kagome! Get dressed!" Sango yelled, pulling Kagome's arm.

"Fine!" Kagome huffed. She got up and grabbed a shirt and skirt. She glared at Sango, then stomped to the bathroom. She came back into the room a few minutes later dressed and ready to go.

Sango pulled her to her car and they were off to the mall. Sango was telling Kagome what she wanted to get Rin on the way to the mall.

"I want to get her something, like maybe scented soaps and body lotions," Sango muttered. "Hmm... Or maybe some things she can wear to bed for during the honeymoon," Sango giggled.

"She'll get a lot of that," Kagome giggled. "I think I might get her 'his' and 'hers' towels. Or possibly a mugs."

"Oh, how about a do-it-yourself-spa treatment basket? It could be from you and your mom!" Sango said.

"Oh, that's a perfect idea, Sango!" Kagome exclaimed.

Kagome called her mother and asked if she would want to give Rin a spa basket from the both of them. Her mother agreed.

* * *

At the mall, Kagome and Sango went to get Sango's gift for Rin first. When Kagome entered the store, she blushed at some of the pieces of undergarments she saw. Some of the night clothes Kagme saw made her blush deeper.

Kagome didn't stay with Sango in the store and did not see which piece of clothes she had picked out for Rin. In fact, she did not want to know.

After Sango came back to the front of the store, a little flushed from embarrassment herself, they quickly left to get Kagome's present.

* * *

Kagome picked out a big basket with various items and after she bought it they left the mall and we t to get lunch somewhere. After a while they chose a small fast food restaurant.

"So, has anything happened with you and Inuyasha lately? We haven't been able to talk to each other this week," Sango said in the middle of eating lunch.

"Well, we took a walk on Sunday, and something happened," Kagome stated.

"Really? What?" Sango asked eagerly.

"Well, something like a lightening bolt shot at us, and it only shot at us twice," Kagome stated.

Sango grew alert. "Something shot at you? Did you tell the police?"

"No, because it wasn't bullets that shot at us, and if it was normal and not supernatural then we would involve the police. But this is a demon, and the police aren't strong enough," Kagome stated.

"So, do you need any help?" Sango asked. "I am a demon slayer, after all."

"We don't know who shot at us," Kagome stated. "We don't even know how to find out either."

Sango nodded. "I'll help out. If you want."

"Thanks," Kagome said.

Sango nodded at her.

"I can't wait for the wedding!" Kagome said.

"Me too," Sango said, she smiled at Kagome.

"So, are you and Miroku still dating?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, we plan on being at the reception together," Sango said. "I love him."

Kagome smiled. She was happy for Sango and Miroku. Kagome was finished with her lunch.

"Are you done?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, are you?" Kagome answered.

"Yeah, let's go," Sango said, getting up and grabbing Kagome's hand and dragging her to the car.

"How about you stay over my house tonight?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. Sure, but I'll drive myself over, so you don't have to drop me off on your way to work," Kagome said.

"Alright," Sango said.

Sango dropped Kagome off at her house, then drove home.

Kagome told her mother she was going to sleep over Sango's and went up to gather her things. Kagome then drove over to Sango's. She ate dinner with Sango and Kohaku and helped clean up.

* * *

After dinner Sango and Kagome went upstairs to Sango's room. They talked and watched things on t.v. Kagome painted Sango's finger nails, and Sango painted Kagome's finger nails.

"How's Inuyasha? I haven't talked to him in a while," Sango said, while painting Kagome's finger nails.

"He's alright. He's been very protective since Kikyo came back," Kagome stated.

"Of course he'll be protective, he doesn't wasn't Kikyo to do _anything_ to you," Sango told her.

Kagome sighed. "I know."

"And that's why you love him," Sango smiled.

"A little, but I just love _him_. I love everything about him," Kagome said smiling. "He can be a jerk, he can be protective, and he can be mean, but he's sweet and nice."

"Kagome, please, I have no intention of seeing Inuyasha your way," Sango said. "Now let me tell you how I see Miroku." Sango smiled at Kagome. "Miroku can be a pervert, but he's kind and caring and he's the perfect guy in the world. He's sweet and he isn't a jerk. He doesn't get really jealous, and he's not overly protective. I love him to death."

"Ugh, and I have no intention of seeing Miroku your way," Kagome muttered.

"See, let's just keep our thoughts about our guys to ourselves," Sango said, crossing her arms.

"Inuyasha's not 'my guy.' Miroku maybe your guy, but Inuyasha isn't my guy," Kagome informed Sango.

"Oh, please, Kagome. Inuyasha would do anything for you, and you know it," Sango argued.

"Sometimes I wish he was my guy. Then maybe it would be easy," Kagome murmured.

"Kagome, Inuyasha loves you. I know he does," Sango told her.

"He loves me as a sister, Sango. Please, when you have solid proof that Inuyasha loves me any more than that, I'll believe you," Kagome whispered.

Sango didn't say anything. She just continued to paint the rest of Kagome's finger nails.

"Sango, do you really think it would happen between me and Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Sango looked over to Kagome, who's eyes were full of hope.

Sango smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I think it would."

Kagome smiled back at Sango. Then they started to chatter about the bachelorette party and the wedding while they were halfway through letting their nails dry.

"I think I know how we're being paired!" Sango exclaimed.

"How? I mean, I know who I'm walking down the aisle with," Kagome said.

"Well, I think Rin and Sessh want us in couples. Like me and Miroku, and Amaterasu and Jurou. Then your mom, and Grandpa Higurashi. And I think the ring bearer and flower girl walk down separately," Sango stated.

"That does make since," Kagome muttered.

"Of course it does," Sango said.

"Well, I think we should got to sleep, Sango," Kagome said. She just looked at the clock, it was almost one in the morning. "You have work tomorrow at ten."

Sango looked at the clock too. "Yeah, you're right."

Kagome and Sango laid down on the bed they made on the floor. They got settled and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day at eight o'clock, Sango and Kagome woke up. Sango made breakfast for her, Kagome, and Kohaku, who had gotten up a little bit after them. At nine thirty Sango was leaving for work, and Kagome was going to leave to go back to her own house. Kohaku had been picked up by a friend's mother for a party.

* * *

When Kagome got home she put her dirty clothes into her bedroom hamper. She flopped down onto her bed with a sigh.

She was still tried, but she couldn't get to sleep. She was restless and being with Inuyasha calmed her. But she didn't want to move. She wanted to stay where she was, and sleep, but her mind was too restless. She wished Inuyasha was with her.

She tried to think of calming things, but nothing worked. She got up and walked out to the porch and laid down on the swing, thinking that would help. She didn't want to bother Inuyasha. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.

"Comfortable?" a voice asked. Kagome's eyes flew open. She'd know that voice anywhere, it was Inuyasha's.

She sat up. "Not really," she said smiling.

Inuyasha walked up on the porch and sat on the swing. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "You look really tired."

"I am. But I can't get to sleep, I don't know why," Kagome said. She rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"That's weird," Inuyasha murmured.

Kagome nodded, already starting to fall asleep. "We still don't know who shot at us."

"Yeah, it has to be someone around here, though," Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome nodded again. She was almost asleep. Her eyes were closed, and she was on the edge of consciousness.

Inuyasha was relaxed, and ready to sleep too. He could smell Kagome all around him. He heard Kagome's breathing become even and slow.

He shifted so that he was laying on the swing too, and so Kagome was laying on his chest. He figured he would wake up before her, so it wouldn't hurt anything. Soon, he fell asleep holding Kagome.

* * *

Sesshomaru came out of his house to go to the store for something. He happened to look at the front porch of Kagome's house, and saw the two sleeping on the swing. Kagome was snuggling into Inuyasha's chest and Inuyasha's arms were around her protectively.

Sesshomaru smiled, and climbed into the car, driving to the store.

**

* * *

******Author's note: okay, I'm gonna end it here. I want to get chapter 15 posted before I go back to school in a week. Ugh, so I have to post three more chapters this week. I'm gonna have to be typing non-stop!! Lol, okay I said up in the a/n's up there that I have a chapter posted in 'I Can't Take It Anymore, Inuyasha!' and that I have another story posted called 'His Everything.' I want you guys to please check them out, because I know you guys will like them. Please can you read them? Thanks for reading and please review!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

******Author's note: hey, thanks for the reviews. I know I need to get 'I Can't Take It Anymore, Inuyasha!' updated, and I want to get chapter 15 posted in this before school, and I haven't even started chapter 4 for the said story. I have a couple of fanfics started on my computer, that I will post after I finish one of these. I have a lot of this story already typed out on my ipod, so I only need to send it to myself. I almost have one hundred right now! Maybe by the end of the chapter I'll have on hundred!! I thank all of you who have reviewed, and I just want to say that I don't mind constructive criticism, so if you notice anything that's wrong, or maybe that I'm writing to quickly to get to the bachelorette and bachelor parties let me know. Or even if you think something is too short, and think it should be longer. I feel pressured into getting there after the wedding because everyone keeps asking about Shippo. And to answer questions, the wedding will be both funny and romantic, and I think it may show a little more sweet moments with Inuyasha and Kagome. I know a couple of you checked out my other stories and read the a/n's [a very special thanks to Emily-twilight, darkangelgrl22567, Summer Jasmine, and many others who read the a/n's] and I still ask you if you are reading the a/n's please check out my other stories!!! And I was very happy to read that Inuyasha and the rest have the same personalities as the series. I was starting to worry that I have changed their personalities completely!! Okay, on with chapter 13!!!!**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but I **_**do**_** and always will own Amaterasu, Chiyo, and Jurou.**

**Chapter 13**

Later that day on Sunday, Kagome woke up to find herself laying not on the swing, but on Inuyasha with his arms tightly around her, and her snuggling into his chest. She tried to get up, but Inuyasha's arms would not let her. She started blushing.

She gave up trying to get free, and just rested her head back down on his chest, and relaxed with him. She pressed her face into his chest.

* * *

Inuyasha started to stir about half an hour later. He opened his eyes, and he looked down at Kagome, and saw that her eyes were open and staring at him. He blushed when he caught her eyes, and he noticed that his arms were tightly holding Kagome to him. He blushed deeper. He let her go slowly. Kagome was blushing. Kagome sat up, still sitting on Inuyasha. She stood up and looked down at Inuyasha, watching him sit up, and stand.

"Um... I'd better get going," Inuyasha said. He rubbed the back of his head.

Kagome looked at the ground. "Um... yeah, my mom is probably almost done with dinner."

"I-I'll see you tomorrow then," Inuyasha mumbled.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and Kagome hugged Inuyasha, then hurried inside. Inuyasha smiled, and then headed for his own house.

Everyday this week Inuyasha had gone to see Shippo. Inuyasha had told Shippo everything about Kagome and everybody, and what was happening, leaving out the part that he was in love with Kagome.

Kagome was going to see Shippo today, and she wanted to tell him what happened today on the swing with Inuyasha. Kagome wanted to tell Shippo why she hasn't been visiting him much, and how much she missed him. After dinner she headed down to the hospital, and talked to him.

* * *

When Kagome came back home and started getting ready for bed, the phone rang. Then a few minutes after Kagome's mother called up the stairs.

"Kagome, Rin just called and she picked up the dresses today. Tomorrow she wants everyone to come to her house to try them on," Mrs. Higurashi stated.

"Alright," Kagome replied. "What time?"

"She wants everyone over at the same time, and she said around seven o'clock," Mrs. Higurashi told her.

"Okay," Kagome said.

"Are you going to bed, Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, her voice closer, almost just outside the door.

"Yeah, mom. I'm going to bed," Kagome told her.

Mrs. Higurashi opened the door and came in. "You're still tired? I thought you would be up all night because of how long you and Inuyasha slept out there."

Kagome blushed. "Yeah, well I'm still tired."

"Goodnight then," her mother said.

"Goodnight mom," Kagome returned.

Her mother left the room, leaving her to go to sleep. Kagome sighed, climbing in bed and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Then next day, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha at lunch together. They talked about the wedding, and that they should hang out before the wedding and during the week.

After school Kagome did her homework, and after dinner she went over to Inuyasha's because Rin wanted everyone over at the same time, and she came early, so she could hang out with Inuyasha.

"Ugh, all the girls are going to be here to try on the dresses? I think I know why Sessh left to do something," Inuyasha mumbled.

"What? You don't want to be around all girls?" Kagome asked crossing her arms. "You hang out with me all the time."

"You don't count, you're only one girl, not five. I think I'll call Miroku and go over his house for the time all of the girls are here," Inuyasha stated.

"So if there were five of me you'd leave?" Kagome asked.

"Hell yeah. I won't be able to put up with that amount of squealing. My ears would die," Inuyasha told her, smiling.

Kagome smiled. "Oh, that's right, your ears are more sensitive than ours." She reached up and rubbed one.

Inuyasha felt his heart thud in his chest and he closed his eyes, loving the feeling.

Kagome stopped and dropped her hand after a bit. She wanted to move closer to him, and she wanted to kiss him.

"So can you wait for the wedding?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha groaned. "Yeah, I can. I'm not looking forward to wearing a suit plus a pink boutonniere to match your girls' dresses."

"I can't wait for the wedding! I'm so very happy for Rin and Sessh!" Kagome told him.

Inuyasha smiled. He liked it when she was happy. "Really? I couldn't tell."

Kagome laughed. "Oh, it's almost seven. You may want to leave now if you want to escape the girls that are coming in about ten minutes tops."

"First I have to call Miroku," Inuyasha stated. He pulled out his phone and called Miroku.

"Hey, Miroku. I was wondering if I could come over to your house for a while," Inuyasha said. There was a pause while Kagome was watching him.

"Because I want to get away from all the girls that are coming over here to try on their bride's maids' dresses," Inuyasha told him.

Another pause on Kagome's side of the conversation.

"No! I'm trying to get away from it! That's why I asked if I could come over _there_! I really don't want to stay here, and I am _definitely _not in the mood to watch Sango slap you!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "You're such a damn pervert!"

Kagome knew what Miroku had said now. Kagome rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"I'll be over in a couple of minutes," Inuyasha said after a long pause. The he shut his phone.

Kagome got up and headed to Inuyasha's door. She walked downstairs with Inuyasha following behind her. Before Inuyasha went to the door and to his car, he hugged Kagome.

"I'll see you later," he said.

"Alright, see you," Kagome said, hugging him back.

Inuyasha let her go, and left the house.

Kagome sighed. Rin watched her and Inuyasha. She saw the way Kagome looked after Inuyasha.

"What's up?" Rin asked, making Kagome jump from the sudden company.

"Nothing. He didn't want to stay with us here when all of the girls were gonna be here," Kagome stated.

"Oh," Rin nodded. "I think that's why Sesshomaru left."

"Inuyasha said that too," Kagome told her.

There was a knock on the door. Rin walked over and opened it, it was Mrs. Higurashi and Sango.

"Amaterasu called me and said that she'll be here in a couple of minutes," Sango stated.

"Alright," Rin said. "You guys can go up to my room and get the bag that has your name on it from my closet."

Kagome, Sango, and Mrs. Higurashi went up the stairs to Rin's room and opened her closet to find five white plastic bags. They each grabbed there own bag.

Rin came up a few minutes later with Amaterasu and Chiyo and they also got their white bags.

"Okay, each of you find a room to change in," Rin ordered.

Chiyo needed help getting it on, so Amaterasu helped her, and then got changed into hers. Sango went into the bathroom, and Mrs. Higurashi went into the spare bedroom she was sleeping in. Kagome got dressed in Rin's room.

Rin wanted them all to come back downstairs, so she could see if the dresses were they way she wanted them.

* * *

When Kagome put on the dress she looked at herself in Rin's tall mirror. The dress had spaghetti straps, and it was long. The body of the dress had darker pink jewels on them, in swirls, and they fell apart going down the skirt part of the dress. The dress was beautiful.

The girls had then went downstairs and Rin was very happy.

"They're so beautiful!" she exclaimed. "They're exactly how I wanted them!"

Rin had then lined them up in how they were coming in. Kagome was first, then Sango, Amaterasu, and Mrs. Higurashi. Then Chiyo, the flower girl.

Rin also told them when the practice for the wedding was, it was Friday, the day before.

* * *

Over the weekend, Kagome had been getting calls from people who were coming. There were about twenty people coming, Rin's friends from high school, and college.

Kagome had gotten more calls, throughout the week. On Wednesday the group had hung out together at a small fair.

The first hour the group hung out together. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha had played some of the games together, and had went on rides together. Then they ate dinner.

"Hey, is anyone gonna ride on the Scat after we're done eating?" Miroku asked. He was smiling.

"I am," Inuyasha stated. He looked at Sango and Kagome.

"I'll pass. I _want_ to keep my food down," Kagome muttered.

"I pass too. I agree with Kagome," Sango stated. "You guys go without us, and we'll do our own thing for a bit."

"Alright. We'll meet up later," Inuyasha said.

They nodded.

After they were finished eating Inuyasha and Miroku left to go on the Scat. Kagome and Sango watched them get onto the ride. They went onto the big room sized cart, with bars on the sides to hold onto, and a loose strap. Then the next cart came back to the entrance, and the passengers got off and others got on. Then it started spinning, and then the carts started to spin too.

After about a minute of this, Kagome and Sango got up and started to walk around. They talked about everything that has happened through the last couple of weeks. Sango and Kagome tried to figure out who was shooting at them the other week. They played a couple of games, and talked about the Prom. It was another important senior activity looming in the distant, but close, future.

"I can't wait for the Prom!" Sango said.

"Has Miroku asked you yet?" Kagome asked.

"No, but I'm sure he knows I'd say yes," Sango stated.

"Maybe he'll ask you at the wedding," Kagome stated.

"I hope so," Sango mumbled.

Kagome looked at her friend. Sango looked very worried about Miroku asking her to the Prom. She wanted her to stop worrying. "Sango, you know Miroku wouldn't go without you."

Sango sighed. "I guess."

Then they saw the guys walking over to them.

"My dear Sango, would you do me the pleasure of joining me on the rides?" Miroku asked.

"Okay," Sango smiled, past worries faded.

Sango and Miroku walked off together, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome together. Inuyasha looked at her, watching how she looked anywhere but him.

'_**Is she embarrassed about Sunday?' **_

Inuyasha lightly touched her arm. "Kagome, are you okay?"

Kagome's eyes flashed to Inuyasha's. "Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking."

"About?"

"My conversation with Sango. It's nothing," Kagome told him.

"Come on, let's go do something," Inuyasha said.

"Okay," Kagome said.

Kagome and Inuyasha went off to play a couple of games. There was a water balloon activity at the fair. The little kids were able to throw them at each other, and a couple of the older teens were joining in the fight too. Kagome grabbed a few balloons and then threw one at Inuyasha.

The balloon burst on Inuyasha and Kagome laughed.

"Hey!" Inuyasha said, and he grabbed a few of his own.

They kept throwing balloons at each other, until they were soaked. Then Kagome threw one last one at him, and he tried to grab her. Kagome ran from him and he chased her.

When he caught up with her, he picked her up and threw her over his back, and carried her to the small pool that was now filled with water from the balloons. On the way over Kagome tried to break free, kicking her legs and hitting his back with her hands. They were both laughing.

"Put me down!" Kagome exclaimed while laughing.

Inuyasha dumped her into the small pool and Kagome screamed when she entered the cold water.

Kagome looked up at him. "Inuyasha!"

He laughed and held out a hand to help her up. Kagome grabbed his hand, and instead of getting pulled up, Kagome took Inuyasha off guard and yanked him down into the small pool with her.

"Hey!" he yelled.

Kagome laughed. "You deserved it," she said, splashing him.

Sango and Miroku found them in the small pool laughing together. They looked at each other, and smiled.

"Come on, guys, I think you both should go home and change before you get a cold or something," Sango said.

Inuyasha got out of the pool, and helped Kagome out, keeping his guard this time.

* * *

Miroku dropped Inuyasha and Kagome off in front of both of their houses. Kagome and Inuyasha got out and started walking to their houses.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kagome," Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kagome threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Goodnight, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha hugged her back. "Goodnight."

Kagome pulled back, her arms, resting on his shoulders now. Their eyes locked. Inuyasha looked away with much effort. His heart was thumping in his chest, and his skin tingled where she touched it.

"Kagome, I think you should go inside now," Inuyasha said, still not looking at her.

Inuyasha let go of her, and Kagome pulled all the way back, and she looked hurt, but turned and walked inside her house.

* * *

When she was up in her room, she thought about it, and she still felt hurt.

She replayed it in her head. _**'What is that supposed to mean? Does it mean he only likes me as a friend?'**_

* * *

Inuyasha knew he hurt her with his sudden defensiveness. But he couldn't handle that moment. It was horribly intense to him, looking into her eyes. He wanted to kiss her. He wondered if she would be mad at him.

He was falling more for Kagome everyday. It was getting to a point where it was almost a aching pain, acting normally like her best friend.

He knew it would come up later, most likely tomorrow. It hurt him to hurt her, but he couldn't handle that. It was already killing him to be around her.

* * *

Then next day, when Inuyasha went over to Kagome's to get her for school, she wouldn't look at him, or speak.

He felt a twinge of guilt. She looked down at the floor of the car, not speaking. She looked so hurt.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha started. He didn't know what to say. What? Sorry that he hurt her last night? "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. She didn't meet his eyes with her own.

"No, you're not," Inuyasha argued.

"I said I was fine!" Kagome said. This time she did meet his eyes, and she looked mad.

Inuyasha looked away, not looking at her this time.

Kagome was sorry she snapped at him now. She was just hurt and worried about what happened last night.

'_**What if he knows I'm in love with him now?'**_ she thought.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that," Kagome signed. "I'm just... I don't know."

"I know, it's okay," Inuyasha said. She was just hurt over him, and angry at him.

Kagome smiled at him. Inuyasha returned the smile.

The rest of the day was uneventful. They went through the school day, talking to each other, and Sango and Miroku.

**

* * *

****Author's note: this seems like a great place to end it. I have given up the hope of posting chapter 15 by Monday, and normally I don't give up so easily. I said up in the a/n's in the beginning that I don't mind constructive criticism, but I can't be **_**too**_** much. I don't know when I will post the fourth chapter in 'I Can't Take It Anymore, Inuyasha!' I started it, a little. And I will still love it if you will check out my other stories!!! Oh! Also, I have ninety-nine reviews!!!! I'm so happy!!!! Okay, please review!!!! **


	14. Chapter 14

*****Author's note: hey guys, I thank you so very much!!! I have one hundred and eight reviews!!!!! I started school on Monday. Okay, I had to be a retard [ well I guess a smartie actually] and take all advanced classes. So my social life [the little one I had maintained with writing on this site] is almost gone. I don't go out much, only about one every two or three weeks at most. I now have almost half an hour of homework in each subject, and it's not even starting yet. So by my guess I'll have no life outside of school by next week. This is the bachelorette party chapter!!! Well, so I can at least get this chapter finished by Friday of this week, and right now it is Tuesday [when I'm writing this a/n] let's get now with the story.**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own Amaterasu, Chiyo, and Jurou.**

**Chapter 14**

Friday was unbearable long. Kagome was having the food dropped off at Rin's house an hour before the bachelorette party. Inuyasha was staying over Miroku's and Sango and Kagome were sleeping over Rin's. Kohaku was staying with Sota, at Kagome's house. And tomorrow Sesshomaru was going to hang out with Inuyasha and Miroku and Jurou.

Kagome went to see Shippo on Friday, with Sango and Rin. They all told him what was going on tomorrow, and when the wedding was, and everything else he may have missed.

When Kagome, Rin, and Sango were back at the house, Rin invited Amaterasu and Chiyo over to her house to sleep.

Rin wanted to have all of the bride's maid's to have the same nail polish on their nails, and she was taking them to a nail salon the night before the wedding. She wanted to hang out with Amaterasu, Kagome, Sango, Chiyo, and Mrs. Higurashi. Mrs. Higurashi wasn't going to sleep over Rin's but she was going to hang out with the girls over at Rin's house for a bit.

The girls all sat in the living room and talked about the wedding, the bachelorette party, and the reception.

"So you're not doing the normal father and bride dance, are you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"No, because Sesshomaru has been taking care of me since I was about five years old," Rin said. "We're also not doing a couple of normal wedding things. Like the part where the groom has to get to the bride, because Sesshomaru's too strong, and it would be easy."

"Well, you guys aren't a normal couple," Sango pointed out.

Kagome nodded her head, smiling, and looking from Sango to Rin.

"I guess you're right," Rin murmured.

* * *

After Mrs. Higurashi left Rin, Kagome, and Sango found blankets and laid them out in the game room, where it had a huge t.v. The girls picked out a scary movie, and settled into the blankets and pillows.

Around one o'clock in the morning the front door opened and closed, making the girls scream. Then, walking up to the front door, Sango found a bat and the other girls, except for Chiyo who was asleep, found other things that they could use as weapons. When they got up to the living room, where the front door was, no one was there, so they started up the stairs. When they were in the hall up the stairs to most of the rooms, they were almost at the end of the hall, when someone came up behind them.

Amaterasu turned around, first, because she heard it, and then the rest of the girls turned around, and screamed. Inuyasha and Miroku saw the girls walking around, but only Inuyasha saw that they had bats and sticks. Then they screamed and killed Inuyasha's ears.

It was quiet for a moment, then the girls sighed.

"Inuyasha," Kagome sighed.

"You scared the hell out of us,"Amaterasu said. She didn't have a bat or stick, because of her wind demon power. "If I didn't see you sooner I would have thrown you into that wall over there." She pointed to the other side of the hall.

"Inuyasha forgot something, so we came back," Miroku stated.

Sesshomaru then entered the hall from downstairs.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Inuyasha, I thought you were over Miroku's."

"Yeah, well I came back to get something," he told Sesshomaru.

"Why did you come at one in the morning? It could have waited until tomorrow," Sango grumbled.

"Maybe it couldn't," Inuyasha said back at her.

"What did you forget?" Kagome asked.

"My cell phone," he stated. "But I have it now, so we're leaving."

"Wait," Rin said. "Maybe all you guys could come watch the rest of the movie."

"Sure," Sesshomaru muttered.

"Um...." Inuyasha started. He looked at Miroku. "Do you want to stay?"

Miroku nodded. "Yeah, and my uncle already knew we went out, so all I'll have to do is call him and tell him I'm staying here."

Inuyasha nodded. "Alright."

Rin clapped once. "Miroku, call your uncle, and come on!"

Everyone headed down to the game room. The guys followed behind.

When they got back down to the game room, Amaterasu put Chiyo curled next to her, Sango laid next to Amaterasu, and after she sat down Miroku came over to her, done calling his uncle. He put his arm around Sango's shoulder. Sesshomaru sat down next to Miroku, and pulled Rin next to him and put an arm around her waist. Then Kagome sat next to Rin, and Inuyasha sat next to Kagome. Kagome put her head on his shoulder.

Rin played the movie and everyone was comfortable. At almost the end of the movie, it became a little gory, and Kagome pressed her face into Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha then put an arm around her to comfort her.

* * *

When the movie ended, they just shut the t.v. off and started to fall asleep.

Inuyasha still had an arm around Kagome and it didn't seem like it made her uncomfortable. Just the opposite actually, she fell asleep right as the lights went off.

Inuyasha watched her. He couldn't understand how he didn't fall for her sooner. But he guessed it was building up to the point he was at now. He watched her sleep until he fell asleep himself.

* * *

The next morning, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru went to lunch then the movies together after everyone woke up. The girls got ready for the bachelor party and set up the house and then helped get the food into the house.

When the guests arrived Kagome handed each of them a name tag with fictional characters' names on it. She told everyone to hold on to them.

Before Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Inuyasha went to the lunch and the movie, they picked up Jurou. The guys hung out at the park for the rest of the time the girls had the party.

* * *

At the party all of the guests were chasing after each other for the clothes pin on the pocket of their pants or bottom of their shirts. The little catch was their legs had to be crossed. A lot of girls were squealing and shrieking when their clothes pins were taken. There was also giggling, and laughing. It was very loud. Inuyasha's ears would really die.

Kagome stepped up on the mini stage they set up. "Okay girls, the one with the most clothes pins is Eri," Kagome announced. "Eri, you win a basket with candy, food, and nail polish other nail products."

The girls ate then, and then after they ate Kagome had another game planned.

"Okay, the next game we're playing is toilet paper dress up. Get into groups of three!" Kagome said.

Rin had Kagome, herself, and Sango in a group, and Amaterasu, Mrs. Higurashi, and Chiyo had grouped. Yuka, Ayame, and Eri had grouped also. Then the rest of the party members grouped into three.

Kagome walked back up to the stage and had everyone quiet.

"Okay, now you have to pick someone that you will dress with the toilet paper. You have to make a wedding dress, and veil with the toilet paper. Which ever team gets done first wins!" Kagome stated.

Then they were off. Kagome and Rin chose to have Sango get dressed up. There were a lot of squealing, and screaming going on in the house, and a lot of hurrying.

The first group to finish was Yuka's group. Yuka was being dressed and when they finished Ayame and Eri started jumping up and down screaming.

Kagome came over to see if they did as they were told, and they did. It was a perfect veil and dress. They all won gift cards to different clothing stores.

"Okay everybody! Now, do you remember the name cards I gave you when you came in?" Kagome asked. Everybody nodded. "Well, I want you to describe the character on it, the personality. If you character comes in part of a pair, like Romeo and Juliet, then you need to find your partner. This game who ever guesses the right character gets a prize. This game is kind of like Charades."

The girls took turns on the guessing, and they only could get one prize per game. Juliet found her Romeo, and Edward found Bella. Harry Potter was found, along with Lissa Dragomir.

A lot of other characters were found and after they guessed all of the characters, Rin started opening the bachelorette gifts. She had got a lot of 'his' and 'hers' items, some spa baskets, and a lot of skimpy clothing, that was far worse than what Sango got for her. Kagome knew she wouldn't wear them though. Rin didn't really like to dress like that.

* * *

After Rin said goodbye to everyone and Amaterasu and Chiyo left, Rin laid on the couch in the living room with Sango and Kagome who were exhausted. Mrs. Higurashi went back over to her house so she could take Sota and Kohaku to see Shippo.

After about a half an hour Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came home and the three girls were sleeping. Sango woke up when she heard them coming, and she looked at the time. She got up really quickly and hurried past Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"I have to be home in ten minutes, Kohaku is coming home at four, and I need to clean up and cook," Sango muttered as she passed by them.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at each other. Then looked back at the two other sleeping girls.

"I'll take Rin upstairs to her bed," Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah, and I guess I'll take Kagome to her room next door," Inuyasha murmured.

Sesshomaru picked Rin up and started for the stairs, and Inuyasha picked up Kagome and headed for the front door.

All the way over to her house he watched her. He loved how she looked when she slept.

He knocked on the door, and Mrs. Higurashi let him in. She looked surprised to see him, and she looked even more surprised seeing Kagome asleep in his arms.

Inuyasha walked up to her room, and set her on her bed, but instead of leaving and letting her go, he laid down with her, still holding her.

He adjusted her so she was sleeping on the side, her head resting on his chest.

He just watched her sleep, touched her face lightly once in a long while, and held her close to him.

When she started to stir Inuyasha left her there, and headed out o the room before she woke up and found him with her.

* * *

Kagome woke up, and heard a door shut. She opened her eyes, and she was in her room. She smiled. Inuyasha brought her back here, and it was Inuyasha who just left, that she was sure of.

She loved how he always took care of her. She also hated it sometimes. She thought she could take care of herself. But sometimes it was nice to know he cared for her that much.

She wondered how long she was sleeping, and she looked at her alarm clock. It was five o'clock. Her mother was probably making dinner, or just starting to.

She wondered when Inuyasha brought her to her room. She just assumed it was just now, and that's why she woke up.

She got up, and went downstairs to help her mother cook dinner.

Kagome's mother needed help cutting the potatoes, for mashed potatoes, and she needed someone to peel them while Mrs. Higurashi made the main part of the meal.

After Kagome helped her mother make dinner everyone ate, and then Kagome went to see Shippo.

Kagome could almost sense as if Shippo was going to wake up soon. She just had this feeling that soon, she didn't know how soon, he would wake.

Kagome told him about the bachelorette party, and how well it went. Shippo's hand would twitch once in a while, and Kagome grew more hopeful each time. She knew he heard her.

* * *

When she was at the hospital for about half an hour, Inuyasha entered the room.

Inuyasha was surprised to see Kagome at the hospital when he was there, because she never was there when he was there.

"Hey, Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"Hey," Kagome murmured.

"Um... what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have every right to be here," Kagome told him, cross her arms.

"I wasn't saying you didn't," Inuyasha answered. "But you're never here when I am."

"Oh," Kagome mumbled. She didn't speak for a little bit. She spoke when Inuyasha sat down. "Thanks for taking me home earlier."

"How do you know I carried you home?" Inuyasha said, looking at Shippo.

"I know you did. I saw the door close," Kagome stated.

Inuyasha still didn't look at her. He smiled. "Yeah, I did take you home."

Kagome smiled. She was bothered by the fact that Inuyasha wouldn't look at her. He seemed to be avoiding to glance her way even. She wondered why. She was worried about him. He still never told her what was the matter.

"Inuyasha, is everything alright? Is something wrong?" she asked.

Inuyasha still didn't loom at her. He thought that if he did his self-control would break, and he'd kiss her or something. And that he was not ready for. "Yeah, Kagome, I'm fine."

Kagome looked at him, a little worried. She didn't know why he wouldn't tell her. She was so very worried about him. He looked so conflicted.

Kagome got up, and before she walked out the door, she looked back.

"Bye, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. She didn't think he heard her. She turned back around, and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

Inuyasha smiled. He still didn't look up when she left and when she said good bye.

"Bye, Kagome," he said after the door closed. He knew she wouldn't hear.

He was afraid of when she got up she would come over to him, and sit next to him. He couldn't take that right now. He wanted to kiss her and his self-control was hanging by a thread.

* * *

Kagome was at home helping her mother put the dirty laundry into the washer. Her mother asked her how Shippo was, since she wasn't able to see him for a couple of days.

Kagome told her mother how Shippo was, and told her that Inuyasha came into the room before she left, and how he acted.

"That's weird. Inuyasha never acts like that to you," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm really worried about him," Kagome stated. She finished putting the rest of the clothes in the washer.

"He's been acting differently recently," Mrs. Higurashi stated.

Kagome nodded. She was still horribly tired even though she slept awhile after the bachelorette party.

"Mom, I'm tired, I'm going to sleep," Kagome told her.

Her mother nodded. "Alright."

Kagome didn't even get changed for bed. She just collapsed on her bed and fell asleep.

*******Author's note: okay guys, this is it for this chapter. I am going crazy. I have too much work, and haven't had any free time all week mostly, except for when I was about to fall asleep, and that's when I typed most of it. I'm dying. Slowly. Oh, yeah, some of you may know who Lissa Dragomir is, and some may not. Lissa Dragomir is from Vampire Academy. Now while I'm still talking about it, who has read the new book Blood Promise?? I read it before school, which is good because I was busy doing summer reading, and this. I want to know what the people who read it think of it!!!! I loved it!!!!! Okay, not to spoil anything for those of you who do read the series, but haven't read it yet, I'm not going to say anything about the book. If anyone wants to talk to me about it message me!!! Well, I'm not completely sure when the next chapter will be posted, but the next chapter is the wedding!!!!! I'm very happy and tired. After this I just want to sleep the whole weekend. I hoped you liked this chapter and please review!!!!!!! **


	15. Chapter 15

******Author's note: hey guys!!!! I'm sorry it took so long to post this!!!! I haven't been able to type in a long time. I've been a little depressed, which is a reaction from stress for me. I was hoping to get this posted on Saturday, the 19****th****, but it didn't work out this way. **

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 15**

Monday morning in Inuyasha's house was hectic. Sesshomaru and Rin were still making sure everything was ready for the practice dinner and the wedding the next day. Inuyasha got ready for school and headed over to Kagome's like usual.

Inuyasha was just about to knock when Kagome opened the door. She looked up at him, surprised.

"Inuyasha," she stated. "I was just coming over to see if you were ready."

Inuyasha stared at her for a minute. He was fight the urge to move forward, and close the distance. He looked at the ground.

"Heh. I'm always ready before you," he muttered.

Kagome studied Inuyasha. He was still acting weird. He seemed more conserved today.

"Come on, let's go," Inuyasha said. He still didn't look at her. He turned and started walking to his car.

Kagome stared after him a few seconds, then hurried after him. The school day was long, and for Kagome stressful. She had two tests and three quizzes. At lunch she was studying more for her history test.

Sango watched her best friend mutter to herself.

"Kagome, you'll pass the test fine," Sango stated. "You know everything by heart."

Kagome sighed. "I know, I don't want to blank out, though."

Inuyasha grabbed the book off her. Kagome turned to face him. "Hey! Give it back!"

Inuyasha held the book in the air. "No, you can stop studying for once. Talk to us."

"Come on, Inuyasha! Give it back!" Kagome exclaimed.

"You know Kagome, you can just stand up and take it from him," Amaterasu pointed out.

Kagome stood up to grab the book back, but Inuyasha tossed it to Jurou. She reached for the book from Jurou, but then he passed it to Miroku.

Kagome sat back down, pouting. "You guys are so mean." The guys started laughing.

Amaterasu sighed. Then the book flew out of Miroku's hands and gently landed in front of Kagome.

The guys stopped laughing. Kagome turned to Amaterasu and smiled. She picked up the book and held it tightly. "Thanks, Amaterasu." She turned back to glare at Inuyasha. "You, I'm not speaking to for the rest of the day."

She turned away from him and to the other girls. Her, Sango, and Amaterasu started talking about the Prom and graduation.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome. He knew she wouldn't be able to not talk to him if he bothered her.

The other girls followed Kagome, and ignored the guys. Inuyasha started poking Kagome in her ribs, and back. She flinched away from his hand, because it tickled. He pulled her hair, and started tickling her.

Kagome finally burst out laughing because she couldn't take it anymore. "Alright Inuyasha! Stop!" she giggled. She turned to face him. "You are so unfair."

Inuyasha smiled at her. "Thanks."

Sango, Amaterasu, Miroku, and Jurou smiled.

Kagome shook her head at him, smiling.

The bell rang noting that lunch just ended. The group got up, and went to their classes.

Kagome took the test, and she thought it was quite easy, and had no idea what she was worried for.

* * *

After school when she was driving home with Inuyasha, he asked how she thought she did on the test.

"Do you think you did well on the test?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, it was very easy, actually," Kagome stated, smiling at him.

Inuyasha thought that his heart would thump through his chest at her smile. He smiled back at her. "That's good, now you can talk to us at lunch."

"I don't have anymore tests to take this week," Kagome stated.

"Are you still mad at me?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome sighed. "No, I'm not."

Inuyasha smiled. "Good."

* * *

The next day, everyone talked at lunch, mostly about the wedding, and then a little about Prom, and graduation.

When Inuyasha and Kagome were walking through the park later that day they were almost hit by a falling tree. Inuyasha heard the tree falling, and picked Kagome up and jumped out of the way.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah."

Inuyasha hugged her. Kagome was surprised, but hugged Inuyasha back. He was so worried about her. He wanted to kiss her, but he didn't care. He wanted her close right now.

He took in her scent. It calmed him.

Kagome was still in Inuyasha's arms. She started to blush.

"Um.... Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Yeah, Kagome?" he asked.

"I think you can put me down now," she stated.

Inuyasha smiled. "What if I don't?"

Kagome blushed deeper. She really didn't mind if he wanted to carry her. "You don't have to."

"Alright."

Inuyasha started walking forward, still carrying Kagome.

* * *

Right before they left the park, he set her down. They started walking back to their houses.

Kagome started thinking about the future. Would she ever marry someone? Someone who wasn't Inuyasha?

"Inuyasha, do you ever think I'll get married?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," he answered. He could see her being a mother, and having a husband. He wanted to picture him as her husband, but knew that would never happen. "You'll marry a great guy. I'll make sure of it."

"Do you think that maybe we might get married?" she whispered.

Inuyasha stopped walking. Kagome turned to him.

"I-I don't know," he murmured. "Why?"

"I don't know. It just popped into my mind," Kagome stated.

Inuyasha looked at the ground. "Oh. It could happen between us, if you want it to."

"You don't have to do that," Kagome whispered. "I don't want you to." She didn't want him to do anything he didn't want to do.

Inuyasha didn't say anything to that. He started walking again. Kagome did too.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wonder how it would be if we weren't friends?"

"Yeah, I used to think about it a lot," he stated. "I'd still be the boy with the baseball hat."

Kagome smiled. "Yeah."

"If I didn't pull you back, I think you would have hated me," Inuyasha stated.

"Maybe," she mumbled.

"If you weren't my friend, I think I may have gone crazy when my mother died. You made it bearable," Inuyasha told her.

Kagome looked at the ground. It was a hard time for her too. She loved his mother too. They both helped each other through it. They were seven when she died.

"You helped me too," Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha didn't answer. He just kept walking. Then he gently pulled Kagome's hair.

"Hey!" she smiled.

Inuyasha ran forward, stopping right in front of his house, then turned around only to see Kagome run towards him, then trip.

She fell forward, catching Inuyasha off guard, making them both fall to the ground.

Inuyasha landed on the ground, and Kagome landed on top of him. Their eyes locked. Inuyasha's heartbeat sped, and his breathing became heavy.

"Careful," he murmured.

Kagome's heart sped. She didn't say anything. She touched his cheek.

Inuyasha growled, content, his chest vibrating, and eyes closing.

Kagome giggled. She was still on top of him, and it tickled her when he growled.

Inuyasha opened his eyes when he heard her giggle. They stared at each other for a couple of minutes.

Then Inuyasha's front door opened, and Kagome looked up, blushed, and scrambled to get off Inuyasha.

She waited till Inuyasha stood up and saw Sesshomaru looking surprised.

"Hi Sessh," Kagome called, raising her hand a little. "Um... I'll go inside now," she said, backing up, blushing bright red. "Bye Inuyasha."

Kagome hurried inside her house, feeling much like an embarrassed child.

Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru. He was blushing a little. "What are you doing out here?"

Sesshomaru still looked surprised, then smiled. "I came out to get my paperwork from my car. Then I found you and Kagome practically making out on the front lawn."

"We weren't making out," Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru ignored him, going on. "You know, there's a better place to do that. Perhaps inside on the couch, or in your car."

"Nothing was going to happen," Inuyasha muttered.

"It seemed like something might have," Sesshomaru stated. "It sounds like your breathing is still heavy."

Inuyasha growled. "Just get your damn paperwork."

Inuyasha hurried into the house and to his room. When Inuyasha was up in his room he thought about his moment with Kagome. If Sesshomaru hadn't come out he would have kissed Kagome. He was peeved at Sesshomaru that he interrupted that moment. Maybe he would have told her his feelings. Maybe not. Maybe he would rather them be friends than nothing.

He knew he showed a lot on how much he loved her. He thought it must have been obvious to her that he was in love with her now. But, he has hinted times before, and she still hasn't said anything.

* * *

Kagome was walking up to her room.

_**'That was too close,' **_she thought.

She was worried about that little incident tonight. Her heart was still thumping in her chest.

She was happy that moment happened, though. It was a moment she would keep with her forever. It was probably the only moment like that, that she'll have with him. It was a moment she wished would happen again.

But she was still worried. She was afraid she showed too much of how much she cared. She wondered what would have happened if Sesshomaru hadn't come out. She might have kissed him. She was glad Sesshomaru had come out. She didn't want to know how Inuyasha would react. She thought he would push her away and tell her that he doesn't like her like that.

Kagome slept restlessly that night.

* * *

The next day passed quickly, and Kagome was barely able to believe that it was only Wednesday. She needed a break, and today the teachers seemed to team up and give an hour in homework for each subject. She did all of the work and had no trouble with it.

She fell asleep early that night.

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't get to sleep. He still replayed the moment he had with Kagome yesterday in his head. He wanted something like that to happen again. He was hanging out with Miroku and Jurou. They were saying something to him, but he wasn't listening. He was thinking of Kagome.

"Inuyasha, are you even listening?" Miroku asked.

"Huh? Oh, no. I'm not," Inuyasha mumbled.

"What are you thinking about?" Jurou asked. He didn't know that Inuyasha was in love with Kagome yet.

Inuyasha looked at Jurou. "Um... Kagome. We were almost hit by a tree yesterday, I'm worried about her," he lied. The first part was true, the last part, however, was not. He was thinking about what happened _after_ that part.

Jurou looked at Miroku, and Miroku shook his head. Jurou was slowly beginning to realize that Inuyasha was in love with Kagome.

Inuyasha went back to his thoughts. Did he really want to tell her? He didn't know. It would be good for him to tell her, but would it be the right thing for her to tell her? He was afraid to tell her. After a while, it became hard to think about her because he was worried and undecided.

He started to listen to Miroku's and Jurou's conversation.

"I'm going to ask her at the wedding," Miroku said.

"That's a good idea. I should do that, too," Jurou mumbled.

"What are you guys talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, you finally decided to join us here on Earth," Miroku stated, smiling.

"We're talking about the Prom," Jurou told him. "Miroku's gonna ask Sango at the wedding."

"Oh, alright," Inuyasha muttered.

"Are you going to Prom?" Miroku asked.

"If Kagome wants to go with me, as friends I'll go," Inuyasha told them.

"You should ask her, Inuyasha," Jurou said.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"She might say yes," Miroku stated.

"Might, key word guys," Inuyasha pointed out.

"Inuyasha, it's a good possibility," Jurou told him.

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He crossed his arms. It was getting late, so he decided to go home.

"I'm going home guys. I'll see you tomorrow," Inuyasha mumbled, getting up.

"Alright. See you," Miroku said.

"Bye," Jurou said.

Inuyasha left the house. He went home and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day Kagome and him barely spoke. This worried him. He thought it had to do something with the other night.

Friday all of his worries were cleared. Kagome told him that she was busy with homework, and she had quizzes.

* * *

Later, everyone met at the church. They had to practice for the wedding.

Sesshomaru took his place with the priest to wait for Rin, while Rin lined and paired everybody up.

"Okay, Inuyasha, get over here," Rin ordered.

Inuyasha stood in front of Rin, towering over her. He crossed his arms and smiled. Rin had to look up at him. Jurou and Miroku snickered.

Rin pulled Kagome over to her, and made her stand by Inuyasha's side.

"Kagome, put your arm through Inuyasha's," Rin told her.

Kagome slid her arm through Inuyasha's. She felt a little awkward. She blushed a little. Inuyasha saw her blush and smiled.

Rin had the others do the same, after she paired them. She paired Amaterasu and Jurou, Miroku and Sango, and Mrs. Higurashi and Grandpa.

They went through walking down the aisle, and the priest ran through how the ceremony would go.

* * *

After the practice, they went out, kind of to a practice dinner, or a bridal dinner.

They wished Rin and Sesshomaru the best, and since Inuyasha was the best man, he had to make a speech for that, and the reception after the wedding, tomorrow.

* * *

After the dinner ended at ten o'clock, the guys went out to have Sesshomaru's bachelor party.

The girls went to a nail salon, because Rin wanted all of the bride's maids' nails to match their dresses. After their nails were done and dried, they left to go back to Rin's house. They all needed to sleep for the wedding, so they all fell asleep after getting ready for bed.

* * *

Kagome felt weird sleeping in Inuaysha's bed. She climbed under the blankets. She pressed her face into the pillow. It smelled like him. She smiled, then drifted slowly to sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha and the other guys came home at eleven o'clock. They all headed upstairs. Sesshomaru took a shower in one bathroom, and Miroku took a shower in the other one. Inuyasha, Jurou, and Sota were getting in for a shower in the morning. Inuyasha went up to Kagome's room, and was hit with the jasmine, lavender scent that only belonged to Kagome.

He laid on her bed, under the blankets, surrounded by her scent. He wanted to stay in this room forever. He fell asleep quickly.

* * *

The next day all of the girls woke up at nine o'clock. The wedding was at twelve o'clock. All of the girls got changed into their dresses. It was busy in both houses. Rin was making Kagome's hair in the style she wanted the hair, it was up in a ponytail and curly. Rin did the same to Sango's and those two did the same to Amaterasu and Chiyo. Mrs. Higurashi made Rin's curly, and into a half ponytail. Then they started putting makeup on.

* * *

Over in the other house with the guys they were getting dressed and getting the pink boutonniere on.

After the guys were gone getting ready they all piled into Sesshomaru's Hummer. Then they headed over to the church.

* * *

When the girls were done getting ready they climbed into the limo. They made it to the church by eleven thirty.

The bride's maids found their pair and lined up, and Chiyo and Sota waited in their order. Sota went down first, then Chiyo.

* * *

When Inuyasha saw Kagome he was stunned. He thought she looked painfully beautiful. He was staring at her.

"What?" she asked when she saw him staring.

"Um... Nothing, it's just...." Inuyasha shook his head. "You look very pretty."

Kagome blushed and smiled. She looked at the floor. "Thanks."

The music for the bride's maids started and Kagome slid her arm through Inuyasha's. They slowly started walking down the aisle.

They walked half way down the aisle, then Sango and Miroku came out. They had to walk slowly. After Sango and Miroku were half way down, and Inuyasha and Kagome were already waiting at the alter, Amaterasu and Jurou walked up. After Amaterasu and Jurou were half way to the alter, and Sango and Miroku were at the alter, Mrs. Higurashi and Grandpa started walking down. Everyone watched, smiling at their friends walking down the aisle. After Grandpa and Mrs. Higurashi were half way down, Sota came out, carrying the rings on the pillow. After Sota was at the alter with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome, Chiyo started down, shortly followed by Rin.

There were some gasps and whispers. Everyone was saying how beautiful Rin was. Chiyo was dropping the flower petals as she walked down the aisle.

When Chiyo was at the alter she stood near Sota. When Rin got to the alter, Sesshomaru held his hand out to her to help her step up onto the platform.

After she was in place facing Sesshomaru, the priest started the ceremony. After about twenty minutes the priest had them say their vows. Rin started with hers, then Sesshomaru said his. Sota brought up the rings. Sesshomaru put Rin's ring on her finger, and she put his ring on his finger. The priest asked if they will always take care of each other.

"I do," Sesshomaru promised.

The priest turned to Rin. "And you?"

"I do," Rin said.

"I hereby pronounce you man and wife," the priest stated. "You may kiss the bride."

Sesshomaru kissed Rin, and the whole church clapped. Sesshomaru broke the kiss, grabbed her hand, and turned to the rest of the church.

Sesshomaru and Rin walked down the aisle, followed by Kagome and Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku, Amaterasu and Jurou, Grandpa and Mrs. Higurashi, and Sota and Chiyo.

The bride's maids and groom's men left outside, and Sesshomaru pulled Rin to the side so they wouldn't get run over by the guests leaving the church.

* * *

All of the bride's maids and groom's men were in the limo, waiting for the bride and groom. When all of the guests were out Sesshomaru and Rin exited the church. People were blowing bubbles and Sesshomaru and Rin hurried into the limo. Then they were off to get their pictures taken.

* * *

They drove around the city for a bit, then at four o'clock they headed down to the hall that the reception was at.

* * *

The reception started at five, and they got to the hall at four-thirty. They just hung out until the guests started arriving.

When all of the guests arrived Rin dragged Sesshomaru up to the microphone.

"Excuse me everyone! We have something knew to do here!" Rin stated. "If you want me and Sessh to kiss you can't tap your glasses. You'll all be in pairs, I'll pick my bride's maids' pairs, and you'll have to roll the dice on the table over here on the stage. If it is an even number, we kiss. If it's an odd number.... you and your pair kiss," she giggled.

Inuyasha froze. Rin was picking pairs. He knew who he would get paired with. They were probably going to take turns rolling the dice. That means he had to participate.

"Alright, I don't want any fights here, so the couples will stay paired. Sango and Miroku and Amaterasu and Jurou. Now, I want my maid of honor to be paired with the best man, so Kagome and Inuyasha you guys are paired!" Rin smiled at them.

Kagome went pale. Her eyes were wide. _**'We don't have to roll the dice, do we?'**_

"Here's the catch," Rin started, "after the couple rolls the dice, they pick the next person to come up and roll."

Kagome stopped breathing. She instantly knew Inuyasha and herself would go up to the table and roll the dice. Sango would have them come up to the stage. Or possibly Amaterasu.

Rin stopped speaking and her and Sesshomaru left the stage. Everyone was starting to pair up, and then after a bit and everyone was paired, the buffet opened and everyone got their food.

Sango and Miroku were the first to go up, and they got an odd number, and had to kiss.

A couple of people whistled, others clapped, and some laughed. There were a couple of whistles then, "Yeah!"

Sango grinned madly. "Inuyasha and Kagome," she stated, then her and Miroku walked off the stage.

Kagome went pale. She felt nervous. Her and Inuyasha walked up. Inuyasha handed Kagome the dice. Kagome squeezed her eyes closed, shaking the dice then letting them fall onto the table. She opened her eyes and adding the numbers that she rolled. The number was even.

"Sessh, Rin, it's even," Inuyasha stated, he had a faint grin on his face.

Rin and Sesshomaru smiled, leading toward each other to kiss. Kagome looked to Inuyasha and he nodded his head that she could pick who goes up next.

She looked at Amaterasu and Jurou and smiled. "Amaterasu and Jurou," she stated, skipping off the stage, Inuyasha following close behind her.

She sat back down in her seat, going back to eating again. When everyone was done eating Inuyasha said his speech. After that they had the traditional bride and groom dance.

Everyone watched, then after the first dance others started dancing.

Amaterasu and Jurou were called up to the stage again, and they had to kiss this time. Amaterasu picked who came up.

"Kagome and Inuyasha," she smiled.

Kagome felt nervous again. Her and Inuyasha went up to the table again. Inuyasha handed Kagome the dice. Kagome took them, shaking them and rolling them. She closed her eyes. When they hit the table Kagome opened her eyes. The number was odd.

Kagome stopped breathing. She quickly turned to Inuyasha. He staring at her, and that made her blush. Inuyasha was the one to lean forward, and lightly touch his lips to hers, then quickly pull back.

When their lips touched, there were whistles and 'woos' from the guests. Kagome was still frozen, and she was blushing like mad. Inuyasha was worried about her.

"Kagome?" he asked.

She looked at him. "Hmm?"

"Come on," he said. "Sango, Miroku, you guys are up."

He put his hand on the back of Kagome's arm, and helped her off the stage.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kagome stated. "I was just really nervous."

"Heh, me too," Inuyasha said. He smiled.

"Why were you nervous?" Kagome asked.

"I didn't want to kiss you," Inuyasha said. He hoped she didn't see through his lie.

"Am I really that bad a person to kiss?" Kagome exclaimed.

"No! That's not what I meant!" Inuyasha told her.

"What did you mean then?" Kagome asked. She placed her hands on her hips.

"I thought it would be awkward," Inuyasha shrugged.

Kagome blushed. "Was it?"

"Not as much as I thought it would be," Inuyasha lied. It wasn't awkward at all for him.

Kagome didn't say anything. She just blushed deeper. Music was playing, and a bunch of people were dancing. Kagome danced with Sango and Amaterasu and Rin. She and Inuyasha were called up to the stage again many more times, and every other time they had to kiss. The kisses Inuyasha made sure were quick, so there were no reactions.

* * *

Amaterasu sat back down at the table with Miroku, Jurou, and Sango.

"What's going on?" Sango demanded.

"Nothing. They haven't done anything more than kiss on the stage, and Inuyasha isn't letting those go far," Amaterasu stated, annoyed.

"Maybe we should _force _them together. We have to get them to dance together," Sango almost growled.

Rin - dragging Sesshomaru - came to the table.

"What's the news?" she asked.

"Nothing," Sango sighed.

"Is there anyway we can get them to dance together?" Amaterasu asked.

"Maybe if we get all of the others to slow dance," Rin suggested.

"Inuyasha wouldn't be caught dead dancing," Sesshomaru stated.

"He would dance with Kagome, if she really wanted to dance," Miroku pointed out.

"We'll get her to want to dance. She'll probably only want to dance with Inuyasha. Come on, Sango," Amaterasu said. She got up and pulled Sango with her to where Kagome and Inuyasha were just getting off the stage.

"Hey, Kagome," Amaterasu called. She let go of Sango. "They're gonna play a slow song now," Amaterasu stated. She looked out of the corner of her eyes, watching Jurou and Miroku go up to the DJ. "Everyone's probably gonna grab a partner and dance. Are you going to?"

"Um.. I don't know," Kagome mumbled.

"You can't miss out on this! It'll be fun!" Amaterasu said.

"Alright," Kagome said. She turned to Inuyasha. "Do you want to dance? Please, Inuyasha?" She jutted her bottom lip out.

Inuyasha stared at her. She was already hard to say no to, and she was making it impossible now.

Inuyasha sighed. "Alright."

Kagome threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck. "Thank you, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha put his arms around Kagome. "Not a problem."

Amaterasu and Sango looked at each other from the corner of their eyes. They smiled.

Right then, a slow song played.

"Find a partner, we're going slow," the DJ said.

Kagome pulled Inuyasha onto the dance floor and faced him. Inuyasha placed him hands on her waist, keeping a distance between them. She put her hands on his shoulders. They started swaying side to side, slowly. Inuyasha looked down at her.

"Are you going to Prom?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. I might," Inuyasha told her.

"We could go, as friends," Kagome stated. "If you want to."

"I really don't want to go to Prom," Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked away from him.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she lied.

"I'll go if you want me to, Kagome," Inuyasha told her.

"If you don't want to go you don't have to," Kagome assured him.

"Do you want someone to ask you?" he asked.

_**'Yeah, you,' **_she thought. "No, I'll go with whoever asks me," she stated.

"Many guys will ask you," Inuyasha stated. "Which one will you pick?"

"The _right_ one," Kagome said. She hoped he picked it up. She was trying to hint, but she didn't think she hinted right.

"Well, I hope the right one finds you," Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome sighed. "Me too."

"He'll find you," Inuyasha told her.

'_**He will if he gets the hints. I guess this means he doesn't love me like that,'**_ she thought sadly.

She looked away from Inuyasha.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Kagome, tell me," Inuyasha said firmly.

She sighed. "What if the right guy doesn't _get_ that I love him? What if he doesn't love me that way?"

The song was ending. Inuyasha stopped swaying, making Kagome stop with him.

"What?" he asked. It was the same thoughts going through his head about Kagome.

Kagome shook her head. She pulled away from Inuyasha and ran to the bathrooms.

"Kagome!" he called.

A bunch of people looked at him. Sango looked at Inuyasha and saw Kagome running away. She left Miroku and hurried after Kagome, followed by Amaterasu and Rin.

Miroku, Jurou, and Sesshomaru headed towards Inuyasha. The guests went back to dancing and talking.

* * *

Kagome was sitting on the couch in the front of the bathroom. She had he head in her hands. She couldn't believe she said that much to him. She was sure he'd tell her he only wanted to be friends now. She couldn't handle that. She didn't want to hear it.

Sango, Amaterasu, and Rin came into the bathroom.

"Kagome!" Sango said. "What happened?"

"What the hell did Inuyasha do?" Amaterasu asked.

Kagome looked up at them. "Inuyasha didn't do anything. I just said too much."

Sango looked happy. "What did you say?" she asked.

"We were talking about me telling the right guy yes. I said what if the right guy for me didn't love me like I loved him," she stated.

Rin smiled. "Well maybe something got through to him this time!"

"Yeah, it'll be the first time anything gets through his thick head," Amaterasu stated.

Kagome giggled.

"Hey, you seem better now," Amaterasu stated with a smile.

"There wasn't anything wrong with me in the first place. I was just scared that I messed up mine and Inuyasha's friendship," Kagome stated.

"You didn't mess it up, you made it better," Rin told her.

"Alright, guys," Kagome said rolling her eyes. "Inuyasha and me will be nothing more than friends."

"That's what you both say," Amaterasu stated.

* * *

"Inuyasha, what happened?" Miroku asked.

"I have no idea," Inuyasha stated. "She said something, and I said 'what.'"

"What did she say?" Jurou asked.

"Something about the right guy for her not loving her like she loved him. Has Sango or Amaterasu said anything to you about Kagome being in love with someone?" Inuyasha asked.

"No," Jurou said quickly.

Miroku gave Jurou an annoyed look. "Sango hasn't said anything at all. If she knows about anything she won't tell a soul."

Inuyasha groaned. "I still don't know if I can tell her, guys. I don't want her to say she wants to only be my friend."

"Well, maybe you should go get her," Jurou stated.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Right here," Sango stated. Amaterasu was pushing Kagome towards the guys with her power. Sango was pulling Kagome's arm.

Rin came up to Sesshomaru. "We still need to throw the bouquet and garter."

"Well, let's do that now," he said.

Rin dragged Sesshomaru up to the microphone.

"Alright, girls get onto the dance floor! Guys step back, it'll be your turn soon," Rin stated.

All th girls grouped on the dance floor. Rin turned around, and threw the bouquet behind her.

The other girls jumped for it, but Kagome caught it because it landed right in her hands.

Sango laughed, Amaterasu smiled, and Kagome's eyes popped open.

Sesshomaru got an idea. He waited until all the girls left the dance floor, and the guys came on. Inuyasha was in the back. He knew what Sesshomaru was going to try to do.

Sesshomaru aimed at Inuyasha and shot. The other guys tried to grab it but it was going too fast. Inuyasha looked down at the garter in his hands.

'_**Oh shit,'**_ he thought.

* * *

Kagome saw that Inuyasha caught the garter. Her eyes popped even more wider. She started blushing.

All the guys started to laugh. Other's 'wooed', and there were whistles.

Sesshomaru smiled.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who was bright red, looking terrified.

Kagome saw Inuyasha look at her. He was pale.

"Alright everyone, clear the floor," Sesshomaru laughed.

Miroku carried a chair out to the middle of the dance floor.

Amaterasu dragged Kagome to the chair. Jurou forcefully pushed Inuyasha next to the chair with his power.

Kagome sat down. She was blushing like mad, and she had butterflies in her stomach.

Inuyasha started blushing. He knelt down, with the garter in hand. His stomach started doing flips.

He grabbed her ankle, and slid the garter up her leg, blushing like mad the whole time.

As soon as Inuyasha touched her the butterflies started to flutter in her stomach. She was possibly more red that a rose, and she was trembling.

The crowd was whistling and 'wooing' along with laughing and clapping.

Inuyasha blushed deeper. He hurried and left after he slid it up, and he went to the hall outside of the ball room. He had to take a couple of deep breaths to stop his shaking. He needed to return to normal color too. He was so embarrassed. He wouldn't be able to look at Kagome anymore for the rest of his life.

* * *

Kagome watched Inuyasha hurry from the room. She was still blushing, and trembling.

Sango and Amaterasu came to pull her back to her seat. Kagome was frozen. Everyone went back to dancing. Kagome saw her mother and Sota dancing. It was not a slow dance, more like jumping around and moving around. Rin was walking over to the three girls. Sesshomaru, Miroku, Jurou, and Inuyasha were no where to be seen.

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

"What?" she responded.

"Are you still with us?" Amaterasu asked.

"Um.... yeah. I'm just... I don't know. Embarrassed?" Kagome told them.

"So do you want to go dance?" Sango asked.

"Oh, no. you guys can't dance right now! We're going to cut the cake," Rin stated.

"Fine," Amaterasu sighed smiling.

Rin went off to look to for Sesshomaru.

* * *

Miroku was the first to get to Inuyasha.

"There you are," he said. "Let's go. You can't just run away."

Jurou and Sesshomaru came into the hall next.

"Inuyasha, Kagome looks really weird," Jurou told him.

"Of course she does. She'll probably embarrassed out of her mind like I am," Inuyasha snapped. He was really annoyed at Sesshomaru now.

"Then why don't you get the hell out there and talk to her?" Jurou snapped back.

"Because I _can't_ face her right now!" Inuyasha growled.

"Alright, guys, don't fight. It's not either of your fault," Miroku stated.

"Yeah, it's Sessh's," Inuyasha grumbled.

"You weren't going to do anything. I needed to push you two together," Sesshomaru told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled at Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, he just got married. Let him live a little longer," Jurou said.

Inuyasha stopped growling, but continued to glare. Rin popped her head out the door.

"Sessh! There you are! Come on guys, we need to cut the cake," she said.

Sesshomaru and the rest of the guys followed. Inuyasha followed more slowly than the others.

Inuyasha stayed as far away from Kagome as possible. When Rin and Sesshomaru cut the cake, and Rin shoved a piece into Sesshomaru's face, and he gently shoved a piece in her's the rest of the guests had a piece.

* * *

Everyone was dancing again. Then it started to slow down. Kagome saw Miroku and Sango, Amaterasu and Jurou, Rin and Sesshomaru, and Chiyo and Sota slow dancing. Chiyo and Sota were only friends, Kagome could tell the way they were dancing, and how awkward Chiyo and Sota looked.

Kagome caught Inuyasha's eye and she saw him blush, and knew she was probably blushing too. She looked away quickly.

* * *

"Sessh, you only made it worse," Sango groaned. "They're not talking now."

"I know. Maybe we can push them together again," Sesshomaru said.

"When are one of you guys going up to the stage again?" Rin asked.

"Right now," Amaterasu said. She waved to the couple on the stage. They called her and Jurou up.

Amaterasu smiled at everyone at the table, grabbed Jurou's hand and pulled him up to the stage.

Jurou and Amaterasu didn't roll an odd number. Amaterasu smiled.

"Inuyasha and Kagome," she said.

Kagome started blushing. Inuyasha went pale.

Amaterasu skipped down from the stage, going back to the table.

"There's no guarantees that it'll be odd," Miroku said.

"Yes, there is, actually,"Amaterasu stated. "It's a good thing we have a table close to the stage."

Amaterasu was close enough to the stage that she could see the dots on the dice.

* * *

Kagome rolled the dice, and Amaterasu watched for what it would be. The number was going to be even, and she knew Kagome saw that. She looked hopeful.

Amaterasu made the wind in the room push the dice to a number that would make it odd. All she did was move her finger. Jurou smiled.

"That's cheating," he murmured.

"It's playing fire against fire," Amaterasu stated.

Kagome paled as soon as the dice number was odd. Her and Inuyasha faced each other again. They kissed and it was quick, and there was nothing about it.

Kagome and Inuyasha called another couple up, and then walked off the stage.

Kagome was ready to bolt from Inuyasha as soon as they got off the stage, but Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said quickly.

"I wanted to ask you what you meant by the right guy not loving you the same way," he stated. "Are you in love with someone?"

"No, I'm not," she said. "I'm just worried about things like that."

"Would you tell me if you were in love with someone?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome didn't answer. She didn't want to lie to him anymore. If he was her best friend, why did she keep a secret from him?

"Kagome?" he asked.

Lucky for her, Sango and Miroku came up to them.

"Hey guys. Rin said that the receptions gonna be over soon," Sango told them.

Kagome looked at Sango. "Alright. She'll want us to stay behind to help clean up, right?"

"Yeah, but your mother is going to take Chiyo, Sota, and Grandpa back to your house. It's getting late. Amaterasu already agreed to let your mother take Chiyo back to your house," Sango stated.

"When did Rin say she wanted everyone to be gone by?" Inuyasha asked.

"By at least eleven o'clock. She said they have to be on a plane really early in the morning," Miroku told them this time.

Inuyasha nodded. It was already nine o'clock.

* * *

Kagome was horribly tired. She sat at the table for the rest of the reception. Inuyasha sat with her. Sango, Miroku, Rin, Sesshomaru, Amaterasu, and Jurou were dancing.

Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. She started to fall asleep, and Inuyasha watched her.

* * *

When everyone started to leave, Rin and Sesshomaru told them goodbye. After everyone was gone Sango, Miroku, Rin, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Amaterasu, and Jurou started cleaning up. They just picked up the trash on the floor, and packed food up. They then loaded the food into the back of Sesshomaru's Hummer.

After this was done, they all loaded into the Hummer, driving home. When they got home they unloaded all of the food into the refrigerator, and some in Kagome's refrigerator.

After they were finished putting things away, Sango and Amaterasu went over to Kagome's house with her and they all got changed into pajamas.

"Sango, if you want to go home with Kohaku I can take you right now if you want," Amaterasu told her.

"How?" Sango asked.

"It's another power of mine. All wind demons can do it," Amaterasu stated. "I'm gonna take Chiyo home."

"Alright," Sango said. She grabbed her and Amaterasu's dresses, and Amaterasu held Chiyo and grabbed Sango's hand.

Amaterasu waved to Kagome, Sango waved too. Then suddenly, they were gone. Kagome climbed into her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Amaterasu, Chiyo, and Sango, were in Sango's room. Sango felt light headed and dizzy.

"Wow," she said. She hung her dress in her closet. She handed Amaterasu her dress.

"I'll see you," Amaterasu said.

"Bye," Sango replied. Then Amaterasu and Chiyo were gone.

Sango walked into Kohaku's room, and saw that he was asleep already. She went back to her room, and climbed into her bed.

* * *

Amaterasu hung her and Chiyo's dresses in the closet. She set Chiyo on the bed, and climbed in too.

* * *

"Come on, Miroku," Jurou said.

Jurou put his hand on Miroku's shoulder. Miroku looked at Jurou warily.

"I still remember the last time I let you take me back home. I'm not looking forward to it," Miroku stated.

"The more you keep traveling like this the more you get used to it," Jurou told him.

Miroku groaned. "Bye Inuyasha."

"Bye Inuyasha," Jurou said smiling.

"Bye guys," Inuyasha replied. "Have fun, Miroku."

Miroku groaned again. "Thanks."

Then they disappeared.

Inuyasha went upstairs to his room, got changed into sweat pants and fell asleep.

**

* * *

*****Author's note: hey guys!!! I'm sorry it took so long to update! But this is like three times what I normally write for each chapter. I'm honestly very happy with this chapter. It's exactly how I wanted it. I hope you like this chapter!!!!! Please review!!!! **


	16. Chapter 16

******Author's note: thanks for the awesome reviews!!!! I was every pleased with the wedding and the reception. I certainly think it was the best chapter yet. What do you guys think? Was it the best chapter, or do you think another one was better? Let me know in your reviews!!! Oh, kouga's older woman, this is your chapter!!!! Let me know how I did!!! This is another special chapter!**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha. Yes, I know this disclaimer is boring, but I need to put it down. I could careless about this part of the a/n's.**

**Chapter 16**

It was Sunday. Inuyasha had to take Rin and Sesshomaru to the airport to catch their plane.

Before Rin got out of the car, she hugged Inuyasha. "Call us if anything serious happens."

Inuyasha nodded.

"Thanks," Rin said.

"Not a problem," Inuyasha told her.

Rin smiled at him and hurried out of the car. After they were inside the airport, Inuyasha left. He went back home and fell asleep.

* * *

Kagome slept until twelve o'clock. She woke up and felt sore. She groaned and rolled over. She felt sick. She stayed in her room the whole day. Her mother brought up soup for her to eat.

* * *

On Monday, it was raining. It was supposed to rain all week. Thursday and Friday it was suppose to stop.

This week the teachers were getting ready for the seniors to take their finals. On Monday they started the reviews. Year books went on sale, the graduation gowns needed to be ordered, and the Prom tickets were going on sale.

Before third period Sango came up to Kagome very excited. "Kagome, I forgot to tell you! Yesterday at the wedding, Miroku asked me to Prom!"

"That's great Sango!" Kagome exclaimed.

"We have to go dress shopping!" Sango squealed. "Are you going with Inuyasha?"

"I don't know. If he doesn't want to go, I'll go with someone else," Kagome stated.

"Well, Inuyasha better go with you," Sango stated. "I see someone who wants to go with you."

"Who?" Kagome asked.

"Koga Nakane," Sango giggled. "He's been staring at you the whole day."

Kagome blushed. "Well, it's his loss. I don't like him like that."

Sango smiled. "And you never will."

Kagome smiled back at her. "Exactly."

* * *

At lunch Sango asked Amaterasu if she wanted to go dress shopping with her and Kagome. Amaterasu agreed to go. They made a plan to go to the dress shop tomorrow.

Everyone of the seniors had hours of reviews for homework, and they were all due the next day, so they could review the rest of the material.

* * *

The next day, again, everyone had hours of reviews for homework, but Amaterasu, Sango, and Kagome went to the dress shop anyway. It was still raining, and the forecast said it was suppose to get worse the next day.

Amaterasu sighed. "I hate the rain."

"Doesn't everybody?" Sango asked.

"No, some people love the rain," Kagome stated.

They were in the dress shop. Kagome was trying on a dark purple dress. It was strapless. She liked it.

"How about this one?" Kagome asked. She spun around.

Amaterasu smiled. "Very sexy. Are you planning on making Inuyasha drool?"

Kagome blushed, smiled, then shook her head. "Inuyasha just loves me as a friend."

"Even if he does, which he doesn't, you'll make him drool," Amaterasu laughed.

Kagome turned to Sango. "How do you like it?"

Sango was trying not to laugh. "I totally agree with Amaterasu."

Kagome blushed deeper. "So I should buy it?"

"Yes," Sango nodded.

"Fine," Kagome sighed.

She got changed back into her clothes. She went up to the cash register.

While Kagome bought the dress, Amaterasu got changed into a dress, while Sango looked through the racks.

Amaterasu came out for the changing rooms in a red, spaghetti strap, semi sparkly dress.

"I like this one. It's very pretty," Amaterasu stated.

Kagome walked back over to her friends, with the dress in a long bag on a hanger.

"It is very pretty. Better than the other one you tried on," Kagome told Amaterasu.

"What about you Sango?" Amaterasu asked.

"It's very you, Amaterasu. If you want it, get it," Sango called from behind a rack of green dresses. She pulled out a green dress with a quarter length green jacket to go over it.

She went into the changing room. Amaterasu went to get changed back into her clothes. Kagome when over to the shoes and started looking for a pair to go with her dress. She found a pair of high heels, in the color dark purple, and bought those.

Sango came out. She was happy of what she picked out. "I love this dress. I'm buying it."

"Alright," Amaterasu said coming out of the dressing room.

She walked up to the cash register. After she bought the dress she looked for shoes like Kagome did.

Sango came back out of the dressing room, and bought the green dress.

She then went looking for shoes with Amaterasu. They found shoes to match their dresses too, and then they all went home to do homework.

* * *

On Wednesday Kagome woke up late, and Inuyasha went up to her room to wake her up. Her mother was busy, and Sota already was on the bus.

Her and Inuyasha had to rush to school. The teachers went over the homework, then reviewed more, giving little homework today. It was pouring outside the whole day, and there were many flood warnings.

* * *

When Kagome and Inuyasha were inside the car after school, protected from the rain, Kagome's mother called her cell phone.

Kagome picked up. "Hey, mom."

Inuyasha heard Mrs. Higurashi. **"Kagome, good news! Shippo woke up!"**

Kagome's eyes popped open. "He's awake!" She turned to Inuyasha. "Shippo's awake!"

"Yeah, I know I heard," Inuyasha told her.

"We're going to go down now," Kagome told her mother.

"**I'm heading down to pick up Sota. Maybe I can pick up Chiyo too."** Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Alright talk to you soon mom," Kagome said.

Kagome hung up and called Sango.

"Sango," Kagome said excitedly, "Shippo woke up! We're going down to the hospital now."

"**Shippo woke up! I'll call Miroku!"** Sango exclaimed.

Sango hung up, and Kagome then proceeded to call Amaterasu. Who said she would call Jurou.

Inuyasha and Kagome rushed down to the hospital. Mrs. Higurashi was leaving the house now, going to get Sota from school then to the hospital.

Outside it was pouring buckets and thundering. And lightening. Some roads were flooded and the storm was backing up traffic.

Inuyasha and Kagome got to the hospital before Miroku, Sango, and everyone else. When they got into the room, Shippo was wake.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, sit down. I asked the nurse to not let anyone else in until you guys leave. I need to talk to you guys," Shippo told them.

Kagome was instantly worried. She rushed up to the side of his bed.

"What is it Shippo?"

"Sit down. Both of you," Shippo ordered.

Inuyasha and Kagome both sat. Inuyasha was confused and Kagome was worried.

"Inuyasha, I know you are in love with Kagome. And Kagome, I know you are in love with Inuyasha," Shippo said.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each. They both had faint blush across their cheeks. Inuyasha and Kagome looked away really quickly and back to Shippo.

He continued talking. "And I know that you both think differently. But if you guys never tell each other or talk about it, then you'll lose the chance to tell each other," Shippo said wisely. "So Inuyasha, swallow your pride and pay attention to how Kagome acts towards you. Kagome, pay attention to how Inuyasha looks and acts with you," Shippo advised them. Then more quietly he said, "Please. I want a mother _and_ father again."

Kagome didn't hear what Shippo had silently begged them, but Inuyasha did and Shippo knew he did.

Inuyasha looked at the little fox demon and he knew he love him as a son. Inuyasha nodded at him. Shippo had just made up Inuyasha's mind that he _was_ going to tell Kagome.

Kagome was still blushing when they told Shippo goodbye. When they got into the hall Inuyasha spoke.

"Kagome, can I talk to you? It's important," he said.

Kagome's phone started buzzing. "Yeah, Inuyasha. Hold on, though."

Kagome picked up her phone. "Sango? What's up?"

Inuyasha heard a muffled voice. It was anxious.

Kagome's eyes grew wide. "We'll be right there!"

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and started running out of the hospital and to Inuyasha's car.

"Kagome, what's the matter?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Sango's car is stuck in a flood area. She was going through it and it was much deeper than she expected," Kagome informed him. She was planning on telling Inuyasha that she loved him, but that was going to have to wait.

Inuyasha and Kagome rushed down to where Sango said she was stuck. They found her, and she was trying to push her car out of the water. Inuyasha went into the water to push it out. He told her to wait with Kagome out of the water.

Inuyasha pushed the car out of the water with no problem. He pushed it to the side of the road, and Sango tried to start it. It wouldn't start.

She groaned.

Another car came flying down and headed straight for Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome around the waist and jumped out of the way.

The car stopped and a person came running out.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" the man said. "I lost control of my car!"

Inuyasha ignored the man. His focus was on Kagome, making sure she wasn't hurt. She didn't look hurt.

Sango came running out of the car, to Kagome and Inuyasha's side.

"Are you guys okay?" Sango asked. She looked at Kagome, as did Inuyasha.

"Yeah," Kagome assured them.

The man looked anxious. Kagome looked at him.

"We're fine, that's all that matters, right?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes," he replied. He turned then walked back into his car, turning around and driving away.

Sango turned back to Kagome and Inuyasha. "Guys, my car won't start."

"We'll come get it later. It'll take forever for a tow truck to come out," Inuyasha stated. "We'll take you to the hospital."

Sango got into the back of the car, while Inuyasha and Kagome got into the front, driving to the hospital. On the way up she told Miroku that Inuyasha and Kagome had come and they were now heading to the hospital.

* * *

When they got to the hospital everyone was already there visiting Shippo. Miroku got to the hospital the same time Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha did.

Inuyasha remembered what Rin had told him. He heard her voice in his head.

"_Call us if anything serious happens."_

He pulled out his cell phone.

"What happened?" Rin asked worriedly. "Is everything okay? Did someone get hurt? Are you okay?"

"Calm down, everything's fine. Shippo woke up," Inuyasha told her.

"Are you serious!" Rin started squealing. Before Rin hung up he heard her say, "Sesshomaru! Shippo's awake!"

Inuyasha headed towards Kagome. She was talking to a doctor.

"He'll have to stay a couple of more days," the doctor said. "We are just making sure nothing else goes wrong."

"Alright," Kagome nodded.

The doctor turned and left.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Shippo has to stay a couple of more days."

"I know. I heard," he told her. "I told Rin, she told Sesshomaru. I think they are going to stay up there. She might call him."

"That's fine," Kagome said.

Kagome went back into Shippo's room. She smiled at Shippo.

"I heard you, you know. I heard everything everyone said to me," Shippo told her.

Kagome smiled. "So you know Rin and Sesshomaru are married, and that we think someone attacked us."

Shippo nodded.

'_**He also knows I'm in love with Inuyasha. He says Inuyasha's in love with me too. I wish he's right. Could he possibly be?'**_ Kagome thought.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. Their eyes locked. Inuyasha smiled warmly at her. She couldn't help but smile back. _**'Maybe Shippo's right. I'll find out when I tell him.'**_

* * *

After about two hours of squealing and hugging the nurses had them all leave. Before everyone left they hugged Shippo.

Inuyasha took Kagome home. He wanted to tell Kagome he loved her, but he wanted to be looking at her when he told her. He wanted to see her reaction.

It was already late, so he decided he would tell her tomorrow. And he told himself he _would_ tell her tomorrow.

* * *

Kagome wanted to tell Inuyasha she loved him. She wanted to know if Shippo was right.

* * *

The next day Kagome was excited. She woke up and instantly got ready. She knew they wouldn't be able to talk before school, and she didn't want to tell him in school.

When she saw Inuyasha downstairs waiting for her, she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Kagome called, running down the stairs.

Inuyasha smiled back at her. "Hey, Kagome."

They hurried out to the car.

* * *

Inuyasha was driving to the school

"Kagome, could I talk to you later?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure, Inuyasha. I want to talk to you too," Kagome stated. "How about after school? We can take a walk when we get home."

"Alright," Inuyasha stated.

Kagome smiled at him. Inuyasha's heart thumped into his chest. He couldn't wait to tell her.

* * *

Kagome was happy the whole day. She talked animatedly with everyone at lunch.

She jumped out of her seat when she raised her hand in class, she hurried to her classes, not being able to wait for school to end.

* * *

After the final bell rang Kagome hurried to her locker, put her books away, and hurried to Inuyasha's locker.

She rushed to his locker, excited and smiling.

When she was in sight of his locker, she stop smiling and stopped walking. She felt as if her heart broke, like it was ripped from her chest. What she saw mangled her heart in ways she never thought possible.

She saw Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing.

She turned away, tears in her eyes. She knew what Inuyasha was going to tell her now. He picked Kikyo over her. He didn't love her.

She found Sango, and asked if she could give her a ride home. She didn't want to see Inuyasha. It hurt too much.

* * *

Inuyasha was at his locker when he smelled Kikyo. He groaned and turned around.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"Nothing big," Kikyo stated. She grabbed the back of his head, and pulled herself up to kiss Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was surprised at first. He then glared at her, and pushed her away.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed.

"A little surprise for you," Kikyo smiled.

Inuyasha growled and stormed away. He was looking for Kagome, then he saw her getting into Sango's car looking upset. He was worried. He got into his car and followed Sango and Kagome home.

* * *

After Inuyasha pulled into his drive Kagome was walking on her front lawn. Inuyasha came out of the car and rushed to get to her. He grabbed her bag. She turned and backed up a couple of steps. She stared at him.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha began.

Kagome burst. "Inuyasha, I can't stand you! I saw you kiss her!"

Inuyasha was confused. He didn't know why it would bother her. But he didn't kiss Kikyo, she forcefully kissed him. He didn't even want Kagome to see that.

"I hate you! I never want to see you again!" Kagome yelled. She was fighting back tears. "You're such a stupid dog! I can't believe you!"

Inuyasha's heart beat painfully, and he was sure it was breaking into millions of pieces. To hide his pain he got angry and yelled back.

"You're a stupid, weak human! I don't understand why I even became your friend! It was a waste of my time!" Inuyasha snapped.

"If I'm such a stupid, weak human, why did you even try? If every time you hung out with me since the beginning was a waste of your time then your whole life was a big waste! I can't believe I trusted you my whole life! I should just have listened to everybody who told me to not be friends with you! I should just have listened to them when they said that you were a worthless half breed! I hate you! I wish I never met you! " she shouted. "I saw you kiss her, Inuyasha!"

"I don't care! And I don't care if you hate me, either! I don't care what you saw, because what you saw wasn't what happened!" he yelled.

"Then what did happen, Inuyasha?!" Kagome snapped.

"Why the hell would you care?! You hate me!" Inuyasha growled.

"Then I don't care! I don't care at all!" Kagome screamed. They were close now. Just feet away.

"Well, I don't care what the hell happens to you! You could burn in hell for all I care!" Inuyasha said coldly. He was lying, but he was too angry to care what he said.

When Inuyasha said that, Kagome froze, and she felt like her heart was breaking the second time today. She fought back tears, not wanting to show weakness in front of Inuyasha right now. She would cry later when she was alone. She walked right up to him, looking him in the eyes, held up her hand and slapped him across the face with all of her strength. His head snapped to the side. He looked back at her, and she glared at him. His eyes flickered red, and Kagome saw it. But she didn't care.

"Burn in hell," she growled harshly and low. "Too bad about that walk, huh? Turns out I already know what you were going to tell me."

Kagome turned on her heel and stormed into her house.

She locked her room door and took the pictures of her and Inuyasha and pictures of Inuyasha. She threw them into a big box. The glass smashed. She shoved it under her bed. She hated him. She wanted to, at least. She could never hate him.

She thought about what she had said to Inuyasha. She couldn't believe she said it. She couldn't believe Inuyasha said those things to her. Each word felt like the edge of a razor, cutting long gashes into her heart.

She wished she didn't say those words. She wished she didn't start that fight. It was tearing her up inside to know she hurt him. It was tearing her up inside that he hurt her. She felt her tears forming.

_**'I didn't mean it, Inuyasha! I would never mean it in a million years!' **_She let her tears flow. She stayed up in her room crying the rest of the night. Her mother knocked a couple of times, asking what happened, but Kagome was too upset to answer. She couldn't speak through her sobs. Kagome stayed up until late into the night crying. She fell asleep crying.

* * *

Inuyasha stood there for a bit, disbelieving. He couldn't believe that happened. He couldn't believe he said those things to her. The things that made her fight back tears. Tears he caused.

He stormed into his empty house and up to his room, slamming it open and closed. He marched right over to the wall and yelled. He punched the wall and his hand broke through the drywall. Then he put his head on the wall and both of his hands on either side of his head. He was angry. He had to fight the demon back, and that was hard. He turned so that his back was against the wall and slid down so that he was sitting with his legs pulled up a little bit. He set his elbows on his knees and put his hands in his hair. He clenched his hands so that he had a hold of some of his hair.

* * *

After he battled with his demon, he realized what he did, he hurt Kagome, he made her sad and upset, and he made her hate him. He didn't mean anything he said, and he never would have said it in the first place, if she hadn't broken his heart by saying she hated him, and never wanted to see him again. How she told him she should have listened to everybody. Each of her harsh words made scars which he would never heal. It hurt him to a point that he almost never wanted to see Kagome again. Almost.

If he never saw Kagome again, Inuyasha thought he might die of the burning pain that consumed his heart just thinking about it. He let a sob come out of his lips. He wanted to cry more. He wanted to let his pain out.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry," he whispered in the empty house. "I didn't mean it." He let silent tears out. He let tears fall until he fell asleep in his position on the floor.

**

* * *

****Author's note: Hey guys! I know you must not like me right now. It gets better!! Don't worry!!! the next chapter is goig to be from Inuyasha's POV, but in third person, then the next chapter after that, will be Kagome's. Again this is kouga's older woman's chapter. She gave me the idea for when Shippo woke up.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

*****Author's note: thanks for the reviews! I know a lot of you are mad at me. I even had a couple of people growl at me. But don't worry! They do fix this! I wasn't planning to post this chapter so soon. But I just got a review that pushed me to post it as fast as I can. This chapter has been written down long before it's time. I have tweaked it a bit for the changes in the whole story, and things that happened without my planning them. I have planned this chapter out since the very beginning, and I have always knew what was to exactly happen on the major parts of the story. The fight was a big one and Kikyo's kiss. The songs that inspired this chapter are 'So Far Away' by Crossfade, and 'This Photograph Is Proof (I Know You Know)' by Taking Back Sunday. The next chapter is Kagome's side of the same time period. I won't tell you the song of which had inspired her chapter yet, because I don't want anyone going on anywhere and listening to the song, and you most likely have heard the song before. I told you the name of the songs here so that you could [if you've heard them] listen to them in your head while reading.**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but I am the creator of Amaterasu, Chiyo, and Jurou. **

**Chapter 17**

It was a few days after Inuyasha and Kagome's fight. Inuyasha spent the last few days in a painful haze. He knew over the last few days he had been watching Kagome and he knew he was thinking about her. He was thinking about her pain, and his. He remembered after the fight he had come up to his room and punched a hole in the wall, and had let silent tears fall. He didn't remember what happened after that. He didn't know if he fell asleep.

On Friday, after the fight Kagome didn't go to school, and on Saturday he went to the park.

He remembered how Sesshomaru and Rin had acted after he had greeted them, and when they came into his room to see if he was okay. But he very faintly remembered school and what other things he did over the last few days.

**Flashback begins**

Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru's car pull into the driveway, and he pulled himself together as best as possible. He went downstairs and greeted them with a hug, after he tried to pull himself together for a few minutes.

Rin and Sesshomaru noticed that Inuyasha wasn't completely himself. They also noticed that when they greeted Kagome, she wasn't herself either. There was a sort of pain and sadness look in her smile.

Inuyasha was the same way, and they figured out that Inuyasha and Kagome had been a huge fight.

After Inuyasha went back up into his room, Sesshomaru had come up to see if everything was okay. He knocked on Inuyasha's door.

"Come in," Inuyasha called from laying on his bed.

Sesshomaru entered, and as soon as he entered, he saw the hole in the wall. It was the size of Inuyasha's fist.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru demanded.

Inuyasha noticed that Sesshomaru saw the hole. He didn't feel like talking to anybody. Not even Miroku.

"Nothing," Inuyasha stated.

"It doesn't look like nothing. I know something happened between you and Kagome while we were gone. Now what happened, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Me and Kagome just got into a fight, it's nothing," Inuyasha snapped.

That was when Rin came up and saw the hole. She gasped.

"Inuyasha, what did you do to Kagome?" Sesshomaru snarled.

"What did I do to _her_? She hurt me. She started the damn fight! I didn't do anything she should be upset about! If she never wants to see me again, it's fine with me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"How did the fight happen?" Rin asked.

"Kagome saw Kikyo kiss me, and thought I kissed Kikyo. She didn't even ask me about it, and it wasn't like we were going out anyway. I could have kissed anyone I want," Inuyasha said, cooled down a bit. He needed to yell. "She just burst and said she hated me. She said that she should have listened to everybody who said not to be friends with me."

Rin understood. "She broke your heart," she whispered. "And you broke hers."

Inuyasha looked at Rin. His eyes shown with pain. His pain, pain from the fight, and pain for the fact he caused Kagome pain.

"Just leave me alone," Inuyasha muttered quietly.

Sesshomaru and Rin looked at each other and quietly walked out and closed the door behind them.

**Flashback ends**

Inuyasha was laying on his bed, his hands on his stomach. He was staring at the ceiling, thinking about Kagome and the last couple of days.

He knew he was changing, for Kagome, but she was never around, so she never saw him. He was showing his emotions more. He was expressing himself more.

He blamed her for everything. He blamed her for changing, for him loving her. For his pain. For the questions.

He wasn't going to try to hide it anymore. He didn't want to spend years pretending he didn't love her. He couldn't hide it anymore. It now was boiling over, pouring out of him with his pain from the fight. He had tried to hide his pain, but he didn't think it was working. He knew Sesshomaru and Rin knew he was hurting.

Nothing went his way. When he decided to tell her, they got into this fight. This stupid fight that they could have prevented if he just _told her_. If they just talked about what happened with Kikyo.

She never understood anything. He hinted, but she never got it. He needed answers for all his questions. He needed to know why they won't go away. Why they were eating him.

Why did he hurt her? Why did he never tell her before this mess? Would they ever speak again? Could they be fix? Were they forever broken? Why did she react like that to Kikyo kissing him? He never had any answers to these questions.

He was always in pain now. He blamed himself for the whole mess. He sometimes stared at her picture, most of the time. He missed her. He wished he never said those things. He wanted to scream and yell. Possibly even let tears escape again.

* * *

He watched her from a distance the next couple of days. He ate lunch with Miroku and Jurou, and he knew Kagome was eating lunch with Sango and Amaterasu. Once in a while he would catch her looking at him. Her eyes were filled with pain, worry, and guilt. He watched her and knew he was so close to her, yet so far away. He blamed her still. He was changing more, becoming more gentle with everyone, nicer.

He saw that Kagome was different. She always looked tired, and she seemed more fragile to him than she had before. She was more sad each day. He blamed himself for that.

* * *

On Tuesday Inuyasha saw Koga sitting with Kagome, Sango, and Amaterasu. He was sitting next to Kagome, trying to get her to talk. He glared at Koga. That was the last day he sat with her at lunch.

"Inuyasha, are you just gonna stop talking to her?" Miroku asked one day at lunch. "Are you just gonna stare at her the rest of your life?"

"I want to talk to her. I miss her, Miroku. I want to apologize, and tell her I love her, but that stupid fight changed it all," Inuyasha muttered.

"Inuyasha," Jurou said, "she might want to talk to you too. She might want to apologize."

"I don't know, guys. I think I hurt her pretty bad this time. She told me she never wants to see me again," Inuyasha said. He looked back at Kagome again, and watched her. He was still protective of her. He would protect her even if she hated him.

Jurou and Miroku gave each other worried glances.

* * *

Inuyasha was always in his room now. Being alone in his pain, and laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling thinking of her. He wished he could stop thinking of her. He wasn't going to stay here and wish he had a choice to tell her or not. He couldn't push away the situation anymore, the feelings, because this time it will go his way, when he got the courage to talk to Kagome again. Right now he couldn't face her or his guilt.

* * *

It was almost a week since their fight. He was thinking about their time apart. He wasn't going to look back on this fight anymore. It caused him too much pain, and he was going to focus on the future and Kagome. He didn't want to linger on the past anymore.

He started remembering all of the moments between them. The kiss at Amaterasu's party, the moment on the front lawn, the shower. He thought about the wedding, and all of the things that happened at the reception. He didn't think he could love her anymore than he already did, but he was wrong. Thinking about all those moments made him fall deeper.

* * *

The next few days Kagome was avoiding him. Whenever he just walked by her she'd run away from him. She was sort of nervous, and she became more nervous with each passing day.

Sango came to his house on Thursday, a week after their fight. She burst right into his room, while his thoughts were all on Kagome.

Inuyasha jumped when the door slammed open and Sango marched over to him, and slapped him, _hard_.

"You bastard," Sango growled. "Did you know Kagome has been crying everyday since your guys' fight?"

"What?" Inuyasha said. It hurt him. He never wanted her to cry. She didn't deserve to.

"You heard me," Sango snapped.

"No, I didn't know Kagome was crying," Inuyasha mumbled. He knew she was upset and angry, he could sense it, and that hurt him more.

Sango glared at him. Rin and Sesshomaru were at the door watching the confrontation.

"Did you know Kagome is in love with you?" Sango asked.

"I know she doesn't. She told me herself that she hated me during our fight," Inuyasha snapped at her. He kind of had started to realize that after their fight. He had started to realize it even more now. All of her actions screamed that she did. What she said at the wedding, how she acted. Why she asked if they would ever get married. She was blushing when they both caught the garter and bouquet because she loved him. Why she was hurt over Kikyo kissing him. He knew she loved him now.

Sango slapped Inuyasha again. "You stupid bastard, Kagome only said that because she was hurt." Sesshomaru and Rin were watching in disbelief. Inuyasha never let anyone slap him twice, let alone once.

Inuyasha was becoming annoyed now. "She was hurt?! What about me?! How the hell do you think I felt when she told me she hated me?! It's not exactly a joy ride when the person you love tells you she hates you!" Inuyasha yelled. "And would you quit slapping me!?"

Sango was too shocked more than anything at the moment, along with Rin and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha had never admit to weakness other than to Kagome. Sango saw a picture of Kagome in Inuyasha's hand and her glare turned soft.

_**'Inuyasha just admit that out loud? That was the first time **_**he**_** actually said 'the person he loves'. Not someone just asking him,' **_Sesshomaru thought.

"I didn't think you would tell me," Sango mumbled.

_**'Wait, did I just say that out loud?' **_Inuyasha thought.

"I didn't plan on it..." Inuyasha muttered mostly to himself. "Don't tell Kagome. I plan on telling her myself, tomorrow at the Prom."

"Of course," Sango nodded. "You're lucky Amaterasu didn't come here. She would have done worse than slap you. I'll get going now. I'm sorry I slapped you."

Inuyasha nodded.

* * *

That night he was up in his room again.

He would wait until she would listen to him. He never liked to following her instincts. If her instincts were telling her to stay away from him he would let her run from him for a bit.

She was noticing nothing. She didn't notice that he was in love with her. She was strong willed and stubborn.

He had everything she said in front of him now. He was keeping it in mind the way it felt when all he could do was to blame himself for everything. But it wasn't his fault. He didn't make her say the words. They both kept the fight going.

He knew Kagome knew everything. He knew Kagome knew he loved her, and that's why she was hurt and yelled at him. He knew she didn't mean anything she said. He knew she knew that too.

He missed her terribly and just wanted to talk to her forever. It was killing him being so far away from her. He looked at her picture again. He saw that she loved him now. It was why she acted that way after she saw Kikyo kiss him. Why she reacted to the kiss at Amaterasu's party. At the wedding he didn't let there be a reaction at all. The kisses were too quick. And at some level he knew Kagome knew he loved her.

He had everything she said before him again. It caught up and his decision to yell back was too much to hold.

_**'Kagome, I know you didn't mean it! I know you know I love you! You may not realize you do, but all of your actions say so! You know I didn't mean it!'**_

It was best to drop the whole fight and start over. He knew this, and he knew Kagome was remembering more things she'd like to forget. And that was everything about him. He felt horrible that he made Kagome cry for so long. He just had to make her better. She didn't deserve to cry. She had been crying too long.

He had nothing in his way now. Today he was so far away from her, but tomorrow he would be so close to her, and that helped him through Friday, and to the Prom.

He had been thinking of how she was hurt when she said she saw him kiss Kikyo. He had wondered why she acted that way. But, now he had his answer. The whole day he saw her glancing sadly in his direction, and then nervously at Kikyo and Naraku the whole day Friday. He started to wonder why. He was already worried about her, and that made him worry even more.

* * *

After lunch that day, Inuyasha found Kikyo and grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to the wall. Kikyo grabbed the hand that gripped her neck, trying to loosen it.

"Kikyo, what did you do to Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded.

"You'll find out soon enough, Inuyasha," Kikyo snapped.

"And the next time you kiss me, and ruin my life, I will hunt you down and make you wish you were never born," Inuyasha told her coldly.

"Is that a threat?" Kikyo sneered.

"It's a promise," Inuyasha told her. He released her, and walked away abruptly.

After school he couldn't wait until the Prom. He couldn't wait to tell her. This time he _would _tell her. No one was going to stop him.

**

* * *

*****Author's note: hey guys! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Again, it was inspired by 'So Far Away' by Crossfade and 'This Photograph Is Proof (I Know You Know)' by Taking Back Sunday. I'll hurry and post Kagome's POV! I think you might like her side better than Inuyasha's. I don't know. I enjoyed writing her's more. Let me know how you guys liked this!!! Please review!!!! **


	18. Chapter 18

******Author's note: this is Kagome's POV! This is the day after the fight, when Inuyasha's POV takes place a couple of days after the fight. The **_**song**_**, yes only one song, that inspired this chapter was 'Pressure' by Paramore. Then after this chapter is the Prom!!!!! YAY!!!!!!! I hope you like this!!!!!! Oh! Also to my reviewer hihi123 thanks for you reviews to I think all of my stories. The suggestion for this one, about the Prom, well it was already gonna happen, but Inuyasha just watches them until he can't take it. **

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha! But I have made up Amaterasu, Chiyo, and Jurou!!**

**Chapter 18**

Kagome was crying the whole night last night. She locked herself in her room, and just cried. She didn't go down to dinner, or anything.

She didn't want to face anyone. She couldn't stop crying. Even now, she couldn't go to school. It hurt too much. She wouldn't be able to stand seeing him. She didn't go to school the day after the fight. The whole day she felt empty, and she couldn't take it. She didn't want to feel empty. Later that day, Sango came over to sleep.

Sango was worried about Kagome. Miroku said he didn't hear from Inuyasha all day yesterday, and Inuyasha wasn't speaking at all today.

Sango sort of guessed that they had a big fight. Sango was already going to sleep over today, and she became worried when Kagome didn't go to school. She headed over to Kagome's house right after school, with some clothes for the next day.

Kagome had unlocked her door, so Sango just went right in the room. Kagome was curled up on her bed, her arms around her legs. Her eyes were puffy and red. This really made Sango worry.

Sango hurried to her side. Kagome just cried more. She sobbed harder.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked, she sounded very worried.

Kagome sat up. She looked at Sango. More tears spilled. She threw her arms around Sango. She couldn't take the emptiness alone anymore. She sobbed into Sango's shoulder.

* * *

After Kagome calmed down a little bit she told Sango what happened.

When she got to the part where she said horrible things to him, and started sobbing again. Sango hugged her and let her sob into her shoulder again.

"I-I shouldn't h-have said th-those things to h-him," Kagome cried. "I-I can't b-believe he k-kissed K-Kikyo." It was dark outside now. She felt tired, and she was sure it was late at night. Kagome wondered what happened to her time. It was passing so quickly.

Sango rubbed Kagome's back. "We should sleep. You should sleep."

"Please, Sango, don't let me fall asleep," Kagome whispered.

She was feeling empty again, and she thought she would break. Her heart was trying to mend, but if she saw him in her dreams, or at all, she would break. She will be awake all night feeling empty again. She felt the pressure coming to her eyes again, and knew she was going to cry. She felt the pressure of loosing her best friend, the person she loved. It was horrible, and she felt it building, it felt like it would burst from her any moment.

Maybe it was better this way. Maybe she was better off without him.

_**'I'm better off without him,' **_she lied to herself.

The pressure burst from her and she sobbed again. She felt as if her heart disappeared.

Sango stayed up with her all night and let her cry. In the morning, Sango left for work, and Kagome's mother wanted Kagome to help her with the shopping.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha's house, and saw that his car was gone. It hurt her to know that Inuyasha seemed to get over it so quickly.

_**'He really must not care about me,' **_she thought sadly. _**'Shippo was wrong.'**_

She was giving up all hope that he loved her, and nothing was there to stop her from giving up hope. He wasn't there.

Sesshomaru and Rin came home on Saturday, pulling into their driveway while she helping her mother unload the items she bought. Rin had come up to her and hug her, smiling at Kagome. Kagome forced a smiled.

* * *

The rest of the day she thought about that, and just stared at things. She was empty. She couldn't take it.

Also on Saturday, her mother had brought Shippo home. He ran to Kagome and hugged her. He then noticed something was wrong.

"Kagome?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Shippo. It's nothing," Kagome told him without looking at him.

After Shippo came home and after he let her go, Kagome went back upstairs to her room.

* * *

Later Sango called and asked of she was doing any better, and Kagome didn't answer. She didn't know how to.

She was still crying all night. She wondered that if Inuyasha didn't care for her why he was so protective, and why he always hugs her, and why he kissed her that way at Amaterasu's party. These things she will never know, and she tried to drop them. She _needed _to. It would make her more sad to think about them. She wanted to forget everything about Inuyasha, but she just kept remembering_ everything_ about him.

She remembered every little thing that she thought she had forgotten. She was remembering the first day they met. She remembered she saw him the day he moved in. She didn't see his ears that first time though.

**Flashback begins**

It was when Kagome was in pre-school. Monday was her first day.

On Sunday people were moving in next door to her house. She sat on her porch and watched them move the things into the house. She remembered seeing a young man with silver hair and pointy ears, with purple lines on his cheekbones. He had a moon shape on his forehead. The young man was holding a girl's hand. The girl had black hair, and brown eyes.

The man had golden eyes. The young girl looked frightened. The women with black hair and grey eyes, who was standing next to the young man walked back over to the car that they had come out of and let out a young boy with silver hair and gold eyes, but he was wearing a hat over his head. He looked as if he didn't want to be there. The woman leaned down to hug the boy, and he seemed happier. Then they all went inside the house and the young man came back out to help move things in.

* * *

The next day, Kagome's mother took her to pre-school. When Kagome got into the classroom, she saw all of the other kids playing. She saw the boy with silver hair and gold eyes underneath a table. He was still wearing the hat, and he was watching the other children.

Kagome walked over to him. He glared at her. He was so much bigger than her, even if he was sitting down. She knelt down in front of him.

"Hi," she said. "I saw you move in next door to me yesterday," she squeaked.

He just glared at Kagome.

"I'm Kagome. What's your name?" she asked.

"It's none of your business, runt," he growled.

Kagome was shocked and hurt. She was only being nice. Her eyes filled with tears.

"You don't have to be mean," she cried. She whipped away the tears and got up ready to run away from him.

The boy grabbed her arm. "Don't cry," he said, and pulled her back with more force than necessary. Kagome fell forward, on top of the boy, knocking his hat off.

Kagome didn't look up at first, she was more busy trying to sit up, on the ground. "Sorry," she muttered, sitting up, looking at the floor.

When she looked up, she gasped. He had two dog ears on the top of his head. He hurried to back away from her.

Kagome stared at his ears. She thought they were so cute.

"You have dog ears," she stated.

"Just leave me alone," he grumbled. "Don't just stand there and be disgusted about them."

Inuyasha's face was turned away from her. Kagome reached up and felt his ears. When she touched them they twitched. She giggled.

"You know, you never told me your name," she pointed out.

He looked at her incredulously. She didn't say anything mean or rude to him, and she was rubbing his ears.

"Inuyasha," he muttered.

Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha. Do you want to play with me?"

Inuyasha smiled back at her. "Sure."

**Flashback ends**

She was sitting in her room all alone. She felt empty, and she told herself she was better off without Inuyasha.

On Monday when she was at school and she saw Inuyasha she felt the pressure rising again. She told herself that she was better off without him again. She knew she was lying to herself.

_**'He's better off without **_**me**_**,' **_she thought miserably.

* * *

When she was at her car after school getting ready to go home, Koga came up to her.

"Hi, Kagome. Um... you know the Prom is coming up and I was wondering if you want to go with me," he said. "Will you?"

Kagome plastered a smile on her face. "Sure, I'll go with you."

Koga smiled back at her. "I'll talk to you later."

* * *

She cried again that night. She was so upset.

On Tuesday Koga sat with her at lunch, along with Amaterasu and Sango. He tried talking to her, but she only would answer with one or two words. Amaterasu and Sango saw Inuyasha glare at Koga. They looked at each other a little worried. They thought that maybe there was going to be a fight by the end of the week.

* * *

After school when Kagome was walking out to her car, she was grabbed from behind. She tried to scream, but a hand came over her mouth. She started kicking. She was pushed into a room. Someone behind her locked the door.

"Hello, Kagome," Kikyo said. She was standing a little ways into the room.

"What's going on?" Kagome demanded. "What do you want?"

"A little favor," a voice said from behind her. It sounded like Naraku.

"Why would I do anything for you?" she growled.

"Because we'll kill you, your mother, your grandfather, brother, and that little fox demon that you love so much," Naraku told her coldly.

Kagome froze. She could let anything happen to her family. She eyes filled with tears.

"What do you want me to do?" she whispered.

"We want you to kill Inuyasha," Naraku said.

Kagome's eyes filled with more tears. "I'd rather die."

Naraku went on as if nothing happened. "You're the only person who can get close enough to him."

"You'll have to kill me," Kagome told them firmly.

"That can be arranged," Kikyo stated.

"We'll kill your family if you don't," Naraku said.

"Why didn't you kill him when you kissed him, Kikyo?" Kagome asked. She didn't know why she was acting so brave. She was terrified.

"I wouldn't be able to kill him. I'd be able to hurt him, but then he'd kill me," Kikyo told Kagome.

"Inuyasha would be so happy you forgave him," Naraku told her. "That's when you kill him."

The tears spilled over. She couldn't kill him. "I can't," she whispered.

"She's in love with him!" Kikyo stated.

"You have a week," Naraku told her.

Kagome nodded. She was crying hard now.

Naraku unlocked the door, and Kagome hurried out, crying. She drove home, trying to see through her tears.

* * *

That night she cried too. When she got home she locked her room again. She wondered how much pressure she could take. She was now feeling the pressure of losing her best friend, the pressure in her eyes, and the pressure of Kikyo and Naraku, and what they wanted her to do. She couldn't do it. But she couldn't let Shippo, Sota, her mother, and Grandpa die either.

She was so confused. She didn't know what she could do. So she cried. She cried all night again.

At lunch the next day Koga didn't sit with her at lunch, but he did talk to her on the phone. Sango was worried about Kagome and Amaterasu looked ready to kill Inuyasha. And she could probably do it too. Kagome didn't talk.

* * *

After school Amaterasu and Sango were at Kagome's house, keeping her company. At one point Sango spoke about Inuyasha.

"Someone should go over and talk to Inuyasha," Sango said. She was horribly mad at him. She couldn't believe he did that to Kagome. Kagome has been crying the whole week. Sango wanted to beat Inuyasha.

"I'll do it!" Amaterasu growled.

"Violence?" Sango asked. She looked almost hopeful.

"I'm just going to throw the bastard through some walls," Amaterasu stated.

"Please don't hurt Inuyasha, Amaterasu," Kagome murmured.

Amaterasu and Sango forgot their anger for the moment. They turned to Kagome going soft.

"Alright, Kagome. I'll stay far away from him. I won't hurt him for you," Amaterasu assured her.

Kagome smiled at Amaterasu. It was forced. "Thank you."

Amaterasu smiled back at her a little. She hated to see Kagome like this. She wanted her and Inuyasha to make up.

When it started to get late Amaterasu went home, popping from Kagome's room to her own. Sango went outside and next door. Amaterasu may have promised to not go near Inuyasha, but she didn't.

* * *

On Friday Kagome started to throw anxious looks at Naraku and Kikyo. Her week was almost up. They expected her to do something. But she couldn't hurt Inuyasha. She came up with the idea that if she left, they'd come after her and kill only her. She needed that to save her family. She wanted them to follow her so they leave everyone else alone. She'd rather only her die.

* * *

Later after school ended Koga met her at her car.

"Kagome, I know that Inuyasha hurt you. But he was your best friend, and he messed up. You should move on and have fun. Don't waste your time crying over him," Koga murmured. "I'll pick you up at six o'clock."

He left after that, letting Kagome go home to get ready for Prom.

*******Author's note: hey thanks for reading!!! I hope you liked this chapter!!! I loved writing this chapter!!! let me know which chapter you liked better, Kagome's or Inuyasha's. Please review!!!!!!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

*****Author's note: Thanks for the reviews!!! I got so many good reviews it's hard to thank all of you!!! but I will send out a special thanks to those that caught my attention at the end!!! Okay guys, I know you'll love this chapter!!!!! It was my favorite one!!!! I want to know how you guys think I did. The songs that have inspired this chapter are 'Broken' by Secondhand Serenade, 'Sorry' by Buckcherry, and a little bit of 'Best Of Me' by Sum41. It takes place from mostly Inuyasha's side. Kagome's mind is not something anyone wants to enter at the moment. She feels like she's betraying Inuyasha in a way, and she's sad and upset about what Naraku and Kikyo want her to do. **

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but I am the creator of Amaterasu, Chiyo, and Jurou.**

**Chapter 19**

Kagome pulled on her dress. Her mother pulled up her hair into a bun, then sprayed glitter on her hair. She put on eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. When Koga picker her up he told her she looked very pretty.

Her mother took their picture together and then they were off to the prom inside the gym of the school.

* * *

Inuyasha threw on the suit from the wedding, and jumped in his car to the Prom. He had only dreamed that he would be the guy Kagome went with to Prom.

Inuyasha watched Kagome and Koga dance. He stayed out of Kagome and Koga's vision, but Miroku and Sango and Amaterasu and Jurou saw him and hung out with him for a bit. What killed Inuyasha was watching them _kiss_. He felt hurt, angry, and he wanted to kill Koga. He didn't feel this feeling before, but he knew what it was.

_Jealously._

He hated it, and thought this might have been what Kagome felt when she saw Kikyo kiss him. It was a horrible feeling to have, and he didn't want to watch anymore. He just relied on his senses and how he _knew_ Kagome felt.

* * *

Kagome didn't feel right kissing or dancing with Koga, and she knew she liked him as a friend. She just felt so out of place, and wished Inuyasha was with her instead of Koga.

Sango and Miroku, and Amaterasu and Jurou were with them a little bit. Sango and Miroku would go out and slow dance, or just dance. Then they'd come back after a while. Amaterasu and Jurou would just disappear for a bit.

Kagome and Koga danced most of the time. Kagome didn't want to slow dance with Koga. She remembered how it was like to dance with Inuyasha at the wedding, and wished he had pulled her close to him, but also wished she could dance with him again.

* * *

When she kissed Koga, she felt like she was betraying Inuyasha. She had to keep reminding herself that they weren't dating and they never were. But she still felt horrible for doing it. She felt as if he could see her. After they were inside the gym for a couple of hours Koga suggested that they go outside for a bit. Kagome noticed that they were about to announce the Prom queen and king, and Kagome wanted to know who it was. But then she remembered that she didn't care. They went outside.

* * *

Inuyasha felt Kagome's distress after a few minutes after Kagome and Koga left the gym. He hurried out of the gym, and followed Kagome's scent to where she and Koga were. Inuyasha found Kagome and Koga at the side of the school. He heard her.

"Koga, I don't want to do this," Kagome was saying. But it seemed that Koga wasn't listening to her. "Koga, stop!"

That infuriated Inuyasha. He was in sight of them now and Kagome was trying to push Koga away. Inuyasha came right up behind Koga and grabbed his suit collar.

* * *

Kagome didn't know who had interrupted them, but who ever it was she was grateful.

"Hey! Wha-" Koga started.

Inuyasha punched Koga. Inuyasha's eyes flickered red and that was a fight Koga did not want to get into.

"Leave her alone," Inuyasha growled. Kagome froze when she heard his voice. She remembered the pain he had not known he caused her. She felt a sharp pain in her chest. Her eyes pricked.

Koga backed off and went back into the gym doors.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome thought she looked beautiful in the moonlight. The moonlight shown on her face and it lit up her features.

She turned away from him. She started walking. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. She had tears in her eyes. Inuyasha could never hate her. Even if they always got into fights, none of them would make him hate her.

Whenever Inuyasha looked into her eyes, he felt relaxed. He found peace in them.

Kagome's eyes had tears fighting to surface. But she looked him in the eyes.

"Are we broken? Can we fix it?" Inuyasha asked. The look in Kagome's eyes seemed fragile. Like one word would break her. One word from him. Kagome started to turn her head away from him.

"No, don't you look away from me. I need to know if we could work this... this glitch in our relationship out."

They were face to face. They both wondered if they could be fixed. _**'If I ask her if she will stay with me, will she say yes?'**_

"Kagome, do you think we're broken?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded. She didn't trust her voice at the moment. She was afraid it would tremble.

"I have a lot to say. I know you've been crying a lot. When we stopped talking, I was thinking about our time apart. Kagome, give me sometime. I only need a day," Inuyasha said softly. "Kagome, I missed you. Nothing felt right. Whatever I did, I was thinking of you."

Kagome didn't say anything. She just stared at him, fighting back tears.

"Kagome, I never really told you what I was thinking. Whenever I tried, it never came out," Inuyasha mumbled. "When we got into that fight, I knew you were fighting back tears. I hated that. I hate it when I make you cry, or someone else does. It hurts me to see you upset."

Kagome started to realize something. She started to realize that Inuyasha was in love with her. She knew she had been blind to that.

She saw everything now, when he didn't tell her what was wrong, why he didn't give a straight answer to the question about the kiss. Everything. And she realized she always knew, subconsciously.

"Kagome, it's so hard! I never meant to hurt you! I would never lie to you, yet, you think I would! I'm sorry, okay?! That's all I can say right now! I'm sorry for everything I said to you! I'm sorry for all of my mistakes! I'd fix everything if we could start over!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I know I can't take back anything, but I will try," Inuyasha said. "I know the fight was mostly my fault. I was the one who kept it going."

"But I was the one who started it," Kagome said after a while. "I should be apologizing."

"Do you want to start over?" Inuyasha asked.

"You know I do. I'm sorry too, Inuyasha," Kagome murmured.

Inuyasha put his arms around her, hugging her. Kagome hugged him back. Then they both walked back to the gym.

* * *

When they got into the gym, and was on the dance floor, a slow song started. Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked.

"Um.... Sure," Kagome said.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome close to him. They were pressed together. Inuyasha put his hands around her waist and Kagome put her hands on his shoulders. They started to sway to the music. For a little bit they didn't say anything, and just danced. Then Inuyasha spoke. He moved his lips close to her ear.

"Kagome, I know you are in love with me," Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome froze. "Um... I have to go." She tried pulling away, but Inuyasha wouldn't let her. That was something she did not count on.

She felt her cheeks grow warm. It was awkward that Inuyasha knew she was in love with him. This was something she did not want to talk about right now.

"We need to talk," he murmured.

Kagome didn't look him in the eyes, she looked down at his neck.

"Kagome, what if I promised you something? Would you let me do it?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"That depends. What is it?" Kagome said.

"I promise to protect you, forever," Inuyasha whispered.

When Inuyasha said that, something clicked in Kagome's mind. She remembered talking to Inuyasha in a empty waiting room. She got why he told her to drop the promise now. It was part of the mating process.

"Inuyasha, are you... Do you know what you're saying?" Kagome asked.

"I know _exactly_ what I'm saying. I'm saying that I will protect you forever. Until the day I die," Inuyasha told her.

Before she could answer Inuyasha kissed her. Kagome's hands made it to his hair, and knotted in it, and Inuyasha's arms tightened around Kagome's waist.

"You can protect me as much as you want," Kagome breathed after they parted.

Inuyasha sensed Kagome was still keeping something from him. It bothered him.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked. She seemed hesitant to Inuyasha and whatever he did.

"Inuyasha, I can't stay. I need to leave," Kagome whispered.

That hurt him a little. "What? Why?"

"Naraku's trying to kill you. He wanted me to, but I can't. He said I was the only person who could get close enough. He told me he'd kill me and my family if I didn't," Kagome stated. "That's why I avoided you."

"Naraku?"

"And Kikyo is helping him," Kagome nodded.

"Are they here now?" Inuyasha asked looking around for them.

He spotted Naraku and Kikyo dancing. He pulled away from Kagome, and headed straight for Naraku. He'd deal with Kikyo after. Kagome hurried after Inuyasha, but was several steps behind him.

Inuyasha grabbed Naraku's throat and slammed him against the gym wall. Inuyasha dug his nails into his throat.

"Naraku, if you want to kill me, do it yourself, you worm. Don't threaten Kagome, don't threaten my friends, and don't just threaten me," Inuyasha growled. "If you want to kill me I'd like to see you try."

Naraku just smiled evilly. Then he started to sprout extra legs and arms. Naraku grew, until he was a big, huge, spider-looking person. Inuyasha had to back up. Kagome gasped. All of the Prom guests gasped or stared. Koga was with Ayame and they both just stared at what Naraku turned into. A couple of people screamed, and a lot of people ran away from Inuyasha and Naraku. Kagome stayed a couple of feet behind Inuyasha, and Amaterasu, Jurou, Miroku, and Sango came running toward them. Kikyo was there too. Sango called her brother, and told him to send Kirara to the school, with her slayer gear.

Naraku swung one of his tentacles at Inuyasha, and Inuyasha cut it off with his nails. Naraku started fighting Inuyasha, and chunks of Naraku went flying in different directions. Sango joined the fight throwing her boomerang at Naraku. Amaterasu was throwing sharp objects at Naraku along with Jurou, and Miroku found a sharp, long stick from the ceiling that fell when Naraku transformed. Miroku used that stick to cut off Naraku's tentacles too.

The teachers at the Prom were frozen in place. They didn't know what to do, because they were human, and obviously, Naraku wasn't even close. Kikyo fought with Amaterasu, and Amaterasu kept throwing her into walls. Kikyo fired arrows at Amaterasu, Jurou, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku.

Amaterasu was getting annoyed with trying to dodge arrows along with tentacles, so with all her force she used her power to throw Kikyo into a table which broke and cut Kikyo up pretty badly, plus knocking her unconscious.

Inuyasha was fighting Naraku, and trying to kill him, while also trying to make sure nothing happened to Kagome.

Inuyasha was hit square in the chest by one of Naraku's tentacles, sending him flying into the wall.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. She started running to him but Amaterasu stopped her by grabbing her from behind.

"Let me go!" Kagome demanded struggling to get free. "Let me go, Amaterasu!"

"Kagome, listen to me. Inuyasha is fine. You need to get out of here. He'll just keep protecting you and he'll get hurt. Go with Kirara. She'll protect you," Amaterasu told her.

Kagome nodded. Kirara stood in front of Kagome, biting off and scratching off the tentacles that came at them.

* * *

Inuyasha was fighting Naraku again, with Sango, Miroku, Jurou and Amaterasu. Amaterasu and Jurou together threw Naraku against the wall with great force, making the gym shake and the wall crumble. Amaterasu made a tornado and sent it toward Naraku. He was caught in it and pushed against the wall.

Naraku fell to the ground, then slowly got back to his on to his many feet.

Sango threw Inuyasha her sword, and Inuyasha drove the sword through Naraku's heart.

Naraku screamed, in pain. He fell to the ground again, trying to get back up. Inuyasha stabbed him again. Naraku then fell limp, finally dead.

Everyone cheered. Amaterasu and Jurou looked at each other and smiled. Sango and Miroku hugged, and Inuyasha went to Kagome.

Kagome ran to him, and hugged him, pressing her face into his chest. Inuyasha put his arms around her.

"I was worried," she said. "Are you okay?"

"Heh. These are just scratches. I'm fine," Inuyasha told her.

Kikyo stirred and then she woke up and stood.

"Oh no," Amaterasu sighed. "You're awake."

Kikyo laughed. "You can't get rid of me so easily."

"Wanna bet?" Jurou asked.

"Yes, I'd like to see you all kill me," Kikyo said. "Then you'll all be arrested. I'm human."

Amaterasu sighed. "And that would be murder."

Then a couple of teachers came up behind Kikyo and grabbed her arms, restraining her. "You _will_ be arrested, Ms. Ishihara," said a male teacher. "For threatening another student and her family, and helping that _thing_, who tried to kill these young people."

Kikyo looked really angry. "You can't arrest me!"

"Yes, we can," said a police officer, who had just walked in.

He pulled out handcuffs. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in court."

Kikyo glared at the group as she was being taken out of the gym. When she was gone, the tension was gone too.

Kagome smiled. Inuyasha looked at her and kissed her. She returned the kiss.

The others were surprised to see Inuyasha and Kagome kissing after all this time they wouldn't tell each other.

* * *

Everyone was questioned, and Naraku's body was taken away in a truck. After everyone was questioned the police had everyone leave the gym and go home.

* * *

Inuyasha took Kagome home, and he walked her to her door.

Inuyasha gently touched the side of Kagome's face. He leaned down and kissed her. Kagome kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Kagome, I love you," Inuyasha whispered after they broke from the kiss.

"I love you, too," Kagome said quietly.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome again.

"Goodnight, Kagome. I'll see you tomorrow," Inuyasha told her.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha. See you," Kagome said.

She kissed him gently then went inside her house.

* * *

Inuyasha smiled as he walked back to his house.

When he got inside he saw Rin and Sesshomaru sitting on the couch together, trying to act innocent.

"You watched, didn't you?" Inuyasha asked.

"No," Rin said. "We didn't see a thing."

"Whatever you say," Inuyasha said, shaking his head.

He headed upstairs to his room and got changed for bed. He fell asleep thinking about what had happened tonight, and Kagome.

* * *

When Kagome entered her house, she saw Sota and Shippo hurrying from the window.

"Hey! Get over here," she demanded.

They both backed up. "Turn." They turned and looked at her. "Explain."

"We saw you come home with Inuyasha," Sota said.

"So we wanted to see if you guys finally got together," Shippo finished.

"You were waiting for this?" she asked.

"Um.... It's late we should get to sleep," Sota said as they both darted for the stairs.

Kagome sighed. She then walked up the stairs herself to get changed out of her dress and go to sleep herself.

******Author's note: hey guys! Okay, I tried to postpone posting this. I think this story is just about finished. Chapter 20 might be the last chapter. I don't know. I might have Koga try to take Kagome back and Inuyasha kicking Koga's sorry hide. Tell me if you like that idea. I really don't want to end this story. It's been my life for almost a year. I was sad to end my first one too. This is what I hate about writing on fanfic. They always come to an end. But I will post more stories about Inuyasha, and maybe even a crossover. So please keep reading my stories!!! Okay a special thanks:**

**hihi123:**** thanks for your awesome reviews. I love when the readers actually **_**read**_** the a/n's. This chapter was posted now for you. If I didn't get that review I might have waited a while before I posted this. I hope this chapter was to your liking and I hope I did as well as you thought I would. **

**inupluskaglover:**** lol, you didn't burst my bubble. I like opinions and I really liked that you told me yours. In a way I liked it better, but I liked Kagome's POV because I had a lot more fun writing it. Inuyasha's side was really depressing to write because he was in so much pain. But your opinion is your opinion, and I respect you for that, my friend. I absolute loved your reviews too. Keep expressing yourself.**

**Summer Jasmine:**** I know you haven't reviewed in a while, because of things, and I want to thank you for reviewing and being my friend. Your reviews were always very good. **

**kouga's older woman:** **you amuse me. I love your reviews and love how you get into the story. I thank you again for the piece you sent me to put into the story, and I must tell you: I am very thankful. If you didn't send that to me the story would have been a mess. Inuyasha would probably made up his mind to tell her in some other lame way.**

**Alright, to all my reviewers I hope this was a pleasing chapter and please review!!!! **


	20. Chapter 20

*****Author's note: Okay guys, I love you all. Okay, hihi123, who is probably one of my favorite reviewers, I can't have Koga kidnap Kagome, because, first, they all live in the real world and I don't want to have to make Koga get arrested. Some of you guys might not believe it, but I actually like Koga. I just have the graduation, the practice for it, finals, and a couple of moments between Inuyasha and Kagome, along with Koga and Inuyasha fighting. Alright, here's chapter 20!!!**

**Chapter 20**

When Kagome woke up the next morning, she thought that last night was a dream. But it wasn't. When she was downstairs her mother was watching the news.

"Last night at the town's high school there was a killing of a demon. The demon was a student at the school and he threatened another student's life, along with her family's. The names aren't being released," Kagome heard the news lady saying. "A group of students brought down the demon. The group consisted of a demon slayer, two wind demons, a half demon, and another boy."

Kagome smiled. That meant that she didn't dream the rest of the night either. She was happy it wasn't a dream.

* * *

Kagome was eating breakfast, and there was a knock at the door. Kagome's mother got up and answered the door, let Inuyasha in, with no questions asked.

Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and pulled Kagome's hair.

Kagome stopped eating her cereal and looked at who pulled her hair. It was Inuyasha. Kagome jumped up and threw her arms around his neck.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha laughed. Kagome pulled herself up to kiss him.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close so it was easier to kiss her.

Shippo woke up and entered the kitchen, only to see Kagome and Inuyasha kissing.

"Hey mom and dad," he mumbled.

They broke apart. Kagome looked at Shippo.

"Mom and dad?" she asked confused.

"Yeah. You guys are like my adopted parents," Shippo stated before he walked out of the room.

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He already knew this. He smiled as Kagome stood in shock after him.

She turned back to Inuyasha. "I hope everyone doesn't act differently about us."

"Sango, Miroku, Jurou, and Amaterasu don't seem bothered by it," Inuyasha stated.

"Yeah, but I think they have been waiting for us to finally start dating," Kagome stated.

Inuyasha laughed.

Kagome turned back to her empty bowl and picked it up, setting it in the sink. She walked back to Inuyasha who set his hands on her waist.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked.

"Maybe we could just stay here. I don't want to face anyone today," Kagome stated.

"Alright," Inuyasha mumbled.

"I have to go take a shower," Kagome told him.

"Alright," Inuyasha said. He let go of her waist and she hurried up stairs.

* * *

After Kagome was done in the bathroom, she headed for her room to put her clothes into her hamper. When she was downstairs again, Inuyasha was sitting at the table. Her grandfather was talking to him about _her_. He was giving him all the rules he would give her boyfriend.

Kagome blushed, hurrying into the kitchen.

"Don't worry, Grandpa Higurashi. I won't hurt her at all," Inuyasha stated.

"Grandpa! You don't need to tell Inuyasha anything! He's been my best friend my whole life!" Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha smiled, looking over at Kagome. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Hey," he said gently. "Do you want to go to the park?"

Kagome smiled. "Sure."

Her grandfather just watched them.

Kagome and Inuyasha went out the door and started walking to the park.

As they were walking Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and wove her fingers through his. Inuyasha smiled. He lightly tightened his grip for a quick moment.

* * *

When they got to the park, they walked around for a bit, then they got to their tree.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up, jumping on to a branch. He sat up against the tree trunk, setting Kagome on his lap.

Kagome was leaning against Inuyasha. Her back was against his chest. She pulled his arm in front of her. She started stroking his forearm, absentminded.

Inuyasha felt his heart speed and the skin on his arms tingle. He closed his eyes and pressed his face into her hair, taking in her scent.

"Inuyasha, what do I smell like? What's my scent?" Kagome asked. "You seem to like it, so it must be good."

"You smell like lavender and jasmine," Inuyasha told her gently. His face was still pressed into her hair.

Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha hugged her closer to him. He had the arm that Kagome wasn't stoking around her waist.

"I like this," Kagome told him.

Inuyasha smiled. He _loved_ being with Kagome like this.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha until she could see his face. Inuyasha held her so she wouldn't fall. She set both of her hands on his shoulders, leading on him like that. Their faces were inches apart.

Kagome smiled at him. She leaned forward and kissed him. Inuyasha accepted the kiss. He pulled her closer.

"Hey!" a voice said. They jumped and almost fell out of the tree. Inuyasha stopped them from falling by holding a hand out to the trunk of the tree, along with keeping an arm around Kagome's waist.

Inuyasha was about to yell back at the person who had yelled, until he saw who it was.

Inuyasha growled. "You couldn't just leave us alone, could you?"

Amaterasu laughed as Sango, Miroku, and Jurou smiled.

Kagome sighed.

"Nope," Amaterasu said. "I could have just knocked you out of the tree instead. What would you prefer?"

"To stay in the tree," Kagome mumbled.

Amaterasu smiled at her.

Inuyasha was annoyed because of the disturbance. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to know if you guys wanted to come on a triple date with us," Sango said. She had Miroku by his hand.

"We went to both your houses and they said that you guys went to the park. So we came looking for you," Amaterasu added.

"You couldn't leave us alone?" Inuyasha asked.

Amaterasu smiled. "Nope. We love you too much."

"You're great too," Inuyasha told her. "Especially when you use your powers to mess with us."

"That's why you love me," Amaterasu said. "Now come _on_."

"Why do we just stay here?" Kagome asked. She was comfortable where she was.

The others looked at each other.

Miroku shrugged. "Alright. I'd rather stay here than go see that chick flick they were dragging us to."

"Hell yeah," Jurou said

Amaterasu glared at him.

"You know I love to spend time with you. I just don't like to watch chick flicks with you," Jurou said to her.

"Why don't you guys come down from the tree?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who nodded. Inuyasha picked her up and jumped from the tree. He set her down, but kept one arm around her waist. He pulled her close to him.

Sango smiled. She was glad Kagome was happy. She hoped she always was. Sango promised herself that if Inuyasha hurt Kagome again she _and_ Amaterasu would personally kill him.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome. After they parted, Kagome smiled at him.

* * *

They all sat down under a tree and talked.

"Hey, did you guys see the story about Prom on the news this morning?" Amaterasu asked.

"I did," Kagome said. "I don't think it mentioned anything about Kikyo and they're not releasing any names."

"Yeah, they don't want people afraid of the big bad miko," Jurou stated, smiling.

"It's really bad when a miko works with a demon," Miroku told him. "A lot of people will be afraid."

"What's there to be afraid of?" Amaterasu asked. "The bitch is locked up and she's not going to get out for a long time, if ever."

"I hope so," Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "She won't hurt you," he promised her.

Kagome smiled. "I know."

Amaterasu smiled. "You have several people who will kill her if she touches you, Kagome. I can name the top three."

Kagome smiled wider. "And who are they?"

"Inuyasha, for one, then Sango and myself," Amaterasu told her. Sango nodded.

"What about us?" Jurou asked, talking about him and Miroku.

"You guys don't really show how much you love her," Sango told them.

"Yes, we do," Miroku stated.

"Please, enlighten us," Amaterasu said, rolling her eyes.

"We weren't mad at Kagome when Inuyasha and her got into that fight," Jurou pointed out. He then looked at Amaterasu. "Unlike _someone_ here, who was mad at Inuyasha."

"Better make that some _people_," Miroku told him.

"You didn't have all the details like we did!" Sango said. "You also didn't know how bad Kagome was when I walked into her room the day after."

"You didn't have to slap me, Sango!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Kagome looked at Sango. She smiled at little. At least it wasn't Amaterasu to go over there.

"You slapped him?" Amaterasu asked.

Sango nodded.

"Did it feel good?" she asked smiling.

Sango smiled. "At the time."

Inuyasha glared at Amaterasu.

She shrugged. "I wanted to throw you through some walls, you're lucky Kagome asked me to not hurt you. Would you rather be slapped or thrown through a wall?"

Inuyasha thought about that for a moment. He decide that, since he wouldn't fight Amaterasu, he'd rather be slapped. He didn't say that out loud though. "Heh."

Amaterasu smiled wider. "Thought so."

Inuyasha growled at her.

Kagome smiled. "Alright, you guys. I don't want my boyfriend and one of my best friends fighting."

Amaterasu smiled at Kagome. "I can't promise that."

"What if I said I didn't want my girlfriend and one of my best friends fighting?" Jurou asked.

"I still can't promise you that," she told him.

"If you fight with him, I won't kiss you for a week," Jurou told her, smiling.

"Fine. I promise I won't fight with Inuyasha," Amaterasu sighed. She smiled at him and leaned forward to kiss him.

Kagome rolled her eyes at them. "What about you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at her. He sighed. "I promise."

Kagome kissed him. Even though they had kissed several different times, he still got butterflies in his stomach, as did Kagome.

"Okay, the newly _coupled_ have to get a room," Miroku stated, laughing.

Inuyasha growled, not breaking the kiss.

"Give them their privacy, Miroku," Amaterasu said. "They probably aren't fully mated yet. They've only been dating about a day."

"Well, you and Jurou aren't fully mated, are you?" Sango asked.

Kagome and Inuyasha had stopped kissing.

Amaterasu froze. "Well... we..." Amaterasu looked away from them and she felt her cheeks grow a little warm. She hoped the others didn't see.

The others did see. They were all surprised to see _her_ blushing, except Jurou. It was more unlikely than Inuyasha. This was the first time any of them saw her _blush_.

"When full demons mate, full _wind_ demons mate, it's a little different," Jurou explained to them. "There's no promise, there's just the mating. When wind demons mate they don't mark their mates. They share a bond."

Kagome thought about that. Sometimes it seemed like they knew what each other were thinking and feeling.

"Jurou, what exactly does the bond do?" Kagome asked.

"You can know what your mate is thinking, sort of. It's only what they _want_ you to hear though, and you can feel what they are feeling at times. That's only if you concentrate on them and what they are feeling. It's not a vivid thing. It just sits in the back of your mind," Jurou stated.

"So you guys _are_ mated then," Sango stated.

Amaterasu recovered herself. She smiled at them. She was still a little awkward looking. "Have been for a while."

The others nodded.

"My father was the ruler of the wind demon group here," Amaterasu stated. "He was _very_ strict. We travel in groups. My father also wanted me to mate with another wind demon leader's son. He also killed Chiyo's family, he had history with her father, and killed her whole family. The wind demon group is almost like the mafia, except it's not so violent. Well, it was when my father was the leader. I'm supposed to be the leader, but I turned it down. My mother is the leader until I want to be."

"What happened to your father?" Sango asked.

"Chiyo had possessed me and killed him. I had her calmed down, and Jurou removed her from my body," Amaterasu told them. "This was before we were mated."

"I'm so sorry, Amaterasu," Kagome whispered.

Amaterasu smiled. "Don't feel sorry for me. I hated my father anyway."

"I think everyone did," Jurou said lightly.

Amaterasu laughed. "Just because he gave you the 'talk' when I said I was dating you doesn't mean you have to hate him."

"He also said that the other guy was better than me," Jurou told her.

"Well, he was wrong," Amaterasu stated.

Jurou smiled at her. "I'm glad I always listened to my father instead of my mother. She always told me to forget about you."

Kagome smiled. It seemed that Amaterasu and Jurou were caught up in their memories of the past.

"She was pissed when she realized we were mated, wasn't she?" Amaterasu asked.

Jurou laughed. "Yeah, she got over it though. My father was just happy I was happy."

"Alright," Sango said getting up, along with Miroku. "We have to go."

Amaterasu got up and hugged Sango. "Bye. We'll get going too, come on Jurou."

"We'll leave the two of you alone to go back to your business," Jurou smiled.

Amaterasu laughed. She grabbed Jurou's hand and they disappeared. Sango shook her head.

"Bye," she said, then turned pulling Miroku along. Miroku waved.

Kagome shook her head, smiling. She turned to Inuyasha after they left.

"That took up most of the day," she stated.

Inuyasha nodded. "Soon we have to head back."

Kagome leaned on Inuyasha. "We can stay here for a bit longer, right?"

"If you want Kagome," he told her.

She smiled. She kissed him. After they part she snuggled closer to him. "I want to stay like this a little longer."

Inuyasha smiled back at her. "Me too."

They stayed like that for a couple of more minutes, not talking. Then Inuyasha got up, pulling Kagome up too. They started walking out of the park, back home. They held hands.

Inuyasha was in no hurry to get back. He wanted to be with Kagome forever. He thought about what they found out about Amaterasu. She was supposed to be the leader of her wind demon group, she was supposed to be mated to another heir to another wind demon group. That's why her and Jurou mated, because Amaterasu didn't want to mate the other guy, and she loved Jurou.

He knew if Kagome asked him to do the same, he'd do it for her. He loved her more than anything, and nothing was going to change that.

He walked Kagome to her front door, kissed her, and watched her enter her house. Then he went over to his own.

* * *

He was in a haze, a happy one this time. Thinking of Kagome. He ate dinner then went up into his room, wondering what she was doing. He thought about maybe going over and hanging out with her again, but maybe she was busy.

He then noticed that he could watch her. There was a roof below Kagome's bedroom window. He knew that wouldn't be right.

* * *

Kagome went up to her room after dinner. She had some studying to do, since finals were next week. She stayed up into the night studying. She fell asleep at her desk.

* * *

Inuyasha was glad he watched her. He opened her window and set her in her bed after she was asleep. He wanted to stay there with her, but he had to go back to his own room, before Sesshomaru and Rin noticed.

After he was changed he fell asleep in his bed.

**

* * *

****Author's note: okay, I know I do that a lot. End the chapter with them falling asleep. It's so I can start off on the net chapter. It leaves me a closing place for the chapter. I hope you liked this chapter!! This is not the last chapter I'm proud to say!!!! Okay, I love inupluskaglover! [not in a homo way] I love reading her stories. You guys should definitely check out her stories. Please review!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

******Author's note: Okay, I know this story is coming to an end, but I don't know if this is the last chapter. I have to thank my two favorite reviewers, hihi123 and inupluskaglover. Your guys' reviews make my day, and trust me, I haven't been having such great days. Okay, enough from me, on with the story!!!!**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but Amaterasu, Jurou, and Chiyo are my own characters. **

**Chapter 21**

When Kagome woke up, she was confused. She didn't remember falling asleep in her bed. She actual only remembered studying, then waking up now. She had no idea how she got into her bed. She thought maybe her mother moved her, but she was too heavy for her mother to lift.

'_**Could it have been Inuyasha? He was here last night, but maybe Mom asked him to move me?' **_Kagome thought. She then saw that her window was partly open. _**'Or maybe not.'**_

Kagome sighed. _**'He was watching me. Spying.'**_

Kagome got out of bed, grabbed clothes to wear and headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

When she went downstairs, it was eleven o'clock. Shippo and Sota were in the kitchen, eating. Kagome grabbed a bowl, then sat down next to Shippo. She poured herself cereal and then milk and started eating.

"Are you gonna hang out with Inuyasha today?" Sota asked.

Kagome thought about it. Was yelling at Inuyasha about spying on her hanging out with him? "Yeah, you could say that."

"Did something happen?" Shippo asked.

"No," Kagome said.

Shippo looked at her. "Something did happen."

"We didn't get into a fight," Kagome told him.

Shippo smiled. "Alright."

* * *

After Kagome was done eating she went over to Inuyasha's.

Sesshomaru opened the door.

"Hi, Sessh. Where's Rin?" Kagome asked, surprised.

"She's sleeping still. She's not feeling good," Sesshomaru told her, distracted by his thoughts.

"Is she all right?" Kagome asked.

"It's probably just a stomach flu or something," Sesshomaru stated. "You're looking for Inuyasha, aren't you?"

Kagome nodded. "Is he here?"

"He's up in his room," Sesshomaru said, letting her in.

"Thanks," Kagome said as she went up the stairs.

When she got up to Inuyasha's room, she knocked on the door.

The door opened up quickly, surprising Kagome. Inuyasha was still not dressed into regular clothes, leaving him in only sweat pants.

"Hey, Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, can you please explain to me how I woke up in my bed, when I fell asleep at my desk?" she asked.

Inuyasha let her inside his room. He went over to his dresser and pulled on a gray t-shirt.

Inuyasha didn't look at her. "How would I know?"

Kagome crossed her arms. "You were watching me, weren't you?"

"What gives you that idea?" he asked. He pretended to look for something.

"My window was open a little," she told him. "No one except you and Sesshomaru can get up to that roof, and I'm sure Sesshomaru wouldn't be watching me."

"Are you mad?" he asked.

"No, I'm not. But it's not nice to spy on people," Kagome said.

Inuyasha smiled. "I know."

"Why were you watching me?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked at her. "I wanted to."

Kagome thought about that. She smiled a little. "Do you know what's wrong with Rin?" she asked.

"Sessh thinks she's sick," Inuyasha said.

"You don't?" Kagome asked in confusion.

Inuyasha shrugged. "She smells like Sessh."

"She always does, right?" Kagome asked. "She's always with him, plus she's mated to him."

"Yeah, but she smells like him more than normal," Inuyasha stated.

"You think she's....?" Kagome asked, trailing off.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Have you told Sessh?" Kagome asked.

"No, but he should know himself. He's a full demon. If I can smell the difference, he could too," Inuyasha told her.

"Maybe Sessh is too worried about her. You should say something to him," Kagome said.

Inuyasha sighed. "I'll say something to him about it."

Kagome nodded.

"Since you're already in my room, why don't we just hang out here?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome smiled. "Maybe no one will bother us like yesterday."

Inuyasha laughed. "Yeah."

Inuyasha wound his arms around her waist. He pulled her against him. He kissed her.

There was knock on the door. They broke part.

"Inuyasha, I need to talk to you," Sesshomaru called.

Inuyasha let go of Kagome. She smiled at him. He smiled back, walking out the door to Sesshomaru.

He closed the door. "What's up?"

Sesshomaru smiled. "I hope you guys aren't doing anything more than kissing," he said.

"We aren't doing anything more. That's Kagome's decision," Inuyasha stated.

Sesshomaru stopped smiling. "Do you think Rin is okay?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, I think she's fine."

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha like something was on his mind. "She smells different."

"She smells like you more than normal," Inuyasha stated. "She can't stand the smell of cooking food..."

"She might be pregnant," Sesshomaru nodded. He smiled a little. Taking it in. "She might be pregnant."

He looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled at him. Sesshomaru looked _happy_.

Sesshomaru laughed in relief. He ran a hand through his hair. He put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Have fun, little brother."

Sesshomaru turned and headed down the hall. He went into his and Rin's bedroom, where Rin was.

Inuyasha shook his head, smiling.

He entered his room, looking around for Kagome, then finding her sitting on his bed. He walked over and sat next to her.

"Did you say something to him?" she asked.

"Yeah, he was already sort of thinking it too," Inuyasha told her.

She grabbed his hand, weaving her fingers through his. "That's good. Maybe he'll take her to get an ultrasound."

"Maybe. He seemed happy," Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled. "He should be."

"What about you?" Inuyasha asked.

"About what?" Kagome asked. She gave him a confused look.

"You'd be happy?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'd be so happy that Rin is gonna have a baby," Kagome told him.

"That's not what I mean," Inuyasha said, looking away from her face, a faint tint of pink appeared on his cheeks.

Kagome's eyes grew wide. She realized what he meant. She started blushing too. "I-I... would."

Inuyasha looked at her. She was blushing and she wasn't looking him in the eye. He touched the side of her face.

Kagome looked him in the eye then. She smiled at him.

"You'd want a baby?" he asked.

She nodded. "I would, but only with you," she whispered.

He leaned forward and kissed her. Kagome moved closer to him, letting go of his hand and wrapping her hands around his neck. His hands gripped her sides, pressing her against him.

Inuyasha pulled away when it became too heated. Kagome gave him a confused look.

"Inuyasha what...?" she asked.

He looked her in the eyes. It was her choice when she wanted to be mated to him. "It's your choice when we... you know," he said, he started to blush. "I'm not rushing you."

"I know. I know we weren't gonna get _that_ far," Kagome said, blushing.

Inuyasha was blushing a little too. "What you think and what I feel are two different things."

Her scent was already clouding his mind. It was hard to think when he was around her. Plus tonight was the new moon, so his feelings were becoming stronger.

Kagome's eyes grew wide. She started blushing. She didn't think she had that strong of an effect on him. She wondered how long that was going on.

Inuyasha was looking at her as she blushed. She looked back at him and blushed deeper.

"We have finals tomorrow," she said, trying to change the subject.

Inuyasha smiled. He knew she was a little surprised. "Yeah, I know."

"I can't believe it's only Sunday. It seems like it should be the end of the week," Kagome mumbled.

Inuyasha hugged her to him. He laid back with her. "Yeah," he said quietly.

Kagome had her arms around his chest, with her head resting on his chest. Inuyasha's arms were around her waist.

Kagome sighed, content. She wanted to stay like that for forever. She hadn't slept long last night, she was tired and she was starting to fall asleep where she was.

Inuyasha heard Kagome's breathing slow right before he fell asleep.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up and he noticed that the sun was going down. It was almost dark out. He groaned. Kagome was still sleeping next to him.

He gently shook her. "Kagome, wake up," he said quietly.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She sat up quickly. "What time is it?" She looked around the room, and she looked at the time on the alarm clock. It was almost eight o'clock.

"Mom's gonna be worried," she stated.

She looked at Inuyasha, but he wasn't looking at her. He was looking past her, out the window. She looked back and realized it was now dark out. She turned back to Inuyasha, who now had black hair and dark eyes. No dog ears.

'_**I forgot tonight was the new moon,'**_ she thought.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome. She was looking at him. She smiled and he smiled back at her.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at who was calling. It was her mother. She answered it.

"Yeah, Mom?" she asked. She paused. "I'm at Inuyasha's. I'm coming now." She paused again. "Love you too. Bye."

She looked back at Inuyasha. "I have to go," she stated.

Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome leaned forward and kissed him. "I'll see you tomorrow," she told him.

"See you later," Inuyasha responded.

She smiled at him. She crawled off the bed and left the room.

Inuyasha flopped back onto his pillow. His emotions were killing him. But at least now he didn't have to hide them. He still hated being human though.

He sighed, running his hands through his now dark hair. That was when Sesshomaru came into the room. Inuyasha looked at him, sitting up.

"Hey, what's up?" Inuyasha asked.

"We just got back," Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha instantly knew from where. "And?" he asked.

"Get ready to be an uncle, little brother," Sesshomaru stated. "And a god father."

Inuyasha smiled. He got up and pat Sesshomaru on the back. "How far along?"

"Three weeks," Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha realized something. "You haven't been married that long."

Sesshomaru looked away from Inuyasha. "We are mated, remember."

Right. He forgot that Rin wasn't raised the human way, the way she should have. She was raised the demon way, the way that marriage wasn't necessary, just for show. She was raised by demons, where they didn't get married, only mated.

Rin wasn't raised like Kagome. Kagome grew up learning the human way. She only learned how demons 'tie the knot' when Inuyasha told her. Which maybe if he didn't tell Kagome that they might still just be best friends. Which he doubted. It was always meant to be like this.

Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts. "Heh," he mumbled.

Sesshomaru looked back at Inuyasha. If Inuyasha was seeing correctly, Sesshomaru was a little flushed. Inuyasha blinked, thinking it was just in his mind, but he looked exactly like he did before he blinked.

Inuyasha smiled. He decided to leave Sesshomaru alone, since this was a very sensitive subject for him, after today.

"Go take care of Rin, a half demon pregnancy is different than a human one," Inuyasha said.

"I know," Sesshomaru mumbled. He wasn't flushed anymore. He turned and left the room.

Inuyasha turned to his desk. He knew he should study for the finals, but he didn't _want_ to.

Inuyasha sighed, sitting down at his desk. He pulled a text book to him, opening it. He wanted to pass, didn't he? He started reading.

* * *

As Kagome walked down the stairs and to the front door she didn't see Rin, but she passed Sesshomaru in the hall, after she left Inuyasha's room.

What surprised her when she passed him, he smiled at her. He never smiled for no reason.

While she crossed the drive, for her front door, she guessed that Rin _was_ pregnant and that Inuyasha was right.

Kagome smiled. She was happy for Rin. She was happy for Rin _and_ Sesshomaru. But she was worried.

It was having a good effect on Sesshomaru, but how was Rin? This baby was going to be half demon, and demonic pregnancies were shorter than human ones. Was a half demon pregnancy longer than a demon one, but shorter than a human one?

The half demon baby would be stronger than a human baby, and it might hurt Rin.

She was relying on Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to take good care of her. Kagome wanted Rin to tell her about the baby.

She entered her house and was jumped on by Shippo.

"Hi Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed.

"We were worried about you!" Shippo told her.

Kagome smiled. "I was only at Inuyasha's," she told him. She walked into the living room and set Shippo on the couch. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for bed?"

"Yeah," Shippo mumbled quietly. "But I can't get to sleep."

Kagome smiled down at him. She sat on the couch next to him and he crawled into her lap. She started to hum to him.

* * *

After half an hour he fell asleep. She was tired herself, and after she took Shippo up to his bed and set him in it, she went to her own room and crawled into bed and fell asleep. She wanted to get enough sleep so that she could be wide awake for the finals she had the next day.

**

* * *

*****Author's note: hey guys, sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but my grandmother died and I've been really busy. I've had so much school work, I'd swear I have more than my cousin who's in college. Thanks for being so patient. Thanks for reading and please review!!!!!!! **


	22. Chapter 22

*****Author's note: alright guys, I loved your reviews!!! and for those of you who said something about my grandmother you have honestly made me happy.... I now know how many people actually read the a/n's and care. I have gotten a lot of really long reviews and I thank you so much for them!!! I love long reviews!!! lol, alright, so yes, apparently, I don't have time to have Kagome have spiritual powers in this story, and on top of that, she wasn't meant to. That's something I wanted Kagome and Kikyo to have that was different, besides their personalities, that is. I still don't know if this is gonna be the last chapter, but it's most likely not. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!!!! Oh, plus I have made an **_**awesome**_** discovery!!!! Read the bottom a/n's!!!!**

**FYI: I don't own any of Inuyasha. Nothing! But Amaterasu, Chiyo, and Jurou are mine. **

**Chapter 22**

When Kagome got up for school, she was ready and Inuyasha didn't come over to get her yet. Kagome decided to go over and get _him_.

When Kagome knocked on the door, Sesshomaru opened the door again. Kagome guessed Rin was still sleeping.

"Is Inuyasha in awake?" she asked.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No, I haven't seen him all morning." He let her in. "You can go wake him up if you want."

Kagome nodded, starting for the stairs.

When Kagome entered Inuyasha's room, she saw a silver haired Inuyasha sleeping at his desk, on an open book.

'_**He was studying? That's not like him,'**_ she thought.

Kagome walked over to him and out her hand gently on his shoulder. "Inuyasha, wake up."

Inuyasha jerked awake after she gently shook him. He looked around. "Kagome? Wh- what are you doing here?"

"Waking you up for school," she said smiling. "It's past seven-thirty. You might want to hurry."

'_**It's past seven-thirty?'**_ Inuyasha looked at the clock. It was almost eight. "Shit!"

Inuyasha jumped up and hurried over to his dresser, getting clothes and hurrying into the bathroom to take a shower, leaving Kagome alone in the room.

That surprised Kagome. She looked at the door. She decided to go downstairs.

Rin was in the kitchen, eating cereal, and drinking orange juice. When she saw Kagome she ran over to her and hugged her.

"Kagome, I have the best news to tell you!" she exclaimed.

Kagome hugged Rin back. She smiled.

"I'm gonna have a baby!" Rin told her. "And I want you to be the god mother!"

That caught Kagome off guard. She squealed with Rin. "Really! I'd love to be!"

They were animatedly talking with each other when Inuyasha came downstairs, followed by Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha had to pull Kagome away from Rin to get to school.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the front doors to the school, holding hands. Fingers intertwine. Inuyasha found this a little awkward when everyone was staring at them. But Kagome didn't seem to mind, so he'd let her hold his hand.

Sango, Amaterasu, Miroku, and Jurou met them at Inuyasha's locker.

"Hey, I see you're making it public," Amaterasu stated smiling.

"Get your hands off Kagome," a voice sneered from behind Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kagome froze. It was Koga. Inuyasha spun around, slightly push Kagome behind him.

"I don't have to fleabag," Inuyasha growled.

"She's my girlfriend," Koga stated. "I took her to Prom."

"Dude, she dumped you at Prom," Jurou told him. "Right when you left her and Inuyasha outside."

"Heh, I only left because Inuyasha made me," Koga said. "She's still my girlfriend."

"No, Koga, I'm not," Kagome told him. "I wasn't ever. I was just your date to Prom."

Amaterasu and Sango stepped closer to Kagome protectively.

"Kagome, don't say that just because you're mad at me," Koga said. "I really wasn't going to do anything more than kiss you out there."

"That's a reason I should kill you," Amaterasu said stepping forward. "You sick bastard."

"Amaterasu," Jurou said firmly. "I'll help." He smiled, stepping forward.

Miroku stepped forward too.

Koga's hand shot forward and grabbed Kagome's arm. "Let go of my girlfriend," Koga growled at Inuyasha.

"How many times do we have to tell you?" Inuyasja snarled back. "She ain't your girlfriend!"

Inuyasha grabbed Koga's arm and pushed it away from Kagome. Koga snarled and threw a punch at Inuyasha, hitting him in the chest.

Inuyasha staggered back. He snarled back at Koga and punched him in the face.

A circle of students gathered around them in the hall. Koga grabbed Inuyasha by the shoulders, and tried tackling him to the ground.

Inuyasha punched Koga in the stomach, making Koga let go of him and punched him in the face. Inuyasha pushed Koga back, then punched Koga square in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. While Koga was still out of it, Inuyasha punched him in the face again, and the stomach, making him fall to the ground as the principle and two officers rushed to the circle.

One of the officers picked Koga up from the ground, and lead him away. The other officer lead Inuyasha away too, most likely to the principle's office.

Oh, Kagome was horribly worried now. He might get suspended. Then he'd have to go to summer school and that isn't fun.

Kagome was told to go to her homeroom by teachers that were trying to break up the crowd.

Amaterasu was the one to notice how worried she was, next to Inuyasha she was the one who was most observant, with her demon eyesight. She was possibly more observant than Inuyasha. She could possibly smell her worry.

"Kagome, he'll be fine," Amaterasu told her quietly. She was walking along side of her. "He won't be suspended, he has to take finals."

Kagome nodded. She hoped Amaterasu was right.

* * *

Kagome went to her locker, got her books and went to homeroom. In the middle of homeroom, the classroom phone rang, and her teacher told her to go up to the office.

Kagome slowly stood up, taking her books with her, and walking out of the classroom.

She met Amaterasu coming out of her homeroom from down the hall, on the other side. As they walked down the hall to the main hall, they talked about what it was about. On their way up to the office, they saw Sango, Miroku, and Jurou walking up too. They all knew why they were being called up.

* * *

When they all entered the main office, Mr. Morioka, the principle, all had them come into his office and sit down next to Inuyasha and Koga.

"Okay, I want the whole story from you guys," he said. "Ms. Higurashi, since it's mostly about you, you start."

Kagome blushed. "Well, I went to Prom with Koga, but when I told him to stop, uh, doing something, he wouldn't, and Inuyasha came out and made him stop. That's when I didn't have Koga take me home, and didn't talk to him," she explained. "Today, Koga told Inuyasha to let go of me, because I was his girlfriend. Then he grabbed my arm and Inuyasha pushed him away."

Mr. Morioka nodded. He turned to the others. "How are all of you involved?"

"We're involved because we were there, plus that thick-headed fleabag over there couldn't understand that Kagome isn't, and never was, his girlfriend," Amaterasu said, matter-of-factly, as Koga growled at her.

She had wind blow at him and almost knock him out of the chair, shutting him up.

Jurou shot her a look that said, 'Don't push it.'

Mr. Morioka turned to Koga now. "Is this true? Did Kagome tell you that she wasn't your girlfriend?"

"Well, yeah, but she didn't mean it, she was only mad," Koga said.

Inuyasha groaned as Kagome fumed. Amaterasu rolled her eyes, Sango huffed, and Miroku and Jurou crossed their arms.

"I meant it. I'm not your girlfriend, never was, and Inuyasha is my boyfriend," Kagome said through gritted teeth.

Mr. Morioka sighed. "Koga, when someone keeps saying that they're not your girlfriend, I suggest you believe them and leave them alone," he said calmly. "I don't want you to go anywhere near this group."

Koga growled. "Fine. I'll leave them alone, but I'll wait for Kagome."

Kagome groaned.

"Don't hold your breath," Amaterasu mumbled.

Koga growled at her again. Amaterasu sneered at him. She made the wind blow a little at him and he shut right up.

Kagome stifled a giggle as Sango's lips twitched. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Jurou grinned.

"Since it's the end of the year, I'll let you both go with a warning. If anything else happens, I'll have to suspend you," Mr. Morioka told them. "You may go now. Get passes from my secretary."

They nodded. They all got up and filed out of the room.

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist as they walked out and grinned as Koga growled.

When they got out of the principle's office, Inuyasha walked Kagome to her class then headed to his, which was right down the hall.

* * *

At lunch, Inuyasha found Kagome, Sango, and Amaterasu at a table towards the middle of the lunchroom. Miroku was already there sitting next to Sango. Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome.

"Hey guys," he said. "Where's Jurou?"

"He's still in his last class," Amaterasu told him. "He had to help some kid in his class with the review for the final."

Inuyasha nodded.

"So has Koga bothered any of you yet?" Amaterasu asked. She pointedly looked at Kagome.

"He hasn't bothered me," Kagome told her. "Not even in gym class."

Amaterasu and Inuyasha nodded at the same time. "Good, because if he did, I'd make him stop," Amaterasu told her.

Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement. "Hell yeah. I'd give him a piece of my mind."

At that point Jurou approached the table. He sat down next to Amaterasu, who was across from Kagome. "Guess who is glaring at us?" Jurou said.

Kagome sighed. "Koga."

"Exactly," Jurou said. He rolled his eyes. "He honestly needs to stop living in his own world."

Amaterasu smiled. "Yeah, where everything revolves around Koga," she laughed. "He's so desperate."

"Well, we could always have Ayame hook up with him," Sango said. "You guys know she's been in love with him since Freshman year," she said to Amaterasu and Kagome.

They nodded.

"Yeah, and wasn't he talking to her at the Prom?" Kagome asked. "Plus they're both wolf demons."

Amaterasu smiled. "Ayame would keep that boy in line."

Kagome giggled. She covered her mouth with her hands. Sango smiled.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but watched Kagome giggle out of the corner of his eye. "So, how were the finals so far?"

Miroku groaned. "Let's not even get into that subject."

"Yeah, I don't want to talk about how bad I bombed that test," Jurou told him. He sighed.

"Well, how does everyone feel about one week of high school left?" Amaterasu asked. She looked around at everyone.

"It feels different and weird," Sango stated. "I can't see myself _not_ in school."

"Well, we still have college, you know," Kagome told them. "And we're all staying fairly close to home."

"Yeah, so we can visit each other and hang out together everyday," Amaterasu agreed. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was a little scared to graduate. And she was a little sad too. She was really going to miss them.

Jurou looked at Amaterasu and smiled. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She smiled back at him a bit, but it wasn't her normal smile.

Kagome looked at Amaterasu because she was a little worried about her sudden silence. Amaterasu was always happily chattering about _something_ after one topic was finished.

Amaterasu heard Kagome turn her way. She quickly pushed back her fear and sadness and sincerely smiled at Kagome.

"Are you ready for college, Kagome?" Amaterasu asked her before she could ask what was wrong. She wasn't going to lie to Kagome, but she was definitely _not_ telling her.

"Yeah, I'm ready as I'll ever be," Kagome stated.

"Alright, let's get off this topic, because it's making me nervous," Sango stated. "How about we talk about dorking out this weekend."

Amaterasu laughed as Kagome said, "And how are we supposed to 'dork out'?"

Sango smiled. "Easy, we can watch Harry Potter all weekend and maybe Star Wars."

"Or we can just have a girls' and guys' night," Amaterasu said. "I think we haven't spent any time together without the boys since your guys' fight," she said to Kagome and Inuyasha. "And that wasn't fun."

Kagome smiled at her apologetically. Of course it wasn't fun because she was crying and not talking the whole time, not to mention the serious ass-kicking vibes coming from Amaterasu.

"So us girls are hanging out this weekend, and you guys are," Kagome stated. She looked at Inuyasha and the other two.

"Did we agree to this?" Jurou asked.

"I don't think so," Inuyasha muttered.

"Me either," Miroku mumbled.

Sango and Amaterasu crossed their arms at the same time. Amaterasu forced a frown on her face. She was trying not to smile and burst out laughing.

"It could be fun," she told them. "You could... do whatever guys do at sleep overs."

They looked at each other. After a minute they all started laughing. Amaterasu still had her arms crossed but she looked annoyed now.

"Did I say something funny?" she demanded.

"You don't know what guys do at sleep overs?" Miroku asked between laughs.

Amaterasu shook her head and looked at Kagome and Sango , who shrugged. "No," she said. "Why?"

"No reason," Jurou said. "We just do normal stuff."

Kagome crossed her arms. "What's 'normal stuff'?"

"Playing video games, talking. Stuff like that," Inuyasha told her.

The bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. They all stood up and walked out of the lunchroom. Then Kagome kissed Inuyasha quickly and hurried to her locker, followed by Amaterasu, who had her locker down the same way as Kagome.

As they walked down the hall together, Amaterasu said, "Well, that was interesting."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Very."

* * *

At the end of the school day, Kagome went to Inuyasha's locker and walked with him out to his car.

When she met him at his locker she smiled at him.

"Hey," she said. "Ready?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

He grabbed her hand this time and her smiled became wider. He felt his heart skip a beat. Even though he had been with her, as her boyfriend, for a couple of days, his heart still acted up at things she did. Especially her smiled and when she kissed him.

* * *

When they got back to their houses he walked her to her door and kissed her before he left to go back into his house to study for the finals that were coming up the next day.

Kagome went into her house and hurried to her room. Maybe Sango and Amaterasu could sleep over and study with her tomorrow. She wanted to spend as much time with them as she could before she went to college. And would be living off of coffee, Monsters, and lots of other energy drinks.

**

* * *

*****Author's note: hey guys, I hope you like this chapter!!! I'm so sorry this is soo late. I had to get a new computer and I wasn't really in the mood to write anything happy for a bit. I do have four new stories, 'I Never Told You', 'Do You Feel Like a Man', 'A Christmas I Want To Remember', and 'My New Years' Resolution'. If I may ask, could you please check them out and see if you like them? 'I Never Told You' is really sad, and that's what I've been writing the past week, because I was really sad. Oh, and my totally awesome discovery is that my character, Amaterasu, well her name is the same as the Japanese Sun Goddess. The basic story with Sun Goddess Amaterasu was that when her brother, Susanowa, the storm god, ravaged the earth, she closed herself in a cave with a big bolder. The earth went all dark and demons ruled the earth, and the god/goddess council thing tricked her out.** **She peaked out of the cave to see why everyone was laughing and light shown from her beauty and warmth. I just thought that was cool. I had absolutely no idea that Amaterasu was the Japanese Sun Goddess's name. i just picked the name off of a Japanese name site. I saw her name in my history book index today and forgot about what I was supposed to do and read about her. Then searched her up when I got home from school today. Well, anyway I hoped you liked this chapter, and please review!!!**


	23. Chapter 23

******Author's note: hey guys, this is chapter 23, and I loved the amazing reviews, and now is just the sweet moments between Inuyasha and Kagome, Sango and Miroku, and Jurou and Amaterasu. I might show a little more about Jurou and Amaterasu in these next chapters, until the Graduation, because, if I think about it, there is a lot you guys don't know about them. This chapter has a little bit from Amaterasu's POV, so you guys should really enjoy that. **

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but Amaterasu, Jurou, and Chiyo are mine.**

**Chapter 23**

Inuyasha woke up, this time, without the help of Kagome. He smiled as he remembered watching Kagome study, then put her into her bed after she fell asleep. Then he watched her sleep. She probably knew it was him, and she was probably going to say something about it.

Inuyasha quickly got up and got ready so he could go over and get Kagome.

* * *

When Kagome walked downstairs with her things, she found Inuyasha sitting in the kitchen. He was talking to Sota and Shippo. Then they looked up at her.

She smiled at them. "What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha smiled back at Kagome. "I'm getting you for school."

"Let me eat first, okay?" she asked.

He nodded.

She sat down next to him after she grabbed a bowl and cereal. Shippo and Sota started telling Kagome what Inuyasha told them about high school. They talked while she ate. She nodded the whole time and they were satisfied with that.

* * *

While they were in the car, Kagome interrogated Inuyasha about how Rin was. She wanted to know if they were taking good care of her.

"How is Rin? Is she eating?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "Rin is fine. She's eating what's right for her to eat, with the baby on the way," Inuyasha informed her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome exclaimed.

"She has to eat a lot of meat. If she doesn't the baby won't growl right," Inuyasha stated. "Plus she's craving meat now."

"_Raw_ meat?" Kagome squeaked.

Inuyasha laughed. "No. Don't worry, it's cooked."

Kagome relaxed. "What else happens when someone's having a half demon baby?" she asked. She was curious, not just for Rin, but if she ever was going to.

"Nothing much, except she can't move around much, because we don't want the baby to kick her too hard," Inuyasha stated. "She needs to sleep a lot too." Inuyasha then realized why Kagome asked what happened to _someone_ and not _Rin_. She was worried about herself too.

"Kagome, don't worry about anything. When it happens for you I'll take good care of you," he said quietly.

Kagome blushed. _**'He said **_**'when'**_** not **_**'if'**_**. He plans on having children too.' **_She nodded.

He pulled into the school's parking lot and parked the car into a parking space.

* * *

The school day was horribly slow, and when lunch came around Kagome couldn't believe it was only half way through.

"Amaterasu, Sango, do you guys want to sleep over today and study with me?" Kagome asked.

"Sure," Sango shrugged. She looked at Amaterasu.

Amaterasu smiled. "Hell yeah."

"I'll bring Kohaku along. I can't leave him there all night long," Sango said. "And Kirara."

"Then I'll bring Chiyo! They all can have their own little mini sleep over!" Amaterasu exclaimed.

"Maybe we can have Rin over too," Sango said.

Kagome liked at Inuyasha. "Could she?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "We'll have to ask Sesshomaru. He might want her to stay home with either me or him."

"Why are you asking Inuyasha for permission?" Sango asked.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a look that said she wasn't sure if she should tell them. She looked back at Sango and Amaterasu.

"Is Rin sick?" Amaterasu asked. Her eyebrows knitted together in worry.

"No! No, she's just…" Kagome trailed off.

"She's gonna have a baby," Inuyasha stated. "A half demon baby." He watched them to see their reactions.

Sango and Amaterasu's squealed when Jurou and Miroku smiled s little.

"That's wonderful!" Amaterasu squealed. "You'll be an uncle, Inuyasha!"

"And godfather," he stated.

Amaterasu squealed again. "So that must mean Rin picked a godmother already." She looked at Kagome.

Kagome sighed. "Yes, I'm the godmother."

"Great! That's so cute!" Amaterasu squealed. "It's like the baby has another pair of parents! Because you'll be mated and married and you'll also be the baby's aunt!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head as she smiled. "Okay, Amaterasu. You guys will probably be called aunts too."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, Rin will ask Sesshomaru if she can have the baby call you guys aunt and uncle. Sessh will probably agree too."

Amaterasu squealed yet again. This made her day so much better. Other than the Momster, it was pretty good. She couldn't wait for later when she slept over Kagome's house and didn't have to go home.

The bell rang. They all got up and headed to the next period. At the end of school Amaterasu disappeared and reappeared in front of her door. She tried to delay going inside her house as much as possible.

**

* * *

Amaterasu's POV**

When I walked in the door she was there, in the living room. _My_ _mother_ smiled at me. "Hi baby, how was school?"

"Fine," I said. When she turned away from me I sneered at her. I hated her. I hated that smile. I hated those eyes that were the same color as mine. I hated that face that was so much like mine, that was framed in dark brown hair.

Her boyfriend walked out of the kitchen. Of course. She tries to make everything look perfect on the outside. She tried to make everyone think we were a perfect little family on the outside, but behind closed doors, we weren't even close.

She wanted a picture perfect, picket fence, old style family. The ones you see in old movies. She made everyone think we never fought. She acted like everything was okay.

But everything was never okay.

In reality, we fought, we screamed at each other, then she acted like everything was fine. She did the same with Kurono, my father, except she was his submissive bitch. She acted like a perfect wife and mother on the outside, but she let him do whatever he wanted to me. She let him treat her however he wanted.

She let him hit me when I spoke without being spoken to, when I did something he thought was out of line. She let him tell me to shut up and look pretty, she let him test out my advanced powers; one of the reasons he hit me. She let him teach me that I was worthless, that I was just an experiment. She let him tell me I should hate humans. She let him do whatever he wanted to her. She let him order her around, make her clean and cook. I bet she even let him do whatever he wanted with her body. But of course he never hit her like he did me. She was his submissive bitch; she'd do anything for him without him hitting her.

And she knew I knew that. She knew I held her responsible for everything. She was once as powerful as my father was, but she let him cut her down. Something I would not let him do to me.

She loved to make Chiyo cry whenever she could, then she'd spoil her like nothing happened.

And because of her and my father, I grew up, not knowing how to love.

I hated both of them, and didn't love anyone, until I met Jurou. He taught me how to love, and he's the every best thing in my life, besides my Chiyo.

Jurou never treated me the way my father and mother had. He held me back up when I was almost cut down. He showed me how to fall in love, he showed me how to live again. He never hit me or did something I didn't want him to do. He let me be _me_.

He told me that my advanced powers were not making me evil. That I was just a new survival method for me. Because whenever I get close to dying and get dangerously mad, my irises turn crimson and the whites of my eyes turn black. And I have a lot of powers that I shouldn't and I'm much more powerful than I should be. I can't be killed.

My mother's boyfriend was talking to me. What was his name? I didn't give a damn anyway.

"Amaterasu?" he asked. He was another one of those one time dates. His name didn't matter, he'd be gone by tomorrow.

"Yeah, whatever," I said. I didn't care what he said to me anyway. "Is Chiyo here?"

Mayonaka, my mother, nodded. "She's upstairs."

Thank. The. Gods. "I'm gonna stay over Kagome's tonight to study, and I'm bring Chiyo with me." Like I'd leave Chiyo with _this_ monster.

"Alright," Mayonaka said. I loved the way she looked at me and knew she couldn't stop me. Because I was eighteen. Because I was stronger than her, because I was what she and Kurono made me. I was lethal.

She looked pissed. Her body language and scent told me that she was too. Even though she kept that sickly sweet smile in place, I could tell.

I smiled just as sweetly back at her. "Have a good time with your boyfriend, sunshine. You should be glad I'm not gonna be here tonight." I turned and hurried up the big stairs and down the wide hall to my bedroom. I wondered if Boyfriend knew we were demons. His scent definitely told me he was human. Knowing Mayonaka, she didn't tell the poor fool.

When I opened the door to my bedroom, I was immediately jumped on by Chiyo.

"Chiyo!" I exclaimed, hugging her. She made the day so much better. "I'm going over Kagome's to study and I'm _not_ leaving you with the Momster and Boyfriend. You can play with Kohaku, Kirara, Sota, and Shippo."

Chiyo smiled. "I play with Sota and Shippo in school! I love to play tag with them!"

I laughed. I loved this little demon who had dark blue eyes and dark brown hair. Who had possessed me and killed my father, who kept some of my powers.

Then I thought about how I loved Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. I never thought I'd love humans as much as I love them, my friends. I'd never thought I'd love a half demon either. They were my best friends, they made me happy. If I didn't have any of them and Chiyo and Jurou, I wouldn't be able to live.

Chiyo looked at me worriedly. "Amaterasu, is something wrong?"

I smiled at her and shook my head. "No, I'm just thinking."

A look of understanding came to her eyes. "Amaterasu, you know it's the past, right? It won't happen again. You have all of us," she squeaked.

I nodded. Damn, did that girl know me too well. She was once inside my head, after all.

"Don't worry about it," Chiyo stated. I knew she hated it when I made myself depressed with the past. She didn't let me be alone to think anymore.

But she didn't have to live that hell of a life for fourteen years. She doesn't have to look at Mayonaka everyday and know she knew I could have stopped Chiyo from killing Kurono, but instead of doing just that I let her because I wanted him dead. I wanted to be fully alive again.

And now I am.

Because of Jurou. Because of Chiyo. Because Kurono was gone, because Mayonaka couldn't control me.

I walked over to my bed and set Chiyo down on it. Then I put my books along side her.

"Okay, Chiyo, get your things ready," I told her. "Kagome wants us at her house at five."

Chiyo nodded, then jumped off the bed and hurried over to her closet to get clothes for tomorrow.

I turned to my desk to grab my notebook I had left there when I heard a knock on the door. I looked up and wrinkled my nose. I smelt the familiar scent of roses, violets, and dampened earth.

It was Mayonaka. She opened the door and walked in.

"Amaterasu," she said. "The Counsel has set up a meeting for tomorrow. After school you are to come home immediately."

I nodded. "Alright, I'll be there. It is about me graduating, right? They want to know if I accept the position of the leader?"

"Yes. Now that you are close to graduating, they want your decision. What do you choose, Amaterasu?" she asked.

Did I want to be the leader of the Wind demons? Not just no, but oh_ hell_ no. Did I want to change our ways? Hell yes. Did I have a chance to change them? Yes, yes I did. Did I accept the position? Well, hell; I did.

"I have decided to take the position. I don't fully agree with some of our ways and I _will_ make changes," I stated. "Have _you_ called the Counsel, Mayonaka?"

She nodded. "I did, and I have fill them in on the date of your graduation."

"You had thought I would decline the position?" I asked. This was normally how we talked about this subject matter. It was so formal, I hated it. I normally spent my time trying to piss off Mayonaka. I haven't called her Mom, or Mother, since I realized I hated her, at the age of seven.

Mayonaka froze. She did think I would do exactly that. And she wanted me to. "You have made it clear since this dilemma occurred, that you detested becoming the leader."

"I did, but I did not say I would not accept the position. The Counsel had given me until I graduated high school to make my decision. It is made, and there is nothing you can say to change it," I informed her, my voice started having the power in it that the leader had, with each word I spoke. The air around me swirled dangerously.

He eyes narrowed at me. Now that my voice had the Leader's authority and had her listening and cowering, she knew the position was now forever out of reach. "Of course."

"Dismissed," I said.

"But-"

"I said, dismissed," I growled.

She glared at me once more before she left the room.

I looked at Chiyo, who was still staring at the door. Then after a few moments, she looked at me.

"Is it just me, or did it sound like she told the Counsel that you didn't want to be the leader?" Chiyo asked.

"Not just you, Chiyo," I said. "But the Counsel knows how Mayonaka is and that's why they called a meeting here." I was so glad that I was going over Kagome's and I could get away from this part of my life for a bit.

I picked up my notebook and set it on top of my books on my bed.

Chiyo grabbed one of her bags and packed her clothes for tomorrow in it. Then she packed her bed clothes and set her little backpack next to it on the floor beside the bed.

I grabbed my big bag and set my clothes in it. Then I put my other necessities and then my books I needed.

Tomorrow was gonna be a long day.

**

* * *

Third person POV**

Kagome was heading upstairs to her room when she heard the doorbell ring.

'_**Must be Sango,'**_ she thought as she headed to the door. She knew Amaterasu would just pop up in her room or in her living room. She turned from the stairs and headed to the door.

When she opened the door, sure enough it was Sango, along with her brother, Kohaku, and Kirara, her cat.

"Kohaku, Sota and Shippo are in the living room playing video games, why don't you join them?" Kagome asked. "Sango, just go upstairs to my room and I'll be right there."

Sango nodded. "Okay."

Kagome showed Kohaku to Sota and Shippo. Kirara followed Sango upstairs, and Kagome went to the closet where they kept the blankets and grabbed a few. Then she hurried upstairs.

* * *

Amaterasu popped up in Kagome's bedroom with Chiyo just as Sango and Kirara entered. Sango jumped and gasped as her hand flew to her throat.

"Amaterasu! You scared me!" she told her.

Amaterasu smiled. "I scare myself, sweetheart."

Sango shook her head as she smiled. Chiyo jumped at Sango and hugged her. Kirara jumped up on the bed.

"Sango! I missed you!" Chiyo exclaimed.

Kagome entered the room as Sango said, "I missed you too."

Then when Kagome had fully entered the room, Chiyo jumped on her too. "Hey Kagome! Do you have any idea how much Shippo talks about you?"

Kagome laughed. "No, I didn't, actually. Do you want to go play with the boys or stay up here?"

"Stay up here," Chiyo said without a moment hesitation. She jumped out of Kagome's arms and onto the bed next to Kirara. Kirara mewed at her.

Amaterasu saw Chiyo look at her with a meaningful look. Amaterasu sighed. She turned to Kagome and Sango.

"Guys, I need to tell you something," Amaterasu said. She didn't look at them, she was looking at the floor.

"Amaterasu, what is it?" Kagome asked worriedly. She looked at her concernedly.

"Yeah, Amaterasu, what's wrong?" Sango said. She looked just as worried.

"I'm… I'm… I have a meeting with the Counsel of Wind demons tomorrow. I'm gonna be the leader," Amaterasu stated.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"You haven't told us anything about this, Amaterasu," Sango said.

"I know, but let me explain now," Amaterasu said. "I need to change our ways and I can do that if I become the leader," Amaterasu stated. "My parents, you guys already know a little about my father. I want to tell you everything about them."

Sango and Kagome sat down. They looked at each other. Sango nodded.

Kagome looked at Amaterasu. "We're listening," she said gently.

Amaterasu sat down next to them on the bed and Chiyo crawled into her lap.

"My father did things to himself. He experimented on himself, trying to make himself more powerful," Amaterasu said, her voice was sort of shaky. "He became like he was because of it. He was evil, I suppose," she said staring off into space. She was reliving her memories. Memories she tried to block out for so long came back to her at full force. "The experiments he did were passed to me. My eyes become red and black, my irises, red, the white, black. Whenever I get really mad or am close to dying, my eyes do that, and I'm much more powerful than any wind demon. I have more powers and I'm much stronger." Amaterasu was on the verge of crying. She had tears in her eyes because she never intended to tell Kagome and Sango she was a monster. She didn't want to loose them. "I can't be killed. I'm gonna become evil just like Kurono and Mayonaka."

"Amaterasu, you're not gonna be evil or anything!" Kagome said. "You're one of the kindest people."

Sango smiled at Amaterasu. "You can't be evil. This is the last time we are gonna talk about this. You. Are. Not. Evil."

Amaterasu smiled at them. "Really? Do you really think that?"

Kagome smiled at her. "Yes, we do, now let's hear the rest of the story."

Amaterasu rolled her eyes as she smiled. "Thanks."

Sango and Kagome smiled at her again.

Then Amaterasu turned serious. "My father hit me to test out my advancement. He hit me when I spoke to him without him talking to me, whenever I did anything at all, actually. He taught me to hate humans and told me I was worthless. He almost killed me," she whispered. "I heal very quickly when my eyes turn black and red. Mayonaka didn't do anything. She let him hit me, she let him treat her anyway he wanted. She tries to make everything seem fine, she was cut down by Kurono. He tried to cut me down," she told them. She remembered being locked in a closet by him, hit, beat, he had locked her in the closet for days. He locked her in her room, he didn't let her go out with friends at all. She wasn't allowed to speak to anyone. "He almost did, then Jurou came around when I was fourteen," she said. They knew what she meant, when she looked fourteen but she was much, much older. "Mayonaka was weak, she's evil and I hate her. She doesn't want me to be the leader," Amaterasu said. "Mayonaka and I still hate each other."

Amaterasu didn't say any more. She looked at the ground, gritting her teeth together to push back all the memories she had suppressed for so long. She couldn't believe she had just let go of all of her walls. She quickly put them back up and smiled at them. "Okay, guys, let's get studying."

Sango and Kagome smiled back a bit and nodded. They all picked up their English book.

As the hours passed by they quizzed each other on the subject and the vocabulary. Chiyo had gotten bored watching them so at about ten o'clock she fell asleep with Kirara.

When all the girls were sure they knew everything in that subject, they moved on to Science. They all finally fell asleep after twelve o'clock, with their heads on their books, either on the floor, or the desk.

**

* * *

*****Author's note: hey guys, I hoped you liked this chapter. Oh, and I would love to say to my reviewer Chelsea, that I loved your reviews! I'm so glad you got your cousin to read them too! I hoped you liked this chapter, and I would also like to say that I let anonymous reviews for the stories. Please review and check out my other stories!!! **


	24. Chapter 24

******Author's note: hey guys, I know you guys want more sweet moments, and some of you have called it fluff, and there will be a lot of that in this chapter. I'm gonna have a little more from Amaterasu's POV, and I'm gonna have the first time Amaterasu and Jurou met in one of these chapters.**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Amaterasu, Jurou, and Chiyo.**

**Chapter 24**

**Amaterasu's POV**

I was in the living room when Kurono came in. I smiled at him as he walked over to me with a sick smile.

_**'Wait,' **_I thought. _**'I remember this. It was the day I almost died. **_

_**This was the day I realized I hated Kurono.'**_

I had no control over my actions. My five year old demon body walked up and hugged him. "Hi Daddy."

Kurono raised his hand and slapped me across the face. Tears came to my eyes as I touched my cheek that stung. The tears streamed down my face.

"Did I tell you to speak, Amaterasu?" he demanded.

I shook my head and whipped the tears away with the back of my hand.

Kurono smiled sickly at me again. "We're going to see what else you can do Amaterasu," he said.

He raised his hand again and sent me flying into the opposite wall. I was crying and my body hurt and the glass mirror I flew into smashed and the glass cut my face and cut into my back. I smelt my blood.

I reached up to the back of my head and my hand touch warm, sticky liquid. My vision was blurry and I saw Kurono slaunter forward to me. "Daddy, why-"

I felt pain in my ribs and the air leave my lungs. I blacked out.

Then after what seemed like forever, I opened my eyes and stood up. I hurt all over and I felt weak. I glared at Kurono. I raised my hand and whipped it forward, sending him through the door. I felt my cuts heal and the soreness disappear. I knew my eyes had changed crimson and black.

I made the air leave Kurono's lungs and I pushed him to the ground with my wind. I felt so betrayed and unsafe. I made the glass quickly move across the room and hit him. I smelt his blood.

Then everything stopped and I didn't feel the power I had just felt. I rushed to my room and locked the door.

Then I realized I was supposed to be dead.

* * *

I woke up breathing heavy with a thin sheet of sweat covering my whole body. Chiyo, Sango and Kagome weren't in the room, and I looked at the clock an it read six-thirty. I got up and grabbed my clothes. I headed to the bathroom, and heard the other shower going.

As I walked out of the room, I wondered when the last time I dreamed was. It wasn't since a year after Kurono was gone. And now that I relived my past with Sango and Kagome the memories are back.

**

* * *

Third person POV**

Sango walked up the stairs and down the hall to go wake Amaterasu up. She saw Amaterasu in the hall, and she looked really freaked.

"Amaterasu?" Sango asked. "Are you okay?"

Amaterasu nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a nightmare."

"Okay," Sango said. "I was just coming up to wake you up."

Amaterasu smiled. "Alright. Did you wake Chiyo up? She's not in the room."

"She's downstairs eating breakfast with the boys, Mrs. Higurashi, and Grandpa Higurashi," Sango stated. "She said you might ask where she was."

Amaterasu smiled wider. "I do that a lot."

Sango nodded as she smiled. "Me too. I mean, ask where Kohaku is all the time."

Amaterasu looked down the hall to the bathroom Kagome was in. The shower stopped. "I'll get a shower and I'll be right down."

Sango nodded again. "Take your time. We have a lot of time. I'm taking you guys to school and Chiyo is getting the bus with Sota and Shippo."

"What about Kohaku?" Amaterasu asked.

"I'm dropping him off at school," Sango asked. Then she knew Amaterasu was going to ask about Kirara. "I was gonna ask if you could possibly make a quick trip to my house and drop Kirara off, after you're ready, of course."

Amaterasu nodded. "Okay, it's not a problem."

"Thanks, Amaterasu!" Sango said. "I'll let you get ready now, I'll be downstairs in the kitchen."

Amaterasu nodded. She watched Sango hurry down the stairs as she heard the bathroom door open down the hall.

"Oh, Amaterasu, you're awake," Kagome said when she saw her after she walked out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm gonna head into the shower now. I'll see you when I get downstairs," Amaterasu told her as she started toward the bathroom door.

"Okay," Kagome said. She looked at the closed door with worry. Amaterasu was probably stressed about the Wind demon Counsel meeting she had to attend after school today. She was so worried about her.

Kagome when downstairs. In the kitchen she found Sango, Kohaku, Sota, Shippo, Chiyo, her mother, and Grandpa eating breakfast.

"Kagome, do you want pancakes too?" her mother asked. Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter.

Kagome smiled back. "Sure, Mom."

Kagome's mother picked up her empty plate, set it in the sink and turned to the stove. She started to make the pancakes.

"So how do you girls feel about the final?" her mother asked.

Sango spoke first. "I think I'm gonna do okay. How about you, Kagome?"

"I think I'll do well too," she stated.

"That's good," her mother said. "I hope you all do well too." She finished the pancakes and put them on the plate and brought it over to Kagome.

Amaterasu popped in the kitchen then. "I think I'll do pretty well too." She smiled at all of them.

"Amaterasu, you probably are going to pass with a high grade. You're a genius," Sango told her.

Amaterasu rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

"You're very smart, Amaterasu. You have to be because of the Leader position you are in now," Kagome told her.

Amaterasu smiled at her. "You don't think I'm a bad person because of it?"

Everyone shook their heads. Mrs. Higurashi spoke.

"Amaterasu, you're not a bad person because of the position you have or the abilities you have, it's because of the choices you make and how you decide to use those things," she told her. "You're father made bad choices, but that doesn't mean you will."

Amaterasu looked at Kagome and Sango. "You guys told her?"

They were looking down, not meeting her gaze. Kagome hurriedly eat her breakfast.

"They were worried about you," Mrs. Higurashi said.

Amaterasu nodded. She looked back at Sango and Kagome and smiled at them. They still didn't look at her. "I'm not mad. What you said to me, Mrs. Higurashi, actually made me feel a little better."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at Amaterasu. "I'm glad." She turned back to the stove. "Do you want pancakes, Amaterasu?"

Amaterasu smiled. It was nice being with Kagome's family. She felt as if she had a real mother with Mrs. Higurashi. "Sure."

Amaterasu sat down in the middle of Sango and Kagome. She looked at Mrs. Higurashi's back and smiled. Then she looked at Grandpa Higurashi, Sota, Kohaku, Shippo, Sango, Chiyo, and Kagome. She felt loved, she felt like she had a family. She liked this feeling. After more than a lifetime of not having a real family, not a mother, no sisters or brothers, this felt nice.

When Mrs. Higurashi was done making the pancakes she set the plate in front of Amaterasu.

"Thank you," Amaterasu mumbled.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her. "You're welcome."

Amaterasu smiled back.

After everyone was done eating, and getting ready to go out the door, Amaterasu quickly took Kirara back to Sango's house and popped back up at Kagome's.

Amaterasu felt that Jurou was upset. And it was because of her. He found out about her taking the leader position, and he was upset because she didn't tell him, and that she kept it from him. She felt sick now. Her eyes stung, she was messing up already.

Before her and Sango and Kagome left to go to Sango's car, Mrs. Higurashi hugged each of them. She hugged Kagome, Sango, Kohaku, and Amaterasu.

When she hugged Amaterasu she told her something that made Amaterasu feel a bit better.

"Amaterasu, I'm sorry about your mother and father. I just want you to know if you ever need anything, you can come to me. I see you as part of my family, you're a daughter to me, just like Kagome is, and just like I've made Sango and Rin," she whispered.

Amaterasu smiled. "Thank you."

Amaterasu let go, and followed Sango, Kagome, and Kohaku out the door.

In the car, they talked about school, and Graduation on Saturday. They had practice after school on Friday.

Sango dropped Kohaku off at the middle school, then drove to the high school.

As soon as Amaterasu got out of the car, Jurou appeared right in front of her. Kagome and Sango jumped. Amaterasu looked at the ground.

"Sorry," he said to Kagome and Sango. He turned to Amaterasu. "We need to talk. Now."

Kagome and Sango looked at each other worriedly. Jurou looked really upset.

Amaterasu nodded. She still didn't look at him. She wasn't even officially the Leader, and she was already screwing up. Jurou turned and walked a little bit away. Amaterasu slowly followed, after she gave her two concerned best friends an assuring smile.

Jurou stopped several feet away. Amaterasu still didn't look at him. She wanted to cry. She felt so guilty.

"Amaterasu, why the _hell_ didn't you tell me?" he asked. "Why did you try to hide it from me?"

She didn't say anything. She still didn't look at him. He was really upset.

"You could have told me. You could have told me _yourself_," he stated.

"I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to change my mind," she whispered. "I have to do this."

"Amaterasu..." Jurou sighed. "I won't stop you. If you want to do this, I won't try to change your mind. You know that."

She didn't look at him. He was still mad at her. She didn't want to tell him, because he would be upset. He didn't understand why she had to do this. He didn't understand it was because of her father. That she had to erase his rules, her mother's rules. She didn't want to tell him because he may not intend to, but he did change her mind sometimes. All the time, actually.

"Jurou..." she whispered. "I couldn't tell you. You wouldn't understand why I'm taking it." Even if he knew she wanted to make changes, he didn't understand the reasons behind it.

"Then make me understand, Amaterasu," Jurou ordered. Jurou stepped closer to her and gently touched her cheek.

* * *

"What do you think they're talking about?" Kagome asked Sango. They were watching Jurou and Amaterasu talk, and they had no idea why Jurou was upset.

"I have no idea," she mumbled.

Inuyasha and Miroku walked up. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and hugged him, while Miroku walked over and kissed Sango.

"Inuyasha, do you know why Jurou is so upset?" Kagome asked.

"Amaterasu didn't tell him about becoming the leader of the wind demons," Inuyasha said.

"Amaterasu's been acting different since she accepted the position," Sango stated.

Kagome looked back at Amaterasu and Jurou. "Maybe she's just nervous about the meeting later," Kagome suggested.

They saw Jurou brush his hand across Amaterasu's cheek.

* * *

Amaterasu closed her eyes. She loved the feeling, but she backed up.

"Jurou, I please, please understand. Right now I can't explain." She disappeared.

Jurou sighed. He never liked Amaterasu's way of pushing people away. She did that when they first met too. He walked back to the others. Amaterasu was scared. He felt her fear like a white hot iron on his skin. She felt the Leader's power building, along with her own. She was afraid she was becoming evil, like her father and mother.

_**'Amaterasu,' **_he thought. He knew she heard it. _**'It's alright. I'm here, and I won't let you become evil.'**_

_**'Jurou, I'm scared,' **_she thought back.

_**'I'll be right there, Amaterasu,' **_he told her.

_**'I'm sorry,' **_Amaterasu thought.

"Jurou, where did Amaterasu go?" Kagome asked.

"She's not far, Kagome. Don't worry," Jurou said before disappearing to the tree Amaterasu was under.

"Jurou, I don't think I can take it," Amaterasu said without looking up. "I can feel _something_ trying to claw its way out. It's all this power."

Jurou sat down next to her and pulled her onto him. He rested his chin on the top of her head. "You're good, Amaterasu. You don't have a trace of evil in your body," he murmured. "It's hard becoming the Leader, remember? You knew that."

Amaterasu nodded. She pressed her face into Jurou's neck and took in his wonderful scent that she still could never describe. It was just Jurou. "I'm sorry, Jurou. I'm sorry you mated me, because I have so many problems. I'm sorry you have to deal with them all too."

Jurou laughed. "Amaterasu, I knew what I was getting myself into. I knew everything about Kurono and Mayonaka and you before we even met. My mother and father talked about your family. And when I told my father I was going to mate you he said that I should be prepared to have so many problems."

"Really?" she asked. "You never thought about that moment before." She was seeing it now.

Jurou didn't say anything. He just held her close to him. She wasn't as scared anymore, and she was relaxed against him.

* * *

Kagome looked back at the others. She was so worried about Amaterasu.

She hugged Inuyasha again and pressed her face into his chest. Inuyasha put his arms around her.

"Let's go, guys," Miroku said. He smiled. "I have a feeling they'll be a while."

Sango rolled her eyes and pushed him into the school. Kagome let go of Inuyasha and grabbed his hand, following after Sango and Miroku.

When they got inside when the first bell rang. Kagome quickly kissed Inuyasha and hurried off to her locker. Inuyasha smiled after her. He never imagined this.

* * *

When Kagome got to her locker, she pulled out all her books she needed for her first periods. In the classes that weren't getting ready for finals, or taking them, they were collecting books.

Kagome wondered if she was going to walk to homeroom with Amaterasu today. She sighed and closed her locker, jumping when she saw Amaterasu behind the door.

"Amaterasu!" Kagome said. She sighed again.

"Hey Kagome," Amaterasu said smiling. "Don't jump through the ceiling."

Kagome smiled at her. "I didn't see you standing there."

"I know, I just showed up," Amaterasu stated. She wasn't so scared anymore. Jurou was with her. He promised he'll be with her through every step. "So are you planning on going to homeroom _before_ the late bell rings?"

"Oh, right," Kagome said. She started walking and Amaterasu followed.

"What was Jurou upset about?" Kagome asked. She wanted Amaterasu to tell her.

Amaterasu sighed. "I didn't tell him about taking the position. I hid it from him too."

"Oh, well I see why he's upset," Kagome stated. She looked ahead.

"Yeah, but everything's fine now," Amaterasu stated. "He's not mad anymore."

Kagome nodded. "That's good."

Amaterasu smiled at her. "Are you hanging out with Inuyasha later? I think Sango and Miroku are spending the evening together."

"Probably," Kagome said. "I want to, but I'm not sure he does."

"Sunshine, Inuyasha does, trust me. If he had a choice, he'd always be with you," Amaterasu said.

Kagome blushed. "I'll see you at lunch, Amaterasu," she said before she entered her homeroom.

Amaterasu smiled and went into her own homeroom.

* * *

At lunch Amaterasu, Jurou, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku talked about the next two days in school, the last days of their high school career. Amaterasu said a little about the meeting she had to go to after school, but it was only about what she wanted to change about the Wind demons.

"The first thing I want to change is to get rid of the rest of my father's followers in the Counsel, and my mother's followers," Amaterasu stated. "There's a few people who would rather see me decline being the Leader. The same people would probably like to see me dead too, seeing as I was responsible for his death."

"But Chiyo possessed you," Kagome said. "So you technically didn't do it."

Amaterasu laughed. "I could have stopped Chiyo, but I didn't. So, I technically killed him too." She smiled at her then went on. "So what are you guys doing later?"

"Well, me and Miroku are hanging out later," Sango stated. She looked at Kagome.

Kagome shrugged. She looked at Inuyasha. "Do you want to hang out later?"

"Sure," Inuyasha said shrugging.

Kagome smiled at him.

"Okay, well, after the meeting, I'll have to do all these new Leaderly things. If I'm booting out a couple of the members, then I'll have to get messages sent out that there will be new elections," Amaterasu said. "Jurou, could you possibly help me out with that?"

Jurou smiled at her. "Sure. I can have my parents help us out. They know more about it than we do."

Amaterasu nodded. "You guys have fun later. I'm sure you all miss spending alone time together." She smiled.

* * *

The bell rang. They all when separate ways to their next classes.

After school, Kagome when home with Inuyasha.

They sat down together on the swing. Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his lap, then laid back with her still in his arms. Inuyasha kept one legs hanging off the edge of the swing, and started to push them back and forth. Kagome was laying on top of him, with her head on his chest. She started stroking Inuyasha's arm, from the cease from his elbow to his palm. He started making a content growl, almost like a purr. His chest vibrated and Kagome giggled. He opened his eyes and looked at her. He started stroking her hair.

They laid like that for several minutes. Kagome had her eyes closed.

"I'm worried about Amaterasu," Kagome said. "She's acting different."

"She has to," Inuyasha told her quietly. "She's the leader of the Wind demons now, she has to be responsible."

"I know, but she seemed sad today," Kagome stated. "She told us about her father and mother, and she was sad ever since."

"Maybe she thinks you'll reject her," Inuyasha suggested.

"Maybe," Kagome said quietly.

She wanted to stay right here with him for the rest of her life. She was so warm and she felt so protected by his arms. She smiled as Inuyasha tighten his arms around her. "Kagome, do you want to go inside?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine right here. How about you?"

He smiled. "Me too."

"I love you, Inuyasha," Kagome stated.

"I love you too, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. He pulled her up to kiss her.

**

* * *

Amaterasu's POV**

I appeared in my living room. Mayonaka was standing there, glaring at someone who walked into the Counsel room. Right then, Harumi and Makoto, Jurou's parents, appeared in front of me. They looked exactly as they did when I first saw them. Makoto looking like an older Jurou with the gray eyes and black hair and Harumi with her wavy brown hair to the middle of her back and blue eyes. Harumi hugged me.

"Hi sweetie. I think the Counsel is staying here for a couple of days," she stated. "Is Jurou here?"

"He will be," I stated. "I think he was talking to Miroku after school about one of the finals tomorrow."

Harumi nodded. "Well, we have to go in the room now, all of the Counsel members are already there."

I nodded. "I'll be right in. I have to take care of something first." I shot a look at Mayonaka.

Harumi followed my gaze. She frowned. "She's angry because of you being Leader. She's power hungry."

"I know. I can tell. For some reason, I haven't officially become Leader yet, but I have all the powers of one. Even the ones who have been Leader for decades," I told her. "I can tell what the Wind demons are feeling and why they are feeling that."

"Because you are the Leader, Amaterasu. Because of what Kurono did to himself, partly, but because you were always meant to be the best Leader we have had," Makoto said.

I ducked my head to hide my blush. "Surely that is your opinion, Makoto. I'm messing up already and I'm not even officially the Leader yet."

"Why? What happened?" Harumi asked. She was so concerned, it made me feel cared about even more.

"I made Jurou mad at me. I tried to keep it from him and he became upset. I only kept it from him because I thought he'd be upset and try to change my mind," I mumbled.

"Oh, sweetie, Jurou is just worried. You've had a bad past and he wants to be sure nothing happens to you," Harumi told me. "He probably feels that you don't trust him."

I nodded. "I think it's fine with us now."

Harumi smiled at me. "Alright. We really have to go in now."

Harumi and Makoto said goodbye, then left for the Counsel room.

I turned to Mayonaka. She glared at me as I walked over to her.

"I don't want you attending the meeting. Now that you aren't watching the position for me you don't hold a place in the Counsel," I told her harshly. My voice had the Leader's authority in it and that made it final.

She flinched, then bowed with her fist over her heart. "Of course," she growled. She stood back up and turned away from me and the room.

I walked into the room. This was the second time I was in this room my entire life. The first was after Kurono died, when the Counsel gave me until now to make my choice.

In the middle of the room there was a big, round table. Harumi and Makoto sat next to each other a couple of seats down from where the Leader is supposed to sit. Right next to where the Leader sat Kuromeru and Hisoka sat. Kuromeru on the right, Hisoka on the left. My father's best friends. They were the first to go.

While Kuromeru and Hisoka glared at me as I entered, Harumi and Makoto smiled. I smiled back at them and sat down between Slimball On The Right and Slimball On The Left.

Kuromeru turned to me with that disgustingly smug smile that I've hated since the day I saw it. "Mayonaka told us you declined the position."

Big surprise. Okay, gag, he was still smugly smiling at me. He was almost as horrid as Kurono. "It isn't Mayonaka's decision to make. It is mine. As you can see Mayonaka isn't here, she has no place in the Counsel anymore," I told him. His smiled faded and turned into a sneer. I smirked. "I have decided to become Leader, and the first thing I'm doing is getting rid of the Counsel members that were and are close to Kurono and Mayonaka." I watched Hisoka and Kuromeru sneer even more at me. I looked over next between Makoto and Hisoka and saw Yoru glaring at me.

"You can't do that!" Kuromeru growled. He didn't look so smug anymore.

Ha. Look who's laughing now, bastard. "Actually, I can, I will, and I _am_. I'm Leader and you have to listen to me, Kuromeru. I can do whatever the hell I want," I snapped. "You, Hisoka, and Yoru are dismissed permanently." My voice had everyone in the room flinching.

Kuromeru, Hisoka, and Yoru sneered once more at me and stood, exiting the room. I watched them until the door closed and then turned back to the others.

"Next, Harumi and Makoto will take Kuromeru and Hisoka's places if they please," I said, smiling at them. They smiled back, looking surprised. "Harumi, you have known the Counsel members longer than I have and I want you to assign the next hardest working member to Yoru's place. Could you do that for me?"

She nodded. "Yes, Lady Amaterasu. I'll get to that as soon as this meeting is over."

I nodded. "Thanks." I turned to Makoto. "I want you to send out to the areas in the city that don't have representatives in the Counsel now and make it known that there will be new elections for the Counsel."

He nodded. "It will be done."

I smiled at him and nodded. "Okay, now I'm changing the laws and ways. Everyone get out your pencils."

I spent the next hour describing what laws I wanted to change.

When I was done, I dismissed them. "I want you all to report back here in two days and tell me how everyone is handling the changes. Meeting dismissed."

I stood up and left the room. I sighed when I got out of the room. It was odd that it was the first meeting I controlled and it went so well. Mayonaka walked up to me then. I internally groaned. Kuromeru, Hisoka, and Yoru appeared next to her. Great.

"You aren't suppose to be here," I told them pointedly.

"We're friends of Mayonaka's so were visiting her," Kuromeru stated coldly.

"Great. Go off and have your fun then," I told them. I felt Jurou appear beside me.

"I wanted to know why you booted them," Mayonaka told me.

"The same reason you were booted, Mayonaka, they don't belong in the Counsel anymore," I stated. "Now go away."

Mayonaka's back was straight and she and her buddies stormed off.

I sighed after they left. Today was such a stressful day. All I wanted to do was sleep. I turned to Jurou.

"Are you still mad?" I asked.

He smiled at me and shook his head. "No, I'm just here to make sure you take care of yourself. You're worrying about everything with the Counsel."

He put his hands on my shoulders and made us appear in my room.

"Now go and get ready for bed," he said.

I rolled my eyes, but did what he said. I grabbed my tank top and sweat pants and went into my bathroom. When I exited my bathroom, I found Jurou waiting for me, sitting on my computer desk chair.

"Now get into bed," he ordered. He was smirking at me.

I crossed my arms and went over to my bed and climbed in.

"Now go to sleep," Jurou said.

"But I can't," I whispered. "I'm afraid of dreaming." I remembered last night's dream.

Jurou appeared right beside me then, and pulled me onto his chest. "I'll keep the nightmares away," he whispered.

I snuggled into him. "I love you, Jurou," I whispered.

"I love you too, Amaterasu," he murmured. He tightened his arms around me.

I slowly drifted to sleep listening to Jurou's steady heartbeat and his breath.

**

* * *

Third person POV**

Kagome and Inuyasha were still on the swing outside and it was getting dark. Kagome was playing with Inuyasha's hair. Inuyasha was rubbing

his hands up and down her arms. She was still laying on his chest.

"Inuyasha, how's Rin?" Kagome asked quietly. She absentmindedly twirled his silver hair around her finger.

"She's starting to show a little. She's a little more than three weeks in and half demon babies only need to grow in the womb for four and a half months," Inuyasha stated. "Sessh isn't letting her walk around. He's afraid the baby will hurt her."

It was silent for several seconds. "Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we'll ever have babies?" she whispered.

"I hope so," he told her.

"What do you think our babies will be like?" Kagome asked. "Do you think it will be a half demon?"

"I don't know. Maybe," Inuyasha said. He honestly had no idea. He wondered of Sesshomaru knew.

"Do you think we'll ever be mated before we're married?" she quietly asked.

"It's your choice Kagome. My mind has already been made," Inuyasha stated.

Kagome thought about that, He already made up his mind, now she only had to say when?

"My choice?" she almost squeaked.

"Yeah. I won't try to make you do anything you don't want to do, Kagome. I want you to say when you're ready," Inuyasha told her.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

She looked up to his face. He wasn't looking at her. "Heh. I'm not telling you."

"Why not?" Kagome asked.

"Because."

"Because why?" she demanded.

Inuyasha looked at her with smothering golden eyes. "I already told you, my mind is made. I already consider you my mate, even if it's not official yet."

Kagome's eyes grew wide. Inuyasha blushed and looked away after he's mind caught up to what spilled from his mouth.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said. He still didn't look at her. She crawled up so that her face was above his. Her hair hung around her and brushed his face. "Inuyasha," she said again. "Don't ignore me." She kissed him. "I'm not going to push you away, I'm not gonna tell you to leave, and I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to be embarrassed."

He looked into her chocolate eyes. "Heh."

Kagome smiled at him. She kissed him again. Then she reached up and started rubbing his ears. He start that quiet, content growl again, his chest vibrating. Inuyasha tightened his arms around her.

After a minute Kagome stopped.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome. Then he pulled back and looked at the window. Shippo and Sota were watching them. Inuyasha knew they just got there.

Kagome looked at the window. When she saw Sota and Shippo there, she glared. Shippo and Sota waved slowly with fearful looks. They ran from the window.

"I think it's time for you to go inside," he mumbled.

"Me too," she stated.

She pushed herself up and Inuyasha sat up. Kagome stood up and waited for Inuyasha to stand up. He leaned down and kissed her. After a several seconds he pulled back.

"Sota and Shippo are at the window again, aren't they?" she asked.

He nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kagome."

"See you," she said. She turned to her door and walked inside.

* * *

Inuyasha walked over to his house and went in.

"Where have you been all afternoon?" Sesshomaru asked when Inuyasha entered. He was in the kitchen, and Inuyasha smelt cooking meat. Sesshomaru must be making food for Rin.

"I was with Kagome," Inuyasha said. "What's it to you?" Inuyasha entered the kitchen and sat down on the stool by the island.

Sesshomaru shrugged. "I was just wondering, little brother," he stated.

"How's Rin?" Inuyasha asked.

"She's fine. She's a little annoyed that I won't let her go to any of her classes or her job, but she's healthy," Sesshomaru told Inuyasha. "She's really bored."

Inuyasha nodded. "That's good. That she's healthy, I mean." He remembered about earlier with Kagome. "Sessh, do you know what will happen if I have pups? Will they be half demon?"

"Most likely. The human blood from Kagome won't affect the demon blood. Once it's split in half it can't be split in half again," Sesshomaru informed him. "It's just the way demon blood works. It's really powerful so it won't go away in your pup."

Inuyasha nodded.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked. "Is Kagome…?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No! No, I was just wondering."

Sesshomaru sniffed in Inuyasha's direction. "No, not mated yet," Sesshomaru muttered mostly to himself. He went back to cooking the meat in the pan.

"I have to go study," Inuyasha mumbled. He hurried up the stairs to his bedroom.

* * *

Kagome pounded into the house. "Shippo! Sota! Get your butts over here!" she yelled.

They popped their head outs out from the kitchen doorway. "It's dinner," Sota whimpered. "Mom told us to go get you."

Shippo nodded. They ran into the kitchen and took cover behind Mrs. Higurashi.

"Leave them alone," Mrs. Higurashi told her. "They were just going to get you."

Kagome crossed her arms. "Don't do it again." She sat down next to Grandpa.

* * *

Sango looked in the direction of the kitchen Miroku was helping her brother with his health homework, she tried to, then she saw what it was on and she decided it was something Miroku she help him with. She just settled for sitting in the living room away from the kitchen and pet Kirara and watched TV because what they were discussing was making her blush.

When Miroku came in and sat down next to her, she kissed him. Kohaku was right behind Miroku.

"Ah, gross. I'm going upstairs," he muttered when he saw them kiss. Before he went up the stairs he smiled at them, something Sango didn't catch.

Sango laughed. Miroku put an arm around Sango's shoulders and smiled after Kohaku.

When Kohaku was upstairs Sango turned to Miroku and looked at him. Kohaku needed a male figure he could look to, that could help him whenever he needed him. This is what convinced Sango of her decision.

"Miroku, Kohaku will need someone to talk to, someone who could talk to him about guy stuff," Sango started. "And I was wondering that maybe you could be that someone, and move in here."

Miroku smiled at her. "Surely, my dear Sango, it isn't just because of Kohaku, is it?"

Sango blushed and looked down. "Not all of it. I want you here too."

Miroku smiled. Now was the time. "Well, if I move in, Sango, you have to do me one thing."

Sango looked at him, confused. "What is it?"

Miroku slid off the couch and Sango looked worried. Miroku got down on one knee in front of her as he pulled out a little velvet box and grabbed her hand. "Marry me, Sango."

Sango leaned toward him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Absolutely."

Miroku smiled and sat next to her again. He opened the box and took the ring out of the box. He grabbed Sango's hand and slid the ring on. Sango wrapped her arms around Miroku again and kissed him as he leaned back to lay on the couch with her.

**

* * *

****Author's note: hey guys, sorry this is late, but I had a science project that I should have started a month ago and it was due Monday. So I spent the whole weekend working on the project. I hope you like this chapter. Are there enough sweet moments in this chapter to satisfy you? Oh, some asked if I meant to spell it Momster, and yeah, I did. It's Amaterasu's nickname for her mother. Lol, well, I will get the next chapter out as soon as possible! Please review!! **


	25. Chapter 25

*****Author's note: Hey guys this is the 25****th**** chapter, and the first time Amaterasu and Jurou met is in this chapter. I loved the reviews, and I was honestly thinking about Kagome and Inuyasha getting engaged before I end this, and they definitely will be mated before the end. I hope you like this chapter!**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own any characters I have made up.**

**Chapter 25**

Kurono had to attend a Counsel meeting in the Counsel room. There were new Counsel members and the whole Counsel was staying for a couple of days to discuss business Amaterasu wasn't allowed to know about.

Kurono wanted to introduce Amaterasu to the new members. Kurono brought her and her mother to a man and woman. The woman was very pretty, with brown hair waving to the middle of her back and blue eyes. She was sweet looking. Next to her, the man stood. He had black hair and gray eyes, and next to him stood a younger and more built version of him.

The younger boy was looking at Amaterasu with interest. Amaterasu looked at him confusedly.

"Makoto, Harumi, this is my wife and mate, Mayonaka," he gestured to Mayonaka, "and my daughter, Amaterasu."

They put their fist over their heart and bowed. The young boy locked eyes with Amaterasu and as he bowed his eyes never broke from hers.

"Kurono, this is our son, Jurou," Makoto stated.

Jurou stepped forward and looked at Kurono. He bowed before him again.

"Lord Kurono, Lady Mayonaka, it is a pleasure to meet you and your daughter, Lady Amaterasu." He looked at her again.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too, Jurou," Kurono said. He smiled at the boy. "You are staying here as well?"

"Yes," Jurou said. "My parents wouldn't leave me at my house by myself." He smiled as if there were some private joke.

"I see," Kurono said. He seemed displeased. "Makoto, Harumi, let us walk and talk."

He looked at Amaterasu with a grim look and him and Mayonaka walked off with Harumi and Makoto.

Jurou turned to Amaterasu. "Hello, my Lady. Would you mind if I stayed in your presence?"

Amaterasu shook her head as she smiled at him. "Please, when Kurono isn't around I tell everyone not to act formal with me. Call me Amaterasu. I hate titles."

Jurou smirked. "Alright."

"Would you like to take a walk with me, Jurou?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Sure."

They walked outside. They didn't say anything, because they really didn't know what to say. Then the wind blew and Amaterasu's hair blew to the side of her, leaving the back of her neck bare, along with part of her back.

Jurou saw white, jagged lines on her back. They were almost gone, but they were visible. Scars.

"Amaterasu, what happened to your back?" Jurou asked. "You have so many scars."

"Nothing," she said quickly. She hurriedly cover the scars with her hair.

"That wasn't nothing," he said. "Let me see."

Amaterasu flinched away from him. The only time she was ever touched was in anger or hatred. She was never hugged or touched in a loving way. She expected him to hit or hurt her.

"It's okay," He assured her. "I won't hurt you." He reached over and moved her hair away from her back. He gently touched the scars on her back. "What happened to you?" he whispered.

Amaterasu shivered. She turned around to face him. "Nothing."

He didn't say anything. He slowly raise his hand to her face and she flinched again. "What's the matter? Are you hit a lot?"

She slowly nodded. She felt... safe with this boy she just met. She _felt_.

He brushed his fingers across her cheek. "I won't hurt you, Amaterasu." He wanted to tell this girl everything. He wanted to tell the daughter of the Wind demon leader everything, and he wanted to be with her. "I promise."

Amaterasu nodded. She leaned her head into his hand.

"Amaterasu!" she heard Kurono call. "Raidon is looking for you."

Amaterasu jumped and Jurou dropped his hand. Amaterasu looked at her father, and saw Raidon, a wind demon who looked sixteen with brown hair and cold black eyes, who was much bigger than her and a little bigger than Jurou, walked out from behind him.

"Raidon?" Jurou asked quietly.

"The guy Kurono wants me to mate and marry," Amaterasu stated.

"Oh," Jurou said.

Raidon walked up to her. "Amaterasu, I was looking all over for you! What are you doing with this guy?"

"I'm taking a walk with Jurou, Raidon," she stated. She hated this guy.

He grabbed her arm, and his grip was a little too tight. "Well, let's go. We're going inside."

"Ow!" Amaterasu exclaimed. "I'm not going anywhere! Raidon, let go! You're hurting me."

"You're coming with me," he growled.

"Hey! Let go of her!" Jurou snarled.

"What are you going to do about it?" Raidon snapped.

Jurou shot the wind at him, pushing him back a bit.

Raidon glared at him and shot air back making him fly several feet away.

"Raidon, stop!" Amaterasu shouted. Her eyes flashed red and black. The wind around her swirled dangerously and ominously. She made Raidon let go of her arm, and threw him over in front of Kurono. She started walking forward to do more to Raidon. "Just because you're named after the thunder god, doesn't mean you are!" she screamed at Raidon. "Don't _ever_ come near me again."

Jurou came up behind Amaterasu and grabbed her around the waist. "Amaterasu, he's trembling, leave him alone. He won't hurt you again."

She turned to Jurou and her eyes were still crimson and black. His eyes widened.

She turned from him and ran into the house to her room.

"Wait!" he called.

He looked over to where all the wind demons were crowding around Raidon.

"What happened?" he heard a couple of people ask. "What's going on?" others asked. "Why were Lady Amaterasu's eyes crimson and black?"

Jurou disappeared and reappeared in Amaterasu's bedroom.

She was sitting on her bed, with her eyes closed, trying to make her eyes turn back to normal. Then she smelt the familiar scent that she would never be able to describe. It was Jurou.

"Get out," she snapped. She hung her head so her bangs covered her eyes.

"No," he said back.

He slowly walked over to her and sat down next to her. She still didn't look at him.

"You think I'm a monster, don't you? You think I'm evil," she said quietly. She just met him, yet she felt a connection to him.

"No. I don't think any of that," he said. "You're not evil, and you're definitely not a monster, Amaterasu. Don't let anyone tell you that you are."

She laughed bitterly. "You could very well be lying to me."

"I'm not. You can smell a lie, we all can smell a lie, am I lying to you?" Jurou told her.

She shook her head.

"Look at me," he demanded.

"I don't have to take orders from you," she snapped.

"Please?" he whispered.

She slowly lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. Her eyes were slowly fading back to normal. He watched them fade back.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked her.

"Yes it was," she said.

"What was so bad about it?" he asked.

"You saw my eyes."

"They're beautiful," he told her.

She laughed bitterly again. "When they were black and red? I don't think so."

"I do. They were very beautiful, very unusual," he stated.

She smiled at Jurou. She shook her head.

"Really, they are. I've never seen anything like it before," he told her. "And they're even more beautiful now."

She looked down. She was starting to blush. This was all new to her. She has never been complimented. She was never touched gently like he had touched her.

"They are a beautiful midnight blue," he went on. Then he remembered the scars on her back. "How did you get those scars?"

"A mirror," she whispered. She didn't want to tell him for fear Kurono would hurt her more, or hurt Jurou. _**'Please, don't ask anymore.' **_Her eyes were closed.

"What happened?" he asked gently.

She slowly opened her eyes. He'd smell her lie, and tell her to tell him what happened. "My... Kuro-"

Her father opened the door. "Jurou, it is time to retire to your room," he told him. Jurou stood, bowed with his fist over his heart, and left the room. "Amaterasu, you are to marry and mate Raidon. I do not want you to get close to that boy."

"I refuse to mate and marry that bastard!" Amaterasu exclaimed. "I will become as close as I want to Jurou, Kurono."

Kurono slapped Amaterasu across her face. Her eyes flickered black and red. "You will do as I say, and that is final."

"The hell I will!" Amaterasu shrieked.

"Where is this disobedience coming from?" he demanded. "I am your Leader, your father, and you are to listen to me."

Amaterasu stayed silent. She looked at the floor, her eyes flickering from black and crimson to normal.

"I don't want you telling that Jurou boy anything about those scars," he stated.

"I'll tell him any damn thing I want," she snapped.

He slapped her again. She threw him into the door. Her eyes were black and red now, they weren't flickering anymore. She never had fought with Kurono like this before. She was feeling alive again. She was feeling like she could stand up to him. She hasn't spoken to Kurono like that either.

Kurono got up and threw her onto her bed with the wind. Then he slammed the door closed.

Amaterasu made a vase go flying at him just before he slammed the door. It smashed on the door, and the roses fell to the floor, and the water dripped down the door. She heard the lock click.

"I hope you learn your lesson when you are in there. You are not getting out anytime soon," Kurono said.

Her eyes were still red and black. She tried to reappear in the hall, but she couldn't, he had a spell to keep her in put on the room. He could get in and get out, everybody else probably could too. But she was literally locked in. "Dammit!" she screamed.

She kicked the bed. She was so angry. She took several deep breaths to calm herself. Her breathing was heavy, and her heart pounded in her chest. She sat down on her bed. She looked around. At least she had something to do. She had her books and the really big TV she got from Mayonaka and Kurono because they didn't want her downstairs all the time when they had meetings. And she had the mini fridge she bought without Kurono and Mayonaka's knowledge. She had sodas and juice in there and milk, and she had bags of chips and stuff in the closet. So she had something to eat when she got hungry. She didn't have to wait until dinner when Kurono would ask Mayonaka to bring it to her.

Amaterasu sighed, getting up and grabbing her tank top and sweat pants and headed to her little bathroom in her room.

After she took a shower she brushed her long, wet hair and brushed her teeth. She pulled her hair into a bun and exited the bathroom, and crawled into her queen sized, tall bed. She curled up in a ball and turned the TV on with the remote.

* * *

An hour later, someone appeared in front of her bed.

"Amaterasu?" he asked in a whisper. "It's me, Jurou."

"Jurou?" she whispered back. "It's the middle of the night. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to tell you that I heard the fight between you and your father," he whispered.

"Please, don't call that vile man my father," she hissed.

"Fine, Kurono. He's a real bastard, isn't he?" Jurou asked quietly.

"Yep, but he tries so hard to hide it," she said, rolling her eyes. "Is that all you came to say?"

"I know he hit you. I bet he threw you into a mirror too, right?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Tomorrow, I want you to come with me to the park," he said.

"I can't get out of here," she told him. She got out of her bed and stood next to him.

"I can though. I can unlock the door, and lock it back up. Then we can go to the park," Jurou stated.

"Kurono has a key lock on this door," Amaterasu said.

"I can pick the lock," he told her.

"I don't know, what if Kurono comes to check up on me?" Amaterasu asked.

"Amaterasu, you have to live a little. Kurono is shooting you down," Jurou said. "I'll take care of him if he finds you gone."

Amaterasu smiled. "I can take care of Kurono anyway. I'll go with you tomorrow."

Jurou smiled back at her. "I'll unlock the door when they start the meeting."

She nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Amaterasu. Sweet dreams," he whispered. Then he disappeared.

Amaterasu smiled as she crawled back into her bed and turned the TV off and fell asleep.

* * *

Amaterasu woke up as she fell asleep, her head resting on Jurou's chest. But something small and warm was in her arms. She looked down to see Chiyo curled up on Jurou also, but in her arms. She smiled at Chiyo, then she looked at Jurou who was still sleeping. She snuggled into his chest and hugged Chiyo closer to her. This was her family.

She didn't know what time it was, and right now, she didn't care. But she knew she had to get up. It was Thursday. She had school, and so didn't Chiyo and Jurou. She looked at her clock, and it was almost six o'clock. She inhaled, taking in Jurou's scent, along with Chiyo's.

When the alarm went off, Chiyo and Jurou woke up. Chiyo snuggled into her even more. Amaterasu looked down at her, and Chiyo looked up at her.

"Amaterasu?" She asked. "Is everything okay now?"

Amaterasu hugged the tiny girl closer to her. "Yeah. It's fine now. There's no need to worry."

"Are you sure?" Chiyo asked.

Amaterasu smiled at her. "Yeah, I'm completely sure, Chiyo." She snuggled her face into Jurou's chest, her nose filling with the scent of him. Her favorite scent in the world.

"We gotta get up," she mumbled. She sighed. She wanted to stay with them forever. But she had school, only today and tomorrow. Today was Thursday.

Jurou groaned. "Why don't we stay here?" he asked. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Don't tempt me," she said.

Chiyo rolled her eyes and untangled herself from Amaterasu's arms. "I want to go to school, and I don't want to stay here while you do _this_." She crawled off the bed. "And if I go to school today, I'll be able to see Shippo." She grabbed some of her clothes from her closet and headed to the bathroom.

Amaterasu heard the shower start. She turned back to Jurou. "We have finals. We only have two more days," she told him. "Then college."

"College," he groaned. He laid his head back on the pillows.

Amaterasu inched up so that her face was just above his, her hair around them. She pecked his lips with hers. "It won't be that bad."

Jurou smiled at her. "Come on, we need to get up."

She smiled back.

* * *

When Kagome got to the school, she kept an eye out for Amaterasu. She really, _really_ needed to talk to her. She was the only one she could talk to. Sango wouldn't know how it was to be with a demon, or even a half demon. As far as Kagome knew, Sango and Miroku didn't get that far yet, basically because they were both human.

So Amaterasu, definitely.

She didn't look at Inuyasha or talk to him at all today. Just being with him was making her stomach have butterflies. And not the good butterflies; the nervous ones. When she got out of the car she bolted. She found Amaterasu with Jurou, walking to the front doors. Kagome knew Inuyasha was probably really worried about her, but she needed to get away, so she could think, and talk to Amaterasu.

"Amaterasu!" Kagome called as she hurried up to her.

Amaterasu looked worried. "Kagome? What's wrong?"

"Can I talk to you? Alone, please?" she asked. Then she turned to Jurou. "No offense, Jurou, but it's something that I don't want a physical audience to."

"No offense taken, Kagome. I won't even listen in mentally," Jurou promised. He smiled at her. "I'll go in with Inuyasha."

His name sent the nervous butterflies fluttering. "Okay."

Kagome dragged Amaterasu away from the school, so that the half demon, and demon couldn't hear them.

"What is it, Kagome?" Amaterasu asked. She was horribly worried now.

Kagome blushed from the neckline up. "Um, well, I want to ask you about when you mated."

Amaterasu froze. "Oh." She wasn't expecting this.

"Yeah, well…" Kagome gave a nervous laugh. "Um, were you nervous?"

Amaterasu recovered herself. "Sort of. I mean, I was a little nervous about it, it's forever, and I was nervous about the actual mating too."

"Were you ready?" Kagome asked. "I mean, did you guys talk about it at all?"

"Sort of," Amaterasu stated. "Jurou brought it up once before, and then when I actually decided, and he was ready, it just sort of happened."

"Did it hurt?" Kagome asked. "I mean, when the connection formed, did it hurt?" She was still flushed, and she was looking at the ground.

"Not for us, really. It was just a warm sensation in my head, that's all," Amaterasu informed her. "But Inuyasha has to mark you, so it might hurt."

Kagome blushed. "Right. So he has to bite me?"

Amaterasu smiled. "Yes. He has to bite you, as funny as that sounds. And dogs bite on the collarbone, the top part of it, I mean. So good luck with that."

"Do I want to know how you know so much about this?" Kagome asked.

Amaterasu's smiled widened. "Sweetheart, I'm a demon, of course I'll know how other demons mate, because I'll have to know who's mated to what demon," she informed Kagome.

"So you have to know," Kagome mumbled. "How do you know when you're ready?"

"I don't know, for me it was when I wasn't nervous about it. But that was me, and you're not me," Amaterasu said. "Do you love Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, I love him completely," Kagome stated. She blushed a bit more.

"Do you want to be with him forever?" Amaterasu asked.

"Yeah."

"Then what's stopping you from mating him?" Amaterasu asked. "Is it the mating thing or the marking thing?"

"The mating thing," Kagome told her.

Amaterasu nodded. "If you keep thinking about it, you'll either be worried or you'll end up preparing yourself. If you don't think about it and just do it, you may or may not regret it. Inuyasha doesn't want you regretting it, so he wants you to be ready, or, more or less, prepared," Amaterasu explained. "Take your time, Kagome. You don't need to decide this now."

"So you're saying I should think about it?" Kagome asked.

"I'm saying you shouldn't worry about it, but definitely give it some thought. If you end up regretting it later Inuyasha's gonna beat himself up over it," Amaterasu told her.

"You know you could have just said that instead of the long confusing speech," Kagome grumbled.

Amaterasu smiled. "I know." She turned serious now. "Anything else you want to ask me?"

"Not really, I pretty much got what I wanted," Kagome stated.

"Do you know what you're gonna do?" Amaterasu asked. She gave her a look.

"I'm gonna keep it at the back of my mind for a bit," Kagome told her. "Maybe steer clear of Inuyasha today to think about it."

"Wait, you're thinking of mating him soon?" Amaterasu asked, her voice getting high. "Kagome, you've got time, you don't have to mate him this soon."

Kagome didn't say anything for a bit. "I know."

The first late bell rang.

Amaterasu looked to the school. "We're gonna be late." She grabbed Kagome's wrist and appeared at Kagome's locker. "Do you need anything?"

Kagome shook her head.

"Promise me you'll give yourself plenty of time to think about," Amaterasu said. "Promise me you'll wait until your ready."

Kagome sighed then looked at her wind demon best friend. She sighed. "I promise."

Amaterasu smiled at Kagome again. "Good, I'll make sure of it."

At that moment Amaterasu turned quickly to look down the hall. Then Kagome saw Sango running down the hall to them.

"There you guys are!" Sango exclaimed when she got to them. "I've been look for you guys everywhere!"

"Really?" Amaterasu asked. "Do you have something to tell us?"

"Hey, no fair. Stop getting all the info from Jurou," Sango scolded her. "I'm glad that I didn't tell Jurou the important stuff. Well, yeah, I need to tell you guys something!" She stopped there.

"And?" Kagome asked.

Sango didn't say a word, but held her hand out to them both.

When Kagome and Amaterasu saw the ring, they squealed and both hugged Sango at the same time, while jumping up and down.

"Miroku proposed?" Kagome squealed.

"He did!" Amaterasu said. "Even look at the ring!"

They jumped up and down together, Sango in the middle. When they stopped they started to homeroom.

"Sango, I'm so happy for you!" Kagome said.

"Me too!" Amaterasu squealed. "So when's the wedding?"

Sango rolled her eyes, but smiled. "No date yet, Amaterasu. But I do want you and Kagome as my maids of honor," Sango stated.

"Really?" Kagome asked. "That's different."

"I know," Sango stated, smiling. Then she ducked into her homeroom, and Amaterasu and Kagome went to their homeroom.

When Sango was in homeroom, she thought about when she told Kohaku that Miroku asked her to marry him.

**

* * *

Flashback begins**

The next morning Sango was making breakfast for Kohaku and herself. When Kohaku came into the kitchen, Sango was at the stove, making eggs, humming. When Sango put the plate down in front of him seconds later, she smiled at him.

"You're happy today," he stated. "Something happen?"

"Yes!" Sango squealed. "Miroku proposed to me!"

Kohaku smiled. "I know."

Sango looked at him quickly. "How'd you know?"

"He asked _me_ if I'd let him marry you. He said since I'm the man of the house it's only right to ask me," Kohaku stated.

"You knew!" Sango exclaimed. "How long?"

"He asked after you went into the living room," Kohaku stated. "Yesterday." He smiled.

Sango shook her head and smiled. That was why he fled from downstairs so quickly. "You sneaky little brat," she said lovingly.

**Flashback ends**

* * *

Sango smiled at the memory. The bell rang and she stood up and hurried to first period.

* * *

At lunch, Sango and Miroku sat next to each other and held hands. Miroku stroked the hand that was in his with his thumb. Amaterasu sat next to a Kagome who wouldn't look at Inuyasha, and Jurou sat next to the very worried Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome. He wondered why she wouldn't look at him, he was worrying, and it was driving him insane. Did he do something wrong? If he did, what did he do?

He opened his mouth to say something to her, but Amaterasu shook her head. Her eyes had an urgent look in them. He closed his mouth.

Lunch was uneventful. Amaterasu and Sango talked about Sango's engagement and the guys only talked a little about it. Miroku wanted to have Inuyasha and Jurou as his best men, since Sango's having two maids of honor.

* * *

During all of her classes, Kagome thought about mating Inuyasha. She kept it at the back of her mind, like Amaterasu said, and slowly made her decision for when.

And that when was soon. She was sure of it now. Of course, she wanted to be with Inuyasha forever, but whenever she actually thought about mating him, she got nervous butterflies in her stomach. But now she was sure, even if she still got nervous butterflies in her stomach.

Still, whenever she saw him she got nervous butterflies in her stomach. So she planned on waiting.

* * *

After school, Inuyasha pulled Amaterasu aside.

"I need to talk to you," he said.

Amaterasu rolled her eyes and smiled. "Essh, you and your girlfriend. What is it with you people? It seems like ever since I became Leader everyone needs to talk to me," she said jokingly.

"Kagome came to talk to you?" Inuyasha asked.

Amaterasu nodded. "Yes, yes. So I'm betting you're gonna ask about Kagome, right?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha stated. "She talked to you about me?"

"That's confidential, my friend," Amaterasu stated. "So you're worried about her silence."

"Yeah," Inuyasha said. "Did I do something wrong?"

Amaterasu shook her head. "Nope. But I've got advice for you. When she actually looks or says something to you, then you approach her, otherwise wait for her to look or talk to you, boy," she said. "Which might be later today." With that she disappeared.

Inuyasha looked around. It almost seemed like Amaterasu was trying to get the confrontation over with. She seemed busy and distracted.

Inuyasha walked to his car, and waited until Kagome opened the passenger door and climbed in. Then he got in himself and drove them home.

He didn't say anything to Kagome, just like Amaterasu told him.

* * *

When they got home, Kagome still didn't talk to him. She got out of the car, without a word, and entered her house. Inuyasha looked after her worriedly. He entered his own a little after she entered hers.

Inside, Sesshomaru and Rin were in the kitchen, Rin sitting on a stool, and Sesshomaru making something. Rin's stomach was now sporting a semi-lump.

Rin waved at Inuyasha, a big smile on her face. "Inuyasha, tonight we have to go get the baby and me checked out. So you'll be home alone for a bit."

"That's great," Inuyasha said. She was smiling at him still. Inuyasha motioned to Sesshomaru to step out into the next room.

Sesshomaru followed Inuyasha into the living room.

"What?" he asked.

"Rin seems… a little hormonal," Inuyasha stated. "Is that normal?"

"I don't know anything about the stages," Sesshomaru said. "Do you?"

"Do I look like a girl or a doctor?" he demanded. He had his arms crossed over his chest.

Sesshomaru gave him an annoyed look. "I don't know, you could have fooled me." He smiled in his mind as Inuyasha glared at him. "I think since the pace the pup's growing at, she's going through each stage faster for a human pup and slower for a demon pup."

Inuyasha nodded. "Probably. It's probably nothing to worry about, Sessh."

Sesshomaru nodded and when back into the kitchen to Rin. Inuyasha stayed downstairs and ate dinner with them, then went up to his room.

He was going to start studying, but he was still worried about Kagome. Did he do something to bring about her silence?

* * *

It was about five o'clock when he heard Sesshomaru's car start outside.

Kagome finally had brought up enough courage to confront Inuyasha. She headed over to his house, only to knock on the door, and Sesshomaru opened the door, while carrying Rin.

"He's in his room," Sesshomaru stated. "I'm bringing Rin to a check up."

Kagome looked at Rin, who smiled at her, then her eyes fell on her stomach, which wasn't flat anymore. Then she looked questioningly at Sesshomaru.

Rin sighed. "He won't let me walk around, because he doesn't want the baby to hurt me."

Kagome nodded.

"Now, we have to go," Sesshomaru stated. Kagome stepped inside as Sesshomaru carried Rin out of the house and closed the door.

Kagome started up the stairs, and the butterflies returned. But she did her best to ignore them.

She knocked on the door. "Inuyasha?"

When Inuyasha heard her voice he wanted to bolt to the door and quickly open it, just to see her face, but he slowly got up and slowly opened the door.

"Hey," she said. "I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked. He was worried. Really worried.

Kagome saw Inuyasha's panic. She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him quickly. The butterflies disappeared, just like that. "Don't worry," she said. "It's something good."

She had one hand on his chest and she pushed him into the room and closed the door.

She walked over and sat on the bed. Inuyasha sat down next to her.

"So what is it?" he asked.

Kagome kissed him again. This time it was longer, and a little more intense. "I love you," she told him. "And I want to be with you forever, officially, starting tonight." She kissed him again and didn't pull back until she needed air.

"You decided, you're sure?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. "I'm sure." The butterflies returned. "But sort of nervous. But not because of the staying forever part," she assured him. "But the mating part, I'm worried, because I don't have any idea what I'm supposed to do."

"Oh," Inuyasha said. "I don't either, so don't feel bad. Kagome, if you're nervous, we don't have to do this," Inuyasha told her.

"I know," Kagome told him. "But I'll always be nervous. Everyone's nervous their first time for doing something, right?" She kissed him again, and he leaned back.

He broke away. "You're sure?"

Kagome nodded. "If you keep asking, I'll back out now. I'm sure."

"Maybe I want you to back out now," Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome looked at him. "Why?"

"Because, I feel like… you'll regret it later. I don't want that," Inuyasha told her.

"But I won't," Kagome told him.

She kissed him intensely again, and this time Inuyasha didn't pull back. Kagome's hands were on his chest, slowly moving to his shoulders. Inuyasha's hands were on her hips, and their breathing became heavy. Kagome pulled back to breathe, then kissed him again. The butterflies started to fade.

**

* * *

****Author's note: Hey guys, I already told you I don't do lemons, so this is where it ends. Sorry to disappoint you. Okay, well, for the last chapter, I got a review from someone, they signed it as 'no name'. Whoever you are, you sounded like my eighth grade English teacher. I absolutely loved her. And I might also say to you that I am in the process of trying to get one of my own stories published, so you honestly made my day! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

*****Author's note: thanks for the great reviews! So in this chapter, it's getting really close to graduation. I heard from some of you that you don't really like lemons, and others don't really care, and I thank you. I also heard that someone didn't like their eighth grade English teacher! Well, not all English teachers are great.  
**

**FYI: I don't know Inuyasha, but any character in this story that came from the dark crazy holes of my mind are mine. **

**Chapter 26**

The next morning, Kagome woke up and he head was resting on Inuyasha's bare chest. The top of her collarbone was sore, right where Inuyasha marked her. She lifted her hand and gently touched it. Then Inuyasha's hand was on hers, and she looked up, realizing he'd been awake and watching her.

She blushed. "It just hurts a little."

"It'll heal soon, and leave a scar," he told her. "Forever marking you as _mine_."

She didn't really like being talked about like she was an object. But he was a dog demon, and dogs were possessive about certain things.

She started to get up. "We need to get ready for school," she stated.

Kagome started to pull on her clothes. After she was done she turned back to the bed, but Inuyasha wasn't there anymore. She turned and he was on the other side of the room, and he had on a pair of jeans already.

She went over to him and kissed him. "I'll see you later," she said.

He nodded. She turned and left the room.

As she went down the stairs, she found Sesshomaru in the kitchen. When she looked at him, he was trying to hide his smirk.

"Good morning," he said, not looking at her, his lips twitching. "You had a nice night, I assume."

Kagome blushed. "Uh, yeah." She hurried through the kitchen. She was a little surprised that he _knew_, but then she realized that he could smell it and possibly see the mark.

When she got inside her house, her mother was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. When Kagome looked at her mother, she was looking at her knowingly.

Kagome blushed. She didn't think she'd be telling Sango and Amaterasu today. But then she remembered that Amaterasu would smell that they mated, and then Jurou would know and have possibly smelt it, and Amaterasu probably tell Sango, and Sango would tell Miroku, if Jurou didn't tell him first. So not telling their friends was impossible. And Amaterasu was bound to rant to her about not giving herself enough time to think about it.

She hurried upstairs to her room, grabbed clothes to change into, and hurried to the bathroom.

After her shower she went downstairs to eat breakfast. Before she came downstairs, she looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't _look_ different, but she _felt_ different. She remembered faintly the year before when she asked Inuyasha what was up with Rin and Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha told her that they mated, and Rin and Sesshomaru could feel if the other was in any pain. He told her the steps for mating, but he didn't tell her that Sesshomaru had to _bite_ Rin, maybe because he thought she'd think of him as less of a human.

As Kagome thought back to that time, _before_ she had fallen for him and started dating him, it felt foreign. It was so different as to what they were now.

When Kagome was done eating breakfast, and her mother was upstairs getting ready for work, she hurried up to the bathroom to brush her teeth, then she heard the doorbell ring.

So she quickly finished brushing and hurried downstairs to let in Inuyasha.

She kissed him when she opened the door.

Shippo and Sota ran into the kitchen, and out the open door, just as Kagome and Inuyasha broke apart.

Shippo stopped in his tracks and turned to Kagome and Inuyasha with a big grin on his face. He was already out the door, and he saw Inuyasha look at him. Sota turned around and looked at Shippo confusedly.

"Shippo?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

Shippo looked at him and smiled. "Nothing, but I have to tell you something later."

Sota looked back at Kagome and Inuyasha and then him and Shippo ran to the bus stop.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. "It's the last day of high school, can you believe it?" she asked. "After this we're on our own."

Inuyasha nodded. "College, jobs, marriage, parenthood. All the fun stuff," he said sarcastically.

She pushed his shoulder, smiling a little. "That's life."

He chuckled.

* * *

When they got to the school, every Senior was there. Some of the girls were crying, and hugging their other friends. Sango, Miroku, Jurou, and Amaterasu were in a group, watching the emotions being displayed around them. When Kagome and Inuyasha got within the demons' smelling distance, and out of the car, Amaterasu was instantly in front of Kagome, grabbing her arm, and making them appear in a forest.

She looked really worried, and pissed off. "You told me you'd wait!" she yelled at Kagome. "You broke your promise! Are you regretting what you did with him? Did you decide? Were you sure? Please tell me you were sure."

"I was sure. I mean it. I don't regret anything, and I'm sorry I made you upset. Calm down please," Kagome told her calmly.

Amaterasu took a deep breath. "Did you tell anyone?"

Kagome shook her head. "Not officially, but I think everyone mostly knows, who was at his house in the morning, and at mine."

"Sango doesn't know, and I bet before lunch Miroku will know," Amaterasu told her. "You should tell her before Miroku does."

Kagome nodded. "I know." She looked around, and saw oak trees, and all of the plants she could think of, in this quiet, dimly lighted forest. "May I ask where we are exactly?"

Amaterasu shrugged. "It's somewhere I come when I'm mad. It calms me. It's nowhere near the city, that's why I come here."

"Oh. It's nice," Kagome told her. She herself found it calming. She sighed. "We're gonna have to go now."

Amaterasu sighed too. She didn't want to leave, she needed to come here for a while now, but she didn't have the time. "I know." She grabbed Kagome's wrist.

They appeared back next to the others. Inuyasha smiled at Kagome, and tried, but failed, to wrap his arm around her waist in an un-obvious way. The bell rang, and they walked to homeroom. During homeroom, everyone heard squealing in the halls, and when they looked out into the hall way, there was a pig, being chased by two police officers, and it was labeled number two. It was the senior prank, and they labeled three pigs one, two, and four. The class laughed as the police officers stumbled after the squealing pig.

During the first two periods, the teachers let the students do whatever they wanted. The principle, three vice principles, and two police officers finally caught pig number two, and were looking for the others, and they found number one at the end of first, and were trying to catch it. Kagome had second with Sango, and she told Sango that her and Inuyasha were mated.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed quietly. "I'm so happy for you guys! You mated yesterday?"

Kagome nodded and blushed. "Yeah."

"Let me see the mark! Please?" she whispered.

The shirt Kagome was wearing covered her mark, and she was proud of the shirt choice today. She didn't want to let the whole school know.

Kagome blushed, and slightly pulled down the collar of her shirt, just enough to show Sango the healing mark there.

Sango smiled hugely. "It looks like a dog bite."

Kagome gave her an 'obviously' look. Then she smiled too. "Then I love dogs."

In third period, they had all the seniors take their last final, and they caught pig number one at the end of third. They heard squealing throughout the day, and laughed when they heard the voices of the police, vice principles, and principle follow the squealing. Then they let them go to lunch. But after lunch they had to meet in the football field.

During lunch, Amaterasu started saying about how they wouldn't be close together, because of the varying letters of their last names. Kagome and Sango would be fairly close, but no one else would be close to them.

"Oh, and we have to hang out together after the graduation," Amaterasu said. "I'm sure all of our families will get along just great." She didn't mention that they'd like Mayonaka, but Mayonaka wasn't coming. She didn't want to go, and Amaterasu strictly told her to stay away, because Mayonaka had a deep dislike for humans, and half demons. There was no way in hell Amaterasu was letting Mayonaka near Inuyasha, Kagome and her family, Sango and her brother, and Miroku and his uncle. Especially Rin, who was carrying her and Sesshomaru's half demon pup. It wouldn't have a very good outcome.

"I'm sure they will," Kagome agreed. "We haven't met Jurou's parents yet, so that'll be nice." Kagome didn't bring up the touchy subject of Amaterasu's mother.

"Oh, they're absolutely wonderful!" Amaterasu squealed. "The nicest wind demons I know, besides Jurou."

"They're okay," Jurou said. Kagome barely saw the faint blush that was there on his cheeks. She wouldn't have seen it if she was any farther away.

Amaterasu saw and smiled lovingly at him. "Have I ever told you how cute you were?" she asked him.

Jurou laughed, quickly recovering himself. "Plenty of times."

Amaterasu smiled at him again.

Kagome smiled at them, and Amaterasu and Jurou were sharing a look that Kagome felt was too personal to intrude on, so she looked away. And met Inuyasha's eyes.

He was staring at her in a warm way, and she could feel the warmth travel through her body. She was smiling, and she couldn't remember starting to. She reached over and grabbed his hand under the table. He took it, and he was smiling back.

"Guys, is anyone else nervous and sad about graduating?" Sango asked. Her voice was shaky. "I mean, we won't hang out here like this anymore, and who knows if this is the last time we're all together?"

Amaterasu looked at her sadly. She was thinking the same thing. "We have to all hang out together," Amaterasu said quietly, almost none of the human could here her. "You guys are my only family."

Jurou grabbed her hand and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, we will," he told her. "We all have to swear to make some time for plans together."

They all nodded.

Suddenly, the squealing got louder, and pig number four ran into the lunchroom, followed by a vice principle, and a police officer. The lunchroom roared with laughter. They all looked over smiling, and returned to talking.

"It's gonna be so different," Kagome said. "Not coming here, and being on our own."

"I know," Miroku said. "But that means we can do what we want, and get married and have a life."

Kagome instantly looked at Inuyasha.

The bell rang and they all headed to the football field for the practice of the graduation. The teachers lined them up in order by last name. Then they called them out, and announced them. They walked out from under the bleachers, and walked in order to their seats.

Kagome was a couple of seats down from Sango. She looked at Sango and rolled her eyes. Sango smiled. Amaterasu was two rows behind them, and she made the wind blow on them a little harder so they'd turn around. They turned around and she sighed. She faked falling asleep. Sango and Kagome giggled, and the people who were in that row gave them weird looks.

After they got into the 't's they had to stop for an announcement from the school.

"Pardon the interruption, but if anyone sees pig Number Three, please reported it to the office, so we can have it captured. If any teachers hear anything about who's idea it was, report it," the principle said.

A few guys snickered around them. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"We understand that it is a tradition to have a senior prank," one of the teachers said in a bored voice. "But if any of you know about this speak up now."

It went quiet. The teachers proceeded with the practice.

* * *

At the end of the day, the principle finally realized there was no other pig. The seniors left, but had to come back tomorrow, an hour before the ceremony.

After school, they all went out to the amusement park that just came into town two days ago. Today was the last day it was in town, and it wasn't that busy. Kagome, Sango, and Amaterasu saw the bumper cars that were empty, and pulled the guys over. Inuyasha didn't want to go on.

"Come on, Inuyasha!" Kagome said. She pulled on his arm. "Please, it'll be fun!" She stopped pulling, and just held his hand. She jutted out her bottom lip.

Inuyasha looked at her looked at him that way, and he couldn't say no. "Fine." She smiled at him, and hugged him, and his heart skipped a beat.

They went on, and when it started, Kagome bumped into Inuyasha, and when he looked at her, she smiled. He bumped back into her, and she sped off and bumped into Sango and then Jurou, who bumped into Sango too. Amaterasu bumped into Miroku and Inuyasha, and drove over and bumped into Kagome. They were all laughing and giggling.

When they got off, they were still laughing, and Kagome leaned on Inuyasha. It was still early, and they went on the Tilt-a-Whirl. A couple of other kids went on, and Sango and Miroku went on their own seat together, along with Kagome and Inuyasha, and Amaterasu and Jurou.

When it started spinning, Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome, so she wouldn't end up getting hurt if they spun a way he would lean that way. He let her lean against him to turn it, and he leaned too, but not her way. He wouldn't at all.

Then when they got off, the guys wanted to go for a contest, and the girls wanted to go on the Tilt-a-Whirl again. They decided to split up and meet up later.

All three of them went in a cart together, and they spun really fast. After they were done on that ride, they went on another, one that picked up the carts up and spun around. When it started getting dark, Amaterasu suggested they find the guys. She knew right where to find them, because the whole mated-mind-talking thing. They were at the food stand, and they were waiting for them.

Kagome went right over and grabbed Inuyasha's hand, just as Amaterasu and Sango did the same. They got something to eat, funnel cake and sodas, and ate. Then they walked around, and played games, because the rides were starting to close down.

When it was late, and the last ride open was the Farris Wheel, they all went on it, and were all in one cart.

As they went up, and saw the city lights, Kagome put her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. Sango did the same with Miroku, as did Amaterasu, but Amaterasu put her arm around Jurou and pressed her face into the crook of his neck. She sighed.

Kagome started falling sleep on Inuyasha, as they went down. When they were down, she was fully asleep, and Inuyasha smiled at her, picked her up bridal style, and carried her off the ride, getting many 'aw's from the people waiting in line.

She woke up when Inuyasha was setting her in the car, and she smiled at him. "How long was I asleep?"

"Only about five minutes," Inuyasha told her. "I carried you off the ride, and Sango, Miroku, Amaterasu, and Jurou think we should go home, because of Graduation tomorrow." He closed the passenger door, and walked over to the driver's seat.

That was finally settling together. "It's tomorrow," she stated, when he was sitting next to her. "Tomorrow this life is over, and we go into the unknown."

Inuyasha started up the car, and pulled out of the parking lot. "I'd like to hope not all of it is unknown," he mumbled. He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

She smiled at him, and weaved her fingers through his. "You're not unknown."

He smiled, still looking at the road.

"But college and being on my own is going to be unknown," Kagome told him.

"You're not gonna be on your own," Inuyasha said." I'll be there, and Sango and Amaterasu and Jurou and Miroku."

She smiled at him. "I know, but college is going to be so different."

"Don't worry about it," Inuyasha told her.

Kagome sighed, but didn't say anything.

"Today was fun," Inuyasha said. "Especially the pigs today. That was genius."

Kagome giggled. "Yeah. I'm surprised they didn't figure out there wasn't a fourth pig sooner."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah."

Kagome rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. "I can't wait until tomorrow. We have to all eat together afterward." She felt Inuyasha nodded.

"I'm sure Amaterasu will drag us someplace," he told her.

She smiled and closed her eyes. "Probably." She was tired now, after everything they had done today.

Inuyasha felt Kagome start to relax even more against him, and her breathing started to change. He was almost to their houses, and when he got to their houses, he picked Kagome up and carried her out of the car through the driver's side. She didn't wake up, and he carried her into her house.

Kagome's grandfather looked up at him when he walked in. Inuyasha nodded at him as he passed, and Kagome's grandfather nodded back. Inuyasha walked up the stairs and passed Shippo and Sota's room, and they were up still, playing video games. They looked at Inuyasha carrying Kagome, and Sota watched him carry Kagome down the hall.

Inuyasha opened the door to her room and set her on her bed. He pulled the blanket over her, and turned the light off as he walked out of the room.

**

* * *

****Author's note: hey guys, sorry this is so late. I've had so many things to do, a reading competition, state bowling competition, lots of tests, studying, etc… so yeah, busy, busy. Anyway, this is not the last chapter, the next chapter is probably going to be the last, **_**BUT**_** (uber large emphasis on the but), I might make a sequel to this story. I might, which means I most likely will, but I need to think of a good reason to write it, like maybe they get into trouble again, and Kikyo gets out. So yeah. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

*****Author's note: hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews. So I have great news. I'm making a sequel, and I know exactly what's gonna happen. It might not be posted for a little bit though. So that will be worked on after this fic is over. This is the last chapter for this fic guys, and I'm feeling the loss. Ah, and yes, I'm in high school. **

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, but the characters I have made up belong to _me_.  
**

**Chapter 27**

The next morning Kagome woke up at ten and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Her mother was already up, with Sota, Shippo, and Grandpa. They were eating eggs and bacon, and Kagome sat down next to Shippo. Shippo jumped in her lap.

"Happy Graduation Day, Kagome," he told her. He gave her a little box. "It's from all of us."

The little box was wrapped in gold paper, and when Kagome unwrapped it, it was a little velvet box. Kagome looked up at them, and they smiled and nodded. Kagome looked back at the box, and slowly opened it.

Inside was a silver necklace, and it had a graduation cap charm on it. Kagome picked it up, and looked at it. "It's beautiful, guys. I love it."

She unhooked the clasp and tried to hook it again, behind her head. Shippo jumped on her shoulder, and hooked it.

"Thanks Shippo," Kagome said. She pulled him off her shoulder and hugged him. Then she put him down in his seat, and went around the table and hugged everyone else. Then she sat down at the table next to Shippo.

* * *

When Sango woke up, it was eleven o'clock, and she was going to be late for graduation. She jumped out of bed, woke up Kohaku in the room next to hers, and took a quick shower. She threw on sweatpants and a t-shirt, and hurried downstairs to get breakfast.

After she was done eating a quick bowl of cereal, she told Kohaku to get ready, and hurried up the stairs to get herself ready.

She hurried around her room, and searched through her closet and drawers, trying to find something reasonable to wear to the graduation, underneath the cap and gown, so when she took those off later to go out and eat, she wouldn't look under-dressed. She just about threw every article of clothing around her room, when Amaterasu popped up.

Amaterasu looked around the room, almost alarmed, and watched Sango run around the room for about a minute, and then Sango spotted her.

"Hey," Sango said, after jumping halfway out of her skin. "You've got to stop doing that."

"Doing what?" Amaterasu asked innocently.

Sango smiled, but just shook her head. "If you excuse me, if I don't find something to wear now, I'm going to be late, and look like a bum on my graduation day."

"It's my graduation day too," Amaterasu said.

Sango gave her an annoyed look. "And how many have you had?" she asked, looking back in her closet.

Amaterasu smiled. "Right, I see your point," she said. "Ah, and I'm here to save your ass. You won't have to graduate in that." She nodded to what Sango was wearing.

Sango stopped what she was doing and looked up at Amaterasu, observing her. She then saw the little gift bag in her hand.

Amaterasu walked over and handed it to her. "A graduation gift, sunshine."

Sango walked over to her bed and sat down, opening it. She pulled out a pink, short, thin strapped dress. It had a design that was sewn on, and it looked like a swirling pattern.

Sango smiled at it. It wasn't overly formal, and it wasn't casual either. she set it on the bed, and hugged Amaterasu. "You're a lifesaver. You really are."

"Thank you. I try," Amaterasu said, smiling. Amaterasu pulled away, and looked back at her. "I have to go. I'll meet you at the school." She disappeared.

Sango sighed, and smiled again. She picked up the dress and hurried into the bathroom. After she got dressed, she started on her hair. She decided to curl it.

She went downstairs when she was done getting ready, grabbing her cap and gown on the way down, and Kohaku was there waiting.

"Ready?" he asked.

Sango nodded. "Let's go." She hurried out the door, to the car, putting her cap and gown in the back, and getting in the driver's side as Kohaku got in the passenger's side.

* * *

Amaterasu was helping Mrs. Higurashi tie the two male figures' ties. "Aren't you supposed to know how to do it yourself?" Amaterasu asked Grandpa. "You're a man for crying out loud."

"Do not question me, young lady!" Grandpa said. "I have been wearing suits since before you were born!"

Amaterasu gave him a look that said, 'Demon, remember?' and he corrected himself. "Well, since before you entered high school for the first time," he mumbled.

Amaterasu finished tying the tie, smiling. "I'm probably older than you, Gramps." She straightened up. "Therefore, I've been tying ties longer than you."

Grandpa chuckled.

Kagome came down in a purple dress, it was plain, and went down to her knees. She was wearing the necklace that her family had given her earlier. Her hair was up in a ponytail, with a purple ribbon to match the dress.

Amaterasu smiled. "That's cute. Oh, I got you something." She handed Kagome a gift bag.

"Oh! I got something for you too!" Kagome told her. She hurried upstairs with the bag, and came down with one of her own. She handed it to Amaterasu.

She opened it as Kagome opened hers. Inside the bag that Amaterasu was holding, was a small cap with a picture of all of them in it.

Kagome opened hers and found a box, which contained a silver bracelet, that had a symbol charm. The charm was a swirling pattern, and along with that charm, there were little graduation caps.

"What's the charm for?" Kagome asked. She looked at Amaterasu who was still looking at the picture.

"It's for safety measures. A lot of wind demons hate humans, and wouldn't hesitate to harm you. You'll need that charm to let them know that you were accepted as one of us, when you visit me," Amaterasu explained, not looking at her. "I haven't given one to anyone else yet, since they seem more capable at protecting themselves than you are."

"Hey," Kagome said. "What's that supposed to mean? I'm fine at protecting myself."

"Sango is a demon slayer, Inuyasha's a half demon, and Miroku can fight, let alone make sutras. You are only human, you can't fight, and you have no idea how to make sutras. Therefore, you are most vulnerable," Amaterasu told Kagome almost coldly. Amaterasu was changing, Kagome could feel it, and she seemed like she just spoke to Kagome in cold, hard authority. Amaterasu still didn't look at her.

"Amaterasu?" Kagome asked. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

Amaterasu looked up at her, suddenly going back to herself. "Don't worry about me, Kagome. I'll be fine." Amaterasu stood up. "Are you ready?" She looked around at everyone.

They nodded.

Amaterasu smiled. "Alright then. See you there." She disappeared.

Kagome realized that Amaterasu hadn't really answered her question. She directly brushed it off, and had given her an open answer. It could be taken any way, and Kagome bet Amaterasu hoped she didn't pick that up. She hadn't directly lied to her.

Kagome sighed sadly. Amaterasu was probably just worried, and told her like that to get the point across. Amaterasu got funny when she was worried about people and mad. Kagome was her most vulnerable human friend, and Kagome knew that. Amaterasu was probably mad about Kagome trying to say she knew how to protect herself, because in a sense, Kagome had no idea how to against the people Amaterasu was worried about.

Her family piled into the car, and drove to the school. At the school, they met Amaterasu, Jurou, his parents, and Chiyo at the doors to the stadium. Inuyasha was there too, with Sesshomaru and Rin, Sesshomaru who was hovering closing and protectively around Rin. She was allowed to walk on her own this time, and she was showing, _very_ much. She was about a month in, and for demon babies, or even half demon babies, a month was far in.

Inuyasha straightened up, and smiled when he saw Kagome. He was leaning on the wall, with his hands in his pockets, and now he was walking over to her with a big smile on his face.

"Hey," he said. He leaned down and kissed her. "I need to talk to you later."

"Okay," Kagome said. She left her graduation gift for him at her house, because she wanted to give it to him afterward.

Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, and Miroku's uncle, Musheen, all walked up together now. Sango and Miroku walked up.

"Come on, guys, we have to go under the bleachers," Sango said. She was carrying her cap and gown, just like everyone else was. They all hurried under the bleachers, where the teachers and students were.

They pulled the gowns on, and then put the caps on. The girls had white gowns and caps and the boys had green.

As they were called out when the ceremony started, the students' friends and family clapped and whooped. It was sunny out, bright and warm, but not uncomfortably warm. It was a nice warm. When Kagome was called out she saw everyone sitting together in the bleachers, and they clapped for her, as they did before for Miroku, and as they were going to do for Sango, Amaterasu, Inuyasha, and Jurou.

When everyone was called out, the principle made a speech about moving on to the next phase in life, and several people in the group on the field cried, and a few in the bleachers cried. The principle announce what college they were going to, and called them up to get their diploma. He stated all of their accomplishments, and handed them their diploma. Kagome couldn't believe how fast everything was going, it seemed like time sped up, and her mind was going at normal pace.

When everyone sat down after getting their diploma, the principle said good luck and goodbye to the class, and some of them threw their caps in the air. When they walked out in single file, following a backward pattern of how they came in, the song Good Riddance by Green Day started playing.

They all found each other under the bleachers, then walked out to find their families.

* * *

Outside they were all waiting for Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Jurou, and Amaterasu to come out. When they saw them, they hurried over to them and congratulated them and there were many hugs. Amaterasu gave Jurou a present, and the other boys, and everyone gave each other gifts. They all got gifts from Jurou's parents, and Miroku's uncle, and they each gave each other a present.

After, they all went to a pizza place and ate dinner. They talked and laughed about the ceremony, and talked about when they started school. They had a couple of months before they all started college, so they planned a trip to the beach together for Senior week. Kagome's mother told Amaterasu and Sango that they'd both have to sleep over during the summer, so they could all hang out together for a little before they went to college and had absolute no time to hang out.

Makoto and Harumi invited them all out to their cabin on the lake, for a summer party, and a little extended stay. Chiyo, Sota, and Shippo sat together and talked, and eventually Kohaku went over to join them. Kagome planned on getting a job during the summer, and she planned a couple of other things, like the baby shower for Rin. She'd be able to tell what the baby is in about two weeks at the most, and Kagome was starting a date for the baby shower. She wanted to know what the baby was, so she could get the appropriate things for it, and everyone else agreed.

At around seven, Harumi and Makoto stood up.

"We have to be going, my friends," Makoto stated. He seemed a little sad about it too. "We have an early morning tomorrow, and Amaterasu does too." He smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Yeah, we should be going too," Amaterasu admitted. "Chiyo needs to go to sleep soon, when I go to sleep. I don't want her awake by herself."

Jurou nodded. "I'll go with you," he told her.

Amaterasu went around and hugged everyone, just and Jurou and Chiyo did, and Makoto went around the table and shook everyone's hand.

"It was a pleasure meeting all of you," Makoto said, and Harumi smiled at everyone.

"Jurou has such nice friends," she said. "I hope we all meet like this again sometime soon."

They nodded.

"Of course," Sesshomaru said. "We hope you can make it when we have the baby shower, we'll surely invite you."

They nodded and smiled, and Harumi and Makoto disappeared. Amaterasu picked Chiyo up and turned to everyone else.

She sat down in the chair again. "I think I'll stay here for a little bit longer." Jurou was giving her a look, a serious one, one that said stop messing around. Amaterasu sighed. She really did need to go back. "Or maybe not." She looked at all of them again. "See you guys soon." They disappeared.

Jurou nodded to them all, and disappeared too.

Everyone else sighed.

"We should go home too, Inuyasha. Rin can't be walking around much. We don't want the baby to hurt her," Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah." He got up.

"Well then, we should all go too," Miroku said.

Kagome nodded. "It won't be as fun with everyone gone." She stood up and started to gather all of her things.

Her family followed her, and Inuyasha walked over to her and grabbed her hand. As they walked out to the cars, which were all parked next to each other, he told Kagome that after they got home he wanted to talk to her.

Sango heard as she walked passed them to her car, and Miroku heard Inuyasha as he walked with his uncle back to their car.

They drove home, everyone did. When Sango and Miroku got back to their separate houses, Sango called up Amaterasu, and told her about what she heard Inuyasha say, as Miroku called up Jurou and told him what he heard Inuyasha say.

* * *

Inuyasha waited outside of the car for her when they got home. When she got out, she walked over to him and smiled.

"Go for a walk with me?" he asked.

Kagome smiled wider. "Hold on. I have to get something," she told him and darted away. She went up to her room to get the gift she had for him. She came back down and he was still there, and when he saw her he smiled.

"Now are you ready?" he asked when she was next to him.

She nodded and grabbed his hand. They started walking and Kagome hugged his arm. It was warm out tonight, and the stars were showing, and it was quiet. Nothing like their day had been.

"So you wanted to talk to me?" Kagome asked. She looked up at him then. They were walking down the sidewalk.

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "Heh. Yeah," he mumbled. His stomach was in knots, and he had butterflies, all at once. "It's nothing. Not really important," he told her.

"Oh," Kagome said quietly. She was still hugging his arm as they walked along. She didn't even notice where they were going until they entered the park.

"Where are we going?" she asked. She stopped hugging his arm and looked around. She wasn't able to see much, except a few trees around them, and Inuyasha.

"You'll see," he told her. They walked a little farther and stopped at a tree. _Their_ tree.

"Our tree," Kagome mumbled. She looked around, then at Inuyasha again.

"I have something for you," she told him. She held out a little wrapped box.

He took it slowly and opened it. Inside the box was a locket, a heart shaped one, and he opened the locket. It had a picture of each of them in it.

"Heh. I don't want it," he told her.

"Why not?" she demanded. She pulled her hand away from him and turned away.

"Because it's a heart," he muttered. But he never gave it back to her. Instead, he put the box in his pocket.

* * *

Almost one hundred feet away, Amaterasu and Sango were watching this, when she turned from him. They looked at each other worriedly, and then walked along to get a better view, when they stumbled over two other people in their distraction.

Amaterasu sat up, and looked at the two they tripped over. In the dark, she saw Miroku and Jurou look at them with the same surprised expressions.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sango demanded.

"We could ask you the same thing," Jurou said. "But apparently, you're here for the same reason we are." They were whispering.

Amaterasu sighed. "To find out why Inuyasha wanted to talk to Kagome." Amaterasu rolled her eyes but smiled. "I think it's something we want to leave them alone for, so they can tell us later," she stated. She nodded toward their direction. "It seems like he's gonna drop the Big One."

Miroku smiled and huffed. "That a boy!"

"Shh!" the girls said.

"We don't want them to hear us!" Amaterasu told him. "We shouldn't be here anyway! This is _their _moment!"

Amaterasu grabbed Jurou's elbow when they didn't leave. Jurou was holding Miroku's arm and Amaterasu grabbed Sango's wrist and made them disappear from the park.

* * *

"Kagome," Inuyasha sighed. "I didn't mean to be a jerk."

Kagome still didn't turn around. "Well, you were." She felt like crying and there were tears in her eyes. She hoped he could smell them.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said quietly. He wrapped an arm around her waist. "Please don't cry. I didn't mean it. I-I'm really... sorry."

She looked at him. "Really?" she asked.

"You know I am," Inuyasha told her. "And I really wanted to talk to you about something tonight, and I don't want to fight, please."

Kagome nodded and turned back around to face him. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head again with his hand, a sign of extreme nervousness. "It was actually a question I wanted to ask you," he mumbled. Kagome couldn't stop the reaction her heart had. "I'm really no good at being romantic or anything, I know that, and I'm not trying to be," he told her. He stuck his hand in one of his pockets. He didn't pull it back out though.

Kagome felt her heart pounding in her chest. She could see it looming ahead. He was going to ask her.

"Since you're already stuck with me forever, would you marry me?" Inuyasha asked. He didn't get down on one knee or anything when he asked it, and he brought the little box out of his pocket, opened it up, and showed her the object inside.

It was a ring, obviously, and it had diamonds embedded into the silver band. It wasn't anything flashy or a big diamond, it just had many diamonds embedded in it, almost in a swirling pattern down the band.

Kagome looked at it, then back to him. She smiled at him, and lunged herself at him, knocking them both to the ground. She landed on his chest, and she kissed him several different times, and in between kisses she said, "Yes, yes, yes!" She smiled at him when she was done kissing him, and she rested her head on his chest.

Inuyasha picked up the box that fell when she launched herself at him, took out the ring, and slipped it on her ring finger on the right hand. "Good, because you're mated to me anyway. I want it official in human standards too," he mumbled.

Kagome nodded and looked up at the night sky while still laying on Inuyasha's chest. They looked at stars together and pointed out different constellations, and shooting stars. They were happy and peaceful.

Amaterasu was back with Jurou and Chiyo, sound asleep. Miroku was awake, talking to Sango on the phone, and Shippo and Sota were playing videogames. Somewhere, Kikyo was locked up in a jail cell, and she was planning her revenge. At Amaterasu's house, Mayonaka was plotting to get back her leadership. Everything was utterly peaceful and calm, dreams were being dreamt and people were having fun, talking, playing games, or just being together, and everything was perfect.

But that was just tonight.

**

* * *

****Author's note: hey guys, this is the last chapter, and I hoped you liked it. I will be making a sequel, you can count on that. I got a review from someone called 'nice person' and I'd like to thank them. It was a great review. I'm so glad you liked my writing, and I'm so glad you encourage me to become an author. But I really don't think I have my own fan club, but I liked your thought on that. Lol, I'm glad I can have the great affect of getting reality and non reality to go together hand in hand. I really loved your input on it. It made my week. Thanks for reading everyone, and please review! **


End file.
